Shugojinchō
by Audragon
Summary: Les yokai et les humains, deux mondes qui cohabitent et s'affrontent de plus en plus. Alors que les exorcistes s'attaquent de plus en plus aux ayakashi, sans raison, ceux-ci demandent une faveur à Natsume.
1. prologue: Takashi Natsume

Ohayou mina sama,

Me revoici, moi, Audragon pour une toute nouvelle fic. Cette fois ci c'est une fanfiction sur Natsume Yuujinchou, un de mes manga favori. Je viens de finir de visionner la saison trois « Natsume Yuujinchou-san » et j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fic. L'histoire se déroulera après la fin de cette saison.

Première chose que je dois vous dire c'est qu'il s'agit d'une fic yaoi. J'adore ça. Alors si vous n'aimez pas, si vous êtes homophobe ou fermé d'esprit quittez moi tout de suite, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin.

Ensuite pour ceux qui son toujours là et que je soupçonne d'être de petit pervers... Oh que si vous l'êtes tout comme moi. Bon, bon, calmez vous. On peut aussi dire yaoïste convaincu si vous préférez. Bref, le couple de cette fic sera Natsume (évidemment me direz vous) X un personnage surprise sortit tout droit de mon imagination. Il y aura peut-être d'autres couple secondaire, je ne sais pas encore.

Cette fic porte le titre de Shugojinchō. J'en suis venu a ce titre après de longues recherches pour arriver à traduire « le livre des gardiens » ce qui donne, si je ne me suis pas trompé, « Shugojinchō ». « Shugojin » signifiant « gardien » ou « divinité gardienne » et « chō » qui s'écrit avec le kanji du mot « tobari » signifie « livre ». Si quelqu'un se rend compte que je me suis trompé dîtes le moi s'il vous plais.

Natsume Yuujinchou est l'oeuvre de Midorikawa Yuki et pas la mienne.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Prologue : Takashi Natsume

_« Je m'appel, Takashi. Takashi Natsume. J'ai dix sept ans. Depuis que je suis né j'ai la capacité de voir des choses étranges. Je suis capable de voir les yokai, ces démons que beaucoup d'entre vous pense imaginaires. Ils existent, seulement peu de gens peuvent les voir, eux et leur monde qui cohabite pourtant avec le nôtre. »_

_« À cause de ce pouvoir j'ai été rejeté et exclus. Enfant, je n'avais pas compris qu'il aurait fallut que je ne parle pas de ce que je voyais. Au lieu de ça je voulais montrer ce que je percevais aux autres qui eux n'étaient pas capable de voir. Personne ne pouvait me comprendre et j'ai toujours été seul. On me trouvait bizarre, anormal. »_

_« Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai été envoyé de famille en famille. Dans des maisons que je ne connaissait pas. Chacun se renvoyait la balle pour savoir qui s'occuperait de moi, l'enfant qui disais voir des monstres. Je ne sais même plus dans combien d'endroit j'ai vécu ni dans combien d'école j'ai fréquenté. Dans chacune d'entre elles, c'était toujours la même histoire : j'étais mis à part parce que j'étais bizarre. Alors, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami. »_

_« Les yokai n'ont jamais été très amicaux avec moi. Ils m'attaquaient pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Ça ne m'a pas facilité les choses. Imaginez vous un adolescent aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux noisette et à la peau pâle. Imaginez le prendre ses jambes à son cou comme si le diable était à ses trousses alors que vous ne voyez aucune raison pour qu'il le fasse. Alors vous le prenez pour un fou. Ce que vous ne voyez pas c'est l'ayakashi qui lui court après en voulant le dévorer. »_

_« Je me suis mit a détester les yokai qui me courraient après. Je me suis mit a détester les humains qui ne voyaient rien et qui me rejetaient. Et je me suis a haïr ce pouvoir qui était le miens. J'étais infiniment seul, triste et incompris. »_

_« Mais tout cela a commencer a changer il y a quelques temps. »_

_« Depuis un bon moment maintenant je vis chez Touko et Shigeru Fujiwara. Touko-san est une parente éloignée de mon père semble-t-il. Elle et son mari mon accueillis chez eux. Ils sont très gentil et j'ai maintenant la réelle impression d'avoir une famille. Ils s'occupent de moi et je ne saurais jamais assez les remercier pour ça. Eux ne me juge pas et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. »_

_« J'ai comprit aujourd'hui que je ferais mieux de ne pas ébruiter ma capacité. Je passe donc mon temps a mentir aux autres soit pour paraître normal soit pour les protéger des choses qui me poursuivent. Je ne veux pas que les Fujiwara ou qui que se soit d'autre aient des problèmes par ma faute. »_

_« Un mois après mon arrivée chez Touko-san et Shigure-san j'ai fait une rencontre qui a changer ma vie. Ce jour là je fuyais encore un yokai qui me courrait après. Je me dirigeais vers un lieu saint pour tenter de me mettre à l'abri. En courant, j'ai accidentellement briser un sceau marqué par une corde. J'ai alors libéré un maneki-neko, un chat de fortune enfermé là. »_

_« Il semblait connaître ma grand mère, Natsume Reiko. Il m'a demandé si je savais quelques chose sur le Yuujinchou, le livre des amis avant de disparaître dans un coup de vent. Le livre des ami. Ça me disait quelque chose alors en rentrant chez moi j'avais ressorti les affaires de ma grand-mère dont j'avais hérité. Et il était la, ce livre vert dont les pages étaient recouvertes de signes étranges. Sans le savoir, je venais de trouver l'objet qui changerais ma vie. »_

_« Alors que je tenais le livre, le chat potelé que j'avais libérer un peu plus tôt était réapparut. Il m'a sauté dessus en réclamant que je suis donne le livre des ami. Hors de question. D'un solide coup de poing je l'avais envoyé dire bonjour au mur. »_

_« Mon coup ne l'avait pourtant pas découragé, il l'avait seulement calmé. Ce chat ridicule, que j'avais commencé a appeler Nyanko-sensei, m'avais alors parlé du livre que je tenais toujours. »_

_« Il m'a raconté que Reiko pouvait également voir les yokai et qu'elle possédait de très puissants pouvoirs spirituels dont, semble-t-il, j'ai hérité. Elle se battait contre tous les ayakashi qu'elle rencontrait. Elle est restée invaincu. Lorsqu'ils perdaient, les yokai inscrivaient leur nom sur une feuille de papier en signe de soumission. Le livre des ami est le recueil qui contient ces contrats. Celui qui possède le livre peu se faire obéir de tout les ayakashi qui y ont leur nom simplement en le prononçant. »_

_« Nyanko-sensei m'a alors expliqué que si tant de yokai me poursuivaient c'était parce qu'ils voulaient obtenir le livre pour faire de tout ceux qui s'y trouvaient, leurs subordonnés. Le livre des amis est un moyen pour eux de gagner beaucoup de puissance. Et Sensei le voulait lui aussi pour cette raison et aussi parce qu'il s'ennuyait. En tentant de me faire peur avec ces histoires d'attaques qui ne cesseraient pas, il m'a redemandé de lui remettre le livre. J'ai refusé. Ce livre était l'un des seul lien que j'avais avec ma grand-mère et le fait de donner tant de pouvoir a un ayakashi dont je ne savais rien ne me plaisait pas plus que ça. »_

_« Ma réponse n'avait pas beaucoup plut à Nyanko-sensei qui m'a de nouveau attaqué prenant cette fois-ci sa véritable forme : celle d'une sorte de gigantesque renard blanc, à la queue démesurément longue et la la toison fournie. Ses yeux dorés étaient entourés de rouge couleur de la marque qu'il portait également au front et qui ressemblait un peu a un point d'interrogation. Ce ridicule chat potelé était en fait Madara, un puissant ayakashi. »_

_« Un nouveau coup de poing et il était calmé. Je lui avait alors demandé s'il était possible de rendre leurs noms aux yokai. Il trouvait cela ridicule, clamant que c'était du gâchis mais je n'était pas d'accord. Je voulais faire ce que Reiko avait oubliée : leur rendre leur liberté. Mais tout seul, c'était impossible. Madara et moi avons alors fait un pacte : il me prête sa force, me protège et m'aide a rendre les noms. En échange, il héritera de ce qu'il restera du livre à ma mort. »_

_« Depuis, il est devenu mon « garde du corps » et me protège même si je le trouve parfois lent a la détente. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais Nyanko-sensei et moi somme devenus plus que des partenaires. Nous somme devenu ami. Il me suis partout sous sa forme de chat blanc plutôt rond. Son dos et sa tête sont recouverts d'une bande orange et d'une grise. Sous ses yeux se trouvent quatre petites marques rouge et trois autre sur chaque tempe. Je ne peut plus me passé de sa compagnie. »_

_« Après cette rencontre j'ai enfin compris pourquoi j'étais pourchasser. Désormais je peux classer les yokai que je rencontre dans deux catégories : ce qui veulent juste récupérer leur nom et ce qui veulent le livre des amis et/ou me dévorer pour mon pouvoir. »_

_« Dans le premier cas, je me fais un plaisir de leur rendre ce qu'il veulent. Pour cela je dois visualiser l'ayakashi en question, ouvrir le livre et dire : « celui qui me protège, montre moi ton nom ». Les pages du livre se m'ont alors a tourner jusqu'à arriver à celle du nom que je recherche. J'arrache alors le contrat du livre, je mord dedans, je plaque mes deux paumes l'une contre l'autre et je souffle. Les lettres s'envolent alors gracieusement du papier pour retourner vers leur propriétaire. C'est fatiguant, épuisant même. En général les yokai repartent ensuite comme ils sont venu et me laisse tranquille. »_

_« Certains, tout comme ceux de la deuxième catégorie, m'attaquent. Nyanko-sensei m'aide alors à les chasser. »_

_« Mais je fait souvent plus que de rendre leur noms aux ayakashi. Quelque uns viennent chercher mon aide et je fais souvent tout ce que je peux pour eux. En faite, j'aide tout ceux qui en ont besoin dans la mesure du possible. Ça énerve pas mal Sensei qui me dit toujours que je suis trop gentil et que je me met en danger pour rien. C'est vrai que j'ai souvent été blessé en voulant en faire trop mais je ne peut pas passer mon chemin et ne rien faire. »_

_« J'ai rencontré beaucoup de yokai et certains son devenus mes amis. Je les comprend mieux aujourd'hui. »_

_« Depuis que je suis chez les Fujiwara, je me suis aussi fait des amis humains. Parmis eux il y a Sasada, Nishimura et Kitamoto. Il ne savent rien des yokai et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Pour leur bien. Ils sont super avec moi même si j'ai parfois l'air bizarre. Il y a aussi Taki. Je l'ai aidé alors qu'elle était maudite par un yokai. Nous somme devenus ami et elle est au courant de mes pouvoirs mais elle n'en a aucun. Cependant, en traçant au sol un cercle magique inventer par son grand père, elle peut rendre visible pour tous les ayakashi qui marche dessus. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce cercle qu'elle a rencontré le yokai qui l'a maudite parce qu'elle l'avait vu. Il y a aussi Tanuma. Il est le fils d'un moine. Il est sensible à la présence des ayakashi qui le rendent parfois malade. Il peut voir certaines choses mais seulement très peu et sa vision reste floue. Il aimerait parfois pouvoir voir les yokai comme je les vois. Il aimerait pouvoir m'aider. »_

_« Mais je préfère les éloigner le plus possible de toutes ces histoires trop dangereuses. Je suis passé maitre dans l'art de mentir. Et après des années de solitude j'ai beaucoup de mal a m'ouvrir au autres. Taki et Tanuma qui connaissent le monde des ayakashi veulent m'aider mais j'ai toujours tellement peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Je ne veut pas que mes amis aient des problème à cause de moi. »_

_« En faite, depuis ma rencontre avec Sensei, j'ai cessé de détester mon pouvoir, les yokai, les humains et mes pouvoirs. J'ai maintenant des amis, ayakashi et humains. J'ai une famille. Et j'ai enfin compris beaucoup de chose sur ma vie. »_

_« J'ai aussi fait d'autre rencontres. Il y a Natori par exemple. Natori Shuuichi. Il fait partie d'une famille d'exorciste et en est un lui aussi. Il exécute des contrats contre de l'argent. Lui et moi ne somme pas toujours d'accord. Nous ne voyons pas les yokai de la même façon. Lui pense qu'ils sont le mal incarné et moi... eh bien je ne sais pas. Mais nous somme amis et je l'ai déjà aidé pour certains travaux. Hormis le fait qu'il soit, dans l'ombre un exorciste, il est aussi un beau gosse et un acteur en vogue. Moi qui aime être discret, quand je suis avec lui c'est impossible. Tout le monde le reconnaît. Il est un peu comme un grand frère pour moi. Plus d'une fois il s'est interposé entre moi et un ayakashi qui m'attaquait. Quand j'ai besoin d'aide, il est là. »_

_« Malheureusement, je sais maintenant que tous les exorcistes ne sont pas comme lui. Même si Natori n'aime pas particulièrement les yokai, il se montre toujours respectueux et relativement juste. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous les sorciers. Les exorcistes peuvent passer des pactes avec les ayakashi pour en faire leur shiki, leur subalternes qui les aident dans leur travail. Seulement ce pacte n'est pas toujours volontaire pour le yokai qui s'y retrouve parfois forcés. Certains traitent ces shiki comme des moins que rien, se servent d'eux comme des appâts, n'hésitant pas a les sacrifiés. Ça me révolte. Les exorcistes sont souvent plus cruels que les ayakashi a mes yeux. J'en ai rencontré qui n'hésitaient pas a tuer des yokai qui n'avaient rien fait pour leurs profit ou par cruauté. »_

_« Les sorciers ne sont pas tous aussi honnête que Natori. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours gardé secret l'existence du livre des amis. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient en faire. Seul les yokai connaissent son existence et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient un quelconque intérêt à la révélé. »_

_« Depuis un moment maintenant j'ai de plus en plus de soucis avec le clan Matoba, une famille de puissants exorcistes. Ils sont cruels et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou je suis intervenus pour sauver un yokai qui n'avais rien fait. Il semble qu'ils s'intéressent à moi mais j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'ils en sâchent le moins possible sur mon compte. Natori aussi me protège comme il peut d'eux et les surveilles. Il n'est pas rare qu'il vienne me voir lorsqu'il sait que les Matoba trainent près de chez moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais je les vois un peu trop souvent a mon goût. Eux ou leurs subordonnés. _

_« Je ne les aiment pas, ils n'ont aucun respect, aucun honneur. L'un d'eux, un certain Seiji Matoba, a même grièvement blessé Nyanko-Sensei il n'y a pas longtemps. Tout ça parce qu'il avait besoin de son sang pour libérer un puissant ayakashi afin d'en faire son serviteur. Il n'a pas réussi mais j'ai bien failli y passé ce jour là. »_

_« Cela n'a jamais été dit clairement mais en tout cas, pour moi, il est clair que nous sommes ennemis. »_

_« Quand j'ai rencontré Natori, j'ai été heureux. J'avais enfin quelqu'un avec qui parler de mes angoisses, quelqu'un qui pourrait me comprendre pace qu'il voyait les même chose que moi. Et j'ai espérer en rencontrer d'autre. Mais quand je me suis rendu compte de la mentalité d'une grande partie de ces « autres » je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas faire parti de leur monde. »_

_« Je ne sais pas qui je suis, à quel monde j'appartient. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que sont les yokai ou les humains pour moi. Natori m'a souvent demandé de quel côté j'étais sans que je puisse lui répondre. Je ne fais pas vraiment partie des humains, je refuse de faire partie de ces exorcistes qui m'exaspère et je ne suis pas un yokai non plus. Je suis Takashi Natsume mais qui suis-je vraiment ? »_

à suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut même si ce n'est que de la parlotte je voulais bien redéfinir l'histoire avant de commencé et puis comme ça même ceux qui n'ont pas vu le manga peuvent lire et comprendre (mais ça n'empêche pas d'aller voir ce splendide manga qu'est Natsume Yuujinchou). À plus et n'oubliez pas les reviews (dit-elle avec ses yeux de mignon petits dragonneau).


	2. chapitre 1: Shugojinchō

Ohayou mina.

Après un prologue de pur rappel, indispensable selon moi, qui a bien redéfinit l'histoire voici le véritable début des réjouissances.

Dans cette fic, je vais reprendre certains yokai que l'on a déjà croisé au cour des trois premières saison de Natsume Yuujinchou (que je regarde en se moment même pour glisser une petite info inutile), je vais en introduire d'autre qui seront tirés des légendes et du folklore japonais et certains seront totalement inventé selon mes besoin. Cependant si vous vous apercevez que j'ai fait des erreurs en parlant des légendes existante, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Sachez que j'accepte toutes les critiques à partir du moment où elles sont constructives. Si vous aimez dîtes-le ( c'est important pour la motivation des auteurs), si vous aimez pas dîtes le aussi mais surtout dîtes pourquoi et ne rabaissez pas le travail de l'auteur s'il vous plais. Et pas de critique homophobe, vous avez été prévenus au début de la fic.

Natsume Yuujinchou est l'oeuvre de Midorikawa Yuki.

Bref, Audragon met une fois de plus ses petits doigts en action sur son clavier pour son plus grand plaisir et j'espère, pour le vôtre aussi. Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 : Shugojinchō

Natsume avait bien du mal à ouvrir les yeux aujourd'hui. Cela faisait déjà une bonne minute que son réveil sonnait, entêté. La nuit dernière, il avait rendu deux nom supplémentaire. Nyanko-sensei, énervé de voir le livre des amis s'amincir encore avait sorti le sake et de fil en aiguille, il s'était retrouvé avec une joyeuse bande d'ayakashi entrain de boire dans sa chambre. Et des yokai saouls ce n'est vraiment pas facile a déloger.

Finalement, il parvint a éteindre cette chose qui sonnait encore de son cris strident qui lui vrillait les oreilles. Il se leva péniblement, encore complétement endormis et alla allumer la lumière. Il couvrit ses yeux agressés par cette lumière trop vive pour cette heure matinal. Dehors, l'obscurité régnait encore.

Lorsqu'il put de nouveau regarder autour de lui son regard tomba sur Sensei roulé en boule et toujours endormis tranquillement. Passablement énervé, il décida d'aller prendre une douche. Machinalement, tel un zombie, il gagna la salle de bain et se glissa sous l'eau agréablement tiéde. Il se lava rapidement et resta encore quelques minutes sous le jet se réveillant graduellement.

Une fois habillé il regagna sa chambre et rangea tranquillement son futon. Il s'approcha ensuite de sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit doucement. Le froid d'hivers s'insinua dans la pièce, le faisant frissonner. Le givre couvrait en parti les carreaux. Il laissa son regard errer un peu partout scrutant le peu de chose qu'il était capable de discerner dans le noir. La neige recouvrait tout à cette époque de l'année. Rapidement il referma et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il entra Touko occupée a cuisiner, parut surprise de le voir.

- Ohayo, Takashi-kun, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

- Ohayo, Touko-san, répondit-il avec la même expression.

- Tu es déjà levé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda surprit. Pourquoi posait-elle cette question ? Il devait allé en cour bien sur. Devant l'incompréhension du jeune homme elle rit doucement avant de l'éclaircir :

- Ala ma, tu ne te souviens pas, c'est les vacances, dit-elle en riant devant la mine déconfite de Natsume.

- J'avais oublié, dit-il en se frottant la nuque gêner par sa bêtise.

Hier soir, épuisé après avoir passé un certain temps a chasser ces sympathiques mais envahissant yokai, il avait machinalement mit son réveil avant de s'endormir comme une pierre. Et maintenant, il était réveillé de bon matin alors qu'il aurait pu faire une bonne grâce matinée.

Touko l'invita à s'asseoir et lui offrit un succulent petit déjeuner dont elle avait le secret. Elle s'installa ensuite avec lui pour discuter. Natsume l'aimait beaucoup. Elle l'avait invité et accepté chez elle et le traitait comme son fils. Grâce a elle et a son mari, Shigeru, il avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir une famille. Cependant, il avait encore du mal a s'ouvrir avec eux mais leur patience semblait inépuisable tout comme leurs sourire et leur gentillesse.

Ils discutèrent un long moment puis il regagna sa chambre. Il s'assit devant son bureau et ses yeux tombèrent sur son calendrier. On était le vingt décembre. Plus que quelques jours avant Noël. Une idée lui vint alors. Il décida d'aller acheter ses cadeaux. Il n'avait rien a faire de sa journée et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il y aurait tellement de monde dans les magasins qu'il ne pourrait faire son choix tranquillement.

Il passa donc sa matinée dans les boutiques, réfléchissant soigneusement à chaque présent. Pour une fois, il ne croisa aucun ayakashi voulant l'attaquer, le dévorer ou lui voler le livre des amis qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Il était de bonne humeur. Il appréciait l'air froid d'hiver et le crissement de la neige sous ses pieds. Une fois ses emplettes terminées il reprit tranquillement le chemin de la maison.

En passant devant un petit magasin de pâtisserie, il décida d'acheter quelques manju. Nyanko-sensei adorait ça. Il soupira en constatant qu'une fois de plus il était trop gentil. Il n'en voulait déjà plus à Sensei pour cette nuit affreuse et lui achetait des pâtisseries. Il sourit encore avec douceur, il ne pouvait plus se passer de la compagnie de ce stupide chat.

Une fois rentré il rangea soigneusement ses présents sous le regard ce sa boule de poil grassouillette préférée. Une fois cela fait il attrapa le petit sac de manju et l'ouvrit. Une odeur alléchante s'en échappa faisant frémir les narines et les papilles d'un certain chat.

- Natsume ! Tu m'en donne, tu m'en donne, hein ! S'écria-t-il en tentant de ravir le sac rapidement mit hors de sa porté.

- Et pourquoi je t'en donnerais. Tu as vu le bazar que tu as mit hier soir, répondit-il.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces faiblard ne savent pas se tenir, clama-t-il.

- Baka neko, c'est toi qui a sortit le sake.

- Je le ferais plus promis, s'écria le chat. Maintenant les manju. Manju !

Takashi céda avec un sourire. Cette promesse ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais bon. C'est amusé qu'il le regarda engloutir impatiemment les pâtisseries.

Fatigué, le jeune homme décida de profiter de son après midi pour faire une bonne sieste.

Il fut réveiller en sursaut quelques heures après s'être endormis par le bruit bien connu de quelqu'un ou souvent, dans son cas, quelque chose qui toquait à la fenêtre. Il alluma rapidement la lumière et poussa un soupire de soulagement regardant qui l'avait réveillé.

- Hinoe, s'écria Sensei. Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Hinoe, une yokai ressemblant à une femme. Elle portait constamment un beau kimono bleu foncé comme ses cheveux souvent attaché. Exubérante, elle était une véritable fanatique de Reiko, la grand mère de Natsume et une grande féministe. Elle s'était attaché a Natsume d'abord à cause sa ressemblance avec Reiko et ensuite à cause de sa grandeur d'âme.

- Konbawa Natsume, dit-elle en entrant.

- Ne m'ignore pas, s'écria Nyanko-Sensei.

Elle referma doucement la fenêtre derrière elle avant de répondre d'un air moqueur :

- Oya, Madara toujours là.

- Et alors ?

- Natsume, tu as vraiment une patience extraordinaire, dit-elle en s'agenouillant,

Takashi s'assit en face d'elle, jambes croisées. Nyanko-Sensei vint s'installer sur ses jambes avec un sourire victorieux qui fit grincer des dents Hinoe. Elle sortit sa fine pipe et l'alluma.

- Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment sa...

- Tu es là pour ça ? Demanda Sensei en le coupant.

Natsume lui envoya un coup de poing bien sentit (il n'avait pas apprécier d'être interrompu) faisant pouffer la yokai face à lui.

- Oui, je viens pour ça, répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire devant la magnifique bosse qui prenait place sur le crâne du neko.

- Ça quoi ? Demanda Natsume.

- C'est le solstice d'hiver ce soir, signala Sensei.

- C'est une soirée importante pour les ayakashi. C'est la nuit la plus longue de l'année, continua-t-elle.

- Et cette fois ci c'est une nuit encore plus spéciale, ajouta le chat en s'installant plus confortablement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est aussi la pleine lune ce soir, le renseigna Hinoe. C'est rare d'avoir les deux en même temps.

- Et que va-t-il se passer ? Demanda Natsume pas très rassuré.

- Les yokai gagnent en pouvoir cette nuit mais c'est surtout une nuit de fête. On va aller boire et manger, s'extasia Nyanko-Sensei.

- On ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis là. On a organisé une petite fête entre yokai et beaucoup aimeraient que tu y participe, intervint Hinoe.

- Moi ! Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Tu es tellement gentil que beaucoup d'ayakashi de basse extraction te prenne pour un ami. Ridicule, souffla Sensei.

Une fois de plus, il se prit un bon coup de poing.

- Il n'y a pas que de petits yokai qui souhaite ta présence, rectifia Hinoe. Beaucoup t'aime bien. Tu en a sauvé et aidé énormément ces derniers temps. Et ces choses là se savent. Cette nuit est une nuit de fête avec ceux que l'on considère comme ses amis et tu es chaudement invité. Certain ayakashi souhaiteraient aussi te parler.

- Je viendrais, répondit-il avec un curieux sentiment dans la voix.

Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir que les ayakashi lui étaient reconnaissant de son aide et qu'ils le considéraient même comme un amis. Bon peut-être pas pour tout les yokai mais pour certain, c'était déjà beaucoup. Aujourd'hui il en appréciait beaucoup alors qu'un an au par avant il les haïssait. Mais il préférait sa vie présente à celle qu'il avait avant de rencontrer Madara et d'apprendre l'existence du livre des amis. Même si elle était toujours aussi mouvementée, voir plus.

Ainsi, plus tard dans la soirée, Hinoe revint le chercher. Le jeune homme sorti par la fenêtre plaçant des oreillers sous sa couette. Ainsi Touko et Shigeru ne risquaient pas de savoir qu'il passerait sûrement la nuit avec des yokai. Ce geste ne manqua pas d'amuser les deux ayakashi.

Natsume chaudement vêtus, Hinoe et Nyanko-Sensei se mirent alors en route. Ils traversèrent la ville puis gagnèrent la forêt. Il faisait vraiment froid mais le ciel était clair et l'on pouvait parfaitement voir les étoile et le pleine lune. C'était une nuit magnifique.

Soudain, Natsume frissonna, prit d'une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Mais il oublia bien vite cette impression lorsqu'une musique parvint à ses oreilles. Il releva la tête et aperçu de petit feu follet bleuté flottaient entre les arbres centenaires un peu plus haut. Ils marchèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à atteindre une clairière inondée par la lumière de la lune.

Des dizaines de yokai étaient déjà présents. Ils étaient réuni par petits groupe autour de petits feu de camps et discutaient gaiement. Certains offraient une magnifique musique grâce a de vieux instruments. D'autre distribuaient nourriture et sake. D'autre encore dansaient et chantaient. La bonne humeur régnait et l'ambiance était festive et agréable.

Natsume reconnut plusieurs ayakashi parmi lesquels : Misuzu, un grand yokai puissant à la tête de bœuf et à la longue chevelure mauve pâle qui portait un kimono dans les même teinte. Il reconnut aussi Benio, une ayakashi de puissance moyenne à l'apparence de femme au visage à moitié recouvert d'un papillon. Elle portait un kimono rose. Il y avait aussi ce duo de chukyuu (yokai de rang moyen), le cyclope et le deuxième à la tête de vache qui venait fréquemment chercher son aide. Il y avait aussi le moustachu avec sa tête sur dimensionnée et son kimono kaki.

Il en reconnut également beaucoup d'autre qui connaissait depuis plus ou moins longtemps et plusieurs faisaient partie de ceux qu'il avait récemment aider. Lorsque son arrivé fut remarqué il y eu un concert de

- Natsume ! Natsume-dono ! Natsume-sama !

Il fut rapidement tiré au milieu du rassemblement et assit près d'un feu qui fut le bienvenus pour ses pauvres doigts gelés. Il du y mettre toute sa volonté pour repoussé le sake qu'on lui proposait inlassablement. Toutefois il ne refusa pas quelques plat et pâtisseries.

Cela faisait trois bonne heures qu'il était là et la fête bâtait son plein. Natsume ressentait une impression étrange. Rien de négatif mais il sentait comme une étrange énergie autour d'eux et il se promit de poser la question à son vénérer garde du corps alias Nyanko-Sensei dés le lendemain. Mais pour le moment il voulait profiter de la fête.

Soudain un frisson qui lui glaça le sang lui traversa le dos. Se sentant observé, il regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva rien d'anormal hormis peut-être une bande de yokai saoul qui tentait de faire une pyramide. Lorsqu'elle s'écroula, il explosa de rire.

C'était la première fois qu'il participait à un tel rassemblement et contre toute attente il appréciait. Il s'amusait. Il balaya la clairière du regard. Finalement, les yokai et les humains se ressemblaient un peu. Des deux côtés, il y avait des bon, des mauvais. Des gentil, des méchants. Tous aimaient s'amuser. Ils avaient des amis, des ennemis.

Pour Natsume les deux mondes pouvaient cohabiter mais bizarrement ce n'était pas le cas. Certains yokai attaquaient les gens et certains exorcistes lâchaient toute leur cruauté sur les ayakashi. Les sentiments négatif des humains contaminaient les yokai, les transformant parfois en esprit maléfique et violent qu'ils n'étaient pas. Pourtant Takashi savait par expérience que les rencontres entre humain et ayakashi pouvaient être profitable pour tout le monde.

Il leva les yeux vers la lune argenté. « si seulement, on pouvait s'entendre. » pensa-t-il. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Misuzu lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler un instant et l'attira un peu à part. Natsume se retrouva alors en compagnie de Nyanko-Sensei, Hinoe, Misuzu et quelques autres :

- D'abord il faut que je vous transmette les remerciements de tout les yokai que vous avez sauvé ces derniers temps, Natsume-dono, commença Misuzu.

- Ce n'est rien. À chaque fois que j'ai aidé l'un d'entre vous c'était justifié.

- Bien sûr et l'on ne peut que vous en remercier d'avantage. Vous nous protéger des exorcistes et vous intervenez même entre ayakashi. Vous protégez le Yuujinchou sans abuser de son pouvoir, continua Misuzu.

- Un humain qui aide les yokai est une chose nouvelle pour nous mais beaucoup apprécient. Tu commence à être connu Natsume, le taquina Hinoe.

- En espérant que sa ne m'apporte pas plus de souci, souffla-t-il.

- Ta légende et aussi basée sur tes puissants pouvoirs, abruti. Ça suffit en en décourager beaucoup, intervint Sensei.

- Mais pas tous. Attend tu as dit légende ! S'écria-t-il.

- Des humains on déjà aider les ayakashi mais pas autant que toi et tu traite les yokai avec respect et tu es trop gentil, baka. Alors ça fait du bruit, compléta Sensei.

- Que l'on soit clair je ne suis ni du côté des humain ni du côté des yokai. Je ne fais que suivre mes convictions.

- Nous le savons et nous apprécions vôtre esprit, répondit Misuzu. C'est pourquoi nous avons une demande à vous faire Natsume-dono.

Takashi releva la tête interpellé par le ton que le grand yokai avait employé. Tous étaient devenu silencieux et seul le bruit de la fête se déroulant un peu plus loin chantait à leur oreilles.

- Hinoe et moi n'avons jamais regretter de vous avoir confié nos noms, continua Misuzu. Et d'autre voudraient en faire de même.

Natsume voulut réagir mais il fut coupé par Nyanko-Sensei :

- Écoute jusqu'au bout, dit-il avec sérieux.

- Vous avez remarquez comme nous que beaucoups d'exorciste sont de plus en plus actif.

- Oui, répondit Natsume curieux.

- Il semble que de plus en plus de yokai soit forcé de devenir des shiki, des serviteurs, sans raison.

- Dans quel but font-il ça ? Demanda le jeune homme révolté.

- Nous ne savons pas mais ils s'attaquent de plus en plus aux ayakashi, les scellant et les soumettant. Les plus faible ne peuvent se défendre contre de puissant sorcier surtout si ils ont sous leur ordres de puissant shiki, expliqua Misuzu.

- Et il commence à s'attaquer aux plus fort, aux divinité et esprits divers, ajouta Nyanko-Sensei.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous défendre ?

- Si, bien sur, s'exclama Misuzu. Mais il arrivera un moment ou, à cause d'une hésitation, d'une erreur, nous pouvons nous retrouver piéger.

- Sans compter que l'on s'expose a une guerre ouverte avec les humains donnant encore plus de raison aux exorcistes modéré, si je puis dire, de se battre avec nous, dit Hinoe.

À ce moment les Matoba revinrent à l'esprit de Natsume. Il n'eu aucun mal à les imaginer entrain de provoquer le conflit qui visiblement était à l'initiative des sorciers.

- Et que viennent faire les noms là dedans ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vous confier nos noms reviens a passer un contrat avec vous. Une fois que nous passons un contrat avec un « maître » on ne peu en passer d'autre. Nous serions ainsi protéger des contrats forcé des sorciers.

- C'est pour cette seul raison ?

- Non. Vous nous aidez beaucoup et on ne vous a jamais vraiment rendu l'appareil. Tous ceux qui veulent participer à ce projet s'engagent a répondre à n'importe lequel de vos appels et a vous obéir.

- Vous voulez vous enchaîner volontairement !

- Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse parler d'emprisonnement avec ta gentillesse, souffla Nyanko-sensei.

- Il s'agit plus de vous confiez nôtre liberté, continua Misuzu.

- Je vais devenir la cible des exorcistes à la longue.

- Peut-être. D'où l'idée de vous donnez aussi nôtre loyauté.

Natsume resta plongé dans ses pensés, réfléchissant à la situation jusqu'au moment ou Hinoe lui tendit un objet. Il s'agissait d'un livre semblable au Yuujinchou. Il le prit et le regarda. Il était fait de la même manière que le livre des amis mais sa couverture et sa quatrième de couverture étaient deux plaques d'argents. Elles étaient gravé de fines arabesque. C'était un bel objet et il contenait déjà un grand nombre de pages, presque autant que le livre des amis. Takashi parcourut l'inscription qui était gravée du bout des doigts :

- « Shugojinchō » lit-il a haute voix.

- Ça veut dire le « Livre des gardiens », l'informa Misuzu. Tout les noms qui s'y trouvent sont ceux de yokai que l'on peut qualifier d'honnête. Hinoe et moi avons parcourut le pays pour les rencontrer et leur parler de ce projet.

- Nous avons trouvé ce nom approprié. Si tu accepte, continua Hinoe, tu deviendra le gardien de nos liberté et nous deviendrons tes gardiens.

- Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir, Natsume-dono. Nous ne vous demandons pas une réponse immédiate. Mais si vous acceptez j'aimerais que mon nom soit transféré dans se livre. Et Hinoe aussi.

- Les contrats ne sont pour le moment que des bout de papiers. Si tu accepte tu n'aura qu'a versé quelques gouttes de sang sur la couverture. Ils deviendront effectifs. Ensuite il est convenus que tous ceux qui s'y trouvent viennent se présenter, expliqua Sensei.

- C'est l'idée de qui ? Demanda Natsume pensif en caressant ce nouveau livre.

- C'est l'idée de Madara, renseigna Hinoe d'une voix sérieuse

- Sensei, murmura Takashi en regardant le chat potelé près de lui très surprit.

- Bien, maintenant que c'est dit. Si on retournait à la fête, j'ai soif, lança Nyanko-Sensei en se redirigeant vers le rassemblement.

Natsume resta interdit un moment avant de se levé en catastrophe et de lui courir après.

- Sensei ! Appela-t-il.

Il le rattrapa près du feu le plus imposant de la clairière et rangea prestement le livre des gardien en compagnie de celui des amis.

- Sensei, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Le chat sauta sur son épaule pour que personne n'entende ses paroles. Il prit une voix sérieuse et dit à son oreille :

- Parce que je pense que tu es indispensable au fragile équilibre entre les humains et les yokai. J'ai vécu longtemps mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un, yokai ou humain, qui pense comme toi. Je crois que tu peux faire évoluer les relations entre les deux monde. Je trouve ça intéressant.

Natsume était étonné mais heureux. C'était la première fois que son petit garde du corps, lui montrait son estime et sa confiance et cela renforça en lui l'idée que la situation devait-être tendu. Le chat quitta son perchoir et s'éloigna mais il se retourna et ajouta :

- Au fait, le mien y est aussi, puis il s'en alla.

Takashi mit un certain temps a comprendre mais une fois cela fait il ressentit une puissante vague de fierté. Nyanko-Sensei avait mit son nom dans se nouveau livre. Il lui faisait confiance et lui confié sa vie.

Mais il fut rapidement tiré de sa rêverie, son mauvais pressentiment était revenus au galop. Beaucoup plus puissant. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se retourna alors qu'un éclat argenté filait vers lui. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre une violente douleur lui déchira le torse puis se propagea a tout son corps. Il entendit des exclamation étouffées et affolé alors que sa vue se brouillée. Une voix déchira l'air. Il l'entendit clairement : la voix de Madara dans sa forme de grand ayakashi qui criait son nom alors qu'il s'écrasait au sol...

- Natsume !

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut et oubliez pas les reviews please (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau larmoyant).

À plus !


	3. chapitre 2: Ryujin

Ohayou mina.

Je suis de retour. Pour vous donez la suite évidemment. J'espère que sa vous fait plaisir.

Natsume Yuujinchou est l'oeuvre de Midorikawa Yuki.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 2 : Ryujin (Dieu Dragon)

Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Il venait de s'écraser au sol, lourdement. Natsume avait maintenant toutes les peines du monde a respirer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de ce passer mais il se sentait partir doucement. C'était terrifiant. Soudain, à travers les larmes qui avaient inondées ses yeux, il aperçu l'imposant museau de Madara l'approcher.

- Sensei, murmura-t-il dans un souffle emprunt de douleur.

- Natsume, ça va aller, répondit-il avec une panique visible.

Madara regarda avec horreur la lance à la pointe d'argent qui avait transpercée le torse du jeune homme. Personne n'avait rien vu venir. Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir c'était Natsume en train de s'écrouler au sol cette chose fichée dans le corps. Alors qu'il cherchait à toute vitesse le moyen d'aider l'adolescent qui se vidait lentement de son sang, un bruit attira son attention. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et aperçu un homme caché dans les arbres. Ce voyant repéré, celui-ci commença à s'enfuir. Ni une ni deux il se lança à sa poursuite alors qu'Hinoe tombait à genoux près de Takashi.

- Mon dieu, Natsume, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se figea en voyant le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure. Tout les yokai présent se rassemblèrent autour du jeune homme. Désemparés de le voir ainsi. Certains c'étaient lancés à la poursuite de l'intrus derrière Madara.

Des perles de sueur roulaient sur le visage de Natsume. Il était désormais pâle comme un mort et sa respiration était des plus laborieuse. La souffrance crispait ses traits et de petites plaintes de douleurs lui échappaient constamment.

Soudain un cris résonna dans la nuit et tout les ayakashi en déduisirent que le responsable venait d'être rattrapé. Mais aucun ne s'en soucia car tous fixait le jeune homme avec une grande inquiétude alors qu'Hinoe et Benio évaluaient les dégâts. La lance lui traversait la poitrine de part en part. Visiblement, elle était passée juste au dessus du cœur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Madara revenait en courant. On le laissa passer sans histoire et il s'allongea près du corps faible de Natsume.

- Tu l'as attrapé ? Demanda Hinoe avec rage.

- Il s'est échappé mais il est bien blessé. Mais comment va-t-il ? Demanda Madara en reportant le regard sur le visage blême de Takashi.

Celui-ci, couché sur le côté, les yeux ternes, avait la tête posée sur les genoux d'Hinoe qui lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse. Elle baissa le regard et serra les dents.

- Alors ? Cria Madara submergé par la panique.

- On ne peut rien faire, dit-elle au bord des larmes.

- Non, souffla-t-il ravagé. Non ! Non ! Non !

Il hurlait à présent. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte des larmes se mirent a coulée de ses yeux. Tous les yokai présent étaient silencieux, tête basse. Une grande tristesse, une grande douleur et une gigantesque colère planait dans l'air émanant de tout les présents.

Natsume, même s'il n'avait rien comprit de ce qui venait de ce passer sentait sa vie le fuir. Et il avait peur, terriblement peur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il était enfin heureux ? Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait rester avec ses amis. Il voulait aider les yokai qui comptaient sur lui et protéger ses amis. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Madara. Il hurlait de rage. Tous les ayakashi présent semblaient abattus et quelques uns, dont Misuzu, Hinoe, Benio et Madara pleuraient. D'un côté ça lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir qu'il comptait autant pour eux.

- Sensei, articula-t-il difficilement.

Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un faible souffle, il n'échappa pas a celui à qui il était destiné. Madara approcha doucement son museau de son visage.

- Je suis là, dit-il doucement.

- J'ai peur, bredouilla-t-il. Je ne... veux pas... mourir.

- On va trouvé une solution. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir.

Un faible sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Puis il ferma doucement les yeux incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'inconscience qui l'appelait.

En voyant ses paupières se baisser, Madara fut envahit par la panique :

- Quelqu'un ! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! Cria-t-il. Je vous en supplie, dit-il en effleurant la joue de Natsume.

Autour de lui, tous assistaient, impuissant au drame qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Beaucoup pleuraient, tête basse et silencieux. L'une des grosse larme de Madara glissa dans son cou.

- Non, murmura-t-il.

Alors que tous observaient avec désarrois leur ami humain s'éteindre sans pouvoir intervenir, une étoile sembla se détacher des cieux. Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, cette étoile se mit à descendre, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse et se dirigeant sur la clairière. Soudainement plusieurs ayakashi relevèrent les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle s'écrasait sans un bruit dans le grand feu près du quel Natsume était allongé. Les flammes oranger prirent de l'intensité et passèrent à l'argenté. Tout les autres petit foyer disséminés ça et là en firent de même un à un. Une haute silhouette commença a prendre forme au milieu du brasier.

Dans un réflexe, Madara se plaça au dessus de Natsume pour le protéger d'un quelconque danger. Ses yeux encore inondés de larmes intarissables contrastaient avec ses crocs misent à nus.

La silhouette s'avança hors des flammes. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'environ un mètre quatre vingt dix. Il portait un kimono noir parfaitement mise en place qui couvrait ses pieds et cintré d'une ceinture de soie grise. Un haori de la même couleur était simplement posé sur ses épaules fines mais solides. De longs cheveux couleur de l'argent tombaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Il avait un magnifique visage dont la bas des joues étaient couvertes de fines écailles étincelantes. Ses yeux d'aciers reflétaient aussi d'un éclat bleuté. À son cou pendait une belle perle argenté rayonnant de lumière. Deux fines cornes semblable a celles des cerfs prenaient naissance sur ses tempes. Leur ramifications couvraient légèrement ses cheveux jusque dans sa nuque, planant toujours a un petit centimètre au dessus de ses mèches.

Il s'avança, nullement impressionné par l'animosité de Madara et s'arrêta a deux pas de celui-ci. Le personnage resplendissait de beauté mais aussi et surtout de puissance. Tout les yokai présent s'étaient naturellement retirés de son passage. Il avait une allure presque princière lorsqu'il prit la parole de sa voix chantante :

- Eh bien Madara, pourquoi tant d'agressivité ?

- Hoshizukiyo no Ryujin, Ginai, murmura Madara surprit. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce jeune homme mérite de mourir ainsi, répondit-il avec neutralité.

- Vous pouvez le sauvé ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Je le peux s'il le désire. Écarte toi, dit-il avec autorité.

Un peu abasourdi par les événements, Madara se recula docilement alors que le nouveau venu s'agenouillait près du jeune homme. L'une de ses mains plana doucement au dessus de la lance incriminée, du corps immobile s'attardant au dessus de la blessure rougeoyante. Elle passa ensuite au dessus du visage crispé par la douleur et se posa finalement, avec délicatesse et tendresse sur la joue de Natsume.

Une étrange atmosphère régnait dans la clairière. Depuis l'arrivé de Ginai, l'espoir avait reprit place dans les cœurs. Cet espoir c'était mêlées à l'aura de puissance du dieu dragon.

Pendant ce temps, Natsume c'était perdu dans sa douleur. Il se battait de toute ses forces, il refusait de mourir maintenant. Il sentit alors une main chaude sur sa joue. Puis une voix résonna dans sa tête. Elle l'attirait, elle était chaude et envoûtante :

- Takashi, je m'appel Ginai...

« _Quel beau nom. _» Pensa Takashi aspiré par la magie de cette voix.

- Merci. Mais il y a plus important et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je peux te sauver mais si je le fais tu subiras des changements. Je veux d'abord savoir si tu es d'accord.

« _Quel genre de changements ? _» Pensa-t-il.

- Pour te soigné je vais devoir me servir de mes pouvoirs d'ayakashi. Tu es sur le point de mourir et pour te sauver je suis obligé de modifié ton corps. Tu vivra mais tu ne seras plus entièrement humain.

« _Je vais devenir un yokai ? _»

- À moitié. Tu seras à moitié humain et à moitié yokai, dit-il sans détour. Tu as le choix mais tu n'as pas plus de deux minute devant toi, termina-t-il d'une voix plus douce avant de gardé le silence.

L'esprit engourdis Natsume tenta de réfléchir rapidement. Il ne voulait pas mourir, ça c'était sûr, mais devenir à moitié yokai... et pourquoi pas. Même si il y a quelque temps, il aurait refuser immédiatement maintenant il appréciait autant le monde des ayakashi que celui des humain. Alors faire partie des deux n'était pas si mal. Et puis, il serait vivant.

« _D'accord. _»

- Bien. Je m'occupe de toi. Serre les dents et ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Ginai avec douceur.

Dans la clairière personne n'avait entendu cette conversation mental et tous attendaient dans un silence pesant que Ginai sorte de l'immobilité dans laquelle il était figé. Soudain, sans prévenir, il arracha d'un coup sec la lance fichée dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Natsume cria faiblement. Toute l'assemblée sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Cria Madara en regardant avec horreur le flot de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie béante.

Ginai ne répondit pas et s'empressa de plaquer ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la blessure. Une dans le dos et une à la poitrine. Elle irradièrent d'une lumière acier alors qu'une intense concentration se lisait sur son visage. Après quelques minutes elle s'éteignit. Un silence et une paralysie d'étonnement avait figée l'assemblée. Sans y prêter la moindre attention, le dieu dragon couvrit le jeune homme de son haori dans un geste élégant et se releva, soulevant l'adolescent dans ses bras. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que Madara réagit.

- Est-ce qu'il..., il hésita.

- Il vivra, annonça Ginai.

Une vague de soulagement parfaitement palpable parcourut la clairière. Quelque uns crièrent de joie et se mirent a danser. Madara regarda Natsume dont la tête reposait tranquillement contre la poitrine du dieu dragon qui le tenait fermement. Son visage était désormais détendu et paisible même s'il restait désespérément pâle.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui pendant un moment, dit Ginai en se dirigeant de nouveau vers le feu par lequel il était venus. Dés que cela sera possible je le ramènerais ici même, dit-il d'une voix qui n'admettrait pas la réplique.

- Il ne risque plus rien ? Demanda Hinoe.

- Sa vie n'est plus en danger, mais il mettra un moment à guérir.

- Pourquoi l'avoir sauver ? Demanda Madara qui commençait à se remettre de ses émotions. Vous n'aviez aucune raison de le faire, dit-il avec curiosité.

- Mes raisons ne te regarde pas Madara, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

- Sa guérison sera-t-elle longue ? Demanda Misuzu.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. Mais vous le reverrez certainement d'ici quelques jour. Conservez la lance, dit-il en avançant vers les flammes d'argent.

Sans hésiter, il entra dans le feu et disparut alors qu'une lumière filait vers le ciel. Toutes les flammes des différents foyer reprirent leurs couleurs d'origine. Un silence paisible prit place dans la clairière. Peu à peu les discussions reprirent mais l'heure n'était plus à la fête et rapidement tous se dispersèrent. Finalement, seul Madara, Benio, Hinoe et Misuzu restèrent. Aucun n'avais prononcé un mot depuis le départ de Ginai et Natsume. Ils s'étaient graduellement remis de leurs émotions. Ce fut Hinoe qui brisa le silence.

- Madara, sais tu qui l'a attaqué ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'était un homme, pas un yokai, répondit-il. Je lui ai arraché un bras, dit-il froidement.

- Un exorciste ? Demanda Misuzu.

- Sûrement, je ne vois ce que d'autre pourrait lui vouloir, répondit-il.

- Quel clan ? Demanda Benio.

Hinoe attrapa la lance qu'elle garderait selon les instructions du dieu dragon. Elle la parcourut attentivement du regard et dit :

- Il y a des sort gravés dessus et un sceau ici. À quel clan appartient-il Misuzu ?

- Matoba, répondit ce dernier après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil.

- Mais pourquoi attaqueraient-il un humain ? Demanda Benio.

- Ce Seiji Matoba est complètement tordu, cracha Madara. On ne peut pas savoir ce que lui est sa famille ont derrière la tête. Ça fait un moment qu'ils s'intéressent à Natsume mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelque chose de pareil arriverait.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je crois que l'on a tous besoin de se changer les idées, dit Misuzu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le couple Fujiwara ? Demanda Hinoe. On ne peut pas les laisser croire qu'il a disparût.

- Je vais prendre son apparence et sa place. C'est moi qui suis le mieux placé pour ça, annonça Madara. Je viendrais régulièrement ici pour attendre les nouvelles.

Tous approuvèrent.

- On verra ce qu'on fera a propos des exorcistes quand Natsume reviendra, termina Madara.

Finalement ils se séparèrent le cœur lourd, décidant de ce relayer dans la clairière pour attendre le retour de Natsume.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plut moi j'ai adorer l'écrire.

Pour la petite info, « Hoshizukiyo no Ryujin » veut dire : « dieu dragon des nuits étoilées » et « Ginai » signifie « amour d'argent ».

À bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas mes petites reviews please (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau suppliant).


	4. chapitre 3: Ami scellé

Ohayou mina,

Audragon est de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Pour vôtre plus grand plaisir.

Natsume Yuujinchou est l'oeuvre de Midorikawa Yuki.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 3 : Ami scellé

Dans les trois jours qui suivirent, Nyanko-Sensei prit la place de Natsume mais il passa tout de même une grande partie de son temps dans la clairière. La journée, il prétextait des sorties avec ses amis pour ne pas inquiéter le couple Fujiwara. Il savait que Natsume lui en voudrait s'il ne faisait pas attention. Il trouvait aussi souvent Hinoe et Benio en train d'attendre le retour du jeune homme. Ils discutaient peu. Ils n'était pas encore vraiment rassurés quant au sort de leur ami humain. Le troisième jour tous avaient eu une drôle d'impression mais aucun ne s'en était préoccupé plus que cela. Ils étaient d'une humeur exécrable. Le plus grand des feu de camps était resté allumé pour attendre le propriétaire du livre des amis.

- On a des nouvelles du clan Matoba ? Demanda Nyanko-Sensei en arrivant le matin du quatrième jour.

- Quelques ayakashi disent qu'ils sont agités, annonça Hinoe.

- Probablement à cause de cette raclure. Il a du courir chez eux après que je lui ai arraché un bras, dit Madara.

- Sûrement. Il faut espérer qu'ils ne nous courent pas après pour ce petit bras en moins, ricana Benio.

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Il a presque tuer Natsume, grogna Madara.

- Et t'aurais dut le tuer dans les pires souffrance, s'écria Hinoe en tordant un cou imaginaire.

- De toute façon j'ai rien à me reprocher, rappela Madara.

- Même si je suis d'accord, je ne crois pas que les exorcistes pensent de la même manière, dit Hinoe en reprenant son sérieux.

- S'ils se pointent, je les massacre. Ça me fera un bien fou, souffla Madara.

- Tu nous en laissera un peu, hein ? Souffla Hinoe.

Cet remarque amena le rire sadique de Madara. Il resta encore un moment puis il reprit le chemin de la maison du couple Fujiwara pour le repas du midi.

C'est avec brio qu'il tenait le rôle du jeune homme pendant le peu de temps qu'il passait à la maison. Cependant, cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et inconsciemment il se reprochait de ne pas avoir protéger son jeune ami.

Une fois son repas terminé, il regagna l'entré dans l'objectif de retourné à la clairière. Il croisa Touko qui était au téléphone depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle semblait soucieuse. Madara décida qui verrait cela en rentrant ce soir. En sortant il fut surpris de tomber sur Natori et Tanuma qui se saluaient. Ce dernier, en voyant celui qu'il croyait être son ami s'écria :

- Yo. Natsume. Comment tu vas ?

Madara ne répondit pas, trop mal à l'aise de prendre l'apparence de Takashi devant eux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Natori. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air grave : il avait comprit la supercherie. Il allait prendre la parole lorsque Touko et Shigeru sortirent de la maison :

- Heureusement, Takashi-kun tu es encore là, dit Touko.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Madara d'un ton neutre qui fit tiquer Tanuma.

- Touko et moi devons rapidement aller à Tokyo, annonça Shigeru.

- Il s'est passer quelque chose ? Demanda Madara.

- L'état de ma mère malade s'est aggravé, il faut que j'aille la voir, répondit Touko avec inquiétude.

- Oh, j'espère que sa ira, répondit-il avec une mine faussement inquiète qui semblait crédible aux yeux du couple. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi je vais me débrouiller.

- Tu es sûre ? Ça me gêne de te laisser tout seul pour les fêtes. Shigeru peut rester si tu veut, dit Touko.

- Non, non. Ne vous en faites pas ça ira pour moi. Allez-y, insista Madara.

Il faut dire que ça l'arrangeait bien.

- Il peut venir chez moi si ça peut vous rassurez. Moi aussi je suis seul pour les fêtes. Mon père est en voyage, intervint Tanuma.

- C'est vrai ! C'est gentil, s'écria Touko.

- Ça me rassurerait en effet. Ça ne te dérange pas Takashi ? Demanda Shigeru.

- Non pas du tout. Merci Tanuma, répondit-il en lui jetant un regard rapide accompagné d'un sourire faux

- Bien. Je te confie les clefs de la maison Takashi, dit Shigeru en lui tendant un trousseau. Touko et moi partons dés que possible.

- D'accord. Allez y et ne vous en faites pas pour moi surtout. J'espère que tout ira bien, répondit Madara.

Touko l'embrassa avant de le laisser aux mains de ses amis pour réintégrer la maison suivis de son mari. Le pseudo Natsume leur offrit un agréable sourire jusqu'à la fermeture de la porte. Puis il se tourna vers Natori et Tanuma qui l'attendaient avec un visage grave. Tout deux avaient sentit la fraude. Il leur fit signe de le suivre tandis qu'il s'engageait dans les rues en silence. Il les entraîna vers la forêt. Les deux autres suivaient à une distance respectable sans rien dire. Mais une fois arrivé en lisière des arbres, Natori s'arrêta et obligea Tanuma a en faire de même en levant un bras devant lui.

- Ce petit jeux a assez duré. Je sais que tu es un yokai, lança l'exorciste.

Tanuma eu un sursaut mais garda le silence et regarda celui qui se faisait passer pour son ami. Il avait deviné que quelque chose clochait à son comportement et il avait eu une drôle d'impression. La déclaration de Natori ne l'avait surprit qu'à moitié.

- Évidemment baka, lança Madara en reprenant sa forme de chat. Il faudrait que tu soit aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

- Ponta ! Neko-chan ! S'écrièrent respectivement l'adolescent et l'exorciste.

- Qui d'autre ? Je n'aurais pas laisser le premier crétin venus prendre la forme de Natsume, aho !

- Où est Natsume ? Demanda Natori.

- Tch ! Suivez-moi. Je vais vous expliquer quand nous serons arrivé.

Ils marchèrent en direction de la clairière en silence et lorsqu'ils furent sur le point d'arriver Nyanko-Sensei se retourna vers eux :

- Natori, tu n'aurais pas une de tes paires de lunette a prêter à Tanuma.

- Des lunettes ! Pourquoi faire ? S'étonna l'adolescent.

- Ta visions des yokai est trouble. Elle s'améliorera avec des lunettes. Elle te permettront de mieux les voir comme les miroirs.

- C'est vrai ! Super ! S'exclama celui-ci.

- Alors il peut voir les yokai lui aussi, s'étonna Natori. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant l'une de ses paires.

- Merci.

- Allons-y maintenant, annonça le chat.

Dans la clairière, ils retrouvèrent Hinoe qui patientait toujours.

- Tu es de retour Madara. C'est qui ceux là ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce sont des amis de Natsume, répondit-il. Pas de nouvelles ?

- Non, toujours rien, mais pourquoi tu les as amener ici ?

- La supercherie ne marche pas avec eux. Ils m'auraient suivi de toute façon.

Nyanko-Sensei s'installa près du feu qui brûlait toujours et les deux hommes en firent de même.

- Tu vas nous dire ce qui ce passe maintenant ? S'impatienta Natori. Où est Natsume ?

- Pas ici, lâcha Hinoe.

- Où alors ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais à la yokai qui le regarda d'un œil noir.

- En sécurité, répondit Madara. Et ne vous battez pas vous deux.

- Pourquoi tu lui fait confiance. C'est un exorciste ! S'écria Hinoe en pointant l'homme du doigt.

- Je ne lui fait pas confiance. Mais Natsume l'aime bien. Alors arrête ces enfantillages. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Est-ce que Natsume va bien ? Demanda Tanuma resté silencieux jusque là.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux pour lui, répondit Hinoe qui s'était radoucit face à cet adolescent qu'elle avait déjà vue en compagnie de Takashi. Mais il est entre de bonnes mains ne t'en fait pas.

- Je vais vous racontez, intervint Madara en voyant les questions arrivées. Natori, tu dois savoir que la nuit du solstice d'hivers, les yokai font la fête.

- Oui, je suis au courant.

- Cet année, beaucoup d'ayakashi on voulut que Natsume participe.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les deux nouveaux venus à l'unisson.

- Vous ne savez quasiment rien de Natsume, leur fit-il remarquer Madara, mais sachez qu'il aide beaucoup les yokai.

- Et en particulier ces derniers temps avec les exorcistes qui nous attaquent sans raison, intervint Hinoe avec un regard en biais pour Natori qui grinça des dents.

- Bref, reprit Madara. On a voulut qu'il vienne faire la fête avec nous. Il a accepté mais il a été attaquer au milieu de la nuit. Je n'ai rien vu venir, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- On ne peut pas faire confiance aux ayakashi, souffla Natori en fixant Hinoe.

- Ce n'est pas un yokai qui l'a attaqué c'est un humain, s'écria celle-ci furieuse.

- Mais bien sur, souffla Natori.

- Espèce de..., cria Hinoe en se levant. Tout les ayakashi qui étaient présent étaient des amis de Natsume. Tu n'imagine même pas le mal que l'on a eu à les empêcher de s'attaquer aux exorcistes depuis. Ils veulent le venger.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Regarde ! S'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt un espace un peu plus loin.

Tanuma dut retenir un cri d'horreur lorsqu'il dirigea son regard dans le direction indiquée. Un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté du feu, un espace dégager de neige à cause du feu. Là, la trace de l'énorme quantité de sang qu'avait perdu Natsume restait visible au sol. Hinoe attrapa la lance qui avait presque tuer l'adolescent et la jeta au pieds de l'homme :

- Ose me dire que se n'est pas une arme d'exorciste. Et c'est bien le sang de Natsume qui est dessus, cria-t-elle. J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir dans mes bras, dit-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. On a tous cru qu'il allait mourir et on a tous pleurer. C'est vous les barbares dans l'histoire. C'était clairement lui qui était visé même s'il y avait des dizaines de yokai autour. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir, souffla-t-elle alors que ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Natori était choqué. Premièrement parce que l'arme était en effet celle d'un exorciste, celle d'un Matoba plus précisément. Et deuxièmement il n'avait jamais vu une yokai pleurer.

- Elle ne te ment pas, intervint Madara. Je lui ai même arraché un bras a cette ordure ! C'était un homme.

- Je savais que les Matoba étaient dans le coin et qu'ils préparaient quelque chose, c'est pour ça que je suis venus, mais de là a penser que... murmura l'exorciste.

- Comment va Natsume ? Demanda Tanuma visiblement en proie a une violente inquiétude.

- Pour être franc, on a vraiment crut qu'il allait y rester, expliqua Madara en se radoucissant face à l'adolescent. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, souffla-t-il très bas. Heureusement, un puissant ayakashi est intervenu et l'a sauvé. Il s'occupe de lui en se moment. Il le ramènera ici dés qu'il ira mieux. Alors on passe nos journée ici à l'attendre.

- Vous l'avez laissé à un yokai alors qu'il est blessé ! S'écria Natori.

S'en été trop pour Nyanko-Sensei qui repris sa forme de grand ayakashi :

- Je crois qu'il est beaucoup plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec les humains. Vu comment ils se comportent avec lui. C'est un humain qui a faillit le tuer et c'est un yokai qui l'a sauvé de justesse. Sans lui, il ne serait plus en vie, cria-t-il. Alors met ton orgueil de côté s'il te plais. Nous ne somme pas tous maléfique et vicieux.

Natori parut gêner et ne répliqua pas.

- Où est-il en ce moment ? Demanda Tanuma d'une voix douce.

Madara s'allongea près de lui :

- Ne t'en fait pas, il ne peut pas être entre de meilleur mains.

- Avec qui est-il ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Il est avec Hoshizukiyo no Ryujin, Ginai, répondit-il.

- Le dieu dragon des nuit étoilées, souffla Natori. Je croyais qu'il n'était qu'une légende.

- C'est vrai qu'il nous a tous surprit en apparaissant, remarqua Hinoe qui avait retrouvé son calme.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Tanuma.

- C'est un très ancien dieu. Un des derniers dragon. Il est parmi les plus puissant de nôtre monde. C'est un solitaire. On ne le connais pas bien parce qu'il ne se montre pas souvent mais il a toujours été pacifique et respectable, expliqua Madara. Il n'a jamais fait de mal à ma connaissance mais à chaque fois qu'il est intervenu c'était pour régler des conflits.

- Et il a sauvé la vie de Natsume, ajouta Hinoe.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Demanda Natori fasciné.

- Il n'a pas voulut nous donner ses raisons et franchement je m'en fiche du moment que Natsume va bien.

- Est-ce qu'il l'a complètement guérit ? Demanda l'homme désormais calme et conciliant.

- Il a dit qu'il mettrait longtemps pour ce remettre complètement. La blessure était vraiment impressionnante. Cette fichue lance avait transpercée sa poitrine, dit Madara.

Cependant, il décida de ne pas entrer plus dans les détail en sentant Tanuma trembler. L'adolescent était soudain très pâle.

- Sa va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, oui, dit en déglutissant. Je peux l'attendre ici avec vous ?

- Si tu veux.

- Ça fait combien de temps maintenant qu'il est partit ? Demanda l'exorciste.

- Ça va faire quatre jours.

- Ces Matoba ne perdent vraiment rien pour attendre, cracha-t-il finalement en serrant les poings. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se soient attaquer à lui comme ça.

- On n'a pas l'intention de laissé ça comme ça, annonça Madara. Mais on préfère attendre que Natsume revienne avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille se venger, remarqua Natori avec un sourire ironique.

- On verra. Moi en tout cas je ne laisserais pas passer.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Benio déboula dans la clairière, essoufflée. En se figea en constatant la présence des deux hommes.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Benio ? Demanda Madara.

La yokai jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux inconnu.

- Tu peux parler devant eux ce sont des amis de Natsume, lui dit-il en constatant son trouble.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui et Hinoe :

- On a un problème. Les exorcistes on voulut se venger en prétextant que l'on avait attaqué l'un des leurs. Vous savez l'enflure qui a attaquer Natsume.

- Et ?

- Ils sont venus a plusieurs et ils se sont attaqués a Misuzu. Ils ont réussis à le sceller, je crois qu'ils veulent en faire un shiki, lâcha-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Hinoe inquiète.

- Rien. On attend Natsume. Misuzu a déjà un contrat. Ils ne pourront pas le forcer a en passer un autre. Il va devoir patienter un peu. Ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire mais on y peut rien. On attend Natsume, répondit Madara visiblement énervé.

Les deux autre ayakashi approuvèrent.

- Qui est ce Misuzu? Demanda Natori.

- C'est un yokai puissant et un ami de Natsume, expliqua Madara.

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. Reviews please (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau suppliant).

À plus.


	5. chapitre 4: Frôler la mort

Ohayou mina.

Un nouveau chapitre, ça vous dit ? J'espère bien en tout cas. Audragon se met au boulot pour vous.

Natsume Yuujinchou est l'oeuvre de Midorikawa Yuki.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 4 : Frôler la mort

La douleur que Natsume avait ressentit lorsque Ginai avait arraché la lance de sa poitrine resterait gravée dans sa mémoire. Il avait sentit sa vie le fuir à toute vitesse. Une peur glacial c'était insinuée dans ses veines alors qu'elles étaient sévèrement privées de ce liquide de vie qui s'en écoulait. Une peur sans nom s'était emparée de lui devant l'obscurité qui s'était ouverte sous ses pieds. Il s'était vu chuter dans un puits sans fin. Un puits de vide, d'oubli. Incapable de réagir, de se sauver. Ce froid qui s'invitait dans son corps et dans ses pensés en force. Cette sensation unique mais affreuse d'une entité brisant toutes les barrières pour venir au creux de son esprit l'arracher a tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie. Ces serres envoûtantes et pourtant si terrifiantes qui l'avaient saisis sans ménagement pour le tirer au delà de son monde. Au delà de ce monde qu'il ne voulait quitter. Et il avait résisté de toute ses forces, de tout son être. Terreur, panique, solitude, tourment, inquiétude,... une tornade de sentiments assommants, perturbant l'avait assailli et le poussait a lâcher prise. A abandonner cette faible étincelle qui s'éteignait progressivement. Ses pensés n'était plus cohérentes. À bout, il se voyait céder bien malgré lui...

Et puis, alors que le désespoir dominait et gagnait contre sa volonté, une douce chaleur l'envahis. Puissante, impérieuse, tendre, protectrice, réconfortante. À elle seul, elle balaya la terreur, le froid, la panique, la solitude avec une incroyable force, avec une douce brutalité. Puis elle s'approcha de lui avec lenteur et précaution. Elle l'entoura. Elle le réchauffa. Réinstalla la sérénité en lui. Ramena le calme. Paisiblement, elle le ramena vers ce monde qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Ce contact était incomparable, jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. Il se sentait entièrement protéger, à l'abri. Il se sentait à sa place pour la première fois de sa vie. Cette énergie, cette chaleur, cette lumière qui l'avait ramenée là où il devait être. Elle aussi resterait gravée dans sa mémoire.

Il reprit conscience de son corps, douloureux, déchiré mais en vie. Il sentit deux bras le saisir, le soulever. Il se sentit fermement tenu contre un torse sur lequel sa tête reposait. Le doux mouvement de respiration termina de l'apaiser. Celui qui le tenait détenait cette chaleur qui l'avait sorti de ce cauchemars. Et tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment été de demeurer dans cet écrin doux et protecteur. Sans crainte, il se laissa aller a l'inconscience qui l'appelait, sachant que rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il serait dans ses bras.

Cependant, après un temps, l'inconscience laissa place au sommeil. Et avec le sommeil vinrent les rêves qui prirent rapidement le visage de cauchemars pour Natsume. Il se revoyait tomber. Dans ce vide, ce froid. C'était une sensation atroce.

Mais, cette douce chaleur était toujours là. Elle chassa ces pensés noires et l'attira doucement. L'incitant à reprendre conscience. Lentement, il retrouva les sensations de son corps, il se réveillait sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait lourd et engourdit. Il sentait une main chaude et tendre jouant avec ses cheveux. Il se sentait faible. Il sentait quelqu'un tout près de lui calme et attentionné. Mais il sentait surtout cette douleur lancinante dans la poitrine. Elle le ramenait dans le froid et la panique.

Soudainement, il ouvrit les yeux voulant fuir ce vent glacial et cette amère solitude. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur un magnifique visage dont le bas des joues étaient recouvertes d'écailles argentées. De long cheveux de la même teinte ondulés sous un fin et élégant dôme de corne. Un tendre sourire éclairait ces traits envoûtants. Deux orbes grises aux pupilles fendues le fixaient avec tendresse.

Alors qu'il regardait ce visage si avenant, son regard se brouilla de larmes qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Ignorant la souffrance qui irradiait de chaque parcelle de son corps il se redressa comme il put d'un geste précipité et se jeta contre le torse de cet être si rassurant. Il ne retint pas ses sanglots se terrant d'avantage contre lui. Il sentit une main venir caresser son dos dans un mouvement réconfortant alors qu'une autre caressait ses cheveux. Une voix clair et cristalline s'éleva dans un murmure qui chanta a ses oreilles :

- Ça va aller. C'est fini maintenant. Tu n'as plus a avoir peur, dit-elle.

Natsume n'eut aucun mal a reconnaître la voix de Ginai. Il écouta longtemps ses paroles, laissant sa peur couler avec ses larmes. Sa panique se calma progressivement pour laisser place au calme. Mais une fois ses sentiments de nouveau sous contrôle la douleur se rappela à lui. Un gémissement de souffrance lui échappa alors que sa respiration se faisait lourde et difficile. Deux mains lui saisirent alors doucement les épaules, le forçant a s'éloigner un peu. Fatigué, il ne résista pas. Ginai le rallongea et déposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il le couvrit de nouveau de la couverture qui avait glissée lorsqu'il s'était relevé. Une de ses main retourna de nouveau caresser ses cheveux alors que la deuxième se posa délicatement sur sa poitrine :

- Détend toi, dit-il.

Natsume vie la main sur sa poitrine irradier d'une lumière argentée. Une agréable chaleur l'envahie. Il ferma les yeux sous le bien être qui s'empara de lui. Sa respiration reprit un rythme normal et la douleur, bien que toujours présente, se fit supportable. Lorsque le traitement prit fin, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Ginai qui lui souriait encore. Celui-ci essuya les sillons que les larmes avaient creusées sur ses joues du bout des doigts.

Désormais tout à fais serein, l'adolescent prêta un peu d'attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Un grand arbre en fleur les dominaient. Il ressemblait a un cerisier mais son bois était plus sombre et ses fleurs avaient la couleur de l'argent. Le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu uniforme. Ils étaient installés dans une herbe d'un magnifique vert. Pas très loin, Takashi vis un large bassin cerné de pierre et agrémenté d'une fontaine constituée principalement d'un tube de bambou. Une fois plein celui-ci basculait et déversait son contenu dans l'étendu d'eau avant de faire le chemin inverse en cognant un rocher. Il émettait ainsi ce bruit si particulier a ce genre de fontaine mais qui résonnait étrangement profondément dans les alentours. Un peu plus loin une grande demeure de style japonais. Emportés par le vent, des centaines de pétales argentés volaient autour deux avec une lenteur surréaliste. Une douce brise soufflait, légère et apaisante.

Natsume reporta son regard sur Ginai qui caressait toujours ses cheveux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu hésitante.

- Tu te souviens de cette soirée avec les ayakashi, le jour du solstice d'hivers ? Demanda-t-il.

Natsume lui adressa un signe de tête affirmatif et attendit la suite.

- Eh bien, après ta discussion avec les yokai sur le livre des gardiens, tu as regagné la fête avec Madara. Lorsqu'il t'a quitté, tu as été attaqué par un exorciste du clan Matoba. Il t'a envoyé une lance. Tu t'es retourné sur un mauvais pressentiment et tu as pris l'arme en pleine poitrine.

Natsume tressaillit en se remémorant l'intense douleur qui l'avait abattu mais la main dans ses cheveux le rassura.

- Et tu m'as sauvé la vie, se rappela-t-il.

- Oui, répondit simplement Ginai.

- Merci, souffla Natsume avec une immense gratitude.

Un doux sourire charmeur lui répondit et le fit sourire à son tour. Une pensé lui traversa alors l'esprit :

- Et les livres, où sont-ils ?

- Ici, répondit calmement Ginai.

Il lui tendit la sacoche dans laquelle Takashi avait rangé les deux ouvrages.

- Je n'y ai pas touché, reprit le dieu dragon, mais je me doutait que tu voudrais les avoirs près de toi en te réveillant.

- Merci, répondit l'adolescent en déposant la précieuse sacoche à côté de lui. Et les autres, ils vont bien ? Ont-ils été attaqué ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Hormis toi personne n'a été blessé.

- Tant mieux, soupira-t-il avec soulagement.

Un silence confortable s'installa puis Natsume repris la parole :

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

- Toute une journée, la nuit ne va pas tarder a tomber, répondit Ginai. Tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos pendant un moment, dit-il. Ton corps a été pas mal secoué.

Natsume se remit a trembler en repensant à la sensation qui l'avait saisit en sentant sa mort approchée. Il tourna un peu plus la tête vers la présence rassurante de Ginai.

- On va retourner s'installer à l'intérieur pour la nuit, dit celui-ci en désignant la maison d'un regard.

D'un geste souple, il redressa l'adolescent dans ses bras laissant sa tête se loger naturellement contre son torse. Il le couvrit soigneusement et déposa la sacoche contenant les livres sur son ventre. Sans le moindre effort apparent, il se releva, Natsume dans les bras. Il commença a marcher tranquillement vers la demeure ancienne. Sentant que le jeune homme tremblait toujours avec force, il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur lui.

Takashi alla enfouir son visage dans le doux vêtement que portait son sauveur. L'une de ses main s'accrocha au bord du kimono noir. Il n'arrivait pas a calmer ses tremblements. Il avait peur de se retrouver de nouveau dans ce froid, dans cette terreur.

Ginai entra dans la maison dont les portes coulissantes s'ouvraient d'elles même sur son passage. Il gagna une petite chambre où un grand futon était installé sur les tatamis. Deux grandes portes coulissantes elles aussi donnant sur l'extérieur étaient ouvertes sur une petite terrasse. Un grand bassin cernait cette dernière. Quelques nénuphars en fleurs d'un blanc pur planaient sur l'eau habitée par quelques carpes tantôt blanches, tantôt noirs, tantôt grises. Plusieurs arbres semblables a celui sous lequel ils se trouvaient précédemment entouraient le plan d'eau. À l'intérieur, la fine et élégante peinture d'un dragon courait sur les murs. La pièce était illuminée d'une dizaine d'énormes bougie, brûlant d'une flamme argentée tirant sur le blanc.

Le dieu dragon s'agenouilla d'un geste fluide près du matelas et relâcha les jambes de l'adolescent toujours couvert d'une épaisse couverture. Il déposa la sacoche un peu plus loin et reporta son attention sur Natsume assit sur ses genoux. Il tremblait toujours, ses yeux résolument fermés et ses mains fermement accrochées à son kimono. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et commença d'une voix douce et calme :

- Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux, dit-il.

Il garda ensuite le silence, patient. Dehors l'obscurité prenait doucement ses droits. Après quelques minute de silence la voix de Natsume s'éleva, tremblante :

- J'étais terrifié. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. J'avais de plus en plus froid et..., il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre le contrôle de sa voix.

Mais il n'y parvint pas et les larmes se remirent a débordées de ses yeux sous l'émotion. Il se serra un peu plus contre la chaleur qui l'avait sauvée et continua de sa voix hachée :

- J'étais tout seul... et je tombais dans le noir... il y avait quelque chose comme... des griffes glacées... elles me tiraient... j'avais beau essayer... de m'accrocher... elles me tiraient toujours... j'ai crut que... je n'en sortirais jamais... j'étais paniqué et... je ne voulais pas mourir, lâcha-t-il laborieusement. Je ne voulais pas mourir, murmura-t-il.

Il laissa libre court à sa peine. Extériorisant sa terreur. Ginai se remit a caresser ses cheveux et son dos, voulant le rassuré.

- C'est fini maintenant. Tu n'as plus a t'inquiéter, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il continua à lui parler doucement d'une voix réconfortante, l'enfermant dans ses bras de manière protectrice. Il le laissa pleurer contre lui un long moment, le soutenant par ses caresses et ses paroles rassurantes.

Il finit par retrouver une certaine quiétude mais il resta blotti contre Ginai. Sa présence le rassurait énormément. Il doutait fortement de pouvoir rester calme en dehors des bras de son sauveur. Cette sensation que sa vie s'échappait de son corps restait vive a son esprit et seul l'énergie puissante et sereine qui émanait du dieu dragon l'apaisait. C'était elle qui l'avait sorti des griffes de la mort et elle seul était désormais capable d'effacer cette angoisse entêtante.

- Regarde dehors, l'incita gentiment le dieu.

Natsume tourna le visage vers la large ouverture donnant sur le jardin. Le ciel était totalement noir et parsemé de ces petits diamant entourant la reine de la nuit. Les fleurs des arbres, les fleurs de lotus ainsi que les carpes du bassin irradiaient de lumière. La surface plane de l'eau reflétait les étoile et la lune. L'image était de temps a autre brouillée par les mouvements fluides des poissons. Une brise légère s'éleva, décrochant délicatement un essaim de petits pétales lumineux des arbres. Plusieurs d'entre eux entrèrent dans la pièce baignée par la lumière blanche et diffuse des bougies.

- C'est très beau, remarqua l'adolescent.

L'ambiance qui régnait était apaisante. Natsume se sentait en sécurité. Épuisé, le corps rompus, il s'endormit, quelques instants plus tard, dans les bras de Ginai alors qu'il observait la danse des pétales lumineux.

Lorsqu'il fut sûre que son protéger fut profondément endormi, le dieu dragon l'installa en douceur sur le matelas déposant doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il replaça l'épaisse couverture sur lui. Une fois sa tâche accomplit, il caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme endormis. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il le couvait du regard. Frôler la mort ainsi était une expérience marquante, traumatisante et le jeune homme mettrait sûrement quelque temps à se débarrasser de sa peur et de ses sensations. Mais peu importait le temps, il l'aiderait.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. Un chapitre où j'ai passé pas mal de temps et où j'ai pas mal réfléchit pour essayer de retranscrire les émotions le mieux possible. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, en gros REVIEWS PLEASE (demande-t-elle avec ses grands yeux de dragonneau).

À plus...


	6. chapitre 5: Merci

Ohayou mina.

Me revoici pour la suite de « Shugojinchou ». J'espère que cette vous plais parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de retour. En tout cas moi, je l'adore et ma sœur aussi. Laissez moi vos avis s'il vous plais.

Arigatou gosaimasu à moon et kaisuky pour leur reviews.

Natsume Yuujinchou ne m'appartient pas (snif snif), c'est l'oeuvre de Midorikawa Yuki.

Bonne lecture mina-sama.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 5 : Merci

Le dieu dragon passa la nuit au chevet de Natsume. Le jeune homme cauchemardait souvent et à chaque fois Ginai caressait doucement ses cheveux le calmant instantanément.

Lorsque Natsume ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il se sentait légèrement mieux. Il mit quelque minutes à reprendre complètement ses esprits. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Dans son sommeil, il s'était tourné vers l'argenté toujours agenouillé près de lui. Il savoura le contact des doigts jouant dans ses cheveux avec un soupir d'aise.

- Comment te sent tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda son sauveur d'une voix douce.

- Mieux, répondit-il. Tu es rester là toute la nuit ?

- Oui, je ne t'aurais pas laissé tout seul.

- Merci.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Natsume réfléchit un instant, il n'avait pas vraiment soif ni faim mais rien que pour le plaisir il mangerait bien quelque chose.

- Je veux bien.

- Je vais aller te chercher ça. Je ne serais pas long, d'accord ?

- Hai, murmura-t-il.

Un frisson glacé le parcourut quand le dieu dragon se leva et qu'il sortit de la pièce refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il dut se forcer au calme. Il se redressa difficilement, une main crispée sur sa poitrine plus que douloureuse et une grimace au visage. Une fois assit, il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, se gorgeant de la sérénité du lieu. Une brise tiède entrait dans la pièce toujours ouverte sur le jardin. Natsume apprécia le frôlement du vent sur sa peau.

En ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, toujours un peu angoissé, il constata qu'il portait un simple yukata blanc fermé d'une fine ceinture de soie nacré. Sentant toujours une forte douleur dans sa poitrine, il écarta le vêtement et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la cicatrice qui l'ornait désormais. Longue de quelques centimètres, plus foncée que sa peau claire, elle se trouvait juste au dessus de son cœur. Ne voulant pas la regarder plus longtemps, il remit en place le vêtement en tremblant. Il déglutit difficilement, entièrement conscient du fait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance que Ginai vienne a son secoure.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsque le dieu dragon réapparut, chassant son anxiété qui était remontée en flèche. Celui-ci portait un plateau de bois sombre. Il s'agenouilla et déposa son chargement près de lui. Il y avait deux bols dont le contenus était protéger d'un couvercle, une assiette elle aussi couverte ainsi qu'un service à thé. Ginai tendit un premier bol de porcelaine fine. Takashi saisit délicatement l'ustensile noir et raffiné, décoré d'une fine tige de bambou peinte de la couleur de l'argent. Une douce odeur chatouilla son nez lorsque le couvercle fut levé. L'adolescent mangea avec délice la soupe miso qui s'y trouvait grâce à la cuillère de porcelaine noire que lui donna le dieu.

- C'est délicieux, remarqua-t-il.

- Heureux que cela te plaise, répondit Ginai avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé, son sauveur lui présenta le deuxième bol ainsi que l'assiette qui contenaient respectivement du riz blanc et un morceau de poisson grillé. Il lui donna une paire de fines baguettes en argents ornées à leurs extrémités d'élégantes arabesque gravées dans le métal. Il le regarda manger patiemment un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis il récupéra les ustensiles désormais vides et servit deux tasses d'un thé vert parfumé. Il en tendit une à l'adolescent et garda la deuxième. Ils savourèrent la boisson dans un silence confortable qui fut brisé par Takashi.

- Merci, ça m'a fait du bien.

- De rien.

Lorsque Ginai récupéra la tasse, les yeux de Natsume tombèrent sur la sacoche contenant le Yuujinchou et le Shugojinchou. Il sortit précautionneusement les deux livres de leurs protections. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient intactes. Il caressa un moment la couverture du livre des amis pensant une seconde à Nyanko-Sensei qui devait sûrement l'attendre. Il porta ensuite son attention sur le livre des gardiens. Il regarda un moment la plaque d'argent où était gravé son nom et retraça les caractères du bout des doigts.

- Je peux toujours m'en servir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sur, ces deux livres t'appartiennent. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Eh bien, je suis à moitié yokai maintenant alors je me demandais...

- Mais tu es aussi toujours à moitié humain et tu as conservé tout tes pouvoirs, qui soit dit en passant sont parmi les plus puissants. Tu as juste gagné des pouvoirs d'ayakashi en plus.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change pour moi ?

- Tu auras une vie bien plus longue, beaucoup plus longue. Tes sens sont maintenant beaucoup plus développés. Tu dispose aussi, en plus des pouvoirs spirituels que tu avais déjà, de pouvoirs yokai. Il renforceront ceux que tu avais. Ta vision est encore plus précise. Et pour terminé le tout tu dispose de trois apparences différentes en plus d'un pouvoir de métamorphose.

- Trois ?

- Ton apparence humaine, comme tu es maintenant. Une apparence de yokai à forme humaine comme moi en ce moment. Et une apparence d'ayakashi dans ta véritable forme, comme Madara lorsqu'il est dans cet forme de renard blanc, le renseigna Ginai.

Il s'arrêta un instant le temps que l'adolescent enregistre l'information, puis il reprit.

- Chacune de tes formes aura une signification pour ceux qui la verront. Ta forme humaine provoquera les même réaction qu'au par avant. Personne ne pourra suspecter que tu es aussi un yokai même si les plus puissants pourront peut-être sentir un petit quelque chose. Sous la deuxième forme tout le monde s'apercevra bien sur que tu es à moitié ayakashi mais ta partie humaine sera toujours présente. Et dans la dernière, c'est ta partie yokai qui prendra toute la place.

- À quoi je vais ressembler ? Je veux dire, ma forme de yokai ?

- On le saura quand tu la prendra pour la première fois, répondit le dieu dragon.

- Comment dois-je faire ?

- Je t'expliquerais demain. Pour l'instant ton corps a encore besoin de repos, dit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Natsume ferma les yeux sous ce geste qu'il appréciait et soupira de bien être. Bien qu'il ne connaissait Ginai que depuis peu de temps, il se sentait incroyablement proche de lui. Il se souvint de l'impression envoûtante et magique qu'il avait eu en entendant sa voix avant qu'il ne lui sauve la vie. Il aimait le son de cette voix cristalline et chantante, douce et puissante. Il aimait aussi l'aura sereine et tendre qui émanait de lui. Avec lui, il se sentait protéger, il se sentait plus détendu que jamais.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le livre des gardiens qu'il tenait toujours. Il le feuilleta rapidement, il comptait déjà tellement de noms. Toutefois, il était sur de ne connaître qu'une toute petite partie des yokai qui s'y trouvaient.

- Je me demande pourquoi ils m'ont confiés tout leurs noms ? Beaucoup ne me connaissent même pas, dit-il en caressant la couverture du livre.

- Tu ne les connais pas mais eux te connaissent même si ce n'est pas personnellement.

- Comment ?

- Par ta réputation en premier lieu et certains sont venus t'observer de loin sans que tu t'en aperçoive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se dit sur moi parmi les yokai ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- D'abord on parlait de toi comme du possesseur du livre des amis. Et beaucoup ont échafaudés des plans pour te le ravir. Puis, ils ont compris que tu ne leur laisserais pas. On a alors commencé a parlé de ta force et de ta manière de voir les choses. On a vanté tes mérites quand tu aidais les ayakashi. On racontait tes histoires partout. Après les opinions ont commencées à se forger. La majorité des yokai, qu'ils soient puissant ou non, n'aspirent qu'a une vie tranquille alors ils t'ont appréciés pour l'aide que tu leur apportais quelque soit la situation. Tu es devenus une sorte de référence au fragile équilibre entre les yokai et les humains.

- L'équilibre ?

- Oui. Aussi bien entre yokai, qu'entre ayakashi et humains. Alors avec la situation présente et la menace que représente les exorcistes en ce moment, ils viennent une fois de plus chercher ton aide parce que d'eux même, ils ne peuvent traiter paisiblement avec les sorciers. Trop de haine oppose les deux camps. Ils veulent te confier leurs noms pour être en sécurité. Mais sache que tous ceux qui s'y trouvent t'aideront aussi quoi que tu leurs demande. Hinoe et Misuzu ont refusés ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce terme, expliqua le dieu dragon.

- Comment le sait tu ?

- Je les ai observé faire.

- Ils m'aideront quoi que je fasse ?

- Oui.

- Et que suis-je sensé faire ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard perdu dans les orbes grises.

Il aurait aimé avoir une réponse.

- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Vivre comme avant, t'impliquer d'avantage... c'est comme tu le sent. Tu peux accepter ou refuser de devenir le gardien de la liberté qu'ils veulent te confier.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'ils savent que tu les respecte et que tu n'abusera pas du pouvoir qu'ils te donnent, dit-il d'une voix indescriptible.

Le dieu dragon le regarda avec plus de force et Natsume eu l'impression qu'il plongeait au fond de son âme, mais ce n'était nullement désagréable. Bien au contraire. Il se sentait protéger une fois de plus.

- Parce que tu as une âme rare. Un esprit incroyable. Tu es gentil, courageux, déterminé, généreux, fort.

Takashi, en écoutant ces mots, avait l'impression que le dieux dragon ne parlait plus de ce que les yokai pensaient mais de ce que lui même voyait en sa personne.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'unique et de précieux, termina-t-il en glissant sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as sauvé ? Demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux et en s'appuyant un peu plus sur ce contact qui le réchauffait avec une extrême douceur.

- Pour cela et aussi parce je ne pouvais me résoudre à te laisser mourir ainsi. À te laisser mourir tout court d'ailleurs.

Natsume rouvrit les yeux, surprit et le regarda, réclamant silencieusement une explication supplémentaire.

- Cela fait longtemps que je t'observe de loin. Parce que tous ce qu'on racontait sur toi m'intriguait. Et puis la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai été touché par ta grandeur d'âme, par ta lumière et ton esprit. Et je n'ai plus jamais put détourner les yeux parce que je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien qu'en ta présence.

Takashi ne sut quoi répondre. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait une chose pareil. La voix sincère de Ginai vibrait dans sa tête. Son cœur s'était emballé et il commençait à avoir chaud. Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux alors qu'il regardait ce regard et ce sourire tendre. De son pouce, le dieu dragon arrêta la première larme qui s'échappa. Le jeune homme était bouleversé mais heureux. Il alla se loger contre le torse de son sauveur qui l'enferma dans ses bras.

- On ne ma jamais rien dit de tel, annonça-t-il avec un sourire alors que ses larmes de joies coulaient librement. Merci pour ces mots, merci de t'occuper de moi et merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

- Je t'aime Takashi Natsume et jamais je ne te laisserais mourir, avoua-t-il avec une émotion palpable.

S'en fut trop pour Natsume. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'on l'aimait, jamais. Une vague de bonheur le submergea et il se terra un peu plus dans ces bras, éclatant en sanglot et il souhaita ne plus jamais les quitter.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Laissez moi une reviews pour me donner vôtre avis, cela m'est très précieux pour m'améliorer (dit-elle avec son sourire de dragonneau trop mignon).

À plus pour la suite.

Audragon pour vous servir !


	7. chapitre 6: Trio d'inconnus

Ohayou mina,

Vous souhaiteriez pas lire un nouveau chapitre par hasard ? Ah, bah ça tombe bien parce que que j'en ai un pour vous. Content ?

Merci à kaisuki pour sa review, arigatou !

Natsume Yuujinchou appartient a Midorikawa Yuki et pas à moi (sauf les personnages comme Ginai qui sont issus de mon imagination).

Bref, bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 6 : Trio d'inconnus

Takashi ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Rien ne comptait plus en dehors de celui qui le serrait dans ses bras. Ginai venait, à l'instant, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ces mots il avait rêvé les entendre. Mais, il n'y avait jamais eu personne pour lui dire. Il n'avait pas connu ses parents et n'avait jamais connu l'amour parental même dans ses familles d'accueils. Ensuite, il s'était toujours retrouvé seul et jusqu'à récemment il n'avait même jamais eu d'ami. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus depuis longtemps, ces mots résonnaient dans ses oreilles, prononcés par une personne qui l'envoûtait littéralement.

Ses larmes cessèrent mais son sourire ne se fana pas. Il s'installa un peu mieux, se rapprochant un peu plus du dieu dragon qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'aider. Ginai enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Natsume. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans rien dire.

Finalement, ce fut le dieu dragon qui brisa le silence :

- Aimerais tu aller prendre un peu l'air ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Natsume accepta, il avait bien besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Cependant, ce fut à regret qu'il quitta ces bras si rassurant. Ginai alla lui chercher de quoi se chausser. Il lui fit mettre une paire de tabi (chaussettes japonaise avec le gros orteil séparés des autres) blanches puis une paire de zori (sandales ressemblant à des tongs) en paille de riz tressée et munis de lanières de velours. Lorsque cela fut fait, Takashi entreprit de se lever. Toutefois, sa poitrine douloureuse et son corps engourdit l'empêchèrent de se tenir debout et ses genoux cédèrent. Heureusement, le dieu dieux dragon qui restait attentif à ses gestes, le rattrapa bien avant qui le touche le sol. Il passa un bras dans le bas de son dos tendit que l'autre retenait ses épaules en passant sur sa poitrine.

- Appuie toi sur moi, dit-il, ton corps n'a pas encore récupérer.

- Merci, répondit Natsume en se redressant.

Même lorsqu'il fut bien stable sur ses pieds, Ginai garda un bras dans son dos afin d'être sûre de pouvoir prévenir une nouvelle chute. Takashi fit quelques pas mal assurés toujours soutenu par le dieu. Lorsque ses jambes daignèrent enfin se réveillées complètement, ils décidèrent de sortir de la demeure.

Ginai mena le jeune homme vers un grand jardin. Celui-ci était entouré par la maison qui formait un large « u » autour de lui. Une grande marre formant une demi lune longeait les couloirs extérieurs de la construction traditionnelle. L'étendue d'eau était cernée de petits rochers. Un pont de bois noir la survolait. Ce dernier menait à une étendue d'herbe au milieu de laquelle trônait un imposant arbre semblable à ceux que Takashi avait déjà vu depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ici. Derrière celui-ci, l'adolescent apercevait un jardin de fleur, des orchidées de toute sorte.

- Cette endroit est vraiment beau, dit Natsume. C'est apaisant et calme.

- J'aime cette ambiance, répondit Ginai. Elle est prospère à la réflexion.

- Tu as raison.

Ils traversèrent le pont et firent lentement le tour du jardin. Une légère brise soufflait, tiède. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait. Le dieu dragon soutenait toujours le jeune homme et le maintenait contre lui. Natsume, s'en remettait totalement à lui. Il appréciait sa présence et il lui faisait confiance. Il profita de l'air frais et de l'odeur des fleurs lorsqu'ils les longèrent.

Toutefois, il fatiguait rapidement. Il commença à se sentir engourdi et la douleur dans sa poitrine pris lentement de l'intensité. En regardant Takashi, Ginai s'aperçut qu'il avait un peu pâlit et que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il lui proposa alors de faire une pause. Ils s'installèrent au pied de l'arbre. Le dieu dragon retira le haori qui reposait sur ses épaules et en couvrit celles de l'adolescent.

- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je veux bien un verre d'eau, répondit-il après une courte hésitation.

Presque aussitôt l'une des portes coulissante s'ouvrit dans un claquement qui fit sursauter Natsume. L'adolescent vit alors une boule d'énergie d'une quarantaine de centimètres de diamètre en sortir planant doucement dans les airs et laissant derrière elle une traîne de lumière éphémère. Sur celle-ci reposait en parfait équilibre, un petit plateau circulaire ou se trouvait un verre d'eau. Elle vola jusqu'à eux et s'arrêta devant Natsume. Surprit, celui-ci saisit lentement le verre en regardant avec des yeux rond l'étrange manifestation.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-il.

La boule de lumière regagna alors la maison sans plus de cérémonie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Ce que tu viens de voir, c'est l'un des serviteurs de la demeure. Ils entretiennent les lieux et font ce qu'on leur demande. Ce sont eux qui ont préparer ton repas.

- Ce sont des yokai ?

- Non, ce sont des entités bien particulières qui appartiennent à cet endroit. Elles sont à mon service et elles me permettent aussi de voir ce qui se passe chez les humains.

- C'est vrai ! Est-ce qu'il est possible de savoir comment va sensei, les Fujiwara et les autres ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout le monde va bien. Ils attendent ton retour avec impatience et Madara a pris ton apparence pour que les Fujiwara ne s'inquiètent pas.

- Tant mieux, dit-il avec un soupir. Ils doivent être inquiet.

- Ils le sont. Mais ils savent que tu es en sécurité alors ils t'attendent tranquillement.

Le silence reprit ses droits alors que Natsume sirotait son verre sous le regard du dieu. Il commençait à se sentir fatigué. Ses paupières papillonnaient. Il déposa sont verre non loin de lui et dans un geste qui lui parut tout à fait naturel, il s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Ginai agenouillé à ses côtés. Un doux sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de ce dernier et il caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune homme.

- Je suis bien avec toi, murmura Natsume.

- Moi aussi, répondit Ginai.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Natsume qui s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, il distingua vaguement trois silhouettes inconnues agenouillées en face de lui. Une peur irraisonnée le saisit. Il se redressa subitement mais il s'affaissa sous la douleur transperçant sa poitrine. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Rapidement, il senti une main qu'il identifia sans peine comme étant celle de Ginai, se plaquer sur son torse. Aussitôt, le bien-être l'envahit et la douleur diminua. Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna le visage vers le dieu dragon qui semblait inquiet. Sa main irradiant de lumière resta encore quelques seconde sur sa cicatrice avant de se retirer. Une tasse emplit de ce qui semblait être du thé entra dans son champ de vision et une voix féminine s'éleva :

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il releva le visage pour voir qui lui parlait et tomba sur une magnifique femme. Son visage altier était encadré de très longs cheveux blond parfaitement lisses et soyeux. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'or. Elle portait un kimono blanc. La doublure du vêtement était, tout comme l'épaisse ceinture de soie, d'une couleur rouge vermeil. Elle était très belle.

Natsume jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginai qui lui sourit avant d'accepté la tasse de thé. Il la remercia puis elle reprit la parole :

- Nous vous avons fait peur. Excusez nous, dit-elle.

Takashi frissonna toujours sous le coup de l'angoisse qui l'avait subitement pris. Il sentit alors la main du dieu dragon, installé à côtés de lui, se glisser dans son dos et le caresser dans un geste rassurant. La peur reflua immédiatement. Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur les inconnus. Deux hommes encadraient la femme.

Celui sur sa droite avait de cour cheveux bleu nuit irisés de reflet blancs, argentés. Ses yeux étaient parés des mêmes couleurs que ses mèches. Ses traits était fins et élégants. Sa peau était clair. Il portait un kimono de la principale couleurs de ses cheveux compléter d'un haori bleu ciel. À gauche de la femme se trouvait un autre homme aux longs cheveux turquoise ondulant légèrement. Ses yeux clairs était de la même couleur. Sa peau était plus foncée que celle des deux autre mais elle n'était pas très colorée. Lui aussi était très beau. Il portait lui aussi un kimono, d'un turquoise foncé ainsi qu'un haori de la couleur de ses yeux. Négligemment portés, ils tombaient légèrement sur ses épaules.

Tout trois le regardait avec une inquiétude à peine visible. Il émanait d'eux une étrange impression. De la puissance, de la force. Tout comme le dieu dragon, leur présence était imposante. Mais cela ne gênait pas Takashi.

- Nous somme venu voir comme vous vous portiez, annonça l'homme aux cheveux bleu nuit.

- Excusez moi, mais qui êtes vous ?

- Ne vous excusez pas Nastume-sama, reprit la femme. Il est normal que vous posiez cette question. Nous faisons partie des ayakashi qui ont mit leur nom dans le livre des gardiens.

- Nous avons apprit que vous aviez été attaqué, continua l'homme aux cheveux turquoise. Nous voulions savoir comment vous alliez.

- Je vais bien maintenant. Grâce à Ginai, dit-il en adressant un sourire à ce dernier.

- Et nous l'en remercions, répondit la femme faisant un signe de tête au dieu dragon.

Son geste était emprunt d'un profond respect. Intrigué par les trois personnages, Natsume demanda :

- Pourquoi m'avoir confié vos noms ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

- Ginai ne vous a rien dit ! S'étonna la femme.

Natsume vit les trois inconnus se tendre lorsque le dieu dragon leur adressa un regard noir.

- Je lui ai expliqué avec mes impressions mais cette question mérite une réponse individuelle de la part de chacun d'entre vous, répondit le dieu dragon d'une voix neutre et froide.

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé tranché littéralement avec celui doux et chaud qu'il utilisait en parlant avec Natsume.

- Ginai m'a dit que vous me connaissiez grâce a ma réputation ou que vous m'aviez observé mais est-ce suffisant pour me confié une chose si importante, dit Takashi sur un ton plus amical.

- Nôtre regard, répondit l'homme aux cheveux turquoise, en tout cas pour nous trois, porte au delà des apparences. Lorsque nous observons quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous ne nous contentons pas uniquement d'un regard physique. Vos réactions, votre façon d'être, vos actions mais aussi votre réputation ainsi que beaucoup d'autre chose, nous ont permis de nous faire une idée précise sur vous.

- Nous savons parfaitement que nous pouvons vous faire confiance, assura la femme.

- De plus si nous vous confions nos nom, ce n'est pas seulement pour avoir un gage de liberté, continua le troisième.

- Pour quelle autre raison ? Demanda Natsume.

- Vous devez sûrement avoir connaissance des actions des exorcistes ces derniers temps, repris l'homme aux cheveux couleur de nuit.

- J'ai appris qu'ils scellaient beaucoup de yokai ces derniers temps.

- Un accord tacite entre les yokai et les humain à toujours fixé règles moral aux relations entre les deux mondes, continua l'homme. Les exorcistes n'attaquaient que les yokai qui s'en prenaient aux humains et laissaient les autres tranquilles. Mais depuis quelques temps maintenant, les sorciers s'attaquent aux ayakashi puissants. Peu importe ce qu'ils ont pu faire ou non.

- Ils obligent nombres d'entre nous à venir grossir leurs rangs, dit la femme.

- On dirait qu'ils forment une armée, souffla le turquoise.

- Une armée ! Pour quoi faire ? Questionna le jeune homme.

- Nous ne savons pas mais rien de bon je suppose, répondit la femme.

- Ils peuvent préparer un conflit entre clan d'exorciste, dans ce cas ce sont les shiki qui serviront de chaire à canon, expliqua Ginai de sa voix neutre et froide. Ou ils préparent une guerre contre les yokai ou autre chose, qui sait ? Ce qui est sûre c'est qu'ils ne font pas cela pour le plaisir. Dans tout les cas, cela retombera surtout sur les ayakashi. Les yokai commencent à se révolter. Beaucoup d'entre eux veulent attaquer les sorciers pour libérer leurs amis. On s'expose a une véritable guerre ouverte.

- Heureusement les ayakashi les plus puissants et les plus sages sont arrivés jusqu'ici a calmer les esprits mais ça ne durera pas, dit le turquoise.

- Ne peut-on rien faire ? Demanda Natsume.

- Certains veulent engager le conflit, commença la femme, mais la guerre n'est pas la solution. Il y en a eu de nombreuses par le passé et cela n'a jamais était une bonne chose. Beaucoup de grands yokai ont ainsi disparût. Eux et leur sagesse ce sont éteintes. Ce sont des pertes que nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre sous peine de voir nôtre monde s'éteindre.

- Aujourd'hui, la seul option valable pour nous serait de passé un traiter officiel avec les exorcistes. Il faut qu'ils respectent les yokai et qu'ils arrêtent de se croire tous permis. Les ayakashi aussi ont des sentiments. Il y en a des bons et des mauvais comme chez les humain. Mais nous ne méritons pas de voir nôtre monde disparaître ainsi sans aucune considérations. Les collaborations honnêtes entre humains et yokai ce sont toujours révélé fructueuses et bénéfiques. Nos deux mondes peuvent s'entendre, expliqua l'homme au cheveux de nuit.

Sa dernière phrase résonna dans la tête de Natsume qui pensait exactement la même chose.

- Il faut juste instaurer un équilibre, dit la femme.

Une fois de plus Takashi se dit qu'il avait déjà entendu cela quelque part. Un léger silence s'installa et fut brisé par le jeune homme :

- Et vous aimeriez que je vous aide pour instaurer cet équilibre ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Vous êtes capable de grandes choses, répondit l'homme aux yeux turquoise. Vous êtes fort et digne de confiance. Jamais personne n'a fait ce que vous faite.

- Quoi dont ? Demanda l'adolescent surprit.

Cette question amena un sourire doux sur tout les visages.

- Que vous posiez la question prouve que cela est naturel pour vous et c'est ce qui vous rend si important à nos yeux, répondit-il.

- Quoi dont ? Redemanda Natsume qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

- Le fait que tu respecte humain et yokai. Que tu place tout le monde sur le même pied d'égalité et que tu apporte ton aide à tous peut importe l'appartenance. C'est cela qui est précieux, l'éclaira Ginai.

- Mais c'est normal ! S'écria le jeune homme faisant une fois de plus sourire les autres.

- Mais vous êtes le seul a pensé ainsi, remarqua la femme. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de votre aide. Elle nous serait précieuse d'autant plus maintenant que vous êtes aussi à moitié yokai. Vous obtiendriez plus facilement la confiance des ayakashi qui ne vous connaissent pas encore.

- C'est aussi pour cette raison que nous avons mis nos noms dans ce livre. Nous ne vous obligeons à rien, nous vous proposons seulement une route qui ne sera sûrement pas la plus facile à suivre, expliqua l'homme aux cheveux de nuit. Si vous acceptez nous serons toujours avec vous peu importe la situation et nous vous soutiendront toujours et si vous refusez nous respecterons votre choix. Sachez que quelque soit le cas, vous aurez toujours notre respect.

Un silence confortable retomba. Ginai caressait toujours le dos de Natsume. Celui-ci sentait de nouveau la fatigue monter mais tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire le préoccupait. Les choses allaient finir par mal tourner si on ne faisait rien. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment la force de s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Seul son corps lourd et endoloris arrivait a capter son attention.

Voyant qu'il fatiguait sévèrement, les trois inconnus échangèrent un regard entendus puis la femme prit la parole :

- Nous allons nous en aller. Vous avez besoin de repos, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Si vous le voulez bien, nous reviendrons discuter avec vous plus tard.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Takashi un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Les trois personnages s'inclinèrent légèrement puis ils se levèrent et disparurent dans un coup de vent.

- J'ai oublié de leur demander leur noms, s'aperçut Natsume.

- Ils reviendront certainement demain. Tu pourras leur demander, dit Ginai.

Takashi fut heureux de constater qu'il avait retrouvé sa voix douce et calme ainsi que son sourire.

- Que pense tu que je devrais faire ? Tu sais à propos de ce qu'ils m'ont demandé.

- Je te l'ai dit, commença Ginai, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. C'est à toi de décider.

- Difficile de faire un choix.

- Tu n'as qu'à suivre ton instinct.

- J'aimerais aider les yokai mais je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable et ça me semble compliqué.

- Il est sur qu'il s'agit là d'une tache ardue, mais n'oublie pas que tu auras l'aide de tous les ayakashi du livre des gardiens. Rien ne t'arrivera tant que tu auras des yokai comme les trois que tu viens de voir à tes côtés. Tu ne sera pas tous seul. Mais établir un équilibre est une tâche complexe c'est pourquoi tu es le seul a pouvoir décider si tu veux ou non le faire.

- Tu le ferais toi ?

- Eh bien, c'est un idéal que j'aimerais voir se réaliser donc je suppose que oui, dit-il doucement.

- Vous avez déjà essayé de le faire par le passé ?

- Oui mais nous n'avons jamais réussi.

- Et pourquoi pensent-ils qu'aujourd'hui je pourrais y parvenir ?

- Premièrement parce que jamais nous n'avons eu d'humain de notre côté. En plus tu es fort et beaucoup de puissants ayakashi se regroupent autour de toi. Les grandes divinités ne sont jamais intervenus pourtant aujourd'hui certaines t'ont confiées leurs noms.

- C'est vrai !

- Oui et comme ils te l'ont dit c'est aussi ta façon de pensé qui te rend spécial. C'est pour toute ces raison que l'on pense pouvoir réussir grâce à toi et c'est aussi pour cela que les yokai te protégeront.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Tu as le temps.

Épuisé Natsume déposa de nouveau sa tête sur les genoux de Ginai et se blottit plus près de lui. Celui-ci se remit a caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse.

- Tu as encore plusieurs jours avant de rentrer alors profites en pour y pensé calmement.

Le silence se réinstalla pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquels seul le bruit du vent murmurait à leurs oreilles. Puis Takashi se redressa et fit face au dieu dragon. En le regardant dans les yeux, celui-ci put voir de l'angoisse et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Quand je rentrerais est-ce que tu viendras avec moi ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Ginai pris délicatement son visage entre ses mains et dit :

- Je te l'ai dit : Je t'aime. Si tu m'accepte à tes côtés je me ferais une joie d'y demeurer jusqu'au jour ou tu te lassera de moi. Alors si tu le veux, je viendrais avec toi.

Un splendide sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Natsume. La présence de Ginai, sa voix, ses mains, sa chaleur,... Tout cela lui étaient devenus, en l'espace de deux jour à peine, vital, indispensable. Une fois de plus, il alla se blottir contre son torse et il murmura :

- Je ne pense pas me lasser de toi et je ne pense pas pouvoir me passer de toi non plus.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plut (dit-elle avec son sourire de dragonneau). Laissez moi des reviews please.

À bientôt pour la suite !

Audragon.


	8. chapitre 7: lien de sang

Ohayou mina.

C'est moi ! Et oui, encore. Un nouveau chapitre ça vous dit ? J'en étais sûre. Allé on attend pas plus longtemps.

Merci à kaisuki fidèle au poste des reviews. Je vais répondre cette fois-ci :

d'abord merci pour ta remarque sur la phrase que tu as cité je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

C'est vrai que j'aurais pu le préciser mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Le temps s'écoule de la même façon chez Ginai et pour Madara et les autres.

Enfin j'ai fait exprès de ne donné que très peu d'info sur les trois mystérieux yokai, vous en saurez plus plus tard.

Voilà j'espère vous avoir éclairer.

Natsume Yuujinchou appartient corps et âme a Midorikawa Yuki. Amen.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 7 : Lien de sang

Natsume passa presque tout son temps à réfléchir à tous ce qui c'était produit ces derniers jours. Et le lendemain de la visite du mystérieux trio sa décision était prise. Entre temps il avait remarqué en croisant un miroir, que ses yeux avait pris l'agréable teinte de l'or.

Au milieu de la matinée, lui et Ginai étaient de nouveau installés sous l'arbre où ils s'étaient trouvés la veille. Devant eux se trouvait une corbeille de fruits qu'ils dégustaient ensemble.

- Je ne t'avais pas encore vu manger quoi que ce soit, s'amusa Natsume alors que Ginai croquait une pèche.

- Dans cet endroit, les yokai n'ont pas vraiment besoin de boire ou manger. Ce lieu nous apporte l'énergie dont nous avons besoin. Je ne mange que par plaisir ici.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu faim ou soif depuis que je suis là.

Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien. C'était tellement agréable. L'adolescent se sentait extrêmement bien depuis qu'il avait choisis son chemin. Il écoutait avec délice la voix du dieu dragon lui raconter des histoires sur les ayakashi.

Soudainement, un coup de vent balaya le jardin et les trois inconnus firent de nouveau leur apparition, leur vêtements et leurs cheveux planant doucement dans le vent. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à eux, s'inclinèrent légèrement et s'agenouillèrent dans la même position que la veille.

- Bonjour, les salua Natsume.

- Bonjour Nastume-sama, saluèrent-ils a leur tour.

L'un des esprits de la maison apporta un grand plateau sur lequel se trouvait un service à thé. La femme blonde fit le service. Elle avait des gestes légers et très élégants. En la regardant faire, Takashi avait presque l'impression de la voir danser. Elle lui tendit la première tasse puis elle distribua les autres. Chacun but en silence. Natsume observa plus attentivement le trio. Ils étaient beaux et ils rayonnaient d'une grande prestance. Rien, en apparence, ne les désignaient comme étant des ayakashi. S'il les avait croisé dans la rue, il aurait sûrement eu une drôle d'impression mais il ne les aurait peut-être pas pris pour des yokai.

Le silence qui régnait été agréable. Nul n'éprouvait le besoin de parler. Natsume ferma les yeux et profita de la brise qui caressait son visage. Lorsque celle-ci s'effaça, il rouvrit les yeux et déposa sa tasse. Il pivota un peu et attrapa sa sacoche qu'il avait apporté. Il en sortit le Shugojinchou et le déposa sur ses genoux. Il en caressa distraitement la couverture d'argent avec un léger sourire. Lorsqu'il releva le visage, il s'aperçut que les quatre autres l'observaient. Il les regarda tour à tour, s'attardant sur Ginai qui lui sourit doucement. Il ne lui avait pas encore parler de sa décision mais il savait que le dieu dragon devait s'en douter. Au bout de longues secondes il prit la parole en reposant les yeux sur le livre :

- J'ai décidé d'accepter la charge et le cadeau que représente ce livre, dit-il d'une voix ferme mais douce.

Il releva le visage et observa un instant ceux qui lui avaient confiés leurs noms.

- Et j'accepte aussi le rôle que vous voulez me confiez. Je ferais de mon mieux pour éviter une guerre parce que moi aussi je crois que l'on peut s'entendre, dit-il avec un sourire.

Les trois inconnus échangèrent un regard, Natsume les vit sourire puis ils se tournèrent vers lui. Tout trois le fixèrent dans les yeux avec intensité. Il ne cilla pas et attendit simplement. Finalement la femme prit la parole :

- Votre volonté vous honore. À partir d'aujourd'hui nous vous considérons donc comme notre maître.

- Nous vous obéirons, vous protégerons, vous conseillerons si vous en avez besoin, continua l'homme aux cheveux turquoise.

- Et ce jusqu'à votre mort et peut-être au delà si cela nous est permit, termina le troisième.

Puis dans un geste plein d'élégance et de respect, ils posèrent leurs mains au sol devant eux et dans une parfaite synchronisation ils s'inclinèrent.

- Merci, répondit simplement Natsume.

Et il se redressèrent lentement. Takashi leur sourit. Il prit alors le livre des amis, en sortit les noms d'Hinoe et de Misuzu avec une extrême précaution et les plaça dans le livre des gardiens. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ginai :

- Aurais tu un couteau ou quelque chose dans le même genre ?

Ginai tourna le visage vers la maison et l'une des porte s'ouvrit. Deux boules de lumière apportèrent deux plateaux. Le premier s'arrêta devant Natsume. Il y trouva un tanto (couteau) d'environ vingt cinq centimètres. Entièrement fait d'un métal sombre, la tsuka (poignée) et le saya (fourreau) se fondaient l'une dans l'autre sans que l'on puisse en déterminer les limites. La silhouette d'un dragon clair était gravée sur toute sa longueur.

Natsume le saisit et découvrit la lame. Finement recourbée, celle-ci luisait au soleil. Il enferma fermement le tranchant dans sa main et tira d'un coup sec sur l'arme sans aucune hésitation, s'entaillant profondément la paume. Aucune grimace ne déforma ses traits malgré la douleur que provoqua son geste.

Une ambiance solennelle régnait autour de lui. Une énergie étrange électrisait l'air. Le vent qui soufflait toujours doucement se mit à produire une musique envoûtante.

Lorsque Natsume desserra son poing, le sang se mit a perler de sa blessure. Il positionna sa main au dessus du livre et plusieurs gouttes tombèrent sur la couverture. Leurs chutes sur la plaque d'argent produisit un son cristallin semblable à celui d'une goutte rejoignant l'eau. Ce bruit résonna profondément dans le jardin. Après quelques secondes, Takashi ramena sa main vers lui.

Le monde autour de lui se figea alors. Animé d'une force invisible, le livre s'éleva dans les airs et s'arrêta devant le visage de l'adolescent, à la verticale. Natsume observa avec curiosité la couverture face à lui. Les gouttes de sang présente sur l'objet s'en détachèrent alors et se regroupèrent en une sphère vermeille. Celle-ci se déforma rapidement et forma un long et fin fil rouge. Il s'enroula autour du livre de nombreuses fois. Finalement, les deux extrémités du lien se rejoignirent sur le devant du livre.

Une forte lumière se manifesta alors. Lorsqu'elle s'éteignit une petite plaque rectangulaire d'or blanc se trouvait attachée aux deux bouts du fil de sang. Trois kanji y étaient gravés et Takashi écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension en les lisant. Puis le livre redescendit et se déposa doucement entre ses mains.

Tout redevint normale autour d'eux et l'endroit retrouva son ambiance habituelle. Désormais, un fin fil rouge sang fermé par la petite plaque d'or blanc enserrait fermement le livre.

- Connaissez vous les spécificités de ce livre ? Demanda doucement la femme brisant le silence solennelle.

Natsume fit un signe négatif de la tête sans détourné le regard de l'ouvrage.

- Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir vous en servir. Ceux qui auront l'impudence de vouloir toucher ou même effleurer cet objet, qu'ils soient humain ou yokai, s'en souviendront pour longtemps et de manière douloureuse. De plus, une barrière de protection se formera autour de lui et vous seul pourrez la désactivée, expliqua l'homme aux cheveux bleu nuit. Vous avez tout pouvoir sur ceux qui s'y trouvent, évidemment.

- Vous pouvez invoquer n'importe quel ayakashi du livre même sans connaître son apparence, le nom suffit. Le rituel d'invocation a été simplifié par rapport au Yuujinchou. Pour nous appeler, vous devez juste avoir le livre dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de vous, verser une goutte de sang et prononcer le nom de celui ou celle dont vous souhaitez la présence. Il apparaîtra sur le champs, expliqua le deuxième homme. L'invocation vous prendra de l'énergie, vous devez donc être prudent.

- Si vous êtes en danger, les ayakashi du livre le sentiront. Si vous êtes en danger de mort, ils peuvent apparaître à vos côtés sans que vous ne les ayez convoqués, continua la femme. Dans ce cas l'invocation vous drainera deux fois moins de force. Vous pouvez, bien sûre rendre les noms pour cela, vous devez procéder de la même manière qu'avec le livre des amis. Et vous pouvez aussi y ajouter des noms. Le yokai en question doit écrire son nom sur une feuille de papier avec son sang puis vous devez placer le contrat dans le livre et comme vous l'avez fait, vous pouvez aussi y placer les contrats du Yuujinchou puisque vous en êtes le propriétaire. Pour ouvrir ou refermer le livre vous n'avez qu'a insuffler un peu de votre énergie spirituelle dans la plaque qui scelle le lien.

- Enfin, lorsque vous verrez un yokai se trouvant dans le livre, son nom vous viendra directement à l'esprit et de ce fait vous serez immédiatement informé du fait qu'il s'agit de l'un de vos gardiens, ajouta le turquoise.

- Si l'un des gardien meurt ou se retrouve scellé, vous le saurez immédiatement aussi, dit la femme.

- Et si l'un d'entre nous est proche de vous, dans un rayon d'un kilomètre environ, vous le sentirez, ajouta l'homme au cheveux couleur de nuit.

Natsume pris soin de bien tout mémoriser puis il déposa le livre près de lui sans que personne n'ait put voir l'inscription de la plaque. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau les trois inconnus leur noms résonnèrent dans son esprit en une douce musique. Il sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, profondément surprit par leurs identités. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, sous le choc, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le trio. Finalement, il parvint a articuler :

- Vous êtes vraiment...

- Oui, répondit la femme devinant ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Si je m'attendais à ça, souffla-t-il. Je suis honoré de vous avoir à mes côté.

- Tout l'honneur est pour nous, répondit très sérieusement l'homme aux cheveux de nuit.

Lorsque l'adolescent esquissa un geste pour attraper sa tasse de thé une plainte de douleur lui échappa. Il avait complètement oublié l'entaille dans sa mains. Elle saignait toujours.

- Donne ta main, dit Ginai.

Natsume obéit et remarqua alors que le deuxième plateau que les esprits avaient amenés portait des produits de soin. Le dieu prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, dirigeant sa paume meurtrie vers le ciel. Avec patience et douceur, il nettoya la plaie puis il la couvrit d'un baume qui avait une agréable odeur de plante. Il mit ensuite en place un bandage destiné à protéger la blessure. Enfin, il appuya sa propre paume sur le pansement. Elle se mit a irradier de lumière et la douleur disparut. Le jeune homme le remercia puis il termina sa tasse de thé. C'est alors qu'une idée lui passa par la tête :

- Ginai, peut tu m'expliquer comment prendre ma forme d'ayakashi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu ne veux pas attendre encore un peu pour cela ? Ça va te fatigué, répondit-il calmement.

- En faite je suis curieux de savoir à quoi je vais ressembler.

- Nous aussi, intervint l'homme aux cheveux turquoise.

Celui-ci reçut un regard noir de la part du dieu dragon et maintenant que Natsume connaissait son identité, il fut impressionné par le fait que Ginai le fasse trembler d'un simple regard.

- Si tu insiste je veux bien t'expliquer mais nous nous arrêterons à ta forme humaine. Ta forme complète d'ayakashi serait un trop gros effort pour ton corps pour le moment, dit-il en reportant son attention sur Takashi.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Allons-y alors. Ce n'est pas très compliquer et très vite cela deviendra naturel pour toi, expliqua-t-il. Ferme les yeux.

Natsume s'exécuta et attendit patiemment les instructions suivantes.

- Détend toi et respire profondément. Ensuite vide ton esprits de toute les pensés autre que celle de te transformer. J'insiste bien sur le fait que tu ne dois penser qu'a ta forme humaine.

Le silence retomba ensuite tandis qu'il se concentrait. Soudain il sentit un vent puissant le soulevé de terre. Rapidement, il se retrouva debout. Son corps fut parcourut d'une puissante chaleur, il trembla un instant puis tout redevint normal. Il prit naturellement une profonde inspiration puis doucement il ouvrit les yeux. Il tomba alors sur les visages complètement étonnés des quatre autres. La surprise laissa place à l'admiration dans les yeux du trio et lorsque Natsume dirigea ses yeux vers ceux de Ginai, il y lu une grande émotion et de la joie.

- Tu es très beau, murmura le dieu dragon.

- Nous avons vraiment bien fait de vous choisir comme maître, dit la femme en le détaillant.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, souffla le turquoise visiblement impressionné.

- Il maintenant tout à fait sûre que vous êtes la personne que nous attendions, dit le dernier.

- Mais une chose pareil ne s'est pas produite depuis des millénaire, annonça la femme en regardant Ginai.

Celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux et semblait toujours aussi émut mais il finit par répondre :

- Cela ne s'est en effet pas produit depuis très longtemps.

- Quoi dont ? Demanda Takashi qui avait un peu de mal à suivre la discussion.

- L'apparition de quelqu'un comme toi, répondit-il.

- Hein ?

Ginai fit un signe en direction de la maison et immédiatement deux esprit serviteurs apportèrent un imposant miroir. Ils le positionnèrent en face de Natsume qui se tenait toujours debout et celui-ci put enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Il faillit ne pas se reconnaître. Tout avait changé. Même ses vêtements. Il portait désormais un kimono noir ainsi qu'une ceinture de soie de la même couleur. Sur ses épaules reposait un magnifique haori plus long que la normal. Il tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il était d'un gris plutôt foncé et dans le dos, un splendide dragon noir était brodé.

Il remarqua ensuite que des écailles noires elles aussi, recouvraient le dos de ses mains et à ce qu'il ressentait il pouvait dire qu'elle recouvraient aussi ses poignets, ses avants bras, une partie de son dos et de sa nuque. Il en voyait également sur ses tempes et ses paupières.

À son cou pendait une perle noir dans laquelle des paillettes de lumière argenté se baladaient. Elle se trouvait sur une fine chaîne d'argent.

Ses yeux avaient pris la couleur de la lune et ses pupille s'étaient fendues.

Sur ses tempes, deux fines cornes prenaient naissances. Se dirigeant vers l'arrière de son crâne, elles survolaient ses cheveux, les effleurant sans les toucher, se ramifiant de multiple fois en de fines branches se rejoignant entre elle tel certain corail. Elles couvraient la droite et la gauche de sa tête et s'arrêtaient quelques centimètres derrière ses oreilles. Elles étaient d'un noir profond et semblaient avoir étaient laquées au vu de la façon dont-elles luisaient à la lumière.

Ses cheveux avaient pris la même couleur que ses cornes élégantes. Ils avaient gardés la même coupe hormis dans sa nuque où une épaisse mèche avait poussée jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son dos. Celle-ci était, au niveau de son cou, attachée par une fine cordelette argentée. Elle était soigneusement enroulée autour de la mèche et se fermait en formant un nœud papillon. Les deux longs morceaux de fils qui ressortaient du nœud se séparaient tout deux en trois fragments au bout de chacun des quels était fixé un grelot en cristal.

Il remarqua également qu'il tenait un magnifique katana ancien dans sa main non blessée. La lame devait faire près de quatre vingt centimètres. Il le leva à hauteur de ses yeux pour mieux l'observé. La tsuka (poignée) était magnifique. Sur la kashira (décoration au bout du pommeau) qui était de couleur noir, étaient soudés les même kanji que ceux inscrit sur la plaque du livre. De plus trois cordelettes d'une quinzaine de centimètres au bout des quels pendaient trois grelots de cristal y était accrochées. La same kawa (ce qui recouvre le bois de la poignée) était une peau de raie d'un gris clair et brillant. Le tsuka ito (laçage qui recouvre la poignée au dessus de la same kawa) était fait avec une soie noire. La tsuba (la garde) était d'or blanc. Circulaire, elle était ajourée de la silhouette d'un dragon qui en faisait le tour. Le saya (fourreau) avait la couleur du charbon et reluisait. La sageo (cordelette sur le fourreau) était de fait de la même matière et de la même teinte que le tressage de la poignée. Deux autres grelots y étaient fixés.

Curieux, Natsume dégaina la lame d'un geste naturel et élégant. La habaki (pièce métallique à la base de la lame) prenait la même couleur que la tsuba (garde). La lame, elle, était toute simplement splendide. Elle était forgée dans un métal noir. La yakiba (partie trempée de la lame) était un peu plus clair et la hamon (ligne de trempe) formait des vagues. Mais le plus impressionnant restait sans doute le dessin gravé sur une bonne moitié de la lame. Il s'agissait encore une fois d'un dragon fidèlement représenté avec tout ses détails. Les rainures de la gravure étaient emplis de poudre de diamant procurant une grande beauté à l'oeuvre. Finalement l'oeil de la créature mystique était fait d'un petit diamant. Le dessin se trouvait sur les deux face de la lame.

Après l'avoir admiré encore un peu, Takashi rengaina l'arme d'un geste précis qui fit chanter la lame d'une voix cristalline. Il reporta de nouveau son regard sur le miroir et une constatation lui vint :

- Ginai, je te ressemble un peu non ?

- C'est parce que tout comme moi tu es un dragon, répondit celui-ci.

Natsume se tourna vers lui avec un sourire réjouit. Il s'aperçut ensuite que les trois autres le regardaient toujours avec admiration. Une expression surprise se peignit sur son visage et l'homme aux cheveux turquoise sembla remarquer sa confusion. Il prit alors la parole :

- L'apparition d'un dragon est une chose rare, qui n'est pas arrivée depuis des millénaires. Le nombre de dragon encore en vie de nos jours se compte sur les doigts d'une main. Vous êtes une créature très puissante, expliqua-t-il. Le fait que vous soyez un dragon fait également de vous un dieu. C'est pourquoi nous somme admiratif, vous êtes encore plus précieux que nous le pensions.

Natsume fut choqué par cette révélation. Lui, un dieu ! Il ne l'aurait jamais crut si on lui avait dit cela quelques jours plutôt. Mais ça expliquait l'inscription sur la plaque du livre : « dragon gardien ».

- En faite, cette nature était évidente pour vous, dit l'autre homme. Elle va parfaitement avec vôtre esprit. Les dragons sont réputée pour être sages, pacifiques, dignes de confiance et ouverts d'esprit.

- Je trouve cela très élégant, dit la femme.

- Qu'est-ce qui est élégant ? Demanda le turquoise.

- Eh bien, dans votre forme humaine, dit-elle en regardant Natsume, vos yeux ont la couleur du soleil, l'or. La couleur du jour pendant lequel les humains sont les plus actif.

- Et dans votre forme d'ayakashi, continua l'homme aux cheveux de nuit, vos yeux on la couleur de la lune. Celle de la nuit qui appartient aux yokai. Plus personne ne pourra dire que vous ne faites pas partie des deux mondes.

- Et il y a les grelots de cristal, remarqua le turquoise. Eux aussi sont très rares. Mise à part vous, je crois qu'aucun yokai n'en possède par nature de nos jours. Ils sont un signe d'une grande pureté d'esprit.

Natsume leurs sourit. C'est à ce moment qu'un violent vertige le saisit sans prévenir. La douleur dans sa poitrine se réveilla, fulgurante. Il lâcha son katana qui disparût avant même de touché le sol en formant un nuage de fumée noire. Une de ses main s'accrocha à son torse. Sa respiration se fit difficile. Une plainte de douleur lui échappa malgré ses dents serrées. Il se mit a tanguer dangereusement et vit vaguement Ginai se lever d'un bond et accourir vers lui. Il sentit ensuite le dieu dragon le rattraper alors qu'il tombait.

Le dieu dragon réagit au quart de tour en le voyant pâlir dangereusement. Il l'empêcha de s'écraser au sol. Il s'agenouilla ensuite et le garda dans ses bras.

- Je t'avais dit que tu avais encore besoin de repos, reprocha-t-il.

Il déposa sa main sur sa poitrine et une fois de plus sa lumière fit son œuvre. Sa souffrance diminua mais elle resta bien présente.

- Gomen, murmura Natsume.

Ginai s'adoucit immédiatement et lui offrit un léger sourire emprunt d'inquiétude. Takashi aperçut alors le trio debout au dessus de lui. Eux aussi s'étaient relevés en le voyant chuter mais ils avaient été bien plus lent que Ginai. Ils semblaient inquiet. Cependant la femme prit la parole :

- Nous n'avons que trop abuser de votre temps. Vous avez besoin de repos. Nous allons nous en aller.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, peut importe de quoi il s'agit, appelez nous, le pria l'homme aux cheveux de nuit.

Natsume acquiesça d'un signe de tête et leur offrit difficilement l'ébauche d'un sourire.

- N'hésitez pas surtout, insista le turquoise.

Ils s'inclinèrent ensuite puis ils s'en allèrent. Ginai ne leur adressa même pas un regard. Il était entièrement concentré sur lui. Natsume ferma les yeux et fit roulé sa tête sur le bras du dieu dragon jusqu'au moment où elle rencontra sa poitrine. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas améliorer d'avantage l'état du jeune homme, le dieu dragon le prit dans ses bras et se releva. Il s'approcha de l'endroit ou se trouvait la sacoche et les livres. Il saisit la pochette ainsi que le livre des amis et les confia à un esprit serviteurs qui attendait avec un plateau.

- Peux tu prendre le livre des gardiens ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme. Je ne peux pas y toucher.

Avec lenteur, Natsume dirigea une main tremblante vers l'ouvrage. Il le saisit et le souleva avec peine. Il se sentait faible. L'esprit serviteur s'approcha le plus possible lui permettant de rapidement poser l'objet sur le plateau. Il ramena ensuite sa main vers lui. Ginai se releva une fois de plus et se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas ample et souple. Il gagna la chambre de Natsume et s'agenouilla près du futon. Il retira son haori, ses sandales et ses chaussettes aux jeune homme puis il l'allongea sur le matelas et le couvrit.

L'esprit qui portait les livres les rejoignit rapidement et déposa son fardeau au sol. Le dieu remarqua qu'un peu de sueur perlait sur le front de son aimé. Il y posa alors une main et remarqua qu'une légère fièvre l'avait saisi. Il grimaça :

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça maintenant, murmura-t-il avec angoisse.

- Sensei n'arrête pas de me dire que je veux toujours en faire trop, bredouilla Natsume.

- Et il a raison. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à toi.

Un esprit serviteur entra alors, chargé d'une bassine d'eau fraîche et d'un linge blanc. Ginai humidifia l'étoffe et la déposa sur le front de l'adolescent qui soupira d'aise.

- Merci, dit-il.

Le dieu dragon lui sourit en glissant une main sur sa joue.

- Tu reste avec moi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Bien sur. Dort maintenant, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Natsume ferma alors les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

C'est une impression de mal aise qui le réveilla le lendemain au milieu de l'après midi. Il se redressa subitement faisant sursauter Ginai qui le veillait toujours. Le voyant trembler celui-ci le prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai une drôle d'impression.

Le phénomène ne s'arrêta pas et Takashi se terra un peu plus dans les bras du dragon pour se rassurer. Soudain une image de Mizusu s'imposa dans son esprit. Des chaînes dansaient autour de lui. Tout à coup, elles l'emprisonnèrent et un vertige fit tourner la tête de Natsume. Puis tout s'arrêta.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Ginai.

Natsume se redressa, pétrifié.

- C'est Misuzu ! S'écria-t-il. Je crois qu'il a été capturé !

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous a plut. REVIEWS PLEASE !

Je vous ai peut-être un peu saouler avec le vocabulaire japonais autour des katana mais j'adore ses armes alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire les choses bien.

À plus pour la suite. Audragon.


	9. chapitre 8: Tadaima

Ohayou mina.

Je me lance dans un nouveau chapitre, houra ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir.

Avant de me mettre au boulot j'ai une petite réclamation : laissez moi des commentaires s'il vous plais j'aimerais avoir vos avis quel qu'ils soit (n'oubliez pas quand même : constructif). Merci d'avance. C'est grâce à vos remarques que je pourrais m'améliorer. D'ailleurs merci à Kaisukyyyyyyy ( j'oublierais plus ce y promit) toujours fidèle au poste.

Voilà. Natsume Yuujinchou est l'oeuvre de Midorikawa Yuki que je remercie pour nous avoir fait découvrir cet univers.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 8 : Tadaima

- Calme toi ! Ordonna Ginai alors que la panique s'emparait doucement de Natsume.

Il serra le jeune homme tremblant dans ses bras alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

- Mais Misuzu, il...

- J'ai entendu, répondit le dieu dragon avec douceur, mais il faut que tu te calme. Respire tranquillement, tu vas encore te mettre dans un état pas possible.

Natsume obtempéra en constatant que, de nouveau, sa poitrine le faisait souffrir. Il finit par se calmer complètement. L'un des esprit de la demeure entra alors dans la pièce et se mit a tourner lentement devant eux. Takashi l'observa alors qu'il se posait dans la main que Ginai lui tendait. Elle y resta quelques minutes puis il s'en alla.

- Il venait m'informer pour Misuzu, annonça-t-il en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

- Lorsque tu as été attaqué, Madara a poursuivis ton agresseur et l'a blessé. Les exorcistes se sont servis de cette excuse pour attaquer le premier ayakashi puissant qu'ils ont croisés. Ils ont réussi à le sceller pour en faire un shiki.

- Il faut aller le chercher, répondit-il en tentant de se lever.

Cependant il retomba bien vite au sol, le souffle court.

- Tu ne peux rien faire dans cet état, intervint Ginai en le forçant à rester tranquille. Tu doit te reposer.

- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser ! Il est mon ami !

- Tu ne peut rien faire tant que tu ne tiendras pas sur tes jambes, lui dit calmement Ginai en le tenant par les épaules. Pour l'instant, Misuzu ne risque rien. Il est enfermé, certes, mais ils ne pourront pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit étant donné qu'il a déjà un contrat avec toi. Il va devoir patienter un moment.

Natsume baissa les yeux et réfléchit un instant. Tiraillé, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

- On ira le secourir dés que ce sera possible, lui dit le dieu dragon pour essayer de le rassurer.

- D'accord, céda-t-il finalement.

- Bien. Maintenant tu vas te rallonger et te reposer, dit-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, il réinstalla l'adolescent qui n'avait pas la force de résister sur le matelas. Natsume remarqua alors l'incroyable son que produisaient les grelots de cristal accrochés dans ses cheveux ébènes. C'était un son pur. Il résonna dans ses oreilles. Son esprit se vida de toute pensé et il s'endormit instantanément.

Il ne fit aucun rêve et dormit profondément. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Les grandes bougies toujours présente dans la pièce l'illuminait de leur lueurs argentées. Natsume se redressa, Ginai n'était pas là. Une fois de plus, il ne put empêcher la peur de le prendre. Inconsciemment, il se mit à trembler.

Il se leva et s'avança vers les portes coulissantes donnant sur l'extérieur. Il les ouvrit lentement et un léger vent vint balayer son visage, soulevant ses cheveux et faisant chanter, une fois de plus, les grelots qui y étaient accrochés. Ce son l'apaisait un peu. Il s'avança sur la petite terrasse et s'assit sur son rebord. Ses doigts de pieds allèrent effleurer l'eau du bassin qui l'entourait. Il observa avec un sourire l'arbre et les lotus ainsi que les carpes qui dansaient autour de lui, sans un bruit. Tout trois produisaient une agréable lumière.

Malgré l'ambiance apaisante de l'endroit. Takashi ne parvint pas à se débarrasser de sa peur. Depuis qu'il avait faillit mourir, il ne se sentait bien qu'en présence de Ginai. Le dieu dragon avait cette aura rassurante et protectrice. Il était doux et gentil. Toujours calme. Natsume repensa alors au masque de froideur qu'il avait affiché en parlant au trio lorsqu'ils étaient venu. Il était bien heureux qu'il ne le fasse pas avec lui. Son visage était tellement plus beau lorsqu'il souriait...

Plonger dans ses pensés, il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Lorsque Ginai entra, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Natsume endormis. Il le chercha rapidement des yeux et le trouva assit au bord de la terrasse. Il le vit trembler. Il attrapa alors le haori du jeune homme qu'il avait précédemment plier et déposer près du matelas. Il s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta dans son dos. Il déposa le vêtement sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter. Le jeune homme releva le visage vers lui alors qu'il s'agenouillait à ses côtés.

- Tu n'arrives plus à dormir ? Demanda doucement le dieu dragon.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ginai. Celui-ci passa alors un bras dans son dos. L'angoisse de Tatashi disparut enfin et ses tremblements cessèrent. Ses grelots tintèrent de nouveau et il se souvint que c'était en les entendant qu'il c'était endormis quelques heures plus tôt. Il les attrapa du bout des doigt et les ramena devant son visage, ce que permettaient les longues cordelettes aux quelles ils pendaient. Il en fit roulé un entre ses doigt, curieux.

- Ces grelots sont très rares, lui dit Ginai en observant lui aussi l'objet. Je n'en avais vu qu'une seul fois dans toute ma vie.

- Qu'ont-ils de si spécial ?

- Ils sont d'abord, comme on te l'a dit, un signe de grande pureté d'âme et d'esprit. Ils ont aussi certains pouvoir mais je ne sais pas grand chose là dessus à cause de leur rareté. Je sais par contre que parfois, lorsque leur propriétaire est tourmenté, ils peuvent avoir un pourvoir calmant sur l'esprit.

- C'est vrai ! Tout à l'heure leur musique m'a vidée la tête avant de m'endormir, expliqua-t-il.

- Ils ont sûrement d'autres pouvoirs mais il faudra les découvrir toi même, je n'en sais pas plus.

Natsume resta pensif un moment puis il demanda d'une petite voix :

- Dit Ginai, lorsqu'un yokai est scellé, est-ce douloureux pour lui ?

- Malheureusement, oui, répondit-il franchement. C'est douloureux.

- Beaucoup ?

- Plutôt oui, soupira-t-il.

- Et qui a-t-il d'autre comme effet ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Un profond sentiment de solitude. On se sent compressé, enfermé, enchaîné dans un espace étroit et noir. Nos forces nous échappes. On ne peut tout simplement rien faire.

Un frisson parcourut Natsume, il s'inquiétait pour Misuzu. Il lâcha ses grelots qui tombèrent sur ses épaules.

- Quand ira-t-on le chercher ? Demanda-t-il en se collant un peu plus au dieu.

- Quand tu seras en état.

- Et dans combien de temps est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, souffla Ginai en resserrant un peu son bras autour de ses hanches.

- C'est mon ami et il a besoin de mon aide. Je ne peut pas l'ignorer. Il m'a déjà beaucoup aidé je lui doit bien ça.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Bon, je veux que tu te repose au moins encore toute une journée. Et lorsqu'on ira le chercher, tu dois me promettre de ne rien faire d'imprudent. Au moindre problème, tu appel ces trois là pour qu'ils interviennent et tu ne fait rien de risqué. Promit ?

- Promis, répondit-il.

- Alors, tu retourne dormir maintenant, répondit le dieu dragon.

Sans attendre, il se releva et pris Natsume dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne protesta pas et en profita même pour se blottir contre lui. Il adorait être avec Ginai. Les portes se refermèrent d'elles même une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Le dieu dragon s'agenouilla et l'allongea de nouveau sur son matelas, déposant le haori un peu plus loin. Natsume afficha malgré lui une moue déçus, il serait bien resté dans ses bras. Après une légère hésitation il demanda :

- Tu viendrais dormir avec moi ?

Ginai ne répondit pas mais il lui sourit avant se venir s'allonger à ses côtés.

- Avec plaisir, murmura-t-il. Viens, dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Takashi ne se fit pas prier pour aller se blottir contre son torse. Il se sentait tellement bien dans cet écrin de chaleur et de tendresse. Il n'y avait jamais goutté mais maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il ne voulait plus le quitter. Ce sentir en sécurité, en total sécurité était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Bien sur il l'avait déjà expérimenté lorsqu'il était avec Nyanko-Sensei mais même avec lui, il y avait cette pointe d'anxiété qui demeurait. Cette angoisse que Ginai balayait d'un simple geste. Il ne pourrait sûrement plus se passer de lui et il ne le voulait pas.

Le dieu dragon regarda celui qu'il aimait s'endormir contre lui. Son nez alla jouer dans les mèches ébènes du jeune homme et il s'enivra de son odeur. Il sourit en observant son air paisible. Il le trouvait si beau et si fragile à la fois. Il resserra son étreinte sur lui. Il voulait le protéger, cet être qui l'avait captivé au premier regard. Ce bijou de bonté et de pureté. Ce joyau rare qui brillait de mille feux. Cette force qui avait happée son cœur comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Il avait connu la terreur lorsqu'il l'avait vu frôler la mort. Il l'avait toujours surveillé de loin mais depuis cette attaque qui avait bien faillit lui enlever son trésor, il s'était promis de veiller sur lui personnellement. Et il était heureux parce qu'aujourd'hui Natsume l'avait accepter à ses côtés. Finalement, lui aussi s'endormit bercé par la respiration lente et profonde de son aimé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, bien des heures plus tard, Takashi sentit l'agréable présence de Ginai toujours serrée contre lui. Il soupira d'aise et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il releva le visage et tomba sur celui encore endormit du dieu dragon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon et séduisant lorsqu'il dormait. Il l'observa de longues minutes puis il le vit doucement ouvrir les yeux. Ses joues se mirent à rougir furieusement lorsqu'il constata la proximité de son visage avec celui du dieu. Mais il ne bougea pas, trop fasciner par le réveil progressif qui évoluait sur les traits de Ginai. Lorsque celui-ci eut totalement repris ses esprit et qu'il trouva Natsume près de lui, il se mit à sourire. Lentement, il alla déposer un baiser sur le front de l'adolescent qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse de ses lèvres.

- On a dormi longtemps ? Finit-il par demander.

-Tout le reste de la nuit et toute la journée, répondit le dieu en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

Takashi s'écarta un peu et planta son regard de lune dans celui du dragon.

- Tu veux bien qu'on aille le chercher maintenant ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir de reposer encore ?

- C'est mon amis et il souffre en ce moment. Je dois l'aider.

- Et qui pense a ta souffrance à toi ! S'écria-t-il. Tu as failli mourir il y a à peine quelques jours !

Natsume fut étonnée par l'extrême inquiétude qu'il décelait dans sa voix. Cela le toucha profondément. Il caressa la joue de Ginai avec douceur pour le rassurer.

- Je t'ai promit de ne rien faire de stupide, tu te souviens ?

Ginai fit un signe positif de la tête.

- Et tu sera avec moi.

- Évidemment, répondit-il avec une volonté qui fit sourire l'adolescent.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Et je te promet aussi que, lorsque Misuzu sera de nouveau libre, je me reposerais autant que tu le voudras.

- Très bien, capitula finalement Ginai avec un soupir. Je te fais confiance.

- Merci.

Ils se levèrent et le dieu dragon emmena son protéger sur la terrasse pour boire un thé et discuter avant de partir.

- Tu devrais peut-être reprendre ta forme humaine pour retourner là bas. Maintenant que tu t'es transformé une fois cela ne t'affaiblira plus, dit-il en versant la boisson dans les tasses apportées par les esprits serviteurs.

- Tu as raison, comment dois-je faire ?

- Procède de la même manière que pour prendre ta forme d'ayakashi mais concentre toi sur ta forme humaine.

L'adolescent s'exécuta en fermant les yeux. Pendant une seconde il sentit une brise puissante sur son corps puis ses grelots tintèrent et raisonnèrent dans l'air puis tous s'arrêta. Il rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il avait réussi. Il portait de nouveau son yukata blanc.

- Bien, félicita Ginai. Maintenant, tu te souviens de ton katana ?

- Oui, il était magnifique d'ailleurs.

- Cette arme fait partie de toi et est emplis de ton pouvoir. Tu peux la faire apparaître et disparaître comme bon te semble alors n'hésite pas a t'en servir si tu te sent en danger.

- Mais je ne sais pas me servir d'une épée.

- Ça n'a aucune importance. Tu n'as qu'à te laisser conduire par elle. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. Souviens toi, tu l'as dégainé et rengainé avec un naturel désarmant lorsque tu l'avais dans les mains. Pourtant ce n'est pas un geste facile pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais tenus une épée. Fait lui confiance et elle te protégera.

- Comme dois-je faire pour la faire apparaître ?

- Tu dois juste la visualisée et lui ordonner d'apparaître et procède de la même manière pour la faire disparaître. Si tu es inconscient ou très faible, elle disparaîtra d'elle même comme l'autre jour. Essaye.

Natsume visualisa donc le katana et ordonna : « viens ! » dans ses pensés. Le sol devant lui ondula comme l'eau dans laquelle on aurait jeté une pierre, les ondes formant des cercles. L'arme en émergea rapidement, poignée en avant, accompagnée par le tintement des grelots de cristal qui y étaient accrochés. Takashi la saisi, émerveillé et la sentit vibrée dans sa main. Il eu presque l'impression de l'entendre ronronner lorsqu'il referma ses doigts sur elle. Il caressa le fourreau du bout des doigts puis il se concentra pour la faire disparaître. Elle obéit immédiatement et s'évanouit dans une légère fumée noir où résonnait le son des grelots.

- N'hésite pas a t'en servir, insista Ginai.

- C'est promis.

Un esprit serviteur entra alors avec une pile de vêtement.

- Je leur ai demandé d'amener des habits humain, annonça Ginai. J'ai pensé que tu préférerais même si je trouve que le kimono te va mieux, dit-il le faisant ainsi rougir.

- Merci, bredouilla l'adolescent en se levant.

Il réintégra la chambre et retira son yukata qui glissa au sol, se retrouvant ainsi en boxer. Il sentit le regard de Ginai sur lui mais étrangement, cela ne le gêna pas le moins du monde. Cependant, il ne vit pas l'ombre qui passa dans les yeux de celui-ci lorsqu'il posa ses iris sur la cicatrice qu'il avait aussi dans le dos. Il s'habilla rapidement. Il y avait un simple pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire elle aussi. Il ferma cette dernière grâce a une fermeture éclaire. Il mit ensuite les chaussettes.

Il s'agenouilla près des livres, les rangea soigneusement dans sa sacoche et la boucla autour de sa taille avant de rabattre la veste par dessus. Il se sentait vaseux, lourd, engourdi, un peu fatigué et son corps était courbaturé mais il ignora tout cela et se concentra sur Misuzu. Il se releva et attrapa la paire de basket qu'on lui avait amenée. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ginai qui l'avait rejoint.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit celui-ci.

Il sortit de sa manche un petit objet. Il saisit la main de Natsume et passa a son doigt ce qui s'avéra être un fin anneau en argent. Parfaitement poli, celui-ci avait une petite arrête tranchante sur le dessus.

- Pour pouvoir faire tes invocations tu dois verser une goutte de sang. Sert toi de cette bague pour entailler l'un de tes doigt, ça sera amplement suffisant. Je l'ai taillée dans l'une de mes griffes, elle est donc pleine de mon pouvoir. Elle est parfaitement tranchante sur l'arrête mais le plus important c'est que les blessures provoquées par elle ne te causeront aucune douleur et elles guériront d'elles même dans les deux minutes. Il est inutile que tu soit blessé d'avantage que tu ne le devrais, expliqua-t-il.

- Merci, lui dit Takashi en lui souriant. Mais tu n'aurais pas du abîmé l'une de tes griffe pour moi.

- Elle repoussera ne t'en fait pas. Allons-y maintenant.

Il emmena le jeune homme dans le jardin où ils avaient discutés avec le trio. Le soleil se couchait. Une fois sous l'arbre, il tendit une main vers Natsume qui la saisit sans hésitation et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à se coller contre son torse. Le dieu dragon enroula un bras autour de ses reins et concentra son pouvoir. Une vive lumière les entoura et une seconde plus tard, le jardin était vide.

Le cinquième jour après l'attaque sur Natsume, Madara, Hinoe, Tanuma et Natori étaient encore réunis dans la clairière. Hiragi était venus avec son maître ce jour là. Le climat restait tendu entre Hinoe et l'exorciste. Mais Tanuma s'efforçait toujours de détendre l'atmosphère et cela lui permettait aussi d'évacuer en partie l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait vis à vis de son ami.

La veille, après avoir appris l'attaque qu'il avait subit, il était retourné chez lui, avait pris de quoi manger ainsi que des vêtements chaud puis il avait rejoint Madara et Hinoe dans la forêt. Il avait passé toute la nuit avec eux à attendre Natsume autour du feu toujours vif. Son père étant absent, il pouvait rester là sans problème. Grâce aux lunettes de Natori, il arrivait à voir Madara et Hinoe sans trop de problème.

Natori, lui, était reparti pour la nuit après avoir apprit la nouvelle mais il était revenus le lendemain. Il avait d'ailleurs amener avec lui une nouvelle paire de lunette qu'il offrit à Tanuma. Il lui expliqua qu'elle avait été ensorcelée et qu'elle l'aiderais à mieux voir. Ce cadeau plus beaucoup à l'adolescent qui l'en remercia vivement.

Toutes les discussions tournaient autour des ayakashi et des exorcistes dans la clairière, ainsi Tanuma en apprit beaucoup. Ils discutèrent du monde des yokai, des exorcistes et de la situation actuelle.

L'adolescent et l'exorciste s'étonnèrent du nombre d'ayakashi qui venaient demander des nouvelles de Natsume. En effet, toute la journée, des yokai mineurs présent lors de l'attaque apparaissaient et posaient des questions sur le jeune homme qu'ils considéraient comme leur amis.

La fin d'après-midi approchait alors que l'un de ces ayakashi s'en allait les laissant de nouveau entre eux.

- Eh bien, souffla Natori, encore un.

- Et alors, grogna Hinoe.

- Rien, rien. Du calme, répondit-il en levant ses mains devant lui.

Tanuma ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à cette scène. Ce genre de situation ne cessaient plus de se produire entre ces deux là lorsqu'ils se trouvaient proche l'un de l'autre. Au début, cela avait installé un climat tendu mais maintenant Madara et Tanuma riaient ensemble de leur disputes enfantines. L'adolescent était installé contre le flanc du grand ayakashi blanc dont la fourrure le protéger du froid d'hivers.

- Dit Ponta, demanda Tanuma en se tournant vers Madara.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu crois que Natsume va bientôt revenir ?

- J'espère, répondit-il. Nous devons juste être patient.

- Hum.

Un silence confortable s'installa alors que le soleil se couchait. Finalement les première étoiles firent leur apparitions dans le ciel encore oranger à l'horizon. Alors que Tanuma regardait le ciel, il vit l'une des étoile bouger et descendre vers eux. Il se leva, frotta ses yeux et regarda de nouveau pour être sur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Madara en l'observant curieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit-il en pointant du doigt la lumière qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

Madara jeta un coup d'oeil et lorsqu'il identifia le phénomène, il se leva.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Redemanda Tanuma.

- Je crois que Natsume rentre à la maison, dit-il avec une joie non feinte.

- Vraiment ? S'extasia Tanuma.

Natori, Hiragi et Hinoe c'étaient aux aussi remit sur leur pieds en entendant Madara et observaient l'étoile descendre avec excitation. Celle-ci s'écrasa sans bruit dans le feu qui prit immédiatement la couleur de l'argent sous le regard émerveillé de ceux qui n'avait pas encore vu cette manifestation. Rapidement, ils virent deux silhouettes s'avancer vers eux et bientôt Natsume et Ginai firent leur apparition. En les apercevant, Takashi leur sourit et leur adressa un signe de main :

- Tadaima, les salua-t-il.

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose a dire : Rewiews please (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau suppliant et larmoyant).

À plus pour la suite. Audragon.


	10. chapitre 9: Mise en garde

Ohayou gosaimasu !

Audragon desu ! Un nouveau chapitre ça vous dit ? De toute façon, que vous le vouliez ou non, je le publie. NA ! En plus je suis sûre que vous allez l'adorer.

Encore un grand merci a Kaisuky pour sa rewiew.

Natsume Yuujinchou est le bébé de Midorikawa Yuki, pas le miens.

Bonne lecture mina-sama !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 9 : Mise en garde

- Natsume ! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Ils accoururent vers lui alors que le feu dernière Ginai reprenait sa couleur d'origine.

- Comment te sent tu ? Demanda Madara en approchant son museau de lui.

- Très bien, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il caressa la fourrure blanche de cet imposant nez et reprit :

- Désoler de t'avoir inquiété, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, répondit-il.

- Le principal c'est que tu aille bien maintenant, dit Hinoe avec un soupir de soulagement.

Natsume lui sourit et elle lui rendit cette expression. Le jeune homme aperçut alors Tanuma et Natori.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-il surprit par leur présence.

- Quand on est venu te voir, on a trouvé Ponta sous ton apparence, expliqua Tanuma.

- Il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de nous expliquer ce qui c'était passé, continua Natori.

- Je vois, répondit l'adolescent. Est-ce que les Fujiwara vont bien ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Ne t'en fait pas ils ne se doutent de rien, répondit Madara.

- À propos, ils ont du partir à Tokyo pour un problème avec la mère de Touko-san, expliqua Tanuma. Ils pensent que tu habites avec moi en ce moment. Comme mon père est en voyage j'ai proposé cette solution. Comme ça Ponta a put rester ici.

- Merci, répondit son ami.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Natsume tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Demanda Natori encore sceptique.

- Oui, grâce à Ginai, je vais parfaitement bien, dit-il en se tournant vers le dieu dragon qui était resté derrière lui, observant en silence.

Il remarqua alors que celui-ci avait repris son masque froid et neutre. Hinoe et Madara se tournèrent vers lui et s'inclinèrent :

- Hoshizukiyo no Ryujin, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui, remercia Sensei avec un respect que Nastume ne lui connaissez pas.

- Arigatou, réitéra Hinoe.

- Merci, dit Tanuma a son tour.

Natori, quant à lui, inclina légèrement le visage dans sa direction tout comme Hiragi. Un simple signe de tête silencieux leur répondit à tous. L'exorciste détailla alors le dieu dragon d'un air intéressé. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir un dragon. Cependant, un regard noir de ce dernier suffit pour le décourager de poursuivre son examen déplacé. Tanuma aussi l'observa un moment mais il le fit avec une admiration curieuse qui elle, ne sembla pas gêner Ginai.

- Natsume, interpella Madara, tes yeux ont changer de couleur ?

- C'est un effet secondaire du pouvoir dont je me suis servi pour le guérir, expliqua Ginai d'une voix neutre.

- C'est sans conséquence, continua Natsume. Plus important, j'ai appris que Misuzu avait été capturé, dit-il.

- Oui par les Matoba, répondit Hinoe avec une mine grave.

- On attendait ton retour pour prendre une décision à ce propos, dit Madara. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Ce n'est pas évident, répondit-il. On va le chercher immédiatement.

Il se tourna vers Natori une expression sérieuse au visage :

- Où puis-je trouver les Matoba ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Demanda l'exorciste.

- Libérer mon ami qu'ils ont emprisonnés sans raison.

- Je viens avec toi ! S'écria Tanuma. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Natsume observa la mine déterminée de son ami un moment puis il comprit qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis :

- D'accord mais quoi qu'il se passe tu reste derrière moi, comprit ?

- Promit.

- Ils ne voudront jamais te le rendre, protesta Natori.

- Je ne compte pas leur laisser le choix, rétorqua-t-il avec assurance.

- Un gamin comme toi ne peut rien face à eux, attaqua Hiragi outrée par le ton qu'il avait employé avec son maître.

À peine avait-elle prononcée sa phrase qu'une puissante aura meurtrière se répandit autour d'eux. Tous, hormis Natsume, frissonnèrent de peur. Elle visait clairement Hiragi. Un regard noir la figea sur place alors que la voix de Ginai s'éleva, glaciale :

- Toi qui ne sait rien garde tes insultes pour toi, dit-il sur un ton étonnamment calme qui avait un effet bien pire que s'il avait crié. Je ne tolérerais pas plus d'impolitesse de ta part, prévint-il.

Natsuma posa furtivement une main sur le bras du dieu et l'atmosphère redevint normal bien que tous virent Hiragi déglutir difficilement. Un silence gêné s'installa mais il fut rapidement dissipé par Takashi qui redemanda avec assurance :

- Natori, où puis-je trouver les Matoba ?

- Natsume, c'est trop dangereux ! En plus il y aura beaucoup de sorciers avec les célébrations de noël. Ça reviendrait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup et tout ça pour un yokai. Ça ne sert à rien.

Cette fois Natori pu sentir clairement que tous lui étaient très hostiles. Mais ce fut la voix froide qu'employa Takashi pour lui répondre qui lui glaça le sang.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Misizu est mon ami et il mérite que je risque ma vie pour le libérer. Tu ne sais rien sur moi mais je te considère comme un ami, je ferais pareil pour toi. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je me débrouillerais.

- Très bien, capitula l'exorciste, mais je t'accompagne.

- Merci, répondit le jeune homme en se radoucissant. Allons-y tout de suite, dit-il en se mettant en route suivi de près par Ginai.

Madara reprit sa forme de chat et sauta sur l'une des épaule d'Hinoe qui se mit a marcher derrière le jeune homme tout comme Tanuma.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, le petit groupe se retrouva devant une imposante demeure de style ancien dont toute les fenêtres étaient éclairées. Elle ressemblait énormément à celle ou avait eu lieu la première réunion d'exorcistes à laquelle Takashi avait assisté, mais elles était encore plus grande. L'adolescent commençait à se sentir fatigué mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Natori qui les précédait, stoppa et se retourna. Il semblait inquiet :

- Natsume, tu es vraiment sûr ? Ils sont vraiment nombreux à l'intérieur, tout les clan d'exorcistes des environs ce sont réunis aujourd'hui.

- Tant mieux, murmura-t-il.

- Hein ! S'écria Natori. On sait qu'ils ont une dent contre toi ! S'ils t'attaquent on ne sera pas en mesure de te protéger, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Ginai qui restait impassible.

- Il a raison Natsume, dit doucement Nyanko-Sensei.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sensei, répondit-il d'une voix douce et calme. Je ne suis pas suicidaire et je ne viens pas pour me battre. Un peu de persuasion devrais suffire pour qu'ils nous rendent Misuzu, dit-il avec assurance.

- J'espère, dit Hinoe.

Takashi se tourna ensuite complètement vers eux pour leur faire face alors que Ginai restait toujours derrière lui :

- Surtout laissez moi faire et ne paniquez pas. Tanuma, tu reste bien derrière moi surtout.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête même s'il semblait anxieux.

- On te fait confiance, dit Nyanko-Sensei.

- Merci.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers l'entré et inspira profondément. Il sentit la présence rassurante de Ginai à quelques centimètre derrière lui. Il sentait toujours son aura douce, protectrice et calme, elle lui donna du courage. Il s'avança vers la porte tout le groupe derrière lui.

Ils entrèrent en silence et traversèrent le couloirs dans lequel ils débouchèrent. Au bout, se trouvait une autre porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle même lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant-elle. Natsume entra sans hésiter, suivis de ses amis et s'arrêta quelques pas derrières les battants de bois qui se refermèrent dans un claquement sec.

La pièce était immense et très lumineuse. Il devait au moins y avoir trois cent ou quatre cent personnes, humains et shiki confondus, les yokai libres étant rare voir inexistants dans ces rassemblements. Beaucoup étaient vêtus de manière traditionnelle et quelques uns portaient des masques. Le long de l'un des murs, un immense buffet avait été dressé. On entendait vaguement une musique de fond couverte par le brouhaha provoqué par les multiples discussions qui avait lieu entre de nombreux petits groupes. L'ambiance été à la bonne humeur et à la fête.

Derrière lui, ses compagnon observaient l'endroit avec appréhension. Seul Ginai était tout à fait serein. Celui-ci s'était positionné de profil dans le dos de son aimé qui sentait son épaule effleurer sa nuque et cela le rassurait. Le dieu dragon avait croisé les bras et fermé les yeux, ainsi on le remarquait à peine. Les autres formaient un arc de cercle serré derrière lui, ils étaient tendus et mal à l'aise.

Leur entré ne fut même pas remarquée. Ils se trouvaient sur un large tapis rouge qui traversait la salle de part en part, de la porte jusqu'au mur du fond environ soixante mètres plus loin. Sur celui-ci la voie était dégagée mais Natsume ne fit pas un pas en avant. Il balaya la salle des yeux, cherchant une personne bien particulière qu'il trouva finalement tout en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il observa un moment cet homme aux longs cheveux sombre et a l'oeil droit masqué : Seiji Matoba. À côté de lui, se tenait une veille femme portant des lunettes : Nanase. Se sentant observé l'homme vêtus d'un kimono bleu, se tourna vers lui. Natsume vis alors un sourire indescriptible se peindre sur son visage malgré la distance. Il se tourna alors vers lui et clama très fort :

- Natsume-kun ! Dit-il d'une voix faussement ravie.

Le silence se fit dans la salle et tous se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus.

- Je suis heureux de te voir ! Reprit-il en s'avançant doucement. Joint toi à la fête, invita-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Tous commencèrent à se désintéresser de la scène alors que Seiji avançait toujours. Mais il s'arrêta après quelque pas sur le regard hostile que lui lança l'adolescent.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser, répondit-il d'une voix forte et assurée.

L'attention de toute l'assemblée se focalisa de nouveau sur lui. Le ton qui avait utilisé signifiait clairement qu'il n'était pas là pour la fête.

- Et que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda Matoba d'une voix moqueuse.

Le vaste espace entre eux était entièrement dégagé et tous étaient tournés vers Natsume, se regroupant furtivement derrière l'exorciste.

- Vous emprisonnez l'un de mes ami, je suis venus le récupérer, annonça Takashi avec détermination.

- Je ne pense pas détenir qui que ce soit, répondit Seiji en haussant les épaules.

- Hier, au milieu de l'après midi, continua Natsume, vous avez scellé un grand ayakashi du nom de Misuzu. C'est lui que je veux.

- Un yokai ! Ricana-t-il. Ridicule. Cet ayakashi a attaqué l'un de mes hommes, dit-il en pointant une personne blessée assise sur une chaise un peu plus loin.

L'homme en question était extrêmement pâle et il lui manquait un bras. Natsume lui adressa un regard froid. Ainsi c'était lui qui avait failli le tuer. Il le vit frissonner et se tendre pendant le bref instant où il le fixa. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Seiji Matoba qui reprit :

- Il a mérité son sort. Il est dangereux pour les humains, dit-il. Nous allons en faire l'un de nos shiki et le maintenir sous contrôle, annonça-t-il en se détournant.

Une colère sourde se mit à bouillir en Natsume mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il resta fier et droit, le visage froid :

- Vous êtes un sacré menteur, Matoba-san, accusa-t-il d'une voix égale.

Des murmures d'indignation s'élevèrent de l'assemblée où beaucoup se tendirent. Takashi sentit ses amis angoisser derrière lui mais Ginai était toujours calme et il se concentra là dessus. Seiji fit taire les protestations et demanda sur un ton provocateur :

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu dit cela ?

- Parce que tout ce que vous venez de dire n'est que mensonge, répliqua-t-il calmement.

- Oh ! Souffla Matoba en croisant les bras.

- Premièrement, vous ne pourrez pas en faire en shiki pour la simple et bonne raison que Misuzu a déjà un contrat avec moi...

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'un de tes serviteurs a attaqué un humain, l'aurais tu ordonné ? Lança-t-il.

Cette fois-ci se furent des exclamations de colère qui s'élevèrent. Natsume vit du coin de l'oeil Natori, fou de rage, faire un pas en avant pour intervenir mais il le stoppa d'un geste de la main et reprit d'une voix forte qui couvrit le boucan :

- Veuillez ne pas m'interrompre, je n'avais pas terminer.

Seiji serra les dents de colère, comment un gamin osé-t-il lui parlé ainsi ? Et avec un calme désarmant en plus. Le silence revint.

- Si je dit que vous mentez c'est aussi parce que celui qui a blessé votre « homme », reprit-il avec dédain, loin d'être Misuzu était plutôt Madara ici présent, annonça-t-il en pointant le chat sur l'épaule d'Hinoe.

- Et comment cette boule de poil aurait pu blesser l'un de nos homme ? Intervint Nanase en ricanant.

- Qui traite tu de boule de poil ? S'écria Madara en reprenant sa forme de grand ayakashi.

Un franc mouvement de recul anima les convives et Natsume en vit certain se préparer a attaquer.

- C'est bien moi qui ai arraché un bras à votre subalterne, lança-t-il. Et j'aurais du le tuer, dit-il en fixant le manchot qui s'évanouit.

- Sensei, calme toi, intervint Natsume d'une voix qui n'admettrait pas la réplique.

Madara obtempéra, se détendit et se replaça derrière l'adolescent ce qui permit de détendre un peu l'atmosphère devenue électrique. Cependant, Sensei resta dans sa forme d'ayakashi et aux aguets.

- Misuzu n'est pas responsable de cette attaque.

- Tu es quand même a blâmer pour cet incident puisque c'est tout de même l'un de tes yokai qui a attaqué, lança Seiji. Je ne te rendrais sûrement pas cet ayakashi. De plus j'exige que tu me donne réparation pour cette attaque.

Une vague d'approbation parcourut les présents.

- Une fois de plus vous ne me laissez pas finir, répondit Natsume. Si Madara a attaqué cet homme, c'est uniquement pour me protéger après que celui-ci m'ai lui-même attaqué et presque tuer. Par conséquent ce n'était que de la légitime défense et je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve, répondit Matoba sûr de lui.

Natsume commença alors a ouvrir sa veste puis sa chemise de sa main gauche et tendit la droite vers Hinoe qui comprit immédiatement. Elle fit apparaître la lance qui l'avait blessé et lui donna.

- J'ai reçu cette cicatrice grâce à vous, répondit-il en découvrant la plaie juste refermée. De plus j'ai ici l'arme qui l'a causée. Elle est couverte de mon sang mais elle est surtout couverte des sorts et du sceau de votre clan, termina-t-il en jetant l'arme au sol pour que tous puisse la voir.

Les murmures s'élevèrent de nouveau.

- J'exige que vous me rendiez Misuzu ! Ordonna Natsume avec force et autorité.

Il éprouva une certaine satisfaction à voir Seiji Matoba bouillir de colère mais une fois de plus, il resta impassible.

- Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit ! Cria l'exorciste. Tu viens ici, chez moi, pendant une fête que tu interromps et tu ose m'insulter ! Je n'en n'accepterais pas d'avantage !

Natsume vit au moins soixante dix personnes se positionnées aux côtés de Seiji. Les autres s'écartèrent, se tassant contre le mur du fond libérant ainsi un vaste espace entre les deux camps. Ceux qui s'étaient avancés firent apparaître un ou deux shiki chacun. Grâce, à ses nouveaux pouvoirs Natsume s'aperçut qu'il y avait là quelques yokai puissants, au niveau de Madara environ, mais ils étaient majoritairement de puissance moyenne. Seiji Matoba, lui, avait invoqué trois ayakashi un peu plus forts que les autres et que Takashi identifia comme trois divinités mineurs. Il devait sûrement les avoir capturé récemment. Une bonne cinquantaine de mètres les séparaient les uns des autres.

Natsume entendit alors Sensei murmurer dans son dos :

- On ne pourra pas tous les arrêter, dit-il avec une inquiétude palpable. On va se faire écraser littéralement.

- Il a raison Natsume, intervint Natori à voix basse. Abandonne et allons nous en temps que nous le pouvons.

Takashi les ignora et reporta son attention sur Ginai sans toutefois se retourner. Il n'avait encore rien dit. L'adolescent sentait l'épaule du dieu dans son dos. Il se sentait en sécurité juste avec ce contact grâce auquel il avait réussi à préservé son calme jusqu'ici. Il sentait le dieu dragon attentif et près à réagir mais il était toujours serein et immobile au point que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur ceux qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Il les balaya du regard, impassible et lança :

- Je serais vous, je ne ferais pas cela, dit-il calmement.

Seiji semblait hors de lui :

- Comment un gamin comme toi sans aucune force peut se permettre de me donner des conseils ! S'en est trop, attrapez le ! Ordonna-t-il.

Tout les shiki invoqués s'élancèrent vers lui. Natori, Madara et Hinoe se préparèrent à bondir mais ils furent trop lent par rapport à Natsume pour qui le temps semblait s'être arrêter. D'un geste rapide il s'entailla largement un doigt sur la bague de Ginai. Il tendit ensuite sa main devant lui et ferma les yeux. Une première goutte de sang perla et tomba au sol provoquant le même bruit qu'une goutte tombant dans l'eau. Le son s'amplifia et résonna dans toute la pièce.

- Susanoo, appela alors Natsume mobilisant le pouvoir du livre des gardien qu'il sentait vibré dans son dos.

La voix du jeune homme résonna elle aussi dans la pièce et tous purent l'entendre. Un léger vent balaya l'endroit. Trois mètres devant Natsume, sur la gauche, l'homme au cheveux turquoise du trio qu'il avait rencontré fit son apparition. Il faisait face aux assaillants. Il portait un kimono d'un turquoise foncé parfaitement mit, fermé d'une ceinture de soie de la couleur de ses cheveux. Son haori lui aussi avait cette couleur et était brodé de fils d'argent. Ses longues mèches ondulées tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

Une nouvelle goutte de sang chuta au sol et de nouveau la voix de Takashi résonna :

- Tsukuyomi, appela-t-il cette fois.

Ce fut alors l'homme au court cheveux bleu de nuit et parsemés d'argent qui fit son apparition, trois mètres en avant sur la droite. Il portait toujours le même kimono bleu nuit mais son haori était cette fois d'un noir profond et la lune et les étoiles y étaient brodées en blanc.

Une troisième goutte rencontra le sol et une troisième fois Natsume appela :

- Amaterasu.

Et la femme fit son apparition au centre, trois mètres devant lui, complétant ainsi le trio. Ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés, étaient ornés d'un impressionnant peigne d'or. Elle portait un kimono blanc liseré de rouge et fermé d'une large ceinture de la même teinte. Le vêtement et la ceinture traînaient au sol largement comme les longues manches qui tombaient des poignée de celle qui le portait. Un long haori couleur de l'or reposé sur ses épaules.

Ils étaient magnifique et rayonnaient de puissance. Le trio faisait face aux agresseurs. Natsume sentit une partie de ses forces le quitter mais il demeura impassible. Il remarqua alors que Ginai s'était avancé et placé sur sa gauche. Il avait passé un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir et faisait face, lui aussi.

Tout cela n'avait guère pris plus de deux secondes et l'invocation de Natsume était une véritable réussite. L'adolescent entendit alors la voix de Tsukuyomi s'élever :

- Qui êtes vous pour oser penser pouvoir attaquer notre maître ? Lança-t-il avec force.

- Bande d'impudents ! Vous rêvez tout éveillés, continua Susanoo.

- Reculez immédiatement ! Ordonna Amaterasu.

Une puissante vague d'énergie se dégagea alors des trois gardiens et propulsa violemment les attaquants au sol devant ceux qui les avaient invoqués.

Un silence lourd s'installa alors que la salle entière c'était figée, paralysée dans une profonde surprise. Tous regardaient sans y croire la trinité qui venait d'apparaître. Les trois dieux qui se tenaient fiers et droit tel des rois se retournèrent d'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé faisant voler cheveux et vêtements de manière envoûtante. Ils s'inclinèrent profondément face à Natsume qui leur sourit puis ils se redressèrent et s'avancèrent doucement vers lui.

Complètement choqué, Seiji Matoba bredouilla en les pointant d'un doigt tremblant, les yeux écarquillés :

- Susanoo... dieu de la tempête et des mers, Tsukuyomi... dieu de la lune... et … Amaterasu, déesse du soleil. Les trois enfants d'Izanami et Izanagi, les dieux fondateurs qui créèrent le japon. La trinité la plus puissante qui soit, termina-t-il dans un murmure. Impossible ! Cria-t-il.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur Ginai à la gauche de Natsume et l'adolescent crut alors qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque.

- Hoshizukiyo no Ryujin, bégaya-t-il au comble de l'étonnement.

Alors qu'il parlait, les trois gardiens avaient rejoint Natsume. Susanoo se posta à gauche de Ginai, légèrement de profil et croisa les bras. Amaterasu se plaça à droite du jeune homme et Tsukuyomi se tint à côté d'elle, lui aussi légèrement de profil. Ainsi, les quatre dieux encadraient Nastume. Une colère sans nom s'empara de Seiji Matoba qui serrait furieusement dents et poings.

- Impossible ! Impossible ! Cria-t-il. Comment un gamin comme toi pourrait...Tch !

Alors qu'il s'époumonait, Amaterasu retira d'un geste lent et ample le long haori doré posé sur ses épaules et le plaça sur celle de Natsume qui se retrouva entouré d'or. La déesse du soleil garda une main sur son épaule alors que Ginai replaçait le bras qu'il avait retiré de son dos le temps que la femme mette le vêtement doré au jeune homme. Le regard de Takashi ainsi que ceux des quatre divinités se dardèrent ensuite sur les agresseurs.

Une grande partie des shiki qui avaient été invoqué était maintenant à genoux au sol alors que les autres n'osaient bouger. Les exorcistes tout comme les autres invités, étaient consternés et n'arrivaient pas à réagir. Derrière Natsume, ses amis eux aussi n'en croyait pas leur yeux. La balance des forces était totalement renversée et Seiji fulminait de rage :

- Comment un gamin a put ? Enfoiré !

Une aura meurtrière se propagea alors dans la pièce lourde et asphyxiante.

- Tais toi ! Insecte ! Ordonna Amaterasu, furieuse.

Puis la voix de Susanoo s'éleva, tranchante et glacial.

- Nous ne laisserons pas passer une insulte de plus envers Natsume-sama.

- Ce que je réclame et parfaitement légitime, commença Takashi d'une voix assurée. Maintenant rendez moi Misuzu.

- Et si vous refusez nous iront le chercher nous même, termina Tsukuyomi.

Acculé, Seiji n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler et envoya Nanase chercher le sceau. Pendant plusieurs minutes le silence retomba et tous en profitèrent pour reprendre leurs esprit mais personne n'osa dire un mot.

Finalement, la veille femme réapparut, un vase bouchonné marqué du kanji « sceau », entre les doigts. Tsukuyomi alla le prendre des mains tremblantes de peur de Nanase. Alors qu'il marchait de nouveau vers Natsume, il interpella Amaterasu qui fit un pas en avant. Un magnifique katana d'or à la poignée blanche apparut entre ses fins doigts. Elle le dégaina alors que le dieu de la lune lançait le vase dans sa direction. Elle trancha l'objet d'un geste net et précis et celui-ci se figea dans les air. Elle fit disparaître l'arme et regagna sa place tout comme son frère. Le vase se brisa alors et Misuzu apparut devant eux avec le bruit caractéristique des grelots de métal qui le suivait toujours.

Désorienter, il regarda autour de lui et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Seiji, il s'élança pour l'attaquer. La voix de Natsume s'éleva alors, autoritaire :

- Misuzu ! Stop ! Calme-toi.

Le grand yokai s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Takashi.

- Tout va bien. Tu es de nouveau libre, continua l'adolescent d'une voix plus douce.

Misuzu sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il s'inclina :

- Merci beaucoup Natsume-sama.

- Tu peux t'en aller, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Affaiblit, il obtempéra immédiatement et disparût dans un coup de vent. Natsume reporta alors son attention sur Matoba :

- Merci, dit-il d'une voix froide. C'est tout ce que je voulais. Avant de partir, j'ai une dernière mise en garde pour vous et tous les exorcistes : dorénavant tout ceux qui attaqueront des ayakashi sans une raison valable, me trouveront sur leur chemin.

Sans leur prêter plus d'attention. Il fit demi tour. Ses amis s'écartèrent de son passage alors qu'il sortait suivis de près par les quatre dieux puis ils en firent de même plantant là tout les autres.

Nastume quitta les lieux d'un pas fier et fort. Le groupe marcha sur un bon kilomètre, en silence avant de stopper enfin. Takashi n'en pouvait plus. Sa poitrine et tout son corps lui faisait terriblement mal. Sa tête tournait et il avait du mal à respirer. Il chercha instinctivement Ginai des yeux alors que sa vision se troublait. Le dragon était juste à côté de lui et ouvrait ses bras pour l'accueillir, il lui souriait tendrement. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber contre lui. Le dieu dragon le souleva précautionneusement dans ses bras et le serra avec amour alors qu'il perdait conscience.

C'est à ce moment que les autres semblèrent se réveiller. Hinoe, Natori, Tanuma et Madara se précipitèrent vers Ginai entouré par la trinité. Un regard du dieu dragon, les arrêta alors qu'ils allaient le percuter dans leur précipitation et leur imposa le calme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Tanuma clairement inquiet.

- Il est épuisé, répondit le dieu dragon en resserrant de façon possessive son étreinte sur son amour. Il avait beau dire qu'il allait bien, son corps avait à peine commencé a récupérer.

Il s'accroupit au sol en constatant que le jeune homme peinait a respirer. Il libéra l'une de ses main et la posa sur sa poitrine. Elle se mit a briller. De longues minutes plus tard, la respiration de Nastume redevint un peu plus calme bien qu'elle fut encore laborieuse et sifflante. Il était pâle et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Ses traits étaient tendu.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Natori. On devrait peut-être l'emmener chez un médecin, suggéra-t-il d'une voix angoissée.

- Je m'en occupe, le coupa Ginai d'une voix sèche.

Il se releva doucement avec Takashi dans les bras. Sa tête alla se loger contre son torse.

- Y-a-t-il un endroit sûr ou nous pourrions aller ? Demanda Amaterasu. Natsume-sama a besoin d'un endroit chaud et confortable pour se reposer.

- Allons chez moi, proposa Tanuma. C'est grand et calme.

- Nous te suivons, répondit Tsuyukomi.

- Dépêchons nous ce froid n'est pas bon pour lui, remarqua Susanoo alors que des flocons de neige se mettaient à tomber paresseusement du ciel d'encre.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Je n'ai qu'une chose a dire : je suis très fier de ce chapitre. J'ai vibré tout au long de son écriture (dit-elle avec sa bouille de dragonneau tout excitée). J'espère que ça vous a plut.

REWIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIS !

À bientôt, Audragon.


	11. chapitre 10: Discussion profitable

Ohayou mina !

Après le chapitre riche en émotion de la dernière fois que diriez vous de lire la suite ? Intéressé, je vois, je vois. Je vais abréger votre attente alors. Je sais, je sais, je suis trop gentille.

Encore merci à Kaisuky pour sa review.

Une petite pensé pour Midorikawa Yuki à qui appartient Natsume Yuujinchou.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 10 : Discussion profitable

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Natori, Madara, Tanuma et Hinoe jetaient fréquemment des coup d'oeil inquiet sur le visage blême de leur amis. Ginai, lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux mais il avançait tout de même avec aisance et rapidité. Il était légèrement penché au dessus de Natsume, empêchant la neige d'atterrir sur l'adolescent qu'il enfermait de manière protectrice dans ses bras. Malgré l'allure soutenu à laquelle ils avançaient, il faisait constamment attention à ne pas le secouer inutilement, faisant tout son possible pour procurer le maximum de confort à son amour. Amaterasu, Susanoo et Tsukuyomi encadraient le dieux dragon veillant à ce qu'ils ne soient pas suivi ou dérangés par un importun.

Ils avancèrent vite et furent rapidement arrivés à destination. Il faisait agréablement chaud dans la maison ancienne. Sans attendre une minute de plus, Tanuma mena le dieu dragon vers une petite chambre à l'extrémité du bâtiment. Il désigna rapidement au passage un salon où les autres pourraient s'installer. Un vent de protestation s'éleva parmi les amis de Natsume bien décidés a surveiller l'état de ce dernier eux même. Ginai sentit l'agacement monté. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux trois dieux qui le suivaient et ceux ci comprirent immédiatement. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc arrêtant ainsi Natori, Hinoe et Madara qui avaient repris sa forme de chat.

- Poussez vous ! S'écria Natori énervé d'être ainsi coupé dans son élan.

- Nous, nous allons tous aller nous installer dans le salon, annonça fermement Amaterasu.

- Mais et Nastume ? Protesta Hinoe.

- Ginai-dono s'occupe de lui, répondit calmement Susanoo.

- Je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul avec lui ! S'exclama Natori en tentant d'avancer de nouveau.

Tsuyukomi l'arrêta de son corps et le regarda le visage sévère :

- Ginai-dono a sauvé la vie de Natsume-sama et c'est soigneusement occupé de lui ces derniers jours, expliqua-t-il. S'il avait voulut lui faire du mal, comme vous le sous-entendez, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

- Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il se retrouve ainsi ?

- Ça suffit Natori ! Cria Sensei. Je sais que tu ne nous aime pas particulièrement mais il y a des limites !

- De toute façon, continua Amaterasu d'un ton sec, jamais Ginai-dono ne lui ferait le moindre mal. Il est sûrement plus en sécurité avec lui et si vous avez encore des doutes, sachez que Natsume-sama lui fait entièrement confiance.

- C'est vous qui le dîtes ! Rétorqua l'exorciste.

- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez personne n'ira là bas tant que Ginai-dono ne l'aura pas autorisé, répondit calmement Tsuyukomi. Être entassés dans sa chambre alors que nous ne pouvons rien pour lui ne fera rien d'autre que de l'empêcher de se reposer. Allons-y maintenant, termina-t-il en avançant vers la pièce désigné par Tanuma un peu plus tôt.

Natori capitula avec un grognement, de toute façon on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Laissé l'adolescent, qu'il considérait comme son petit frère aux mains des yokai, tout dieux soient-ils, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ils s'installèrent sur les cousins qu'ils trouvèrent au sols. L'exorciste remarqua alors que Susanoo le regardait avec un certain agacement. Il était resté debout, avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et essayait visiblement de garder son calme. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait

- Sachez, monsieur l'exorciste, dit-il avec dédain, que si vous n'étiez pas un ami de notre maître vous seriez en bien mauvaise posture à l'heure qu'il est.

- En mauvaise posture ? Répondit celui-ci d'une voix mi-moqueuse, mi-furieuse.

- Je vous aurez déjà fait ravalé votre insolence de façon à ce que vous vous en souveniez de manière douloureuse, dit-il froidement.

Natori afficha une expression peu concernée et moqueuse.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment un type comme vous a put se faire une place auprès de Natsume-sama, souffla Susanoo. Il n'a vraiment pas besoins d'un problème en plus a gérer en ce moment. Je vais faire le tour de la maison pour veiller à ce que personne ne nous dérange, annonça-t-il en sortant.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, intervint Hinoe avec un regard en biais pour Natori.

- Ça suffit, intervint Nyanko-Sensei découragé. Vos disputes ne servent à rien et elles n'aident pas Natsume, au contraire

- Madara a raison, soutint Amaterasu d'une voix neutre. Faites un effort pour essayer de vous entendre. Ne serait-ce que par amitié pour Natsume-sama qui lui, vous met tous sur un pied d'égalité sans distinction.

Cette remarque eu le don de tous les faire réfléchir et de ramener le calme dans la pièce.

Ginai balaya rapidement la chambre du regard lorsqu'il entra. Elle était petite mais agréable et paisible. Les tatamis recouvraient le sol, les murs étaient d'un écru clair typique de ces demeures traditionnelles et sur ceux-ci étaient peint quelques longues tiges de bambous. Une petite porte coulissante semblait donnée sur l'extérieur. La lumière électrique restait douce. Un grand futon occupait un coin au fond de la pièce. Dans un autre, il y avait un petit bureau jouxtant une basse bibliothèque. Dans l'un des murs était incorporé un placard aux portes de papier. Une petite étagère complétait le tout et supportait un vase où trônait un magnifique bouquet de fleur.

Tanuma s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il observa avec inquiétude le visage crispé et pâle de son ami alors que Ginai s'agenouillait souplement près du futon.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'aurais besoin d'une bassine d'eau fraîche et d'un linge, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Aurais tu des vêtement un peu plus confortable pour lui ?

- Bien sûr. Je vais chercher tout ça, annonça l'adolescent en sortant rapidement.

Ginai avait quelques réticence a lâcher le corps de son aimé mais il savait qu'il serait définitivement mieux allonger sur le matelas. Avec une infinie douceur, il l'installa, déposant doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il lui retira ensuite ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes qu'il déposa plus loin. Tanuma revint alors et déposa son chargement juste à côté du dieu dragon. Alors qu'il jetait un regard au visage de Ginai, il remarqua sans peine son anxiété et... autre chose qu'il ne se risqua pas à définir. Il reporta son regards sur son ami :

- Il ira mieux très vite, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Voir l'expression de douleur ancrée sur le visage de Takashi lui faisait mal. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider et cela lui était insupportable.

- Il ira mieux s'il se repose. Calme et repos, c'est tout ce qu'il lui faudra dans les prochains jours. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, dit-il en se radoucissant un peu face à la franche angoisse de l'adolescent.

- Je vous laisse vous occupez de lui alors, dit-il en se relevant. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez moi.

Ginai lui adressa un signe de tête et le jeune homme sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Le dieu dragon reporta alors toute son attention sur l'objet de son inquiétude. Avec mille précautions, lui retira ses vêtements et lui mit ceux de Tanuma, plus confortable. Il l'allongea ensuite convenablement en faisant toujours attention à ne pas augmenter son inconfort et sa douleur puis il rabattit la couverture sur lui, rajoutant encore le grand haori d'or par dessus. Il plongea ensuite un linge dans l'eau fraîche, l'essora et le plaça sur le front de Natsume prit de fièvre. Il laissa ensuite sa main glisser sur sa joue en une légère caresse pleine d'encouragement et de soutient. Il prit soin d'éteindre la lumière ses yeux n'en ayant guère besoin, afin d'épargner le plus possible le repos déjà troublé du jeune homme.

Pendant un long moment il tenta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de soulager un peu plus son amour mais rien y faisait. La seul chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était veiller à ce qu'il soit bien installé et qu'il ne manque de rien. Machinalement, ses doigts allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux de Takashi dont il observa attentivement les moindres mouvements, les moindres bruits ou expression essayant constamment d'améliorer un peu les choses.

Une fois ressortit de la chambre Tanuma alla préparer du thé puis il rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Susanoo était revenus, calme, et c'était assuré au moyen d'une barrière que personne ne les embêterais. Tous étaient silencieux. L'adolescent servit la boisson et Hinoe demanda alors :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Ginai-san a dit que ça irait mais qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de repos, répondit Tanuma.

- On peut le voir ? Demanda Natori.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le laisser tranquille. Il est entre de bonnes mains, dit en se remémorant l'expression qu'il avait vu sur le visage du dieu dragon. On ira le voir quand il sera réveillé, termina-t-il.

Personne ne répondit. Et le silence s'installa, tous étaient pensif. L'adolescent s'assit à côté de Nyanko-Sensei. Il commença a observé les trois dieux. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée. Tout cela le dépassait et ça l'énervait. Il voulait comprendre et entrer un peu plus dans ce monde qu'il appréhendait avec plus de curiosité et moins de peur depuis qu'il avait rencontré Natsume. En y repensant il avait un peu l'impression que son ami venait de déclarer une guerre. Il se redressa et regarda encore un peu la trinité.

Il était impressionné. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir vus trois des dieux les plus importants. Comment Takashi pouvait avoir soumis un trio pareil. Il réfléchit un instant et se mit une claque mental magistral en réalisant que le terme « soumettre » n'était décidément pas un mot qui allait avec Natsume. Ils étaient sûrement amis. Oui, c'était déjà plus logique.

- Comment avez vous connu Natsume ? Demanda-t-il tout naturellement en regardant les trois dieux.

Natori sortit de ses pensés, lui aussi intéressé par la réponse. Il se demandait encore comment Takashi avait fait. Il n'aurais jamais crut qu'il était capable, malgré qu'il connaisse ses pouvoirs, de faire une telle invocation. Comment s'était-il fait de tels alliés ?

- La première chose qu'il faut savoir, commença Amaterasu, c'est que Natsume-sama est très connu dans le monde ayakashi.

- Pour quel raison ? Demanda Natori.

- On ne peut pas vous répondre sans sa permission, répondit Susanoo.

En effet, dévoilé l'existence du Yuujinchou, source de la célébrité première de Natsume n'était pas une chose à faire pour le moment.

- Bref, reprit la femme, pour cette raison beaucoup de yokai sont entrés en contact avec lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Vous savez peut-être qu'il a aidé beaucoup d'ayakashi ou d'humain qui avaient des problèmes entre eux ou les uns avec les autres.

Les deux humains approuvèrent de la tête.

- Il s'est taillé une très solide réputation. Il est respecté. Beaucoup d'entre nous, moi, mes frères et Ginai-dono par exemple, se sont contentés de l'observer de loin, par curiosité ou autre. Peu importe. Et nous avons tous constaté qu'il nous respectait sincèrement. Alors lorsque la situation a changée, nous nous somme naturellement tournés vers lui pour trouver de l'aide.

- Quand vous dîtes que la situation a changée, vous parlez bien du comportement des exorcistes ? Se renseigna Tanuma pour être sûr de tout comprendre.

- C'est ça, répondit Amaterasu.

- Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Demanda l'adolescent en se tournant légèrement vers Natori. Quel est leur intérêt ? Ils ne font pas cela juste pour le plaisir !

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Natori. Je ne suis pas dans leur magouilles bizarres.

- On ne connaît pas leur but. Mais on cherche, intervint Hinoe.

- Vous lui avez demandé son aide, releva Natori. Ça veut dire que c'est vous qui l'avez poussé à faire cette véritable déclaration de guerre ce soir ! Accusa-t-il. Déjà que le peu d'exorcistes qui le connaissaient ne l'appréciaient pas mais maintenant il va tous les avoirs sur le dos.

- Nous n'avons fait aucune déclaration de guerre a proprement parlé. Et c'est Natsume-sama qui a décidé on ne l'a certainement pas poussé. Nous avons juste signalé à tes très chères collègues qu'ils dépassaient la limite et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils fassent demi-tour, répondit Susanoo.

- Sinon quoi ? S'énerva Natori. Ça sera la guerre entre les deux mondes et vous allez vous servir de Natsume comme bouclier.

- Natori, souffla Nyanko-Sensei. Veux tu bien nous écouter au lieu d'envisager tout de suite que nous cherchons a piéger tout le monde.

- Nous ne nous servirons certainement pas de Natsume-sama comme bouclier ! Répondit Tsukuyomi d'une voix glaciale. Il nous est bien plus précieux que vous ne pouvez vous en doutez.

- Nous ne nous en servirons pas comme bouclier, reprit Amaterasu d'une voix neutre, pour la simple et bonne raison, et vous avez put le constater ce soir, que nous somme le bouclier et non l'inverse.

- Et qu'attendez vous de lui ? Demanda Natori sceptique.

- Nous ne cherchons pas le conflit comme tu semble le croire, intervint Sensei. Mais nous ne pouvons atteindre notre but sans un intermédiaire.

- Vous voulez établir une sorte de traiter ou quelque chose comme ça ! Comprit Tanuma dans une sorte d'illumination.

- Exacte ! S'écria Susanoo.

- Et vous avez besoin d'un intermédiaire comme Natsume parce que parlementer directement avec les humains vous est impossible à cause de tensions trop fortes et trop anciennes, déduisit-il.

- Et nous avons un gagnant ! S'écria une fois de plus Susanoo. Bravo !

- Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir fait en sorte qu'il se mette tous les grands clans sorcier à dos ? Demanda Natori en gardant son sérieux.

- Mais réfléchit au lieu de t'obstiner, souffla Hinoe.

- Crois tu vraiment qu'il lui aurait suffis d'inviter tout le monde autour d'une table pour que tout le monde se parle et se mette d'accord ! Ricanna Sensei.

- Nous n'aurions pas impliquer Natsume-sama si cela était aussi simple, remarqua Tsuyokomi.

- Il faut un arbitre pour mettre tout le monde d'accord. Quelqu'un de neutre qui considère autant le monde des ayakashi que celui des humains et il n'existe qu'une seule personne qui pense ainsi, expliqua Amaterasu.

- Natsume, confirma Tanuma.

- Mais avec l'action de ce soir vous l'avez clairement mit du côté des yokai, remarqua l'exorciste.

- Ah bon ! Dit ironiquement Susanoo.

- En fait, réfléchit Hinoe, Natsume n'a fait que réclamez la liberté de Misuzu qui n'avait rien fait, prouver que l'attaque de Madara n'était que pure défense et prévenir les exorcistes qu'il se mettrait en travers de la route de ceux qui attaquent les yokai sans raison. Il n'a ni protéger un ayakashi dangereux ni menacer les sorciers honnêtes. En faite, il n'a fait que réclamer justice.

- Mais de quelle façon ! S'écria Natori.

- Pour que Natsume-sama puisse servir d'intermédiaire il faut qu'on le prenne au sérieux et qu'on le respecte. C'est déjà le cas du côté des yokai mais pas de celui des exorcistes. Il fallait qu'il montre son pouvoir, expliqua Amaterasu.

- Ça marchera peut-être sur certains mais d'autre envieront son pouvoir et vont vouloir l'attaquer. Les hommes comme Seiji Matoba voudront son secret pour avoir des puissances comme vous sous leurs ordres. Je suppose aussi que tous les yokai ne ce laisseront pas faire aussi facilement ! C'est trop dangereux pour lui ! Vous lui demandez trop pour un simple ado. Sa vie pourrait être en jeux ici ! Clama le sorcier.

- Il n'est sûrement pas aussi faible que vous le sous-entendez. Mais il est vrai qu'il y a des risques. C'est pourquoi nous somme son bouclier, intervint Tsuyukomi.

- Jusqu'au jour où vous vous débinerez, répondit-il.

- Nous avons proposé à Natsume-sama de nous liés à lui par un contrat stricte. Notre loyauté, notre amitié et notre respect lui sont acquis. Nous avons mit nos vies et nos libertés entre ses mains et s'il le voulait, il pourrait nous tuer sans que cela ne lui prenne plus de force que de bouger les doigts, expliqua Amaterasu. Nous ne pouvons lui désobéir, nous somme comme des shiki.

- Je préfère le terme de « gardien », intervint Tsuyokomi.

- Vous ne me ferez pas croire de des dieux tel que vous, auraient mit leur vie entre les main d'un adolescent.

- Et pourtant nous l'avons fait, répondit Susanoo sans se démonter.

- Et pourquoi ne pas simplement attaqué les exorcistes de toute votre force ? Demanda le sorcier curieux.

- Ça n'a aucun intérêt et nous y perdrions beaucoup. La paix serrait bien plus durable et profitable pour tous le monde.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de mettre autant de confiance en lui ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Si tu poses la question c'est que tu ne le connais pas assez, répondit Nyanko-Sensei d'un ton moqueur.

- Êtes vous satisfait, monsieur l'exorciste ? Demanda Susanoo.

- Non, répondit-il tout net. Je veux d'abord parler avec Natsume, dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus calme et jovial qu'au début de la conversation. Disons que je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute.

Personne ne répliqua. Au final, cela avait était une discussion profitable puisque le sorcier semblait déjà plus amical. L'atmosphère se fit plus détendue et les discussions dérivèrent vers des sujets plus triviaux. Tanuma fut heureux d'accueillir toute la bande chez lui pour la nuit et même pour les jours qui allaient suivre.

Dans la chambre, plongée dans une obscurité quasi total, le silence était roi. Pour Ginai, les minutes s'écoulaient lentement. Pendant un long moment, il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur Natsume surveillant, guettant le moindre changement. Et il fut progressivement rassuré en voyant le jeune homme se détendre petit à petit et retrouver un visage calme et une respiration fluide.

Maintenant, il caressait avec tendresse ses cheveux, il redessinait ses traits du bout des doigt, un sourire aux lèvres. Il veillait sur son sommeil qui, depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé, était trop souvent assaillit par les cauchemars. Et soudain, il aperçut ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement. Soulager de le voir enfin reprendre conscience son sourire s'agrandit. Il continua ses douces caresses laissant à son aimé tout le temps dont-il aurait besoin pour reprendre ses esprits.

Natsume sentait son corps complètement rompus mais alors qu'il reprenait contact avec la réalité, il se sentait surtout heureux. Parce qu'il était là. Sa présence, sa force, sa douceur, sa tendresse, son amour... Il le sentait près de lui. Il sentait sa main sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux. Au début, il ne vit rien d'autre que le noir, ce noir qui lui faisait peur sauf lorsqu'il était là. Rapidement, il distingua ses yeux qui luisait dans l'obscurité. Ces deux billes d'argent.

- Salut, murmura-t-il en ébauchant un sourire.

- Salut, répondit le dragon d'une voix douce. Comment te sent tu ?

- Très bien, répondit-il.

- Menteur, accusa-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

- Tu es là alors je vais bien, se défendit-il.

Ginai se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser sur son front caressant toujours sa joue. Takashi ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Le dieu dragon colla son front au sien, il ferma les yeux lui aussi sentant le souffle faible du jeune homme sur sa peau. Il en profita un instant avant de prendre la parole :

- Tu doit penser un peu plus à toi. J'étais terriblement inquiet. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, dit-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Le cœur de Nastume rata un battement. Cette voix témoignée d'une immense inquiétude et en même temps elle irradiait de tendresse. Pour lui, juste pour lui. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps près de lui, le frôlement de son souffle, effleurement de sa peau, son odeur envoûtante.

Une envie furieuse et irrépressible le traversa. Un besoin qui lui parût soudain vital. Et il y répondit sans aucune peur. Il avança son visage et combla les quelques centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres de celles de celui qui lui était désormais indispensable. Dans le noir, il ne voyait rien mais il ressentait parfaitement. Au bout de secondes qui lui parurent terriblement longues, il trouva ce contacte qui le fit frissonné.

Ginai aussi en trembla. Il fut surprit en premier lieu puis une joie immense le saisit. Un baiser. Natsume venait de lui donner un baiser. Un baiser aussi léger et éphémère que la caresse de l'aile d'un papillon et pourtant si intense, si démonstratif.

Alors que seul quelques millimètres les séparaient de nouveau, ils eurent soudain l'impression qu'il y avait un gouffre entre eux. Et l'unique chose qui assailli leur pensés fut qu'ils devaient se retrouver. Ginai se pencha alors et rencontra ses lèvres qu'il avait désiré sans jamais oser les réclamer de peur de perdre celui à qui elles appartenaient. Il les vola avec précaution et douceur, comme s'il cueillait une magnifique fleur.

Natsume sentait une agréable chaleur l'envahir et un doux frissons le parcourir. Difficilement et avec lenteur il ramena ses mains tremblantes vers le visage de son sauveur. Il caressa ses joues et essaya de l'attirer encore plus à lui, il en avait besoin.

Le dieu dragon sentit parfaitement ses doigts fragiles encadrer son visage et il sentit aussi leur tentative vaine car vide de force, de l'amener un peu plus vers leur propriétaire. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de leur résister. Il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles de Natsume dont le cœur battait furieusement. Celui ci sentit soudain une délicate caresse humide, requête d'un souhait qu'il offrit avec plaisir.

Le baiser se fit plus franc alors que le dieu dragon se voyait accorder son vœu et passait avec une lenteur insupportable la barrière de ses dents. Leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin et un ballet s'entama. D'abord timide, il devint plus expressif, traduisant les désirs et les sentiments des danseurs.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'air manqua qu'ils se séparèrent. Takashi garda ses mains sur ce visage qu'il savait magnifique même si aucune lumière n'était présente pour confirmer cette vérité. Il encra ses yeux d'or dans les perles d'argent qui brillait tel un phare, ramenant l'égaré là où il devait être. Il était si heureux. Il se sentait tellement bien et la raison en était toute simple. Deux mot suffisaient à la résumer :

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime Ginai, répéta-t-il comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait bien dit.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout mon amour, répondit le dieu dragon.

Il s'allongea prés du jeune homme, veillant toujours plus à ne pas malmener son corps. Celui-ci voulut immédiatement se blottir contre lui mais son état ne lui permit pas de répondre à ses désirs. Cependant, deux bras le ramenèrent doucement vers la source de son bien-être.

- Dors, je veille sur ton sommeil, lui dit leurs propriétaire.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'endormit dans cet écrin d'argent où il se sentait vivre, où il se sentait protéger et où pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait aimé.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. Premier bisou (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau enguimauvés). Vous a-t-il plut ? À vous de me le dire, reviews please !

À bientôt !


	12. chapitre 11: Restes avec moi

Ohayou mina-san.

Audragon desu ! Un nouveau chapitre, c'est mon cadeau par ce jour de pluie où je vous écrit. Ça remonte le moral non. Gomenaisai ! Je suis très en retard pour mes publications mais entre les cours, mes examens et mes stages je n'ai pas pu écrire une ligne depuis des semaine.

Un grand merci à keza, kaisuky, Akira, lala, KynnVyr et Seika pour les reviews. Vous ne pouvez même pas savoir comment ça m'a fait du bien ces dernier temps et j'espère que mon travail continuera à vous plaire. Petite parenthèse pour :

Seika : Je te fais aimer les dragon ! J'en suis super fier parce que j'adore ces créatures j'ai une véritable passion pour eux ! Ensuite « Quels genres de menace chez les exorcistes seraient assez puissants pour tenir tête à Natsume à présent ? » Bonne question je ne donnerais pas de précision mais j'ai encore pas mal de surprises pour vous dans mon sac ! Ah aussi, rassure toi je partage le petit côté sadique avec toi ! Et enfin ne t'inquiète pas même si ça doit prendre du temps cette histoire se terminée dans les règles de l'art, je ne pense pas dire un jour : « Désoler cher lecteur mais j'abandonne ! » non, non. Pas mon style du tout !

Akira : Si tu fait les dessins, je veux les voir ! Je suis ravie que mon travail te plaise. Merci d'avoir lu mes fic et de les avoirs commentées. J'espère que ça continuera a te plaire !

Quand aux autres : encore une fois : Arigatou Gosaimasu pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !

Avé a Midorikawa Yuki pour nous avoir offert ce merveilleux manga qu'est Natsume Yuujinchou.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 11 : Restes avec moi

Ginai veilla toute la nuit. Et toute la nuit ses yeux d'argent percèrent le voile d'obscurité pour admirer le visage de son amour. Il vivait depuis de nombreux siècles maintenant, et pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà senti si heureux.

Au début de son existence, il avait essayé de tisser des liens avec d'autre yokai ou même avec des humains mais cela n'avait jamais rien donné. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ne serait-ce qu'un début d'affection ou d'amitié pour aucune de ses rencontres. Jamais une personne, humaine ou non, ne l'avait intéressée suffisamment pour qu'il passe plus de quelques heures avec elle. C'était une des raison pour lesquelles il était très mal connu du reste des ayakashi. Il était solitaire parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie ni besoin d'avoir une relation avec qui que ce soit même s'il avait un groupe très restreint qui arrivait à le voir de temps à autre.

Mais tout ça appartenait désormais au passé. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Natsume, il avait découvert une myriade de sentiments qu'il n'avait fait qu'observer chez les autres. Il y avait d'abord eu de la curiosité, puis un vif intérêt, de l'attirance, de l'affection et enfin de l'amour qui n'avait fait que s'accroître pour devenir passionnel et ardent. Il savait aussi maintenant qu'avec l'amour venait l'inquiétude et la peur. Le dieux dragon se souvenait de l'angoisse qui l'avait tiraillée à l'idée d'être rejeté, de la terreur qui l'avait paniqué lorsqu'il avait failli le voir mourir. Il avait découvert des désirs et des besoins : protéger son trésor, le voir sourire, le caresser, le toucher, le sentir, l'admirer. Son bien être le préoccupait. Toute chose susceptible d'avoir un effet négatif sur lui devenait son ennemi. Pour la première fois de sa vie le regard qu'une personne portait sur lui avait de l'importance. Il voulait lui plaire et brûlait de satisfaction lorsqu'il dirigeait ses yeux vers sa personne. Et il c'était littéralement embrasé lorsqu'il lui avait dit ces deux petits mots.

Tout cela et plus encore. Il n'aurait su faire la liste des perles d'émotions qu'il avait découvert, ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui manquait cruellement depuis toujours. Il avait enfin une raison de vivre. Quelque chose qui le faisait vibrer, qui l'emplissait de bien-être, qui le faisait se sentir vivant par le tourbillon de sensations et de pensés qui c'était éveillé dans son esprit.

Le dieu dragon se resserra un peu plus près de Takashi alors que l'aube pointée à l'horizon. Il l'enferma un peu plus dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux alors que dans son sommeil le jeune homme se blottissait naturellement contre son torse.

Le silence régnait et Ginai se plaisait a écouter le presque imperceptible son de la respiration lente et profonde de Natsume. Il grinça des dents lorsqu'un bruit de chute résonna dans la maison. Il reporta son attention sur le visage de son aimé et maudit l'auteur de ce boucan lorsqu'il y trouva des signes d'éveil. Toutefois, il suffit qu'un regard encore endormis prenne possession du sien et qu'un doux sourire lui soit adressé pour qu'il oublie totalement ses projets de vengeance mort dans l'oeuf.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, répondit Takashi en reprenant ses esprits.

En se réveillant, alors qu'il posait les yeux sur le visage du dieu dragon, une seule envie s'imposa dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Il hésita et ses joues se mirent à rosir alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il aperçu alors une lueur amusée sur les traits de Ginai. Il abandonna rapidement son questionnement au profit de son instinct et alla effleurer de ces lèvres celles de son aimé qui ne tardèrent pas à se presser d'avantage contre leurs homologues. C'était un baiser doux empreint d'une simple mais agréable tendresse.

Ils se séparèrent sans plus de cérémonie lorsque, voulant lever les bras pour les enrouler autour du cou de l'argenté, Natsume réveilla ses douleurs souvenir de l'effort qu'il avait demandé a son corps la veille. Il grimaça et serra les dents en cessant tout mouvements. Ginai perdit immédiatement son sourire pour prendre une expression inquiète. Il se redressa sur un coude et porta sa main à la poitrine du jeune homme. Il lui administra le même traitement qu'auparavant, espérant le soulager mais il ne réussi qu'à rendre la chose un peu plus supportable.

- Ne t'agites pas trop, conseilla-t-il.

Il écarta d'un geste lent les quelques mèches qui s'étaient glissées sur le visage de son trésor qui lui offrit un ravissant sourire de remerciement.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Ginai.

- Ne t'embête pas pour moi.

- Tu m'as promis que tu te reposerais autant que je le voudrais, tu te souviens ?

- Hai, bredouilla-t-il.

- Ça incluait aussi le fait que tu me laisses m'occuper de toi et ça ne m'embête absolument pas au contraire, répondit-il. Alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu le demandes, ok ?

- Ok, accepta-t-il amusé par le ton faussement sévère qu'il avait prit. Je veux bien un verre d'eau dans ce cas.

- Je vais te chercher ça. Toi tu ne bouges pas.

- Promis.

Ginai alla déposer un baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner doucement de lui, de se lever et de sortir de la chambre. Takashi resta bien sagement allongé, comme promis, un sourire béat aux lèvres et des étoiles plein les yeux.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, l'expression de Ginai retrouva une neutralité et une froideur exemplaire. Bien que, intérieurement, l'ambiance était à la fête. Il marcha quelques secondes et trouva sans peine la cuisine. Étrangement, il ne croisa personne bien qu'il y ai eu du bruit un peu plutôt. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce il trouva tout de même Tanuma visiblement occupé a préparer le petit déjeuner :

- Bonjour, le salua le jeune homme en le voyant.

Le dieu dragon lui adressa un simple signe de tête poli et demanda :

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à manger et à boire pour Natsume ?

- J'étais justement en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Je vais lui faire un plateau, répondit le jeune homme en reportant le regard sur sa tâche. Comment va-t-il ? Demanda l'adolescent après un court silence.

- Un peu mieux. Mais ce n'est vraiment qu'un peu, l'informa-t-il d'une voix égale.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il avec un sourire triste. Vous pouvez retourner avec lui si vous voulez. Je vais vous apportez ça dés que ça sera près, proposa-t-il en désignant les plats qu'il préparait d'un coup de menton.

- Merci, dit-il cette fois-ci.

Ginai observa encore une seconde le jeune homme puis il fit demi tour et regagna la chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut heureux de constater que Takashi n'avait pas trop gigoté et c'était contenté de rouler sur le dos. D'un autre côté, il doutait sérieusement de la capacité de son aimé a bouger d'avantage. Il le rejoignit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés :

- Tanuma va arriver dans quelques minutes, le prévint-il d'une voix douce.

- Nous sommes chez lui ?

- Oui. C'est lui qui nous a amener quand tu t'es évanouit hier.

- J'espère qu'on ne le gène pas, murmura-t-il.

- Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, remarqua Ginai. Il aimerait pouvoir t'aider plus, je crois.

- Mais il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque, souffla Natsume.

- Je pense que si. Il a beaucoup discuté avec Madara en t'attendant et avec le trio hier soir.

- Hum.

- Toi aussi tu t'inquiète, je le sais, c'est ton ami après tout. Mais comprend qu'il fait la même chose pour toi.

- Je discuterais avec lui. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit parfaitement au courant. De toute façon, si je le laisse à l'écart, il fouinera quand même. Il est aussi têtu que moi, dit-il avec un léger rire. Au moins je serais sûre qu'il ne se mettra pas en danger par inadvertance.

- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux a faire , approuva le dieu dragon.

- Tu peux m'aider à m'asseoir s'il te plais ? Demanda-t-il gêné.

Ginai lui sourit et l'aida à s'asseoir, opération qui lui tira une grimace. Une fois le jeune homme redressé, le dieu dragon attrapa le haori doré toujours étalé sur la couverture et le passa sur les épaules de Takashi. Il plaça ensuite l'oreiller dans son dos afin qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre le mur de manière confortable. Une fois Natsume installé, il demanda :

- Ça va ?

- Merci, remercia-t-il tout d'abord. Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais, remarqua-t-il ensuite amusé.

- Certes mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire comme si, répondit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur qui fit rire son amour.

C'est à ce moment que l'on toqua à la porte.

- Entrez ! Dit Natsume.

Le panneau marquant l'entré glissa alors et Amaterasu fit son apparition avec frères. Elle portait un plateau. Alors que le trio s'avançait dans la pièce, Takashi aperçu les visages de Tanuma, Natori, Hinoe ainsi que Nyanko-sensei dans sa forme de chat qui semblaient hésiter. Il leur sourit et dit :

- Entrez.

Amaterasu alla donner son chargement à Ginai avant de s'agenouiller au sol suivi de tout les autres se retrouvant alors collés les uns aux autres dans la petite pièce Le dieu dragon, sans un regard pour eux, déposa le plateau sur les genoux du jeune homme. Il contenait un solide petit déjeuner.

- Mange-ça, ordonna Ginai qui avait repris une attitude neutre.

L'ordre qui paraissait sec fit tiquer Natori mais comme cela ne sembla pas déranger l'adolescent qui en souriait légèrement, il ne fit aucune remarque.

- J'avais juste demandé un verre d'eau, remarqua-t-il amusé.

- Tu dois manger pour récupérer, argumenta le dragon.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas mais il appréciait énormément l'attention qu'il lui portait même si celle-ci restait invisible aux yeux des autres. Il regarda alors ses amis et remarqua qu'ils semblaient préoccupés. En effet, en entrant dans la chambre, ceux-ci avaient bien remarqués son teint pâle et ses traits tirés malgré son sourire.

- Tanuma, merci de..., commença Takashi.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, c'est normal. Tu es mon ami, le coupa-t-il.

- Merci quand même, insista-t-il.

- Comment tu te sent ? Demanda son ami.

- Tu nous as fait peur hier, remarqua Natori.

- Ça ira maintenant j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos, répondit-il d'une voix rassurante. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- On s'inquiète justement, répondit l'exorciste.

- J'ai juste un peu trop forcé, je ne le ferais plus.

- Si seulement c'était vrai, souffla Nyanko-Sensei faisant sourire les autres.

L'adolescent se tourna ensuite vers le trio qui l'observait en silence.

- Merci pour hier soir, dit-il avec reconnaissance.

- C'est à nous de vous remercier pour ce que vous faites pour nous, répondit Susanoo.

- C'est inutile. Je partage votre point de vue, alors si je peux faire quelque chose...

- Dit comme ça, on a vraiment pas l'impression que tu saisisses vraiment les risques que tu prend, dit Natori d'un ton accusateur. Ce n'est pas un jeux Nastume !

Takashi perçut nettement son inquiétude pour lui et cela le touchait mais il discernait aussi de la colère, également dirigée sur sa personne. Il en comprit aisément l'origine et cela l'attrista. Il darda alors son regard sur l'exorciste qui se redressa sous ses yeux qui semblaient désolés.

- Pourquoi es tu si en colère ? Demanda le jeune homme bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

- Parce que tu te met en danger. J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rend pas compte de se que tu fais.

- Non. Je veux la vrai raison, répliqua-t-il calmement.

L e silence retomba alors que Natori hésitait en serrant les dents. Takashi pris une bouchée de nourriture et repris ensuite la parole :

- La vrai raison n'est pas ce que je fais et les risques que je prend mais plutôt pour qui je le fais. N'est-ce pas ? Ce qui te met vraiment en colère c'est que je veuille aider les ayakashi. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement bien qu'une fois de plus, il connaissait la réponse.

Natori hésita encore mais il finit par desserrer les dents :

- Je ne comprend pas, murmura-t-il. Tu as souffert autant voir plus que moi à cause des yokai. Ils sont le mal et ne font que ça...

Natsume vit Susanoo se redresser. Visiblement, il voulait sauté sur le sorcier. Cependant, celui-ci stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'oeil, un signe de son maître l'enjoignant au calme. Il obéit sans que personne n'ai rien remarquer. Natori continua :

- Et toi tu veux mettre ta vie en jeux pour eux. Tu compte trop pour moi pour que je te laisse faire ça ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, termina-t-il en détournant le regard visiblement énervé.

L'ambiance était tendue dans la petite chambre. Seul Ginai et Natsume semblaient serein et un regard de ce dernier sur les autres les dissuada de répondre. Il prit encore une bouchée avant de reprendre :

- Tu sais Natori, je pense que tu es trop têtu. Tu t'es tellement enfermé dans ta haine que tu n'es plus capable de voir autre chose que le négatif, dit-il d'une voix assez basse et mélancolique qui fit relevé le regard de l'exorciste.

Natsume marqua une pause avant de continuer :

- C'est vrai que j'ai souffert à cause des yokai mais aussi à cause des humains. La faute n'est imputable ni à l'un ni a l'autre ou alors elle l'est aux deux. Et même si à une époque j'ai détesté les deux mondes, j'ai fini par me faire des amis, dit-il en regardant Nyanko-Sensei puis Tanuma avec un sourire. Et j'ai découvert que des deux côté, il y avait aussi du bon. Le monde n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir. Malheureusement, c'est trop souvent le mauvais qui s'étend d'abord devant nous et il faut savoir creuser un peu pour trouver des joyaux.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour manger un peu et pour laisser ses paroles faire leur effets, puis il reprit :

- En tant qu'exorciste, tu n'as quasiment vu que les yokai que l'on peut qualifier de mauvais. Pour la plus part juste des êtres cruels, et tu en as déduit que les ayakashi n'avaient pas de sentiments et qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des esprits démoniaques. Tu n'as vu que la partie tueur en série, violeur et autre racaille qui équivalent dans le monde des humains. Tu ne peux pas juger juste là dessus. À force de côtoyer les ayakashi j'ai aussi fini par trouver ceux qui sont de « bon citoyen » si je puis dire. Tu n'en n'as jamais eu l'occasion parce que tu ne les as jamais cherché, croyant qu'ils n'existaient pas.

Le silence planait maintenant dans la pièce et tous étaient pendus aux lèvres de Natsume. Attendant la suite de son discours.

- Tu sais, si tu oublie la longue vie et les pouvoirs, on se ressemble beaucoup, humain et yokai. Nous avons tous des sentiments, des amis, des amours, dit-il tout bas jetant un furtif coup d'oeil sur Ginai qui lui souriait presque imperceptiblement. On peut parfaitement s'entendre et au final tout ce qu'on veut c'est vivre en paix. Pourquoi les ayakashi ne le mériteraient pas ? Pourquoi n'auraient-il pas le droit à notre respect ? Pourquoi les humains leurs serraient-ils supérieurs au point de pouvoir décider de leur vie ou de leur mort ? Ce n'est que de l'orgueil mal placée si tu veux mon avis. J'ai beaucoup d'amis parmi les yokai et je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'auraient pas droit à la même liberté que moi. Ils ont tout autant de sentiments, d'envies ou de peurs que toi et moi. Et si tu ne me crois pas, regarde Hiragi. Elle te suit partout, te protège, te défend lorsque l'on te parle mal, elle s'inquiète pour toi... je ne vois rien d'autre que de l'attachement et de l'affection là dedans. Elle n'a rien d'un esprit maléfique assoiffé de sang bien au contraire et elle n'est pas la seule.

Il y eu une nouvelle pause et enfin Takashi termina :

- Alors réfléchit un peu et dit moi si ta colère et justifiée et si tu le croit toujours prouves moi ce que tu avances et donnes moi une bonne raison de ne pas faire ce que je fais. La société des yokai est une chose extra ordinaire qui ne doit pas disparaître. Les amitiés entre ayakashi et humains se sont toujours révélées profitables a de nombreux niveaux pour les deux parties si elles se respectaient l'une l'autre. Il serait dramatique de mon point de vu, de perdre leur sagesse et leur savoir. Je suis sur qu'en faisant la paix et en devenant ami, nous aurions beaucoup a apprendre. Natori, je ne te demande pas d'aduler les yokai, juste de réfléchir pour savoir si ta haine est justifiée.

Il cessa de parler et se remis a manger lentement. Personne n'ouvrit la bouche pendant un moment. Hinoe avait fermé les yeux, un léger sourire éclairant ses traits, elle semblait écouter une mélodie absente. Sensei, installé sur les genoux de Tanuma, appréciait les caresses que se dernier lui donnait alors qu'il semblait heureux. Le trio de dieux observait son maître, de la reconnaissance, de l'admiration et une certaine affection dans le regard. Ginai, couvait des yeux son aimé alors qu'il avalait calmement son petit déjeuner. Seul Natori avait l'air d'être plongé dans un violent conflit intérieur. Tous l'avaient remarqué : il fronçait les sourcils, serrait les dents et réfléchissait ardemment, et tous savaient qu'il devait se débrouiller tout seul pour se sortir de ses réflexions. Finalement, Natsume termina son repas, le dieu dragon le débarrassa de son plateau alors que la voix de l'exorciste décida de se faire entendre de nouveau. Le visage du sorcier était désormais calme :

- Tu as sûrement raison, dit-il doucement. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me montrer aussi amical que toi en vers eux mais je vais y réfléchir.

- Je n'en demande pas plus, répondit Takashi avec un immense sourire.

Tous les présent adressèrent un regard réjouit à l'exorciste. L'ambiance était désormais plus que détendu. L'adolescent se tourna ensuite vers la trinité et dit :

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester avec moi vous savez.

- Nous resterons jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rétablis, répondit Amaterasu d'une voix douce.

- Dans votre état vous ne pourriez appeler aucun de vos gardiens en cas de problème, continua Susanoo.

- L'invocation demande trop d'efforts a votre corps, vous devriez vous en abstenir le temps de complètement récupérer, ajouta Tsuyukomi.

- Votre priorité doit-être de vous reposer pour le moment, continua la femme.

Natsume acquiesça avec un sourire reconnaissant. Après un court silence l'adolescent reprit la parole :

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Misuzu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour l'instant, non, répondit Hinoe.

- Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour récupérer de sa captivité. Il doit s'être mit à l'abri le temps de retrouver toutes ses capacités, expliqua Madara.

- Il ne manquera pas de venir te voir lorsqu'il ira mieux ne t'en fait pas, continua Hinoe.

- Vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire. S'il n'allait pas bien vous le sauriez grâce au pacte , remarqua Amaterasu.

- Tu as raison, soupira Natsume avec un léger sourire.

L'adolescent commençais de nouveau a se sentir lourd et épuisé. Il peinait à maintenir sa concentration et sa poitrine le lançait douloureusement. Comme a son habitude, il n'en montra rien, préférant le garder pour lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il regarda furtivement Ginai à ses côtés, il remarqua la lueur d'inquiétude qui c'était intensifiée dans ses yeux. Lui avait sûrement remarqué sa soudaine faiblesse. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Visiblement, seul la trinité remarqua leur échange furtif au vu du regard un peu angoissé que la déesse affichait. Il reporta son attention sur ses amis cachant toujours sa fatigue.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur hier soir, dit-il surtout à l'attention de Tanuma et Natori.

- C'est vrai que la prochaine fois que tu veux faire quelque chose de ce genre, ce serait gentil de prévenir. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait se faire hacher menu, souffla le sorcier.

- Je t'ai mit dans une position délicate. Excuse-moi, lui répondit Natsume.

- Je n'ai jamais été vraiment proche des autres clans d'exorciste alors je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, je n'ai rien a voir avec eux de toute façon.

Takashi lui sourit, soulagé mais incapable de répondre. Sa tête battait furieusement, lui brouillant presque entièrement la vue et anéantissant sa concentration. Sa poitrine lui brûlait terriblement. Toutefois, il ne se plaignit pas et personne, sauf le dieu dragon, ne remarqua son état.

Ginai lui, n'y tenait plus. Il voyait son amour pâlir de plus en plus. Quelques gouttes de sueur commençaient a perler sur son front. Il sentait sa respiration se faire difficile bien qu'elle restait discrète. Et il voyait ses yeux se troubler. Il balaya les présents de son regard et fut énervé de constater qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient remarquer que l'adolescent n'allait pas bien. Natsume avait besoin de repos et ses amis ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Ginai savait que le jeune homme ne leur dirait pas. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Aussi il décida de s'en charger :

- Je pense qu'il serait temps de quitter cette pièce, signala-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il balaya les présents du regard et vit que la remarque autoritaire ne plaisait pas à certain. Mais il continua :

- Vous devriez partir à présent, dit-il d'une voix qui n'admettrait pas qu'on le contredise.

La trinité ne protesta pas et amorça un mouvement pour se relever. Les trois dieux respectaient énormément Ginai, un des derniers dragons. Il était une créature puissante et sage, plus ancienne qu'eux et sûrement plus forte même s'ils n'en connaissaient pas tout les pouvoirs. Tout trois avaient décelés les sentiments que le dieu dragon portait à leur maître aussi, ils savaient qu'il ne lui arriverait rien en sa compagnie. Ils savaient également que si Ginai disait quelque chose, il valait mieux l'écouter puisqu'il n'était pas du genre a parler si cela n'était pas nécessaire. C'est pourquoi ils respectèrent sa demande en comprenant le but : le repos de Natsume.

Cependant, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se remettre sur leurs pieds que Natori protesta :

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir de vous. Si Natsume veut que nous partions, il nous le dira lui même. Ce n'est pas a vous de décider.

Ginai resta impassible bien que agacé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur son amour et vit sans peine que celui-ci ne suivait même plus la conversation. L'adolescent se crispait doucement et commençait a peiner a respirer. Il fallait qu'il se repose au calme. Le dieu dragon planta ses yeux d'acier dans ceux de l'exorciste.

- Dehors ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme mais terriblement froide et tranchante.

Natori trembla sous ce regard difficilement supportable mais il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire :

- Non, répondit-il.

Tout dieu que soit son interlocuteur, il ne le connaissait pas et il n'appréciait nullement de laisser Natsume entre ses mains. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que le dragon était entré dans la vie de l'adolescent pourtant il se prenait déjà pour son gardien ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Aucune confiance en cet ayakashi froid qui parlait d'un ton supérieur et autoritaire à tous. Comment une créature tel que lui pouvait être bénéfique a son jeune ami. Il devait sûrement profiter de l'état de faiblesse du jeune homme, oui, c'était sûrement ça. Aucune chance qu'il le laisse avec lui ! Takashi serait bien mieux en compagnie des gens qui l'aimaient pour ce rétablir et le garder en sécurité.

Ginai et Natori se fixaient l'un l'autre. La méfiance et la colère se lisait dans les yeux de l'exorciste au contraire des perles insondables du dieu dragon. Susanoo observait la scène plus qu'énervé par cet homme qu'il n'appréciait guère et qui ne savait visiblement pas où se trouvait sa place. Amaterasu, elle, semblait las et agacée par le comportement de cet humain et Tsukuyomi lui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, aucun des trois ne bougea. Ils reportèrent leur regards sur Ginai, attendant sa réaction.

Celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas, fixant l'objet de son agacement profond. Tanuma, Hinoe et Madara attendaient la suite. Pour une fois, ils étaient plutôt du côté de Natori. Eux non plus ne voulaient pas laisser Natsume entre les mains de ce parfait inconnu dont-ils ne connaissaient que le nom et le titre. Cependant, ils ne seraient peut-être intervenu de manière si brusque. Ils ne connaissaient pratiquement rien des dragons mais ce mettre l'un d'entre eux à dos n'était probablement pas une bonne idée.

De son côté Ginai réfléchissait : il sentait faiblir l'adolescent à ses côtés et aurait aimé pouvoir concentrer toute son attention sur lui. La première idée qui lui était venu avait été de simplement jeter cet importun dehors grâce à ses pouvoir mais il s'était ravisé : déployer son énergie ici aurait causé du tort a son aimé et il ne pouvait pas risquer de blesser l'un des amis de Natsume. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter avec cet entêté. Donc sa dernière possibilité : le mettre dehors par sa force physique. Il tendit ses muscles pour se relever ne lâchant pas les yeux de l'exorciste mais il stoppa net.

Natsume ne suivait plus les mots prononcés dans la petite pièce depuis un moment. Il sombrait déjà dans une demi conscience qui malheureusement ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir la douleur le forçant même à la subir. La récente blessure infligée à sa poitrine se rappelait une fois de plus à lui et avec elle la froideur de la mort approchante. Cette froideur qui lui glaçait le sang et qui le terrifiait. Une seule chose lui vint alors en tête : Ginai. Il voulait sentir sa chaleur salvatrice. Il voulait sentir ses bras l'entourer et le protéger, le réchauffer et chasser le froid. Un élan de souffrance plus fort lui secoua le corps. L'une de ses main s'accrocha automatiquement au tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine tandis que l'autre cherchait le contact du dieu dragon qu'il sentait sur le point de s'éloigner de lui. Ce qu'elle trouva rapidement, agrippant le bras du dieu et l'empêchant ainsi de se relever.

Ginai oublia totalement son projet en sentant les doigts de Takashi se refermer faiblement sur son bras. Il se tourna immédiatement vers lui pour apercevoir son visage crispé.

Dans la pièce, tous eurent un sursaut a l'intervention du jeune homme. En voyant la douleur qui s'était peinte sur le visage de leur ami Tanuma, Hinoe, Natori et Madara voulurent accourir a son chevet mais un murmure les arrêta :

- Ginai, appela doucement Natsume.

- Je suis là, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Restes avec moi, demanda-t-il.

- Évidemment, annonça-t-il d'une voix égale en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Un léger sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres de l'adolescent mais il disparut bientôt pour de nouveau laisser place à la souffrance. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas sa réaction devant l'attitude pourtant si froide du dieu. Cependant, leur questionnement les quitta bien vite lorsque Ginai leur adressa de nouveau un regard. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, ils distinguèrent quelques émotions dans ses yeux : de l'agacement et de la colère en vers eux mais aussi de l'inquiétude.

- Dehors ! Ordonna-t-il de nouveau. Tout de suite ! Imposa-t-il avec force.

Pendant une seconde, tout les non dieux restèrent paralysés. C'était le dragon que Natsume venait de réclamé, pas eux. Ils obéirent finalement en silence et quittèrent la pièce suivis de la trinité.

Une fois la porte refermée, Ginai s'empressa d'apposer sa main sur la poitrine de l'adolescent. Son pouvoir entra en action. Au bout de longues minutes l'état de Takashi ne s'améliora que peu arrachant un claquement de langue énervé au dragon angoissé.

- Il faut vraiment que tu te repose, dit-il d'une voix redevenue douce.

- Tu reste avec moi ? Demanda l'adolescent somnolent.

- Bien sur, répondit-il. Je ne te laisserais pas tout seul.

Ginai redressa un peu l'adolescent et s'installa derrière lui appuyant son dos contre le mur. Il repositionna Natsume contre son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le couvrit soigneusement remontant la couverture jusqu'à sa poitrine. Takashi se détendit enfin, enveloppé dans le cocon protecteur et chaud que lui offrait le dieu qu'il aimait. Malgré tout, il ne trouva pas tout de suite le sommeil. Voulant oublier la douleur qui persistait, il se concentra sur la respiration de Ginai dont le souffle balayait ses cheveux.

Le dieu dragon lui réfléchissait. Son pouvoir avait de moins en moins d'effet sur l'adolescent. À ce rythme, il faudrait des mois au jeune homme pour récupérer des derniers événements. Sans compter qu'il sentirait encore la douleur pendant un moment. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir dans cet état pendant encore tant de temps. Ginai resserra son étreinte autour de Natsume qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il enfoui son nez dans les cheveux châtains.

L'argenté était plongé dans ses pensés, passant en revue toutes les possibilité qu'il connaissait pour guérir son amour. Objet magique, sort, pouvoir yokai, un dieu peut-être ? Après plusieurs minutes une idée lui vint et il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. C'était pourtant si évident bon sang !

- Takashi ? Appela-t-il doucement.

- Hai, bredouilla-t-il faiblement.

- Je connais un endroit qui t'aiderait a guérir plus vite. Accepterais tu de m'y suivre ?

- Hai, répondit Natsume sans hésitation.

- Dans ce cas nous irons dés ce soir. Tu te sentiras vite mieux une fois là bas.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. Excusez moi pour le retard (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau désolé). Laissez moi quand même une review please !

À bientôt pour la suite !

Audragon.


	13. chapitre 12: Solution

Ohayou mina !

Un new chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Akira et Seika pour leurs reviews. Akira j'adorerais voir le dessin mais ton adresse ne s'est pas affiché dans ton com alors je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de message. J'espère que je pourrais le voir.

N'oublions pas que c'est Midorikawa Yuki qui nous a offert Natsume Yuujinchou !

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 12 : Solution

Une fois sortit de la chambre le petit groupe regagna le salon. Susanoo s'éclipsa sans un mot, tout comme sa sœur qui s'excusa néanmoins. Tsuyukomi lui s'assit dans un coin, silencieux, observant ceux qui l'entouraient. Il décela sans problème leur trouble ainsi que son origine. Il soupira bruyamment attirant l'attention sur lui.

- Est-ce de la jalousie que je distingue dans vos regards ? Demanda-t-il.

- De la jalousie ? S'étonna Hinoe.

- Qu'il ai réclamé Ginai-dono, remarqua le dieu de la lune.

- Natsume a trop tendance a accorder sa confiance a n'importe qui, répondit Natori méfiant.

- S'est-il déjà trompé ? Demanda calmement Tsuyukomi.

- Non, répondit Sensei.

- Ginai-dono ne lui veut aucun mal, au contraire. Vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi il lui fait confiance et de toute façon, s'il devait être en danger nous le sentirions tout trois par le pacte, dit-il en désignant Hinoe et Madara d'un élégant geste de la main.

- C'est vrai, murmura Hinoe dans un soupir.

- Par contre, reprit le dieu en observant le sorcier, je ne pense pas que vous mettre Ginai-dono à dos soit une bonne idée. Il protégera Natsume-sama de sa vie s'il le faut mais il le protégera aussi de vous si besoin, dit-il. Si vous ne voulez pas que cela arrive prouvez lui qu'il n'aura pas a le faire.

- Le protéger de nous ! S'étonna Natori. Et puis quoi encore ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Oui le protéger de vous qui ne voyez même pas quand il n'en peu plus, cria presque le dieu.

Tout le monde se tut et il reprit d'une voix calme.

- Natsume-sama vous aime tous comme sa propre famille pourtant vous semblez vous évertuez à ne pas voir ce qu'il veut. Natori, toi tu n'admet pas son respect pour les yokai et toi Hinoe, par exemple même s'il n'y pas que toi, n'admet pas son respect pour les humains. Pourtant ce sont ces deux choses qui mêlées l'une a l'autre font une partie de sa personnalité et l'ont mené l'a où il est aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez l'aider commencez par arrêter d'essayer de le persuader de ne pas faire ce qu'il veut. Ensuite, et là je m'adresse a tous, faite lui un peu plus confiance. Vous le connaissez mieux que personne alors au lieu de toujours paniquer réfléchissez. Vouloir le protéger c'est une chose, l'entraver et le blesser s'en est une autre. Et par pitié, cessez de vous méfier de Ginai-dono, soupira-t-il. Vous pouvez vous méfier de tout le monde mais les dragon sont sûrement les êtres les plus digne de confiance qu'il existe.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Tanuma.

- Ils sont plus anciens que moi, mon frère, ma sœur ou nos parents. Jamais ils ne ce sont montrés fourbes ou mauvais. Ils sont sages et puissants. Ils ne cherchent que la quiétude. Jouer avec les autres, les berner, n'est pas un de leur passe temps. Ce sont des créatures entières et fidèles. Nous n'avons rien qu'ils convoitent.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il aidé Natsume ? Demanda Madara avec curiosité.

- Je vous l'ai dit, répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique, vous le saurez bientôt. Quand ils décideront de vous le dire. Mais je vous assure que ses raisons ne sont pas pour causées du tort a Natsume-sama.

- Vous les connaissez ? Demanda Hinoe.

- Oui, mais je n'ai fait que les deviner, dit avec un regard entendu pour Tanuma qui souriait légèrement.

L'adolescent avait des soupçons depuis qu'il avait vu les gestes et les regards du dieu dragon en vers son amis le soir de son retour. Ce que Tsuyukomi venait de dire ainsi que son regards ne faisaient que le confirmer et il s'en réjouit mais il garda ses déductions pour lui.

- Dans tout les cas, le mieux que nous puissions faire en ce moment, intervint la voix de Amaterasu qui venait de revenir, c'est de nous entendre pour son bien. Nous devons veiller a ce que Natsume-sama puisse se reposer correctement et rester informés sur la situation. Aussi, continuer à maintenir ce climat de méfiance entre nous ne fera que jouer en notre défaveur en ce moment.

- Vous avez raison, concéda Natori d'une voix neutre.

L'ambiance se détendit de nouveau et ils commencèrent a discuter tranquillement.

Dans la chambre Takashi n'arrivait pas a trouver le sommeil. Pendant plusieurs heures, le silence régna. Le dieux dragon cajolait doucement le jeune homme qui se reposait tant bien que mal contre son torse. Il caressait ses cheveux et Natsume profitait de ces caresses qui le détendait. Il n'aurait jamais voulut bouger. Malgré son état de faiblesse, il se sentait merveilleusement bien blottit contre Ginai.

Ce ne fut que vers midi que le silence laissa de nouveau place aux paroles pour eux :

- Où va-t-on aller ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix basse.

- Dans endroit réservé aux dragons. Le pouvoir de ce lieu t'aidera a guérir bien plus vite, renseigna Ginai. J'avais totalement oublié cet endroit. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis des dizaines d'années. Tu pourra aussi en apprendre plus sur ta nouvelle nature là bas.

- Il faut que je prévienne les autres, souffla-t-il doucement.

- Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ? Demanda le dieu.

- Je veux bien.

Délicatement, Ginai le redressa et l'aida à de nouveau s'adosser au mur de manière confortable. Natsume soupira sans s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui. Le dieux dragon caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et lui sourit :

- Tu es bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hai, répondit-il.

L'argenté déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres s'attirant un magnifique regard heureux. Il se leva ensuite et quitta la pièce avec l'élégance qui lui était coutumière. Avant de refermer la porte, le dragon regarda une dernière fois le visage pâle mais désormais paisible de son jeune amour.

Sans hésiter, il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, sachant parfaitement qu'il y trouverait ceux qu'il cherchait. Une fois de plus son maintient et ses expression ne trahissaient aucune de ses émotions ou de ses pensées. Il les trouva en train de discuter calmement. Lorsqu'il fit son apparition, le silence tomba et tous le regardèrent.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda immédiatement Tanuma.

- Il est épuisé, renseigna le dieu de manière détaché. Il veut vous voir, signala-t-il ensuite.

Aussitôt Hinoe, Madara, Tanuma et Natori se levèrent d'un bond mais Ginai les arrêta d'un geste de la main :

- Il a besoin de calme alors pas d'énervement, dit-il froidement.

Le quatuor lui adressa un regard de compréhension avant de prendre la direction de la chambre. Ginai décida de rester un peu au salon avec la trinité afin de laisser les amis de Natsume lui parler en dehors de sa présence. Il savait que ces derniers se méfiaient de lui et qu'ils avaient besoin de discuter en privé avec Takashi.

- Son état s'est-il amélioré ? Demanda Amaterasu alors qu'il s'agenouillait avec eux.

- Non. Ça ne s'améliore pas, répondit-il. Mais j'ai trouvé une solution.

- Qu'allez vous faire ? Demanda Susanoo.

- Dés se soir, nous irons au Ryu no Seiiki.

- Le sanctuaire du dragon ! J'avais oublié cet endroit, remarqua Tsuyukomi.

- Nous ne pourrons vous suivre là bas, annonça Amaterasu.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Personne ne pourra les atteindre au sanctuaire, signala le dieu de la lune.

- Et nous ne le quitterons que lorsqu'il sera complètement remis, ajouta Ginai.

- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? Demanda Susanoo.

- C'est une histoire de jour, renseigna-t-il.

- Bien. Nous surveillerons la situation pour vous en attendant, répondit la déesse du soleil.

Le dieux dragon ne répondit plus et resta silencieux. Imité bientôt par les trois invocation, il dirigea son attention sur la chambre, surveillant de loin ce qu'il pouvait s'y dérouler.

C'est calmement que le quatuor entra dans la petite pièce silencieuse. Takashi leur sourit et cela les rassura un peu. Nyanko-sensei alla s'installer précautionneusement sur les genoux de l'adolescent qui lui grattouilla doucement la tête. Tanuma s'agenouilla près de lui suivit ensuite par Hinoe et l'exorciste.

- Tu te sent mieux ? Demanda Tanuma.

- Ça va, répondit faiblement le jeune homme.

- Aho ! S'écria soudain Madara. Cesse de nous mentir !

Natsume lui adressa un sourire sans joie et réalisa alors a quel point il avait inquiété ses amis. Une image s'imposa alors dans ses pensé : il revit Sensei pleurer pour lui, le soir de l'attaque. Lui, Hinoe et tout les autres avaient pleurés pour lui. En y pensant cela lui procura de la joie de savoir qu'il comptait tant pour eux. Il se remit a caresser doucement Nyanko-Sensei avec affection.

- C'est vrai, ça ne va pas très bien, avoua-t-il finalement en gardant son regard baissé vers le chat du bonheur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? Demanda Hinoe.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi, dit-il doucement.

- Tu devrais peut-être voir un médecin, un vrai, remarqua Natori.

Takashi ria intérieurement a cette réflexion. Maintenant qu'il était a demi yokai, blessé par un exorciste et épuisé par une invocation, il doutait fortement qu'un médecin puisse l'aider.

- Ça ne servirait à rien, répondit-il simplement. Je voulais vous prévenir que ce soir je m'en vais avec Ginai.

Un silence choqué s'installa et ce fut Madara qui le brisa :

- Où vas tu ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

- Ginai connaît un endroit qui m'aidera a guérir, renseigna-t-il.

- Je viens avec toi, s'écria Sensei.

- Tu ne peux pas, répliqua gentiment l'adolescent.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Natori.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, dit-il pour seul réponse. J'irais seul avec Ginai.

Le dieu lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit réservé aux dragons, il doutait donc que ses ami puissent l'y suivre. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie d'entré dans les détails. Il ne voulait pas encore avoir a parler de sa nouvelle nature. Il avait peur de la réaction de ses amis et surtout celle de Natori.

- Tu lui fait confiance à ce point ? Demanda alors le sorcier. Tu ne le connais que depuis quelques jours !

- Je sais que je le peux. Et il m'a sauvé la vie alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, ça devrait te suffire, argumenta Natsume.

- Je ne lui fait pas confiance, insista Natori.

- Moi si, répondit Takashi avec une voix plus forte et déterminée. Il faudra bien essayer de vous entendre avec lui puisque vous risquez de le voir souvent.

- Comment ça ! S'étonna Hinoe.

Une fois de plus Takashi ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails.

- Il restera avec moi pour m'aider pendant un moment, dit-il vaguement.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, soupira Sensei. Mais quand tu reviendras, s'écria-t-il soudain, tu as intérêt a être en forme parce qu'on ira en ville et tu m'offriras des manju ! Manju !

Natsume rigola doucement sous cet éclat du Sensei qu'il adorait. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas poser plus de question et de ne pas protester d'avantage. Il n'avait pas la force d'argumenter. Un regard pour son chat préférer lui suffit pour voir qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il serait là s'il avait le moindre problème.

- Promis Sensei, dit-il en souriant.

- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? Demanda Hinoe.

- Eh bien moi je vais rester ici avec Tanuma, annonça Madara.

- Moi je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe chez les exorcistes, dit Natori s'attirant le regard inquiet de l'adolescent.

- Fait attention à toi, conseilla-t-il.

- Ne t'en fait pas, répondit celui-ci en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il ne m'arrivera rien et je ne prendrais pas de risques, assura-t-il. Mais on doit savoir pour la suite des événements.

- Ça veut dire que tu va m'aider, se réjouit Natsume.

- Tu es presque comme un petit frère pour moi, alors bien sur que je vais t'aider. J'ai pensé a ce que tu m'a dit ce matin. Je vais essayer, on verra bien.

- Dans ce cas, je me chargerais des réactions côté yokai et je leur dirais que tu va bien et que tu as accepter de nous aider, annonça Hinoe.

- Merci, dit doucement Takashi à leur attention a tous.

Le jeune homme bailla et se tassa un peu plus dans les cousins qui soutenaient son dos. Il était soulager de voir les réactions des ses amis.

- On va te laisser te reposer, dit Tanuma, tu en as besoin.

Tanuma, Hinoe et Natori quittèrent la pièce alors que Madara restait encore un peu sur ses genoux.

- Tu es sur d'être en sécurité avec ce dieu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- N'oublie pas que tu peux toujours m'appeler, au moindre problème, rappela Nyanko.

- Je sais Sensei. Tu t'occuperas de Tanuma ?

- Qui te dit que je veux m'occuper de cet humain ? Releva-t-il.

Natsume sourit mesquinement, il n'était pas aveugle non plus !

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu ronronnais sous ses caresses ce matin ! Remarqua-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi.

- Na-Na-Nany ! Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends Natsume ? S'écria-t-il.

- Rien, je constate, répondit-il très amusé.

La réaction de Madara confirmait ses soupçons.

- Tu veilleras sur lui ? Redemanda-t-il.

- Oui, baragouina-t-il.

- Tu pourras tout lui expliquer ? Il a le droit de savoir après tout ce qui viens de se passer. Il voudra sûrement s'impliquer, il doit savoir ce qui l'attends.

- Tu vas accepter qu'il t'aide ?

- Seulement si je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Je te fais confiance pour lui dire ce qu'il doit savoir et veiller sur lui.

- Je le ferais.

- Merci, répondit l'adolescent en se crispant un peu sous la fatigue et la douleur qui revenait une fois de plus au galop.

- Je vais chercher le dragon. Repose-toi, annonça le chat avec un regard inquiet. Tu n'auras pas a t'inquiéter dans les prochain jours. Je veillerais a ce que personne ne fasse de bêtise, comme ça on pourra manger nos manju tranquille quand tu rentreras.

- Merci Sensei, j'ai hâte d'y être.

Madara sourit avant de quitter le pièce. Il regagna le salon où tous s'étaient de nouveau réunit les autres. Il s'approcha de Ginai et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Vous vous occuperez bien de lui, affirma-t-il d'une voix très sérieuse.

Le dieu ne répondit pas mais son regard donna l'assurance a Madara qu'il pouvait être tranquille. Ginai se leva alors et repris le chemin de la chambre. En entrant, il trouva Natsume somnolent, les yeux clos. Il referma la porte et s'approcha doucement de lui. Avec précaution, il allongea l'adolescent qui se laissa faire avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Il l'entoura se ses bras alors que le jeune homme se blottissait contre lui avec un soupir d'aise.

- Essaye de dormir un peu, murmura le dieu dragon. Je te réveillerais lorsqu'il sera l'heure de partir.

- Hai, bredouilla Natsume.

Il s'endormit quelques instants plus tard au grand soulagement de Ginai heureux de le voir se reposer enfin.

Ce ne fut de vers la fin d'après midi que le dieu dragon décida de réveiller le jeune homme. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a lui, il l'aurait laissé dormir mais Takashi voudrait sûrement dire au revoir à ses amis ce qu'il respectait. Il le secoua doucement en se redressant et bientôt les yeux de l'adolescent se mirent a papillonner lentement.

- Nous allons partir dans un petit moment, annonça doucement le dieu dragon.

À ces mots Takashi s'éveilla complètement. Ginai l'aida à se redresser et le garda contre lui attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne doucement ses esprits.

- On y va ? Demanda l'argenté au bout de quelques minutes.

- Hai, murmura doucement Natsume.

Il n'avait toujours pas la force de bouger le moindre muscle mais il faisait entièrement confiance au dragon pour s'occuper de lui. Celui-ci enveloppa soigneusement l'adolescent dans le grand haori doré que lui avait donné la déesse du soleil. Le vêtement épais permettait de totalement couvrir le corps du jeune homme le gardant ainsi au chaud. Il donna la sacoche contenant les deux livres a Natsume qui l'enferma dans ses mains qui disparurent vite sous l'étoffe d'or qui l'enfermait dans un cocon douillet. Ginai se releva en le soulevant dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Takashi se recomposa un visage un peu moins épuisé afin de ne pas inquiéter d'avantage ses amis. Il dissimula sa douleur et ses vertiges et remit sa concentration en route.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent le salon tout le monde se leva pour venir voir le jeune homme.

- Ça y est vous partez ? Demanda Tanuma.

- Oui. Sensei va rester avec toi, répondit Natsume avec un sourire.

Madara dans sa forme de chat sauta sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour se retrouver à hauteur du visage de Takashi.

- Ne soit pas trop long, tu me doit des manju, n'oublie pas ! S'écria celui-ci.

- Fais attention a toi, ajouta Natori.

Hinoe appuya d'un sourire alors que la trinité approchait a son tour.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous suivre où vous allez, commença Susanoo.

- Vous n'y allez pas avec lui ! S'étonna Hinoe.

- Non. Ils vont dans un lieu réservé aux dragons et aux quelques privilégiés choisit par eux. Même nous ne pouvons pénétrer ce lieu sans leur accord, expliqua Amaterasu.

- Lorsque vous reviendrez n'hésitez pas a nous appeler si vous avez besoin de nous Natsume-sama, rappela Tsuyukomi.

- Oui, merci encore pour votre aide, remercia l'adolescent.

Les trois dieux s'inclinèrent puis ils disparurent dans une légère fumé blanche qui s'évapora rapidement.

- Faites attention à vous, dit ensuite Takashi en se tournant vers ses amis.

- Promit, répondit Tanuma. Repose toi bien et reviens en forme.

Son ami lui sourit et Ginai prit la parole :

- Allons-y, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Sans attendre de réponse il se dirigea vers la sortie et tous le suivirent en silence. En sortant de la demeure, Natsume sentit le froid mordre la peau de son visage et les bras de Ginai resserrer leur étreinte autour de lui. Le dieux dragon avança de quelques pas alors que les autres restaient à la porte. Cacher à la vu de ses amis par le corps de celui qu'il aimait, Takashi laissa rouler sa tête lourde contre le torse du dragon avec un soupir.

- Tu te sentira mieux une fois que nous serons là bas, lui murmura Ginai en continuant d'avancer.

- Et comment s'appelle cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Ryu no seiiki, répondit-il. Le sanctuaire des dragons.

Il s'immobilisa alors et l'adolescent vit vaguement la perle argenté qu'il portait autour du cou s'illuminer. Une porte de style japonnais aux montant d'or fit alors son apparition devant eux. Le bois habituel avait laissé place au métal doré mais les carreaux qui en couvrait la partie supérieur était toujours fait d'un papier opaque et blanc. Les deux panneaux coulissèrent ouvrant la porte devant eux et derrière celle-ci s'étendait un tunnel de lumière blanche. Au sol, le jeune homme distingua un tapis doré qui traçait un chemin dont le bout n'était pas visible.

Takashi ferma les yeux pour les protéger de la lumière trop forte du passage qui lui donnait mal au crâne.

- Cette lumière ne te gênera pas longtemps, rassura le dragon.

L'adolescent le sentit se remettre en route et entendit bientôt le claquement distinctif de la porte qui se refermait derrière eux.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! Bon je sais il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais la suite arrive alors laissez moi quand même votre avis même si ce n'est que trois quatre petits mot (Demanda-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau suppliant).

À plus, Audragon.


	14. chapitre 13: Ryu no Seiiki

Ohayou mina san !

Aujourd'hui, la suite ! Logique me direz vous mais ça vaut quand même la peine de le dire non ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Pour la petite info j'ai décidé de faire du vendredi mon jour de publication comme ça vous savez quel jour venir voir les mises à jours.

Merci à Seika, KynnVyr, yaoi-chan-poowa, kimono et Akira pour les reviews ! Et allez voir le dessin d'Akira de Ginai, il est super beau et hormis les cornes c'est tout a fait ça, l'adresse est dans les com !

Natsume Yuujinchou est l'oeuvre de Midorikawa Yuki.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 13 : Ryu no Seiiki

Pendant quelques minutes, Takashi perçu la forte lumière du passage à travers ses paupières closes. Puis il entendit de nouveau le bruit d'une porte coulissante qui s'ouvre, qui se referme. La lumière s'atténua pour devenir plus faible encore que celle du couchant qui avait vu leur départ de la maison de Tanuma. Il sentit un vent agréablement doux et tiède balayer son visage. Il inspira profondément. Il se sentait un peu plus léger et plus détendu. Une sensation de bien être l'envahit attirant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il entrouvrit doucement les yeux et s'aperçut alors qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine forêt. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que comme le domaine du dieu dragon, cet endroit était hors du monde des humains. Il avait l'impression qu'ici, c'était le printemps. Les immenses arbres qui les entouraient avaient encore tout leur feuillage bien vert. La nuit venait juste de tombée et la lune et les étoiles éclairaient le ciel.

Une douce lumière blanche illuminée pourtant tout l'espace autour d'eux et Natsume en trouva l'origine lorsqu'une luciole génératrice de cet éclairage passa devant son visage, effleurant le kimono noir de Ginai. Des dizaines d'entre elles s'étaient regroupées et voletaient lentement autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient sur un chemin formé de pavés de pierre soigneusement taillées et alignées.

Le dieux dragon se mit a avancer sur cette fine route bordée par les grands êtres sylvestres animés par le vent nocturne. Les petits insectes lumineux les suivirent, avançant a leur rythme. Takashi avait les yeux mi-clos et malgré sa faiblesse il se sentait un peu mieux. L'ambiance de cet endroit était calme, elle avait quelque chose de rassurant et chaleureux. L'adolescent se surprit à ressentir la même sensation que lorsque l'on rentre chez soi.

- C'est agréable ici, murmura-t-il en calant un peu mieux sa tête contre la poitrine de son amour.

- Ça va un peu mieux ? Demanda le dieu.

- Hai, bredouilla-t-il faiblement.

- Cet endroit a été créé il y a longtemps par ceux qui admirent les dragons et qui veulent les protéger, expliqua-t-il en continuant doucement son avancé. Il y a des yokai et même des humains. En arrivant ici, ils deviennent tous des gardiens de ce sanctuaire. Ils ont tous en commun leur désir de nous aider. Ils protègent et aident les derniers dragons encore en vie. Cet endroit et emplis de leurs magie et de leur pouvoir. L'énergie de se sanctuaire nous aide et nous guérit. C'est un refuge dont les portes nous seront toujours ouvertes. Seul les dragons et le chef du sanctuaire peuvent entrer et sortir d'ici et emmener d'autre avec eux selon leur volonté.

- Et les gardiens ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix terriblement basse par manque d'énergie.

- Une fois qu'ils sont entrés ici, ils prêtent serment et ne peuvent plus quitter ce lieu au quel ils sont liés par pacte. Mais rassure toi, ils ne sont pas emprisonnés. Lorsqu'ils veulent partir et reprendre le cour de leur vie, ils n'ont qu'à en exprimer le désir. Le maître des lieux les renvoie alors dans le monde normal mais on leur efface le souvenir de cet endroit pour en préserver la sécurité et ils reprennent une vie normale. Les dragons peuvent toujours venir ici pour y trouver secours, refuge ou tous simplement, conseil et compagnie. Je ne suis pas venu depuis des lustres.

- Ils vont te reconnaître ? Tenta d'ironiser doucement l'adolescent.

Le dieu dragon sourit légèrement mais la faiblesse de son aimé l'inquiétait sérieusement. S'il était toujours conscient s'était en grande partie grâce à leur arrivé en ce lieu dont le pouvoir endormait légèrement ses douleurs et apaisait sa conscience. Cependant, il savait que bientôt il pourrait l'aider efficacement. Il continua donc de lui parler tranquillement, un peu rassuré d'entendre sa voix bien que celle-ci soit très basse et mal assurée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il d'une voix un peu amusée par la question. Ceux qui servent cet endroit obtiennent l'immortalité pendant toute la période qu'ils passent ici. Peu importe que ce soit des années ou des siècles. Si un gardien a vingt ans en arrivant, il gardera la même apparence de jeunesse même pendant des siècles et ne recommencera a vieillir que lorsqu'il quittera le sanctuaire pour reprendre le cour de sa vie. Je connais beaucoup de ceux qui vivent ici et certains sont là depuis des siècles voir des millénaires pour un ou deux d'entre eux qui étaient là à la création de ce lieu. Je ne viens pas souvent mais ils m'ont toujours reconnus. C'est le seul endroit que j'ai côtoyé de manière à peut près régulière dans ma vie.

Il baissa les yeux pour regarder ceux mi-clos et un peu ternes de Natsume. Le jeune homme tentait toujours de rester concentré sur la voix du dieu dragon et arrivait tant bien que mal a rester conscient.

- Akikazu est celui qui a créer ce lieu, expliqua-t-il en pressant le pas. C'est un dieu qui est devenu un ami des dragons à l'époque où nous étions encore nombreux. Aujourd'hui, il aide du mieux qu'il peut les derniers d'entre nous. Il pourra t'aider a guérir.

- Je suis fatigué, bredouilla le jeune homme.

- Je sais, répondit Ginai en déposant un baiser sur son front et resserrant son étreinte. Ça ira bientôt mieux ne t'en fait pas.

Du coin de l'oeil Natsume vit qu'ils avaient atteint une muraille de pierre. Il eu alors l'impression de se trouver devant un château de l'ancienne époque japonaise. Devant eux deux grandes portes de bois blanc s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Derrière elles se trouvaient de grands et élégants bâtiments d'architecture traditionnelle. Haut mais sans étage, leurs murs étaient blancs, les poutres apparentes étaient d'un bois noirs et les tuiles des toits étaient bleu acier. Des coursives extérieur entouraient les différentes constructions reliées entres elles par des chemins de pavés. Takashi discerna vaguement de nombreux arbres en fleur ressemblant a des cerisiers. Ils irradiaient de lumière et étaient parés de multiples couleur. De grandes flammes blanches flottaient dans l'air un peu partout et éclairaient agréablement les lieux. L'adolescent remarqua un grand bassin où flottaient de nombreux lotus blanc.

Le sanctuaire était entièrement fait des architectures, des jardins et des traditions japonaises et Natsume pensa alors que c'était bien les anciens ayakashis et les anciens dieux qui avaient inspirés le monde des humains dans son évolution. Après tout, ce ne pouvait être le contraire étant donné que cet endroit été bien plus ancien que les prémices de la civilisation humaine d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Il ne poussa pas plus son examen, incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour cela mais il savait une chose : l'endroit était calme, agréable et rayonnant d'harmonie. C'était apaisant.

Son attention fut alors attirée par des bruits de pas venant vers eux. Sans tourner le visage, il dirigea son regard vers eux. Il vit alors un groupe de personne approcher. Au nombre d'une trentaine, ils semblaient êtres de jeunes adultes mais ils étaient sûrement bien plus vieux qu'ils ne le paraissaient. Ils avaient tous une apparence humaine mais l'aura clairement palpable autour d'eux laissait paraître leur nature surnaturelle. Il y avait des femmes et des hommes. Ils étaient beau et impeccable. Tous portaient des vêtements identiques, différents de coupe uniquement selon le sexe. Il s'agissait de kimono blanc liserés et brodés d'un bleu saphir foncé qui colorait également les ceintures. Ils n'avaient ni bijoux ni parures superflus. Takashi remarqua qu'il avaient tous un petit joyau incrusté au milieu du front. Leur expressions étaient lumineuses et avenantes. Ils semblaient très heureux en approchant du dieu dragon.

Ils stoppèrent a deux mètres de Ginai et Natsume et s'inclinèrent. Ils se redressèrent et une jeune fille brune à la coiffure savante et plutôt petite s'adressa alors à lui d'une voix douce :

- Hoshizukiyo no Ryujin-sama nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. Cela faisait longtemps.

- En effet, remarqua Ginai d'une voix neutre mais légèrement plus douce que celle que Takashi lui avait entendu avec ses amis.

- Est-ce que votre ami a besoin d'aide Ginai-sama ? Demanda un jeune homme d'une voix sincèrement inquiète.

- Nous pouvons nous occuper de lui s'il a besoin de soin, annonça un autre.

Instinctivement, le dragon resserra son étreinte sur Natsume de manière possessive.

- J'aimerais voir Akikazu, dit-il impassible.

- Excusez nous Ginai-sama mais Akikazu-sama ne veut pas être dérangé, renseigna une jeune femme. Mais nous pouvons très bien vous aidez.

- J'ai besoin de l'aide de Akikazu, insista le dieu.

Devant la réaction surprise des nouveaux venus, Takashi supposa que son amour ne devait pas réclamer souvent de l'aide. L'adolescent blotti contre l'argenté se concentrait sur leur conversation pour rester conscient mais il ne se sentait pas très bien.

- Akikazu-sama est en pleine méditation, expliqua une autre jeune femme blonde.

- Vous êtes peut-être au courant, commença un jeune homme, mais il y a quelques jours un nouveau dragon est né, s'excita-t-il. Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps !

- Depuis Akikazu-sama médite pour le localiser, annonça une autre tout aussi heureuse.

- Il veut le ramener ici pour le mettre en sécurité, ajouta une rousse.

- Il en a fait sa priorité absolu et ne veux pas qu'on le dérange tant qu'il ne l'aura pas trouver. Dans le contexte actuel, il veut le mettre à l'abri le plus rapidement possible, expliqua sérieusement la jeune femme brune qui l'avait salué.

- Bien, dans ce cas allez le chercher immédiatement, réclama Ginai d'un ton autoritaire.

- Mais..., bredouilla la brune visiblement gênée.

- Allez le chercher, la coupa Ginai. Le dragon qu'il cherche est juste là, dans mes bras et il a besoin de ses talents.

Et là, bien que Takashi avait du mal a tout suivre, il distingua clairement la panique qui saisit le groupe.

- Oh bon sang ! S'écrièrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

- Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans cet état ? S'affola la brune. Vite, allez chercher le maître ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Plusieurs d'entre eux partirent en courant vers les bâtiments alors que les autres entourèrent Ginai, scrutant le visage pâle et le regard faible et presque éteint de Natsume.

- Venez, allons au kiosque, proposa immédiatement la brune.

Takashi sentit son amour se remettre en route et il lui fallut un petit moment pour se concentrer de nouveau sur ce qui les entouraient. Lorsque cela fut fait il découvrit que le dieu dragon, entouré de tous les jeunes gens qui les avaient suivis, traversait un long et fin pont de bois noir typiquement japonais une fois de plus. Autour, une vaste étendue d'eau parfaitement circulaire et bordée de pierre. L'eau était claire et translucide. Calme, elle reflétait étoiles, lune et lumière des flammes blanches qui l'entourait. Roseaux, nénuphar et lotus lumineux étaient sa parure.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans un kiosque de bois sombre, de conception de même inspiration que le reste du domaine. Trônant au centre de l'étang, il était rond, d'un diamètre respectable et permettait tout de même a ceux qui seraient restés sur la berge de voir ce qui s'y déroulait. En son centre une table de pierre lisse était scellée dans le sol.

- Déposez le ici s'il vous plais Ginai-sama, le pria la brune alors que tous se regroupaient autour de la table.

Le dieu dragon s'approcha et posa délicatement le jeune homme sur la pierre étrangement molle et tiède, mais c'était agréable et confortable. Cependant, l'argenté ne relâcha que les jambes de Natsume et le garda assit et serré contre lui.

Les gardiens du sanctuaire observèrent un peu intrigués visiblement mais ce qui dominait leurs visages étaient surtout l'angoisse et l'inquiétude. Takashi était calme, rassuré par la présence et le contact constant du dieu dragon.

Assit face au pont, l'adolescent distingua bientôt un homme arriver d'un pas rapide. Grand, il avait une silhouette fine et légèrement élancée mettant toutefois sa musculature élégante en valeur. Pieds nus, il portait un simple kimono bleu saphir foncé cintré d'une ceinture de soie blanche dont les extrémités pendaient jusqu'au sol. Ses yeux et ses courts cheveux avaient la même couleur que son vêtement. Sa peau était très clair. Sur ses pommettes deux arabesques bleu étaient tatouées. Une grande prestance et une force calme émanait de lui.

C'est avec une surprise mais surtout avec une inquiétude visible qu'il s'approcha d'eux. Il scruta Takashi, semblant analyser son état.

- Vous tous retournez sur la rive, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme en entrant dans le kiosque. Junko, tu reste, dit-il a l'attention de la brune en se plaçant de l'autre côté de la table en face de Ginai.

Immédiatement, les jeunes gens obéirent et retraversèrent le pont.

- Ginai, salua le nouveau venu avec un signe de tête.

- Akikazu, salua a son tour le dieu dragon d'une voix plutôt amicale.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le nouveau dragon devant lui.

- Il y a encore quelques jours, il était humain, commença a expliquer l'argenté. Il a était attaqué par des exorcistes et il a faillit mourir.

La brune eu une exclamation choquée et plaça une main devant sa bouche.

- Je me suis servit de mes pouvoirs pour le sauver, continua-t-il. Pour ça j'ai du éveiller sa nature yokai. Il s'est avéré qu'il est...

- Un dragon, souffla Akikazu admiratif et impressionné. C'est incroyable.

- Malheureusement les événements ont fait qu'il a été obligé de demander de gros efforts a son corps au lieu de se reposer. D'où son état. Mes pouvoirs n'arrivent plus a l'aider et il n'arrive pas récupérer. C'est pourquoi je l'ai amené. Tu es le seul a pouvoir le soulager.

-Qu'est-ce qui a faillit le tuer ? Demanda l'homme avec une certaine appréhension.

Ginai s'écarta alors légèrement du jeune homme et commença a le débarrasser du haori doré. Junko s'empressa de l'aider de ses mains délicates. Une fois le vêtements retiré, l'argenté débarrassa Natsume de la sacoche qu'il tenait toujours et la glissa dans son kimono, s'assurant ainsi que personne n'y toucherait. Il retira ensuite son maillot a son amour dévoilant son torse et son dos barrés des cicatrices encore récentes infligées par la lance. Il le cala ensuite de nouveau contre lui.

Des exclamations étouffées s'élevèrent de la rive attirant l'attention de Takashi qui remarqua alors que de nombreuses personnes s'étaient rassemblées autour de l'étang et les observaient. Ils parurent horrifiés à la vue de la blessure même si Natsume se demanda comment ils faisaient pour voir de si loin. La colère se peignit sur le visage de Junko et de la fureur sur celui de Akikazu.

- Ce sont les exorcistes qui lui ont fait cela ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix bien trop calme et froide pour son visage doux.

- Oui.

- Ginai, murmura alors le jeune homme épuisé.

- Je suis là. Ne t'en fait pas, murmura celui-ci en le serrant contre lui. On va te soulager, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers l'homme en face de lui.

Celui-ci n'hésita pas une seconde et posa ses mains sur les deux cicatrices qu'arboraient le jeune dragon. Il s'immobilisa et se concentra. Une douce lumière blanche irradia de ses mains. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent aucun bruits ne troubla le silence qui régnait. Toute l'attention était dirigée vers le kiosque. De temps à autre Akikazu faisait pivoter ses paumes sur la peau de Natsume et l'intensité de la lumière changeait. L'homme était entièrement concentré sur sa tâche. Ginai observait attentivement le visage de son amour, guettant toute évolution. Il le gardait précieusement contre lui sans toutefois gêner le travail du maître du sanctuaire.

Takashi, lui, sentait le pouvoir de l'homme faire son effet. Ses douleurs s'apaisaient progressivement et il eu l'impression qu'un poids s'envolait de sa poitrine facilitant sa respiration. Il se sentait plus léger et détendu. Ginai fut heureux de voir ses traits redevenir sereins et un léger sourire courbé ses lèvres. Natsume poussa un soupir d'aise incontrôlé lorsque le traitement pris fin.

- Peut tu l'allonger s'il te plais, demanda Akikazu.

Le dragon argenté s'exécuta avec douceur et précaution gardant cependant ses doigts enlacés autour de ceux de l'adolescent. Celui-ci aperçut vaguement Akikazu se placer derrière lui. L'homme posa ses doigt chaud sur ses paupières et le força a fermer les yeux ce qu'il fit sans résister. Le jeune homme sentit deux mains se poser sur ses tempes et bientôt un doux sommeil s'empara de lui.

Le maître du sanctuaire utilisa ses pouvoirs pour forcer Natsume a enfin fermer les yeux. Une fois cela fait il laissa ses mains de chaque côtés de sa tête et continua son travail. Au bout d'un moment la lumière de ses paumes s'éteignit et il releva le visage vers Ginai.

- Il est épuisé. Mentalement et physiquement, expliqua-t-il. J'ai terminé de guérir son corps mais dans les prochains jours, il faut absolument qu'il se repose et reste au calme pour récupéré son énergie. Son esprit a vraiment été malmené, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur le visage endormi du jeune homme.

- La mort l'a frôlée de très près, répondit Ginai d'une voix basse.

Il caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme avec un regard tendre malgré l'impassibilité de ses traits.

- Si j'étais arrivé quelques secondes plus tard, je n'aurais pas pu le sauver, continua-t-il.

- Allons nous installer à l'intérieur, proposa l'homme.

Il aida le dieu dragon a redresser doucement Natsume et ils le couvrirent de nouveaux du haori doré.

- Puis-je demander d'où vient se vêtement ? Demanda timidement la brune en effleurant l'étoffe du bout des doigts. Sa magie me paraît familière.

- C'est un cadeau d'Amaterasu, renseigna Ginai.

La surprise se peignit alors sur les visages mais le dieu dragon n'y prêta pas attention trop occupé a veiller sur son amour. Une fois celui-ci bien couvert, il le prit précieusement dans ses bras, calant sa tête contre son épaule et marcha aux côtés d'Akikazu. Lentement, ils retraversèrent le pont pour gagner la rive sur laquelle beaucoup c'étaient rassemblés. Junko les suivi en silence. Tout les habitants du sanctuaire s'étaient réuni autour de l'étang. Le dragon et le dieu stoppèrent devant eux une fois le pont noir franchi.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda calmement l'un des jeunes hommes qui les avait accueilli.

Tous regardaient Natsume avec inquiétude.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il est hors de danger, les informa Akikazu d'une voix douce. Il a été pas mal secoué aussi je compte sur vous pour que son séjour ici soit agréable pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

- Hai, approuvèrent-ils en cœur.

- En attendant, personne ne le dérange. Je veux un calme absolu dans tout le sanctuaire, réclama le dieu. Il en aura besoin pour se remettre. Bien retournez à vos tâche a présent.

Ce fut dans un silence quasi religieux que tous obéirent. Ginai suivit ensuite Akikazu qui l'entraîna vers le centre du domaine. Ils pénétrèrent le bâtiments qui s'y trouvait et qui était également le plus grand du lieu. Ils empruntèrent quelques couloirs pour enfin arriver dans une grande chambre.

La pièce était vaste. La paille des tatamis dont le bois était noir avait une couleur bleu vert d'eau foncé. Les mur blanc étaient dépourvu d'ornement. Seul l'un d'entre eux était couvert du dessin précis et impressionnant d'un dragon asiatique dont la teinte avait inspirée celle du sol.

Une table basse de bois sombre occupait une parti de l'espace. Autour d'elle, quelque chaises sans pieds permettaient de s'asseoir au sol confortablement grâce au rembourrage de velours qui couvrait leur armature sombre. Quelques étagères ne dépassant pas le mètre de haut couvraient le bas de l'un des mur et abritaient quelques ouvrages. Sur elles étaient posés quelques objets décoratif représentant généralement animaux, yokai ou fleurs.

Au centre de la pièce une bulle de verre d'un mètre de diamètre lévitait entre le sol et le plafond renfermant une grande flamme blanche qui éclairait et réchauffait l'endroit. Un grand renfoncement de verre perçait l'une des paroi sous la forme d'une demi sphère. À l'intérieur de celle ci, une plate-forme de bois s'élevait a une cinquantaine de centimètre du sol et supportait un grand futon assez large pour deux personnes.

La demi bulle de verre donnait ainsi sur un jardin et allongé sur le matelas on pouvait admirer le ciel. On accédait à l'extérieur grâce a un panneau de bois noir et sculpté de bambou qui donnait sur une terrasse de pierres claires et lisses. Un peu plus loin dans la roche était creusé un large bassin emplit d'une eau chaude, pure et de couleur émeraude. Une douce vapeur s'élevait du liquide et planait paresseusement tout au tour. Un grand cerisier au fleur parfaitement rose cette fois-ci, surplombait la source chaude. Un parterre d'orchidée en fleur habitait une bonne partie de l'espace autour de la terrasse et du bassin et répandait une douce odeur dans l'air. Un mur blanc surmonté de tuiles bleu acier l'entourait et en préservait l'intimité. De petits feus follets blancs se baladaient un peu partout illuminant l'endroit d'une lumière douce.

En entrant Akikazu ouvrit la porte et la referma ensuite derrière Ginai. Celui-ci s'avança vers le lit et y déposa doucement Natsume avant de le couvrir soigneusement. Il s'assit ensuite près de lui et écarta délicatement ses cheveux de son visage. Le maître du sanctuaire ouvrit doucement le panneau qui donnait sur le jardin et se posta devant observant l'extérieur.

- Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, souffla le dieu. Qu'as tu fait depuis tout ce temps ?

- Pas grand chose, j'ai observé. Comme d'habitude, répondit l'argenté en caressant tendrement le visage paisible de Takashi.

Akikazu le regarda.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça, dit-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- Te voir amoureux. Je sais parfaitement que le pouvoir dont tu t'en servit ne peut pas marcher sans cela. Et il doit être fort.

Ginai lui jeta un regard pas vraiment surprit puisque ce dieu était sûrement celui qui en savait le plus sur les dragons et leur pouvoirs. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il reporta de nouveau ses perles grise sur l'adolescent.

- Je me suis trouvé une raison de vivre, dit-il doucement.

- Lui as tu dit ?

- Oui.

- Et comment a-t-il réagit ? Demanda Akikazu avec curiosité.

Ginai ne répondit pas mais son sourire s'agrandit au souvenir des deux mots tant convoités que lui avait offert le jeune homme. Son regard se fit encore plus tendre et amoureux. Le dieu comprit et sourit a son tour.

- Je suis content pour toi, dit-il. Peut tu m'en dire plus sur lui ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Sans lâcher des yeux son amour endormis, Ginai commença a raconter. Il parla d'abord de Natsume et du livre des amis. Retraçant la vie du jeune homme, il prit son temps pour le décrire correctement lui et sa façon d'être. Il rapporta les problèmes qu'il avait eu dans sa vie, ses façons de réagir et de penser. Il parla de son respect et son attachement pour les deux mondes. Il parla de tout les traits de caractères qu'il adorait chez lui.

Il parla ensuite du livre des ami puis de la demande que les ayakashi lui avaient faite et du Shugojinchou. Il relata ensuite le soir de l'attaque et il ne cacha pas ses propres sentiments a ce dieu qui était son meilleur ami. Il décrivit son intervention puis il conta rapidement les jours suivants. Il rapporta la visite de la trinité et le choix du jeune homme. Il dépeint ensuite leur intervention pour récupérer Misuzu et avec elle le début du long parcours qu'empruntait Takashi. Et il termina par son impuissance à le soulager et leur décision de venir ici.

- Il n'est pas vraiment étonnant que sa nature yokai soit celle d'un dragon, remarqua le dieu lorsque Ginai se tut. Je n'avais pas rencontré d'esprit tel que le siens depuis..., il hésita et réfléchit un moment, jamais en faite, constata-t-il enfin.

- As-tu vu quelque chose en lui ? Demanda l'argenté.

- Une grande force, répondit-il en s'asseyant au sol. Que ce soit au niveau de ses puissants pouvoirs ou au niveau mental. Je pense, après tout ce que tu viens de me raconter, qu'il aurait fini par s'éveiller a sa nature de dragon s'il avait eu le temps de poursuivre son parcours. Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition, il n'y a pas de précédent.

- C'est en effet une possibilité, approuva Ginai.

- Ensuite, son esprit, eh bien comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'en ai jamais rencontré de tel. Son contact est très agréable. On y sent de l'harmonie, de la douceur, du calme, ce genre de chose. C'est un formidable dragon. J'en suis encore complètement abasourdi, dit en regardant le jeune homme. Je ne croyais plus a l'apparition d'un nouveau. Alors lorsque j'ai ressentit sa naissance, j'ai été terriblement heureux. Heureux de savoir que peut-être votre monde pourrait se reconstruire.

- Même nous, on ne croyait plus à la naissance nouvelle de l'un de nos semblable, remarqua Ginai.

- Cette nouvelle a fait du bien au sanctuaire. En plus, c'est une âme douce et généreuse. Le chemin qu'il emprunte en est la preuve. Le Ryu no seiiki va reprendre du service actif pour l'aider, annonça joyeusement le dieu.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut comme toujours. Reviews please ! (demande-t-elle avec se yeux de dragonneau enthousiaste).

Pour la petite info et parce que c'est important pour moi, Akikazu signifie « Harmonie clair » et Junko « Enfant dévouée ». Surtout que les noms ont leurs importance dans ce manga.

À plus pour la suite ! Audragon.


	15. chapitre 14: Lumière blanche

Ohayou watashi no aisuru chisana tomodachi ! (Bonjour mes cher petits amis!)

La suite. La suite ! Mais oui ! La suite ! Youpi ! Non ? Bah si. Ouf ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que ça vous faisait ni chaud ni froid. *elle est déjantée*. Et alors c'est le propre des auteurs non ? Non ? C'est pas une généralité ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Alors, alors, Merci a yaoi-chan-poowa, Akira, Seika et Alice pour les reviews ça motive et ça remonte le moral après les longues journées de cour. J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire.

Midorikawa Yuki va me faire interner pour avoir piqué son œuvre. C'est le risque du métier ! Mais je me laisserais pas faire, ah ! Ah ! Ah ! *par en cavale en tapant sur son clavier*.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 14 : Lumière blanche

Akikazu resta avec Ginai toute la nuit. Ils discutèrent calmement mais jamais l'argenté ne quitta Natsume des yeux, attendrissant le maître du sanctuaire. Aucun bruit extérieur ne vint troubler la paix de la chambre. Le dieu posa nombre de question à l'argenté sur sa vie depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et sans s'en rendre compte, le dragon parla principalement des sentiments qu'il s'était découvert pour l'adolescent. Au final, ils échangèrent leurs paroles alternant discussions et silences confortables.

Ils ne virent pas vraiment le temps passer et le lendemain, en fin de matinée, ils étaient encore occupés à la même chose alors que le soleil éclairait la pièce.

- Alors ? Dit-moi ce que je veux savoir, demanda tout à coup Akikazu.

Le dieu semblait soudain être passé en mode enfantin. Assit au sol, il s'était dandiné pour se rapprocher de Ginai et lui avait parlé en murmurant, se penchant en avant comme s'ils allaient échanger un secret. L'argenté lui décocha un regard surprit et interrogatif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veut savoir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Allé, tu sais très bien, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence des étoiles plein les yeux.

Soudain, Ginai eu une illumination. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui transformait Akikazu en gamin excité par un jouet c'était discuter des dragons. Et plus particulièrement un sujet qui le passionnait. L'argenté avait mit un petit moment à se remémorer cette fascination du dieu car aucun dragon n'était né depuis tellement longtemps. L'homme n'avait donc plus eu l'occasion d'observer une nouveauté dans ce qui l'émerveillait le plus chez les créatures de légende.

- Allé dit moi, supplia le dieu d'une voix enfantine les yeux baignés de larmes.

Le dragon argenté sourit avec un petit air sadique :

- Tu verras bien quand il se transformera, répondit-il.

- Non, dit moi maintenant ! Râla-t-il d'une manière très comique en gigotant comme un enfant boudant faisant pouffer Ginai. Ça fait des millénaires que je n'en ai pas vu de nouvelle !

- Et tu peux sûrement attendre encore un jour ou deux.

- Non ! Maintenant ! Allé! Allé! Allé ! Allé !

- Patientes, ricana Ginai.

Akikazu se dandina pour se rapprocher encore de lui et lui décocha son plus beau regard de chien battu mais malheureusement pour lui, Ginai le connaissait depuis des milliers d'année et ce regards n'avait plus d'effet sur lui depuis quelques siècles.

- S'il te plais, demanda-t-il. Dit moi de quelle couleur il est.

C'était bien là le sujet qui captivait le dieu, la couleur des écailles des dragons. Jamais il n'avait eu deux dragon de la même couleur. Chacun d'entre eux arborait une nuance différente et c'était une chose qui émerveillait le maître du sanctuaire qui se ravissait en observant cette palette de teintes toute plus exceptionnel les une que les autres. Et cela faisait des millénaires qu'il n'en avait pas découvert une nouvelle et ça le déprimait.

- Non, répondit Ginai impassible. Je ne te dirais que deux choses : la première c'est que tu vas adoré, avança-t-il en sachant pertinemment que Akikazu avait toujours voulut voir un dragon noir comme l'était Natsume au vu des écailles qui avaient en partie couvert sa peau lorsqu'il s'était transformé. Et deuxièmement ses yeux ne sont pas de la même couleur que ses écailles, dit-il en se remémorant le magnifique regard de lune de l'adolescent.

- Quoi ? Mais les écailles et les yeux sont toujours de la même couleur ! S'étonna-t-il sans toutefois élevé le son de la voix en pensant au repos de Takashi.

- Eh bien pour lui, ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Ginai avec un sourire.

- Je suis impatient de voir ça, annonça le dieu en retrouvant son sérieux.

Il se redressa et se recomposa un visage adulte gardant toutefois un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Ginai reporta son regard sur Natsume. L'une de ses paumes était pausée sur la joue du jeune homme et son pouce caressait doucement le coin de ses lèvres. Akikazu se repositionna à genoux au sol non loin des jambes de l'argenté assit sur le bord du matelas.

Le silence revint alors que tout deux regardaient Natsume dormir paisiblement. Au bout de quelques minute, l'adolescent se mit a bouger doucement. C'est attendrit que Akikazu le vit nicher un peu plus son visage dans la main de Ginai qui souriait. Le maître du sanctuaire leva un doigt vers le ciel et une minuscule bille de lumière s'en échappa pour filer en se faufilant sous la porte. Quelques secondes encore et les paupières du jeune dragon se mirent a papillonner. Les deux hommes ne dirent rien, le laissant reprendre doucement ses esprits. Takashi regarda vaguement autour de lui sans vraiment voir avant de chercher les yeux d'argent de son dieu dragon qu'il trouva rapidement.

- Bonjour, le salua le dragon d'une voix douce.

- Bonjour, répondit-il en souriant.

- Comment te sent tu ? Demanda ensuite Ginai.

Le jeune homme se concentra sur son corps et ses sensations un moment puis il répondit d'une voix basse mais claire :

- Bien. Je n'ai plus mal, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je t'avais dit qu'Akikazu faisait des miracles, dit-il en dirigeant les yeux vers le maître du sanctuaire qu'il regarda avec reconnaissance et soulagement.

Natsume suivit son regard pour reconnaître l'homme qu'il avait vu au kiosque. Il lui sourit avec gratitude :

- Merci beaucoup, dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit le dieu, je suis heureux que tu aille mieux mais tu doit encore te reposer.

L'adolescent acquiesça et tenta de se redresser. Il se sentait encore engourdit et vaseux, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. En le voyant faire Ginai se leva et se réinstalla dans son dos pour l'aider. Une fois le jeune homme assit Akikazu s'adressa à lui :

- Tu risques de te sentir encore un peu groggy pendant une heure ou deux mais ça passera, le renseigna-t-il.

Natsume regarda autour de lui, analysant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Au delà de la beauté du lieu, il s'y sentait bien. Ça en devenait presque étrange de se sentir ainsi. Totalement apaiser et calme, heureux sans savoir pourquoi.

- Nous somme encore au sanctuaire ? Demanda-t-il plus pour confirmer sa pensée que pour réellement poser la question.

- Oui, répondit simplement Ginai assit derrière lui. On va rester ici quelques jour si tu veux bien.

Encore un peu endormi Takashi appuya son dos contre le torse du dragon qui s'empressa de l'entourer de ses bras. Le jeune homme posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'argenté et ferma les yeux.

- J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi ici, murmura-t-il amenant un splendide sourire aux lèvres du maître du sanctuaire.

- J'ai créer cet endroit pour ça, lui répondit-il.

Natsume rouvrit les yeux et tourna le visage pour le regarder.

- Ce lieu, j'ai mit plusieurs décennie à le façonner. Il est fait de manière à convenir parfaitement au dragons. Il respecte tout vos pouvoir, vos sens, vos besoins, vos esprits, expliqua Akikazu. J'ai fait ce sanctuaire en espérant en faire une maison pour vous.

- C'est probablement le seul endroit au monde où tu pourras toujours te sentir chez toi, lui souffla Ginai.

Le jeune homme releva le visage vers lui pour regarder ses yeux d'un air interrogatif. Natsume vit Akikazu se redresser comme excité avant de prendre la parole en faisant des signes de main qui attirèrent l'attention de l'adolescent sur lui.

- Ginai, tu ne lui as pas encore parlé de ses nouveaux dons ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ces derniers temps, expliqua le dieu dragon.

- Génial ! S'écria le dieu visiblement très heureux et exalter.

Takashi regarda Ginai avec une certain étonnement et celui-ci lui répondit par un petit haussement d'épaule et un sourire amusé.

- Dans ce cas je vais pouvoir t'apprendre tout ce que tu doit savoir sur ta nouvelle nature, annonça le dieu.

Soudain on toqua à la porte. Akikazu se recomposa un visage sérieux et se releva pour aller ouvrir. Natsume vit un jeune homme brun qui tendit un plateau à son maître qui le remercia avant de refermer. Il revint s'installer prés du lit et demanda :

- Un thé et des gâteau ça vous dit ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit l'adolescent.

Le dieu servit alors plusieurs tasses et en tandis deux à ceux en face de lui. Il présenta ensuite une assiette couverte de viennoiserie et les deux dragon en piochèrent puis il en fit de même. Il se dandina un peu sur lui même pour mieux s'installer.

- Alors, commençons par le principal, annonça-t-il en prenant une gorgé de la boisson chaude. Les dragon ont de nombreuses spécificités et il est important que tu les connaisses pour ton bien, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

L'adolescent jeta un petit coup d'oeil inquiet à Ginai pas vraiment rassuré par le ton du dieu. L'argenté lui sourit ce qui le tranquillisa et reporta son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux d'un saphir profond.

- Les dragon sont très sensibles a l'environnement émotionnel qui les entoure, commença-t-il. Votre bien être émotionnel et physique peut-être lourdement influencé par ce qui émane des autres autour de vous.

- Lourdement ? Questionna l'adolescent pas sur de vouloir qu'on lui réponde.

- Cela peut aller jusqu'à vous tuer, lâcha le dieu un air sombre dans les yeux.

Natsume frissonna et se colla un peu plus à l'argenté qui déposa sa tête sur la sienne.

- Ça a tuer nombre d'entre nous a une époque, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix s'était faites douloureuse comme au souvenir d'affreux événements.

- Sais tu comment ont commencés les relations entre les humains et les yokai ? Demanda Akikazu d'une voix douce.

- Non, répondit l'adolescent.

- Tu le sais sûrement mais les yokai son bien plus vieux que les humains. Les ayakashi vivaient tranquillement avant leur apparition. Lorsque les êtres humains son nés, les yokai les ont accompagnés et ont créer des liens d'amitié avec eux. Nous leurs avons fait profiter de notre savoir et même de nos pouvoirs lorsque cela pouvait les aider, raconta le dieu.

- Mais les choses ont changées, souffla Ginai en se serrant un peu plus contre le jeune homme.

- En effet, reprit le dieux d'une voix mélancolique. Les humains sont devenus jaloux de nos pouvoirs et de notre immortalité. Ils ont voulut les obtenir. Ils ont bernés quelques yokai naïfs et ont appris la magie et les sorts sans atteindre leur but. À l'époque nous n'avons rien vu venir ou nous n'avons pas voulut voir. Dans tout les cas, nos deux mondes ce sont retrouvés séparés par la colère et la jalousie. Des guerres ce sont finalement déclarées entre les différentes nations humaines. Tu l'as peut-être déjà constaté mais les émotions négatives affectent les ayakashi.

- Oui, j'en ai déjà vu se transformer totalement, confirma-t-il.

- À ce moment là, des combats ont commencés a éclater entre nos deux mondes. Parmi les ayakashi, il y avait plusieurs groupes : ceux qui se sont révoltés contre les humains et qui ont voulut les attaquer. Ces yokai sont les plus dangereux parce que leur haine envers les hommes est volontaire, quelques uns d'entre eux sont encore en vie aujourd'hui mais ils sont en sommeil. Ensuite, il y a ceux que la colère des hommes a transformée en esprits maléfiques. Il y en a eu des centaines à cette époque. Ils ont attaquer les humains, poussés par leur folie, leur donnant une bonne raison pour nous attaquer à leur tour. Ça a déclenché un vrai carnage et des centaines d'ayakashi son mort. Il y avait ensuite les yokai neutre. Eux ce sont contentés d'observer, cachés. Et enfin, il y avait un derniers groupe : ceux qui tentaient de calmer les choses et de réinstaurer la paix. Moi, Ginai, les dragon en général, une partie des dieux et beaucoup de yokai étaient dans ce groupe.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Natsume qui se sentait envahi par la tristesse.

- Des combats, des guerres, murmura Akikazu l'air lointain.

- Nous avons essayer de calmer les conflits, expliqua Ginai. Mais les choses n'ont fait que s'envenimer. Une grande partie des ayakashi sont mort pendant cette période. Et finalement nous avons décidés de nous cacher aux yeux des humains et nous vivons ainsi depuis. Seul quatre dragon ont survécus. Nous n'étions déjà pas en grands nombres, nous avons été trois cent quarante cinq depuis la naissance du tout premier d'entre nous.

- Si je t'ai raconté tout ça, c'est pour que tu comprennes bien, dit Akikazu avec un regard doux. Ce qui a tuer tant de dragon ce n'est pas une attaque physique sur eux. Non, les humains n'auraient jamais eu le courage de s'attaquer à eux. C'est toute la haine, la colère, tout les morts, enfin, toutes les émotions négatives qui sont nées de ces conflits. Contrairement aux autres yokai qui absorbent ces émotions et se transforment, les dragons les encaissent brutalement. Vous êtes des créatures pacifiques de nature, tranquilles et ce qui se passe autour de vous vous inquiètes. Faire le mal n'a jamais été dans vos cordes aussi vous encaissez toutes ces ondes mais jamais vous ne vous transformer. Ça vous étouffe et vous tue doucement. Votre sensibilité extrême vous permet de ressentir, le bonheur, la joie, la peur, l'inquiétude, le mensonge, bref toute les émotions des gens qui vous entourent. D'ailleurs Ginai m'a dit que tu as toujours était comme ça, a t'inquiéter pour tout le monde, sentir leur tristesse, leurs sincérité. Pour moi c'est ta nature de dragon qui dormait en toi qui t'a rendu si sensible. Mais vous devez faire très attention a ne pas vous laisser envahir par le négatif, ça vous mine et vous étouffe. Et ça peut te tuer.

- À l'époque des conflits, beaucoup d'entre nous on essayer en vain de calmer les choses, rapporta l'argenté. On a sceller les yokai les plus violents et dangereux, on a mit les plus faibles à l'abri, on a aussi protéger les humains qui n'avait rien demandés et on a essayé de parlementer avec les exorcistes et leur commanditaires. Sans grand succès. On a tellement pris cette tâche à cœur que l'on a mit notre bien être de côté. C'était dans notre nature, nous n'aspirons qu'au calme et à la paix. Lorsqu'un dragon emmagasine trop d'énergie négative, il doit entré en sommeil dans un endroit pure pour évacuer tout ça mais à ce moment nous n'avions pas prévu que ça nous submergerait si vite. On s'est tous laissés surprendre sans comprendre ce qu'il nous arrivait. Entre les combats, les humains qui voulaient nos pouvoirs, les guerres... les dragons ont été décimés en quelques année à peine. Akikazu nous a sauvé, nous les quatre derniers. Il nous a mit en sécurité ici et nous a soigné. Depuis, les dragons se sont cachés aussi bien des yokai que des humains, pour notre bien.

- Si tu te sent si bien dans se sanctuaire c'est parce qu'il respecte parfaitement cet aspect de vous. Votre sensibilité aux sentiments extérieurs. Il ne prend pas seulement en compte celle en vers les humains, mais aussi celle envers les ayakashi, les animaux et la nature elle même. Ce lieu est fait pour ne pas heurter tout les angles de se ressentit. Ici, le calme est une règle et tout les gardiens méditent quotidiennement pour évacuer le négatif ou les tensions. Jamais cet endroit n'a été souillé par le sang ou les conflits et son atmosphère est restée totalement pure. C'est pour cette raison que tu t'y sent bien. C'est le seul endroit qui existe où rien n'agresse ton esprit. Et cela en fait le meilleur endroit pour te reposer..., il s'interrompit en regardant le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

En entendant la question et en voyant le regard d'Akikazu, Ginai attrapa doucement les épaules de Natsume et le tourna vers lui pour voir son visage. Un sourire triste s'étira sur ses lèvres en voyant ses larmes silencieuses rouler sur ses joues pâles. Cela ne faisait que quelques décennies qu'il arrivait à contenir ses propre sanglots à l'évocation du massacre des dragons. C'était un sujet qui éveiller en chaque membre de leur espèce, un chagrin incontrôlé né de leur empathie. Tendrement et sans un mot il serra le jeune homme contre lui le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le maître du sanctuaire se garda lui aussi de toute parole comprenant parfaitement ce qui se passait. D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'était pas étranger aux élans de mélancolie que provoquaient ces histoires, bien au contraire.

D'un accord tacite, ils gardèrent le silence un moment, le temps que chacun reprenne ses émotions en main.

- C'est à cause de tout ceux-ci, qu'aujourd'hui encore les relations humain, yokai sont dans cet état ? Demanda finalement Takashi en restant blottit contre son amour.

- Oui, répondit Akikazu. Même si les choses sont rester relativement stable depuis cette période. Le nombre de yokai a dramatiquement chuté et les relations amicales avec les hommes sont devenues une chose impensable pour beaucoup d'ayakashi. Les exorcistes se sont calmés après avoir eux aussi beaucoup perdu dans la guerre mais leur haine est restée vivace. Pendant le conflit, ils n'ont plus rencontrer que les esprits maléfique et ignorer les bons, aveuglés par leur rage et leur jalousie. Et cela a mener à mettre de faux préjugés dans la tête des sorciers actuels qui ne nous considèrent plus que comme des objets et des animaux. Et puis, il y a les humains normal à qui tout a été caché et qui se sont plongés dans un monde matériel, étouffant petit à petit le monde spirituel et magique que nous représentons.

- On peut changer les choses ? Demanda le jeune homme avec espoir.

- C'est parce que beaucoup en ont le désir que les yokai t'ont demandés ton aide, lui répondit Ginai. En s'y mettant tous ensemble, on devrait y arriver. Même si se sera sûrement long.

- On y arrivera, assura Natsume avec détermination.

Akikazu sourit devant la volonté qu'il voyait dans les yeux d'or. Il en était sur : ce jeune homme était la splendeur des dragons et il arriverait sûrement a son but. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit au souvenir d'un splendide visage encadré de cheveux blanc. L'image de ses traits féminins, de son doux sourire et de cette phrase qu'elle lui disait souvent :

« On peut s'entendre. »

Ce jeune dragon avait le même regard et la même détermination qu'elle et cela faisait brûler un espoir fou en lui. Il reporta son regard sur Takashi dont les dernières traces de larmes disparaissaient sous les doigts de l'argenté.

- Aimerais-tu en savoir plus sur tes nouveaux pouvoirs ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui avait retrouvée tout son entrain.

Takashi acquiesça avec un sourire et tourna le visage vers lui. Le jeune homme attrapa de nouveau sa tasse de thé qu'il porta a ses lèvres pour en boire quelques gorgés. La boisson chaude délicatement parfumée à la rose lui ravie le palet et lui apaisa un peu l'esprit.

- Donc mise à part cette sensibilité, les dragons ont d'autre pouvoirs, commença-t-il en retrouvant cette fois son engouement. Vous êtes très doués pour les sceaux. D'ailleurs, il me semble que d'après Ginai, tu en as déjà réussit plusieurs à la perfection !

- Oui. J'ai toujours réussi du premier coup et Sensei m'a dit qu'ils étaient puissant, répondit le jeune homme.

- Là encore, je pense que c'est ta nature endormis qui t'a donnée cette prédisposition. Ensuite, tu peux manipuler les éléments. Eau, air, feu, terre, énuméra le dieu. Tu peux aussi créer et te servir de lumière blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Natsume.

Ginai présenta alors sa main devant lui et en une seconde elle se mit a irradier de cette lumière argenté qui avait soignée le jeune homme.

- En faite, elle n'a de blanc que le nom, expliqua-t-il. Elle prend la même couleur que celle du dragon, l'argent pour moi.

- À quoi sert-elle ? À guérir ? Demanda Takashi en se souvenant de son sauvetage et des soins de Ginai.

- Elle peut en effet guérir mais peu de dragon l'utilise ainsi. Pour pouvoir soigner, une chose est absolument nécessaire, expliqua Akikazu.

- Quoi dont ?

- L'amour, lui murmura l'argenté au creux de l'oreille.

- Un amour sincère, exclusif et désintéressé, précisa le dieu. Un sentiment fort et rarement éprouvé par les dragons.

Surprit, Natsume se tourna vers son amour et plongea son regard dans le siens. Alors il l'aimait à se point là. Ginai lui sourit tendrement et sincèrement. Ses pupilles d'argent brillaient de tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Lisant clairement tout cela dans les perles grises, Takashi se sentit submergé par un bonheur sans limite. Ce bonheur, il ne le ressentait que depuis qu'il vivait avec le dragon d'argent à ses côtés. C'était une joie différente de celle qu'il éprouvait en compagnie de ses amis. Il s'agissait de sensations et d'émotion plus puissantes. Le genre qui marquait une vie et que l'on n'oubliait pas. Cette envie de se blottir dans les bras de l'être aimé, de le toucher, de sentir son odeur, ses bras, ses lèvres...

Hors du temps et de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Natsume approcha son visage de celui de Ginai et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'argenté ne se fit pas prié et pressa un peu plus leurs bouche l'une contre l'autre. Il passa un bras au creux des reins du jeune homme et l'autre dans son cou pour l'étreindre avec tendresse. Leur baiser resta simple et chaste mais tellement empreint de leur sentiments respectif qu'il en devenait presque brûlant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Natsume alla se nicher contre la poitrine de Ginai, un splendide sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il de façon a ce que seul le dragon l'entende.

En réponse celui-ci resserra son étreinte autour de lui avant d'enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de Takashi et d'y déposer un baiser affectueux. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que Akikazu décida de réaffirmé sa présence. Il avait joint les mains comme pour prier et se balançait lentement de droite à gauche, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres et les yeux pleins d'étoiles :

- Vous êtes trop mignons, miaula-t-il. J'adore, c'est trop beau !

- Akikazu, souffla Ginai avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui, bon. Mais vous êtes trop mimi. Bref, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Je disais donc que cette lumière ne peut servir a soigner que si tu aimes énormément celui que tu veux guérir. En plus il y a un phénomène de perte d'efficacité. Si, dans le cas de soin j'entends, tu t'en sert trop souvent elle perd de son efficacité. Ce qui vous est arrivé et c'est pourquoi les pouvoirs de Ginai ne pouvaient plus t'aider. Mais elle retrouvera toute ses capacité d'ici quelques temps. Toutefois, comme je l'ai dit ce n'est pas son utilisation première. Elle peut également servir a te guider lorsque tu es perdu, elle montre ce qui est invisible pour les yeux, comme les barrières par exemple. Enfin, elle peut te permettre d'apaiser un esprit agité comme un baume anesthésiant. Tu as également le pouvoir de lever des barrières de protection.

- Ça fait beaucoup de choses, remarqua le jeune homme impressionné par ses nouvelles capacités.

- Et encore, il y en a peut-être d'autre, ajouta Akikazu. Ceux que je t'ai cité sont ceux que tout les dragons ont mais certains développent d'autres dons. Et cela c'est a toi d'en faire l'apprentissage.

- Merci pour toute ses explications, dit Takashi.

- De rien, c'est un véritable plaisir. Je répondrais à la moindre de tes questions, alors n'hésites pas, répondit le maître du sanctuaire avec un sourire.

De nouveau, on toqua à la porte. Akikazu se leva faisant signe aux deux tourtereaux enlacés de ne pas bouger. Il discuta une ou deux minute avec la personne qui les avaient interrompu mais ni Natsume ni Ginai n'y prêtèrent attention trop occupé a contempler le visage de l'autre. Finalement, le dieu revint et déposa un large plateau au sol.

- Il y a des vêtements et de quoi prendre un bain si ça vous dit, expliqua-t-il en désignant le bassin extérieur. Junko va vous apportez un repas dans quelques minutes. Si vous en avez envie vous pouvez vous balader et faire ce que vous voulez, vous êtes ici chez vous. Mais je pense que tu devrais te reposer au lit encore aujourd'hui, préconisa-t-il en regardant Natsume. Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire mais si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit n'hésitez pas a demander, dit-il en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la sortie.

- Merci pour tout Akikazu-san, interpella Natsume.

- De rien, dit-il en se retournant avec un clin d'oeil. Et tu peux oublier le « san » je n'aime pas les formalité avec mes amis, expliqua-t-il.

Takashi lui sourit et le regarda quitter la pièce avec une élégance naturelle. Une fois la porte refermée Natsume se blottit avec un soupir de satisfaction contre l'argenté qui embrassa son front.

- Tu te sent mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Beaucoup mieux, juste un peu dans les vapes, répondit-il. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu sais quand j'ai crut que tu allais mourir, ça a été une véritable claque, se confia-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux et respirant son odeur. Avant je comptais rester loin mais j'ai réaliser que je ne pouvais pas, soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, par peur je crois. Oui, j'avais peur que tu ne veuille pas de moi, dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Mais quand tu t'es fait attaquer j'ai décidé que je ne perdrais plus de temps à réfléchir. J'avais failli te perdre et cette pensé m'étais insupportable.

- Tu aurais du venir avant, ricana Takashi. Que ce soit avec ou sans l'attaque je pense que ça n'aurais rien changer. J'aime ta présence, j'aime ton odeur, j'aime... enfin je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Et je crois que cela aurait été vrai aussi il y a quelques semaine ou avant.

- Mais je suis là maintenant.

- Et tu ne partiras pas ?

- Pour que je parte il faudrait que tu me renvoie a coup de pieds et quand bien même je continuerais a veiller sur toi, dit-il en embrassant une fois de plus ses cheveux. J'ai trop perdu alors je ne veux pas perdre la personne qui a, plus que n'importe qu'elle autre que j'ai rencontré, le plus d'importance à mes yeux.

L'adolescent sourit a ses mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendu pour lui et se blottit un peu plus contre l'argenté. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Junko apporte le repas qu'elle déposa rapidement en s'inclinant. Elle avait l'air impressionnée par les deux dragons. Le jeune homme pensa qu'elle devait cela au regard distant et neutre de Ginai. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis Natsume changea de vêtements pour mettre le kimono noir à la doublure blanche qu'on lui avait amené. L'étoffe était douce et chaude. Puis ils passèrent le reste de la journée au lit. Takashi dormait d'un sommeil réparateur, lové contre le dieu dragon qui veilla sur lui et fini par s'endormir lui aussi.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que le personnage d'Akikazu vous a plut aussi ! Dites moi avec une petite review please ! (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau exténué).

À plus pour la suite ! Audragon !


	16. chapitre 15: Sphère de cristal

Ohayou mina-san !

Il est sept heures du matin et j'entame pour vous l'écriture du quinzième chapitre de « Shugojinchou », génial non ?

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup à Akira, yaoi-chan-poowa, keza, Seika et Alice pour leur review, ravi d'éclairer vos journée ! J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire !

Bref une petite pensé pour Midorikawa Yuki et roule Raoul, c'est parti !

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 15 : Sphère de cristal

Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée que les deux dragons s'éveillèrent de nouveau en une parfaite synchronisation. Ginai était allongé aux côtés de Natsume blottit contre lui et enserrait sa taille de ses bras. Takashi releva le visage vers le siens et l'observa de ses yeux encore ensommeillés, un sourire éclairant ses traits.

L'argenté l'observa aussi un moment, le trouvant particulièrement beau, mais quand ne l'était-il pas pour lui ? Là était la question. Tendrement, il lui ravit ses lèvres si tentantes et bientôt sa langue vint les chatouiller, quémandant un accès qui leur fut bien vite accordé alors que son aimé enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. Un ballet d'abord doux s'entama alors et Ginai resserra son étreinte autour de l'adolescent ressentant le besoin irrépressible de le sentir près de lui. Les doigts de Natsume s'enroulèrent alors dans les mèches d'argent aussi douces que la soie et effleurèrent de temps à autre les cornes qui planaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air qu'ils se séparèrent sans toutefois s'éloigner. Ginai migra vers le cou de Takashi, y déposant de légers baisers papillons. Il remonta vers son oreille provoquant un frisson qui tira un très furtif gémissement de plaisir au jeune homme. Celui-ci se mit bientôt à rire doucement alors que le souffle chaud du dragon balayait sa peau :

- Ça chatouille, dit-il alors qu'il riait de plus en plus.

Avec un sourire joueur, Ginai s'appliqua alors à renforcer sa douce torture jusqu'à ce que Natsume se tortille, prit d'un rire qui l'empêchait de protester. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il émergea de son cou pour poser un regard tendre sur son visage illuminé. Une fois son calme retrouvé, Takashi lui vola un rapide baiser avant de de nouveau se lover contre lui. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien et c'était peu dire.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte. Ginai se leva alors et marcha vers l'entré. Natsume s'assit au bord du lit curieux de savoir qui cela pouvait être. Lorsque le dieu dragon ouvrit la porte, son masque de neutralité retrouvé, se fut pour découvrir Junko qui s'inclina devant lui avec respect :

- Bonsoir, commença-t-elle. Akikazu-sama m'envoie pour vous faire part de son invitation à manger avec lui ce soir, expliqua la brune.

Sans lui répondre, Ginai se tourna vers l'adolescent, lui demandant son avis du regard. Le jeune homme lui sourit en hochant une fois de la tête. Il se leva et le rejoignit alors que Ginai se tournait de nouveau vers la jeune femme :

- Nous acceptons, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Un sourire heureux éclaira alors le visage de Junko qui répondit alors :

- Je vais vous y conduire si vous le voulez bien, annonça-t-elle.

- Nous vous suivons, répondit Takashi avec un charmant sourire qui fit rougir doucement la brune.

Ce léger rosissement provoqua un élan de jalousie incontrôlé chez l'argenté qui sans s'en rendre compte se rapprocha d'avantage du jeune homme qui lui le remarqua avec amusement. Reprenant ses esprits, Junko se mit alors en route d'un pas souple et léger, rapidement suivi des deux dragons marchant proche l'un de l'autre. Sentant les doigts de Ginai effleurer les siens, Natsume glissa timidement sa main dans la sienne, rougissant et attirant un léger sourire sur le masque d'impassibilité de son amour.

Les décors intérieurs des bâtiments étaient comme à l'extérieur, dans une totale tradition japonaise. Seuls les couleurs changeaient de ce que Takashi avait pu voir dans les manoirs anciens et les temples qu'il avait visité. Elles étaient un peu plus vives et diversifiées sortant de la palette de bruns et de beiges qu'offraient le bois, les tatamis et les portes coulissantes. Régulièrement, ils croisaient de grands vases garnis de magnifiques fleurs qui répandaient une douce odeur dans les couloirs.

Junko les emmena sur les coursives extérieures. Le soleil couchant teintait le paysage de doré et d'oranger. Contrairement à la veille, les fleurs et les arbres n'émettaient pas encore de lumière et les flammes blanches n'étaient pas encore visibles. Natsume supposa que c'était parce qu'il ne faisait pas encore totalement nuit. Tout en marchant, il observa les silhouettes sombres des bâtiments traditionnels parfaitement découpées sur le fond doré du couchant. De loin, Takashi vit quelques personnes occupées à nettoyer ou transporter diverses choses. Lorsque ceux-ci se rendaient compte que le jeune dragon les regardait, ils s'arrêtaient, lui faisaient face et s'inclinaient respectueusement gênant l'adolescent qui préféra vite ne plus les regarder.

Ils leur fallut quelques minutes pour atteindre une grande terrasse couverte située au bout de l'un des bâtiments. Sur pilotis, ses pieds baignaient dans une mare sombre partiellement couverte de nénuphars. Autour de l'étendue d'eau plusieurs saules pleureurs obstruaient la lumière et laissaient leurs branches lécher la surface miroitante. Sur les rives, il y avait quelques pierres et roseaux. Faites entièrement d'un bois brun foncé, la terrasse carrée était couverte d'un toit aux pentes concaves garnies de tuiles grises aciers. Aux quatre coins, quatre piliers soutenaient la charpente et deux d'entre eux se fondaient dans le mur du bâtiment auquel la plate-forme était accolée. Cependant, aucune barrière ne l'entourait laissant une totale vue sur l'étendue d'eau.

Une table basse entourée de chaises sans pieds et de coussins trônait en son centre. Akikazu y était déjà installé, observant tranquillement la danse des longues et fines branches des saules dans la brise tiède du soir.

- Akikazu-sama, interpella Junko lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Le dieu sorti de sa contemplation et tourna le visage vers eux. Un sourire éclaira doucement son visage lorsqu'il vit les deux dragons main dans la main.

- Asseyez-vous, pria-t-il. Junko, peux-tu aller voir si le repas arrive bientôt ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr.

Elle s'inclina et quitta la terrasse alors que Natsume et Ginai s'installaient en face du maître du sanctuaire, assit l'un à côté de l'autre. Leurs doigts ne s'était pas quittés.

- Tu as pu te reposer ? Demanda le dieu en regardant Takashi.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Tant mieux alors, tu en as besoin. Demain vous comptez faire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

Natsume jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginai qui répondit :

- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé mais je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose à proposer, remarqua l'argenté avec un sourire.

- En effet, releva le dieu en levant son index vers le ciel et en se redressant. J'avais pensé te montrer ce que nous appelons le cœur du sanctuaire, dit-il en regardant Natsume.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda celui-ci.

- C'est à partir de cet endroit que je peux veiller sur les dragons à distance et c'est là que se trouve la plus grande partie du pouvoir de ce lieu. Ça sera l'occasion de t'y inclure pour que je puisse également veiller sur toi. Si ça ne te dérange pas, évidemment.

- Merci, répondit Natsume en souriant avec gratitude.

- J'ai juré il y a longtemps de protéger les dragons et cette tâche me tient encore énormément à cœur. Surtout aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, vous êtes si peu nombreux, expliqua Akikazu.

- Pourquoi plus aucun dragon n'est né depuis si longtemps ? Demanda Takashi.

- Il n'y en a jamais eu beaucoup, remarqua le dieu. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle on ne sait rien, c'est bien la naissance des dragons. Eux même ne savent pas d'où ils viennent et à ma connaissance, qui est plutôt très fiable, tu es le seul à avoir était humain. Il n'y a pas de précédent à ton cas. Déjà ces derniers millénaires, avant les conflits avec les humains, l'apparition d'un dragon était quelques choses d'historique.

- Beaucoup d'entre nous sont arrivés en même temps puis il y a eu quelques apparitions mais on ne sait pas ce qui les permet, expliqua Ginai.

- Alors j'ai décidé de prendre soin de chacun d'entre vous, annonça Akikazu d'une voix basse.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Natsume après hésitation. Mais si c'est indiscret ne répondez pas, ajouta-t-il avec précipitation.

Akikazu pouffa devant la gêne du jeune homme en face de lui.

-Tu peux poser la question et oublie le « vous » s'il te plait, répondit-il. Depuis toujours je suis fasciné par les dragons, et tu ne fais pas exception.

Natsume le regarda surprit.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu es spécial toi aussi. Quand je t'ai soigné j'ai pu sentir ton esprit, ce que tu es. Et j'y ai vu une façon de penser et une pureté unique. Tu es très intéressant, particulier, ouvert d'esprit, tolérant... c'est rare de nos jours que ce soit du côté des yokai ou des humains. Tous les dragons sont comme ça : calmes, paisibles, forts, sages et pourtant vous avez tous quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Je crois dure comme fer que le monde ne serait pas le même sans vous et j'estime que vous êtes un trésor qu'il faut sauvegarder comme tu penses la même chose des ayakashi en générale je crois, expliqua le maître du sanctuaire.

Takashi comprit parfaitement sa motivation et lui adressa un sourire. Un bruit attira alors son attention. Plusieurs personnes arrivaient, chargées de divers plats qu'elles déposèrent sur la table. Natsume, gêné de se faire servir ainsi, les remercia chaleureusement avec son habituel sourire engageant. Beaucoup lui sourirent en retour, répondirent d'un « de rien » ou encore « ne vous en faites pas pour cela » avant de s'incliner avec respect et de se retirer.

Akikazu les remercia aussi avec plus de simplicité et Ginai se contenta, comme à son habitude d'un signe de tête poli et neutre. Le maître du sanctuaire n'eut aucun mal à ressentir l'embarra du jeune homme en face de lui et n'eut aucun mal à en déterminé l'origine. En se basant sur ce qu'il savait de l'adolescent, il déduisit qu'il ne se faisait jamais servir ainsi ce qui l'embarrassé sans doute beaucoup au vu de son caractère généreux et serviable.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire du souci pour ça, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tous les serviteurs du sanctuaire sont là de leur plein grès et ils ne rechignent pas à la tâche. Ils aiment leur travail. Alors ne soit pas inquiet.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, expliqua Natsume en se grattant la joue de l'index.

- Ça se passe toujours ainsi ici, remarqua Ginai, il faudra t'y habituer. Ces gens ont à cœur de nous aider de toutes les manières possibles même pour les petites choses de tout les jours.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda le jeune homme curieux.

- Les dragons sont des créatures très respectées que ce soit parmi les humains ou les yokai. Tu connais peut-être quelques une des nombreuses légendes qui entourent les dragons. Elles les désignent souvent comme l'incarnation de la puissance, ce qui est totalement vrai, vous êtes du rang des dieux après tout. Elles parlent aussi souvent de vous de manière positive et ce par ce que pendant les conflits avec les humains et même avant, les dragons ont toujours agis pour le bien de tous, prônant la paix et l'égalité. Ils ont, et Ginai fait partit de ceux-là, dit-il avec un regard pour l'argenté, protégés beaucoup d'innocents et ont fait beaucoup de bien au détriment de leur propre vie. C'est cela qui pousse aujourd'hui encore, au respect et a l'admiration que l'on vous témoigne.

- Même pour les humains qui sont ici ? Demanda Natsume.

- Parmi les quelques humains qui sont ici, une bonne moitié ont vécu les conflits et ont souvent été sauvé par un dragon. Aujourd'hui, ils veulent aider leur sauveur à leur tour. D'autre ont également reçu l'aide des dragons plus tard ou même avant et certains encore sont des humains qui d'une façon ou d'une autre sont entrés en contact avec le monde yokai et qui ont développés une fascination pour vous.

- Pourtant, il y a quand même quelques histoires plus sombres sur les dragons, remarqua Takashi poussé par sa curiosité.

- Ce sont des mensonges inventé par ceux qui ont voulus se frotter aux dragons, souvent pour tenter de leur ravir leurs pouvoirs et qui ont perdus. Ces histoires de meurtres et de faits plus qu'il est improbable qu'ils soient l'oeuvre des dragons sont nés de leur rancunes.

- Je vois, répondit Natsume pensif.

- Ne te fait pas de soucis, cela leur fait plaisir de vous rendre service. C'est leur façon de vous remercier pour tout ce que ceux de ton espèce ont fait pour les ayakashi et les humains. Et pour d'autre, c'est une passion qu'ils ont pour vous. Je t'assure qu'ils ont ce comportement envers toi de façon tout à fait naturel alors laisse les te faire plaisir et tu les rendras heureux, expliqua Akikazu.

- J'essaierais, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Bien, mangeons alors ! S'exclama le dieu en joignant les mains.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Natsume posa les yeux sur le festin qui se trouvait devant lui. Il y avait là assez de nourriture pour un régiment. Tout les plats était de véritables sculptures, très soigneusement présentés. Il y avait une grande diversité de produits : du riz, des fruits et légumes les plus exotiques, en passant par les crustacés et les poissons les plus alléchants ainsi que les épices les plus odorantes et colorées.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas ! C'était un repas quatre étoiles pour lui. Il resta ébahit devant tout ceux-ci et ce fut Ginai qui le sorti de sa stupeur en posant une main sur la sienne.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh... si, si, dit-il en se reprenant. C'est juste que c'est vraiment épatant, ça a l'air délicieux, dit-il avec un sourire.

Les deux autres lui sourirent amusés avant d'entamer leur repas suivit de l'adolescent qui goutta a tout avec une satisfaction visible et grandissante au fil des plats. Ses réactions eurent le don de faire sourire Akikazu et attendrir Ginai heureux de le voir de nouveau en meilleur santé.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Takashi pour se rendre compte que la nuit était maintenant tombée. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il regarda autour de lui. C'était magnifique. Chaque nénuphar qui garnissait l'étendue d'eau était à présent ornés de flammèches blanches, éclairant les saules et la mare d'une manière enchanteresse. Deux flammes trônaient aux deux coins de la terrasse opposés au bâtiment créant une ambiance tamisée. Enfin de petites lucioles semblables à celles qui les avaient accueillis, voletaient paresseusement autour d'eux. C'était tout simplement magique. L'atmosphère était si particulière et agréable, peinte et animé par les jeux de lumière blanche sur la nature et les constructions traditionnelles.

L'adolescent sourit doucement en reprenant son repas, savourant la beauté de ce lieu hors du commun. Le dîner dura un long moment, les trois hommes discutant de choses et d'autres avec gaieté et détente. Akikazu se mit rapidement à raconter diverses histoires drôles mêlant yokai et humain.

Deux heures plus tard, ils terminaient leur désert. Natsume commençait à somnoler doucement. Un silence confortable s'était installé depuis quelques minutes et le jeune homme profitait toujours de l'ambiance féerique de cet endroit. Les jeux doux et lents de lumière blanche dans la nature environnante la rendait belle.

Finalement, quelques instant plus tard, Ginai s'excusa au près du dieu en constatant la fatigue de son amour. Celui-ci compris parfaitement et salua l'adolescent qui en fit de même. L'argenté lui pris doucement la main et tout deux reprirent le chemin de leur chambre. Ils déambulèrent lentement dans les couloirs extérieurs leurs doigts enlacés.

Takashi observait les alentours en se gorgeant de la douce chaleur provenant de la main du dieu dragon. Soudain, il remarqua au loin deux hommes visiblement en train de se battre.

- Ils s'entraînent, renseigna Ginai qui avait suivis son regards.

Les deux combattants semblaient presque danser aux yeux de Natsume. Ils se servaient de simples longs bâtons de bois. La scène semblait tirée d'un merveilleux ballet, les deux acteurs virevoltaient dans les contrastes de lumière blanche qui les éclairaient.

Le couple reprit finalement sa route. Takashi se rapprocha de l'argenté qui en fit de même. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour arriver à destination. Ils se couchèrent rapidement l'un contre l'autre un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain, lorsque Natsume ouvrit les yeux il était seul dans son lit. Une fois de plus un long frisson le traversa à cette constatation et il se tendit sans s'en rendre compte. Il se redressa, laissant la couverture glissée le long de son corps, et regarda autour de lui cherchant des yeux sa source de réconfort. Il le trouva finalement en dirigeant ses yeux vers l'extérieur. L'argenté était debout devant le parterre d'orchidées qu'il admirait tranquillement.

Takashi en profita pour l'observer un moment et il en vint à la déduction qu'il était vraiment beau. Ses très longs cheveux d'argent, ses cornes brillantes et ses écailles lui conféraient un aspect tout aussi mystique que l'aura qui émanait de lui. Il était grand, à la silhouette parfaite selon l'avis de l'adolescent qui le trouvait élégant et majestueux. Se tenant droit et fier, Ginai ne pouvait qu'inspirer une certaine admiration. Sa peau pâle lui donnait un aspect pur et affichait une fragilité trompeuse dissimulant une force que reflétait son regard d'acier.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'on toqua à la porte que Natsume sortit de la contemplation qui lui avait collé un sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il trouva derrière elle une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'un blond très clair. Elle avait une peau de porcelaine et des yeux d'un bleu azur.

- Bonjour, la salua-t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement devant cette expression si douce. Ginai arriva alors derrière lui. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son aimé. Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver celui-ci sursauta. Il renversa la tête en arrière pour regarder l'argenté lui adressant un sourire tendre en guise de bonjour. Les traits de celui-ci restèrent figé lorsqu'il baissa le visage vers lui mais ses yeux étaient suffisamment expressif pour rendre son salut à l'adolescent.

Ils reportèrent alors leurs regards sur la jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux :

- Bonjour, Ryujin-sama, salua-t-elle. Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner, annonça-t-elle en avançant le plateau qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Merci, répondit Natsume.

Les deux dragons s'effacèrent pour la laisser entrer. Elle déposa alors rapidement son chargement sur la table, s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Ils mangèrent rapidement. Puis Ginai proposa au jeune homme d'aller se promener un peu.

Main dans la main, ils partirent alors visiter un peu le sanctuaire. Ginai montra les différents jardins à Takashi émerveillé par toutes les beautés que comptait l'endroit. Ils traversèrent divers bâtiments, l'adolescent découvrant salons, bibliothèques, jardins intérieurs, salles à manger et autres pièces disséminées dans le refuge.

Natsume fut captivé par un lieu en particulier : une pièce entière et plutôt vaste, pleine de livres et d'objets divers racontant des centaines d'histoires vrais à propos des yokai, des humains, de leurs relations, de leurs philosophies, de leurs légendes, de leurs pouvoirs, de leurs diversités... Avide d'en apprendre plus, Takashi se promit de venir y passer un peu de temps dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. L'immense pièce contenait des siècles d'histoires et de précisions sur les deux mondes, attisant la curiosité de l'adolescent qui les chérissait tout deux.

Alors qu'ils visitaient, plusieurs gardiens se joignirent à eux invités par Natsume alors qu'ils venaient le saluer. Au début l'ambiance fut un peu tendue mais très vite Takashi, son sourire et son amabilité détendirent tout le monde. Les jeunes gens commencèrent vite à discuter normalement avec le nouveau dragon n'abandonnant toutefois jamais le vouvoiement et le -sama. Ginai, restait constamment à ses côtés mais n'offrait plus désormais que son expression impassible à ceux qui les entouraient. Il laissa la description des lieux aux gardiens qui les accompagnaient et se délecta plutôt des sourires qui apparaissaient régulièrement sur le visage de Takashi.

Natsume ne lâchait pas la main Ginai mais il écoutait avec attention tout ce qu'on lui expliquait sur le sanctuaire et ses différents bâtiments. Il s'entendait bien avec les gardiens, bien qu'encore gêné par le respect qu'ils lui témoignaient mais quelques un lui plaisaient plus que les autres.

Il y avait Haiko, un jeune homme d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ses cheveux fins et longs étaient d'un splendide acajou foncé et tombaient jusqu'au centre de son dos. Ils étaient attachés d'un lacet noir. Sa peau était bronzée et ses yeux étaient d'un brun rougeoyant. Il avait constamment le sourire aux lèvres et semblait déborder d'énergie. Son tempérament joyeux plaisait à l'adolescent.

Il y avait ensuite, un autre homme nommé Akito. Blond comme les blés, il avait la peau claire et les yeux noisettes. Ses cheveux assez courts étaient toutefois rassemblés en en une haute queue de cheval serrée et tenu en place par un long lacet brun. Les extrémités de celui-ci pendaient lâchement dans son dos et étaient garnis de deux objets d'argents ressemblant à des pointes de flèches. Lui aussi souriait doucement mais il semblait bien plus calme que Haiko. Sa musculature finement dessinée laissait paraître ses capacités cependant, il inspirait plus l'image de la force tranquille.

Enfin, il y avait Fuki. Une jeune fille petite et frêle. Son corps qui semblait faible contrastait toutefois avec son fort caractère plus qu'apparent. Elle démarrait au quart de tour ce qui amusait beaucoup Takashi et mettait toujours tout son cœur dans ce qu'elle disait. Elle était passionnée. Elle avait de longs cheveux violines comme ses yeux et une peau légèrement teintée par le soleil.

D'autres les accompagnaient mais Natsume c'était immédiatement lié d'amitié avec eux malgré la distance que leurs comportements à son égard maintenaient. Mais sa simplicité et son amabilité les avaient vite détendus au contraire de l'attitude neutre et distante de Ginai.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils marchaient dans le sanctuaire qui était au final bien plus grand que ce qu'il paraissait. Soudain, Takashi vit Akikazu s'avancer vers eux. Les gardiens s'inclinèrent légèrement lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur et celui-ci leur répondit d'un sourire.

- Alors comment se passe ta visite ? Demanda-t-il à Natsume.

- Très bien. Cet endroit est magnifique, dit-il avec un sourire réjouit.

- Ravi qu'il te plaise. Aller voir le cœur, ça te dit toujours ? Demanda le dieu.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il gaiement.

- Alors allons-y, annonça Akikazu d'une voix joyeuse.

Le groupe se dirigea alors vers le centre du refuge pour finalement arriver devant une construction plutôt grande. Elle avait une allure de temple ancien japonais. Sa grande porte était surmontée de la statue d'un dragon taillée dans le marbre. Silencieusement, ils passèrent les panneaux coulissant qui marquaient l'entré et qui débouchaient sur une grande salle où une longue allée centrale était matérialisée par un tapis vert pâle. Une lumière blanche et tamisée éclairait les lieux à partir de grandes bougies lévitant dans la pièce. Le plancher était de bois sombre. Quelques colonnes teintées du même vert que le tapis longeaient se dernier, liant le sol au plafond écru. Sur les murs couraient diverses peintures représentant les créatures de légendes que protégeait ce lieu. L'ambiance était très solennelle et le silence s'imposait de lui-même.

Cérémonieusement, le groupe s'avança dans l'allée et regardant entre les colonnes, Natsume remarqua quelques gardiens en train de méditer. Tout au bout, il y avait un autel. Il s'agissait d'une grande fontaine de pierre. De son sommet s'élevant tel une droite falaise à quatre mètres de haut, s'écoulait une eau pure et claire matérialisant une petite cascade. Celle-ci alimentait un bassin rond de diamètre égal à sa hauteur arrivant à la taille de Natsume. Quelques centimètres au-dessus de la surface liquide, cinq plateaux lévitaient et se déplaçaient paresseusement. Circulaires, plats et aussi fins qu'une feuille de papier, ils semblaient fait de nacre blanc scintillant à la lumière. Sur ceux-ci cinq boules de cristal grosses comme des ballons de foot reposaient tranquillement. Elles irradiaient de lumières colorées. Autour de quatre d'entre elles, des ceintures de kanji lumineux tournaient lentement, formant des anneaux tel ceux de Saturne.

L'une d'entre elle, plus lumineuse que les autres attira immédiatement l'attention de Natsume. En la regardant il constata alors que la ceinture de kanji calligraphiait finement le nom de son amour : Hoshizukiyo no Ryujin, Ginai. La boule de cristal et sa lumière puissante avait la couleur de l'argent qui représentait le dragon.

Il regarda ensuite les autres cristaux. Un dépourvu de ceinture de caractères était transparent et éteint. Le suivant était d'un gris rosé magnifique, un autre était d'un vert pastel doux et le dernier était d'un doré très clair. Tout trois émettait de la lumière à leur couleur mais elle était bien plus faible que celle de la sphère argent.

- Chacune de ces boules de cristal est reliée à un dragon. Elles me permettent de savoir s'ils vont bien, où ils se trouvent et elle me permet aussi de les contacter, expliqua Akikazu en contemplant le bassin.

- Pourquoi ces trois-là brillent moins que celle de Ginai ? Demanda Natsume en désignant les trois cristaux.

- Le gris rosé c'est celui de Chinmoku Ryujin, Menimienai. Le vert celui de Egao Ryujin, Soboku. Et le doré celui de Kaisoku no Ryujin, Hachidori. S'ils émettent peu de lumière c'est parce que tous les trois sont en sommeil quelque part, répondit le dieu.

- C'est étrange, remarqua Ginai d'une voix inquiète attirant l'attention de Natsume et des gardiens sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Takashi en resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de son amour.

- Eh bien, commença le dragon en le regardant doucement, si leur lumière est faible c'est parce qu'ils sont en sommeil mais ils ne sont pas au sanctuaire. Je n'ai pas senti leur présence.

- Ils se sont peut-être installés ailleurs, supposa l'adolescent.

- Lorsque nous sommes en sommeil, nous sommes très vulnérables et incapables de nous défendre. Alors depuis les conflits, nous avons pris l'habitude de venir ici lors de ces périodes, expliqua l'argenté.

- Ainsi, je peux veiller à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien, continua Akikazu. C'est anormal qu'ils aient décidés de s'endormir autre part. En plus c'est étrange que tous les trois le fassent en même temps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cet acte se fait environ tout les dix ans et les dragons ne sont pas vraiment synchronisés alors ça ne devrait pas tomber en même temps mais bon, ils ont pu décider de s'endormir pour une autre raison, supposa le dieu.

- Mais si je me souviens bien, la dernière période de sommeil de Soboku ne remonte même pas à un an, remarqua Ginai. Pourquoi se serait-il rendormit ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, souffla le dieu.

- Tu ne peux pas les localiser et aller voir ? Demanda Natsume.

- Pas quand ils sont endormis. Automatiquement toute trace de votre présence s'efface dans cet état. C'est une défense naturelle, expliqua Akikazu. Mais, ils vont bien, s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit je le saurais alors je crois qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

- Tu as raison. Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est le cristal translucide, intervint Ginai d'une voix neutre.

Natsume reporta alors son regard sur l'objet qui planait paresseusement au-dessus de l'eau.

- Si j'ai su que tu étais apparu c'est parce que cette sphère s'est matérialisée. Cela se produit automatiquement à chaque naissance de dragon, annonça le maître du sanctuaire d'une voix enjouée.

- Et pourquoi est-elle transparente ? Demanda le jeune homme curieux.

- Parce que tu n'y es pas encore lié, répondit le dieu. Si tu veux bien, tu peux établir un contact avec le sanctuaire grâce à elle. Ainsi je pourrais veiller sur toi et tu pourras m'appeler en cas de besoin. Mais tu n'y es pas obligé.

- Je veux bien.

- Ça me rassurerait, avoua Akikazu avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Plonges tes doigts dans l'eau et appelle la sphère mentalement, lui dit Ginai.

L'adolescent s'exécuta de sa main libre. Aussitôt fait, le cristal glissa élégamment vers le jeune homme pour s'arrêter au bord du bassin devant lui.

- Tu peux faire pareil pour toutes les sphères. En les touchant directement pourras parler avec le dragon au quel elles appartiennent, quand ils sont éveillés bien sûr. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que moi et les dragons qui puissions y toucher, renseigna Akikazu. Une puissante barrière arrête les autres.

- Maintenant, pour établir le lien, tu n'as qu'à y poser ta main, te transformer et insuffler un peu de ton énergie dans la sphère en même temps, lui dit Ginai.

- Ok.

Alors qu'il allait s'exécuter, Natsume sentit qu'on l'observait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au-dessus de son épaule et s'aperçut qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde derrière lui. En plus de leur petit groupe de visite, d'autre gardiens c'étaient ajoutés, visiblement curieux. Ils se tenaient à quelques mètres derrière eux et l'observaient. Takashi se sentit un peu gêné par tant d'attention mais il se focalisa de nouveau sur la sphère. D'un discret signe de main, Akikazu fit reculer ceux qui l'entouraient pour que seul Ginai dont les doigts étaient toujours mêlés à ceux de l'adolescent, reste à ses côtés. Un espace se libéra alors entre les dragons et leur spectateurs qui ainsi pouvaient tous voir la scène sans trop de problème

Se concentrant comme Ginai lui avait déjà expliqué, Natsume se transforma laissant filer une petite quantité d'énergie de ses doigts posés sur la sphère. Un léger vent l'entoura alors qu'il prenait sa forme de yokai. Ses vêtements changèrent pour le kimono totalement noir à la magnifique ceinture de soie, accompagné du long haori gris foncé brodé d'un fascinant dragon noir qui se posa sur ses épaules telle une plume. Ses écailles apparurent sur sa peau tout comme ses cornes flottant élégamment de chaque côté de sa tête à partir de ses tempes. Ses pupilles se fendirent et ses iris prirent la couleur de la lune. Sa perle noire brillait autour de son cou. Ses cheveux passèrent à l'ébène et une longue mèche poussa de sa nuque pour atteindre le bas de son dos. Celle-ci se retrouva nouée de la cordelette argentée garnie des six grelots de cristal. Ces derniers chantèrent délicatement sous la brise magique qui s'estompa une fois la transformation effectuée.

Sous ses doigts, Natsume observa fasciné, la sphère s'illuminer fortement. La lumière diminua rapidement pour s'aligner sur la même intensité que la sphère d'argent de Ginai. On put alors voir qu'elle était maintenant d'un noir profond dans lequel de fines paillettes couleur de lune dansaient très lentement donnant presque l'illusion d'un ciel étoilé. Autour, une ceinture de kanji s'était dessinée tournant doucement.

Le jeune homme laissa courir ses doigts sur la douce surface fraîche avant de ramener sa main vers lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua le silence qui planait. Il regarda Ginai qui semblait s'appliquer à lire les kanji autour de la sphère en souriant. En sentant le regard de l'adolescent sur lui il se tourna vers le jeune homme. Puis tous deux se retournèrent vers les autres.

Tous regardaient le nouveau dragon avec admiration, les yeux pétillants et le sourire aux lèvres. En voyant que Natsume s'était tourné vers eux ils s'empressèrent de s'incliner profondément. Une fois de plus, Takashi se sentit terriblement embarrassé par un tel comportement. Il se rapprocha de l'argenté qui lâcha sa main pour glisser son bras autour de ses reins. L'adolescent eu envie de rire en posant ses yeux de lune sur Akikazu. Celui-ci, les bras ballant, avait la bouche grande ouverte et une expression de grande surprise était peinte sur son visage. Ses lèvres remuèrent sans qu'un son ne s'en échappe.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant plusieurs gardiens cacher leurs sourires derrière leurs manches pour ne pas vexer leur maître. Mais celui-ci ne les remarqua même pas, les yeux vissés sur Natsume.

- Akikazu ? Interrogea Ginai avec un sourire furtif.

Même si le dragon d'argent restait impassible, il était grandement amusé par la réaction de son ami.

- Il est noir, bredouilla-t-il.

- Oui, répondit l'argenté.

- Il est noir ! S'écria-t-il soudain avec un grand sourire. J'ai toujours voulu voir un dragon noir, s'extasia-t-il. Il y en a eu bleu nuit, vert foncé, brun ébène mais jamais noir. Je pensais plus pouvoir voir cette teinte un jour ! Et ses yeux de lune. Magnifique ! S'écria-t-il en joignant les mains et en sautillant sur place comme un enfant.

Takashi n'y tint plus et se mit à rire à s'en briser les côtes. Il se tourna vers Ginai et se colla contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans le vêtement qui couvrait sa poitrine pour étouffer sa voix qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Le dieu dragon garda son bras autour de ses reins.

- Des grelots de cristal, remarqua alors le dieu d'une voix presque solennelle.

Natsume retrouva enfin son calme et s'éloigna un peu de son amour pour pivoter à moitié vers le dieu. Il attrapa les longues cordelettes qui nouaient ses cheveux et ramena les grelots devant ses yeux. Ils tintèrent de leur musique pure captivant tout le monde. Le dieux s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

- On va de surprise en surprise avec toi, dit-il avec un sourire doux.

Il s'avança ensuite vers le bassin et contempla la sphère ébène.

- Le lien est fait, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. Au moindre problème ou juste pour parler, dit-il en le regardant. Bien, voyons ton nom maintenant, continua-t-il en reportant le regard sur le cristal.

- Mon nom ?

- Oui. Ces kanji, expliqua le dieu en pointant les caractères tournant autour de la boule noire, nous révèlent ton nom de dieu et ton nom de dragon.

- Ils te vont bien je trouve, souligna Ginai en enserrant sa taille de ses bras.

- Alors, voyons ça, reprit Akikazu d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tous entendent, Kyūkazan no Ryujin, Fuyume. Très intéressant, en effet. Moi aussi je trouve qu'ils te vont bien.

Natsume sourit, lui aussi les aimaient bien et étrangement il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'y habituer.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Alors petite explication sur tout les noms que j'ai utilisé. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le temps que je peux prendre pour trouver le bon nom qui va parfaitement avec mon personnage, son caractère ou ses capacités. C'est très important pour moi aussi je mets un point d'honneur à vous donner les significations :

Chinmoku Ryujin : Dieu dragon silencieux

Menimienai : Invisible

Egao Ryujin : Dieu dragon souriant

Soboku : Simplicité

Kaisoku no Ryujin : Dieu dragon de la célérité

Hachidori : Oiseau mouche

Voilà pour les trois dragons que je devais encore vous présenter.

Pour Natsume maintenant, ses noms ont été le fruit d'une longue réflexion. Vous le savez peut-être mais Natsume signifie « yeux d'été ». Dans sa forme humaine Takashi a les yeux dorés alors ce nom lui va super bien (été/or/soleil ça colle bien vous ne trouvez pas.) Dans sa forme yokai je lui ai donné des yeux lunaire, argenté clair qui peuvent faire penser à l'hiver. J'ai voulu faire un parallèle entre les deux d'où le nom Fuyume qui veut dire « yeux d'hiver » (hiver/argenté presque blanc/lune c'est logique non). En plus je le trouve beau ce nom.

Son nom de dieu ensuite Kyūkazan no Ryujin : « Dieu dragon du volcan endormi ». J'en dirais plus sur le choix de ce nom dans le prochain chapitre mais peut-être que vous devinerez vous même. N'oubliez pas que ça a un rapport soit avec les capacités ou le caractère du personnage. Et sincèrement je le trouve classe ce nom.

Voilà pour la petite parenthèse onomastique (étude des noms pour ceux qui ne savent pas), j'espère que je ne vous ennuie pas avec ça (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau parés de ses lunettes pour faire intelligent). Laissez-moi une petite review please !

À plus pour la suite ! Audragon !


	17. chapitre 16: Ne plus être triste

Yo ! O genki desu ka ?

Je me met au boulot pour vous écrire le seizième chapitre de ma fic de Natsume Yuujinchou. Et je suis ravie de voir qu'elle vous plait ! Moi en tout cas je me régale en l'écrivant !

Merci beaucoup à KynnVyr, yaoi-chan-poowa, Akira, Alice, Seika et Kin no Katana pour vos reviews, très heureuse que ça vous plaise.

Et vous savez quoi? Je viens de regarder le premier épisode de la quatrième saison de Natsume Yuujinchou : Natsume Yuujinchou Shi. Je suis trop heureuse !

On m'as demandé quand il y aurait de la baston. Alors, vous le savez probablement mais les bastons sanglantes c'est pas vraiment le genre de ce manga donc il y aura des combats, oh que oui il y en aura, mais il y en aura pas des masses. Cependant, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour les rendre le plus impressionnants et agréables possible. Je vais essayer de les rendre vraiment magique mais je sais pas si j'y arriverais. Vous aurez le verdict dans vos mains ! Les premières confrontations devraient arriver dans deux trois chapitre je pense. Je sais pas trop parce que l'histoire évolue au fur et à mesure que je l'écris. Je suis une ligne conductrice principale mais je rajoute beaucoup de choses sur le moment. Par exemple, quand j'ai mit les grelots de cristal à Natsume, je savais pas trop ce que j'allais en faire et j'ai eu l'idée que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre. Donc voilà pour la baston.

Au fait, j'ai un truc à vous dire : Lorsque cette fic sera terminée je pense écrire une suite sous la forme d'un crossover avec Nurarihyon no mago. Ces deux mangas vont bien ensemble je trouve. Dites moi si ça vous tente !

Alors aujourd'hui, un chapitre où il y a pas mal de travail. Certains d'entre vous ont apprécié mon imagination débordante (merci pour le compliment d'ailleurs) et bien vous allez être servis ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Donnez votre avis à la fin !

On fait un petit signe de la main a Midorikawa Yuki pour saluer son travail.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 16 : Ne plus être triste

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Akikazu accompagna le couple de dragon dans le reste de sa visite. Natsume s'amusa beaucoup du fait que le dieu ne cessait de l'observer sous tout les angles, notant le moindre détails physique de son apparence yokai.

Cependant, les pensées de Takashi s'étaient tournées vers autre chose alors qu'il marchait au côté de Ginai qui lui tenait la main. Une étrange impression l'avait saisi depuis qu'il s'était transformé. Il y avait quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qui attirait son attention et qui semblait l'appeler. Natsume essayait de l'entendre, de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne sentait aucune hostilité, aucun malaise, aucune peur mais sans s'en rendre compte cette impression avait prit une certaine importance pour lui en peu de temps. Il fallait qu'il y réponde et il y concentrait donc toute son attention. Mais c'était comme essayer d'écouter un murmure dans une tempête et il n'arrivait à rien.

Ainsi, il fut toute la journée un peu ailleurs, n'écoutant que vaguement ce qu'on lui disait. Il ne se rendait même pas compte du temps qui passait ni des endroits qu'il traversait. Ce fut, finalement l'argenté qui le sortit de ses réflexions.

- Takashi, appela-t-il d'une voix douce teintée d'inquiétude.

Natsume releva alors les yeux vers lui, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il faisait nuit et qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur chambre. Un peu confus, il regarda Ginai d'un air interrogatif.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda celui-ci. Tu n'as presque rien mangé.

Alors le repas était passé, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Son corps avait du agir de manière mécanique.

- Et tu n'as rien dit depuis que l'on a quitté le cœur, reprit l'argenté.

En le regardant, Natsume s'en voulut. Ginai semblait terriblement inquiet. Il lui offrit un grand sourire pour le rassurer.

- Excuse moi, j'étais un peu ailleurs, dit-il.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Non, tout vas bien ne t'en fait pas, répondit-il. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Ginai qui se tenait alors devant lui, s'approcha et l'enlaça, le serrant contre lui.

- Il est tard, la journée a été longue et tu as encore besoin de repos. Allons dormir, proposa le dragon d'argent en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Hum.

Sans tarder, ils s'installèrent alors dans leur lit pour la nuit. La lumière baissa d'elle même pour les plonger dans une obscurité presque totale, seulement brisée par les quelques lucioles qui voletaient dehors.

Takashi ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver le sommeil mais dans le silence de la nuit, la sensation étrange qui l'avait suivie toute la journée se renforça. Son intensité augmenta tel un appel dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus claire à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux. À ses côtés, Ginai dormait paisiblement.

Il remua légèrement et ses grelots de cristal tintèrent, leur son résonnant profondément autour de lui.

« Fuyume » Appela une voix douce et légère.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux, il arrivait enfin à l'entendre, cet appel. Avec précaution, il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son amour en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds les grelots tintèrent de nouveau. Il avança vers la porte et son haori, qui reposait plié non loin de là, vint se posé sur ses épaules, animé d'une force invisible.

« Viens, s'il te plait. » Demanda la voix.

Sans hésiter, il sortit de la chambre, pieds nus, guidé par une force invisible. Dans un silence total, il sortit des bâtiments sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Dehors, les flammes blanches, les plantes et les lucioles lumineuses éclairaient les lieux sans agressivité. Aussitôt qu'il eu passer la porte pour gagner l'extérieur, ces dernières vinrent l'entourer, illuminant sa route. Elles dansèrent doucement autour de lui, nombreuses.

Mais Natsume ne faisait pas vraiment attention à tout cela, il avait même fermé les yeux. Il se laissait guider par une présence qu'il ne saurait définir. Une présence amicale, douce et chaude. À chacun de ses pas, ses grelots tintaient, le plongeant dans une sorte d'état second. Il se sentait libre de toute barrière, libre de toute emprise extérieure et intérieure. Totalement calme et serein, il s'était plongé dans un état méditatif sans s'en rendre compte.

Au bout d'un long moment, ses pas le menèrent dans une partie reculée du sanctuaire, une partie qu'il n'avait pas visité. Il entendait le bruit sourd de l'eau qui chute. Naturellement, il stoppa et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se trouvait de nouveau entouré par les arbres, de grands pins sûrement centenaires. Devant lui un énorme lac emplis d'une eau émeraude. L'étendue d'eau était cernée par des rochers partiellement recouverts de mousse.

L'étendue liquide était parfaitement plane et calme mais en de nombreux endroits la surface miroitante qui reflétait étoiles et lune, était comme percée de trous circulaires. D'une cinquantaine de centimètres chacun, ils formaient de petites cascades, dessinant des cercles qui s'effondraient mystérieusement à l'intérieur même du lac. Des tubes de vide verticaux traversaient alors le plan d'eau sur toute sa profondeur. Les nombreuses et petites chutes d'eau ainsi formées produisaient leur son caractéristique mais cependant moins, brutal et moins violent, plus doux que celui de leur gigantesque homologues qui parsemaient le monde.

Au dessus de chacun des puits lévitaient des sphères semblables à celles qui se trouvaient dans le cœur du sanctuaire. Il y en avait des centaines. Opaque, aucune n'étaient lumineuses mais toutes avaient une teinte différente et toute avaient une série de kanji imprimée sur leur surface satinée. Continuellement et avec une lenteur envoûtante, elles s'élevaient de quelques centimètres avant de redescendre. Elles renouvelaient constamment ce mouvement.

Les racines des grands pins couvraient par endroits les pierres du rivage et plongeait dans l'eau émeraude et clair, serpentant et tapissant le fond rocheux du lac. Étrangement, le trou provoqué dans la forêt par le gigantesque plan d'eau, semblait capter et amplifier la lumière de la lune. Tout l'espace étant ainsi plonger dans un éclairage tamisé d'un blanc argenté léger qui permettait de voir toute l'étendue d'eau mais laissant les bois dans l'obscurité.

Une légère brise soufflait, chaude et chargée d'une énergie mystique et puissante. Ses cheveux noirs se soulevèrent. Les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, il leva le visage vers les cieux, toujours dans un état second. Ses vêtements ondulèrent aussi sous l'élément invisible qui dansait autour du jeune dragon.

Une nouvelle fois, les grelots transparent tintèrent et firent résonner leur écho cristallin dans l'air. Une onde agita alors la surface du lac partant de la rive, à l'endroit même où se tenait Natsume.

« Viens. » Demanda une nouvelle fois la voix féminine.

Sans hésiter et sans crainte, il avança vers l'eau. Sans y faire attention, il enjamba la basse barrière de rochers de la rive. Sa plante de pied nue entra alors en contact avec la fraîche surface liquide. Naturellement, il continua son avancée pour faire un pas et prit appuie sur le liquide qui loin de se dérober supporta son poids tel un plancher solide. Son deuxième pieds gagna le lac et il avança, marchant sur la surface aqueuse sans même mouiller sa peau. Chacun de ses pas produisait une onde circulaire qui se propageait dans l'eau s'agrandissant et s'estompant jusqu'à toucher les roches de la rive. Et à chacun de ses pas, ses grelots tintaient dans le silence.

Il avança jusqu'à atteindre le centre du plan d'eau. Une fois qu'il l'eut atteint, il s'agenouilla, son haori s'étalant autour de lui. Malgré qu'il soit sur l'eau, sans aucun support solide, il ne s'enfonça pas dans le liquide qui n'eut même pas l'audace d'humidifier ses vêtements. Le son des grelots de cristal continua de résonner régulièrement autour de lui bien qu'il soit désormais immobile.

Il était toujours plongé dans cet état de calme total et absolu et bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment conscience du monde physique autour de lui, le monde invisible s'imposait à ses yeux. Ceux-ci ne voyaient plus le lac, la forêt... mais ils voyaient les nombreuses énergies qui planaient là. Les dizaines de sensations et de sentiments qui semblaient émaner de présences, de consciences.

Lentement, les sphères qui planaient au dessus de l'eau commencèrent à se rapprocher de lui déplaçant par la même occasion les tubes de vides sous eux. Les centaines de cristaux ronds se rassemblèrent autour de lui, beaucoup s'élevant même au dessus de sa tête. Le rassemblement des puits qui trouaient la surface du lac en créèrent un autre sous Takashi, un puits circulaire de vingt mètres de diamètre et profond de presque trente jusqu'à atteindre le fond rocheux et lisse qui reflétait la lumière de l'astre de la nuit. Ainsi naquit une cascade en forme de cercle dont les chutes d'eau couvraient les parois du cylindre qui s'était formé sous l'adolescent maintenant purement et simplement agenouillé dans le vide, maintenu à sa place par une force inconnue. Le liquide chutant produisait toujours sa musique propre mais il semblait presque disparaître car aucune goutte ne vint de nouveau emplir le vide.

De minuscules perles de lumière se mirent à s'élever du fond dénudé de l'eau qui le recouvrait. Par millier, elles s'envolèrent paresseusement vers les étoiles, illuminant l'endroit. Les sphères de cristal se mirent à lentement bouger autour de lui, l'approchant tour à tour, dansant autour de lui sans jamais sortir du périmètre invisible créer par le cercle autour du jeune dragon. Les yeux de celui-ci s'ouvrirent un peu plus et il reprit un peu ses esprits restant cependant toujours dans un état méditatif, l'esprit clair et serein.

Écoutant son instinct, il leva un bras devant lui à hauteur de son torse, paume vers le ciel. Répondant à son appel silencieux, un cristal d'un blanc éclatant vint se poser dans sa main. Ses grelots continuaient de tinter régulièrement.

« Merci d'avoir répondu à nôtre appel Fuyume. » Fit la voix qu'il avait précédemment entendu.

C'était une voix féminine, douce et chaleureuse dont-il pouvait désormais affirmer qu'elle provenait de ce cristal bien précis.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda-t-il dans une pensée sans même chercher à se servir de sa voix.

« Nous somme ce que ces sphères ont enregistré de nous. » Répondit une voix plus grave.

Natsume tourna sans hésitation les yeux vers un cristal en particulier, celui dont-il savait instinctivement que la voix provenait. Il était d'un vert foncé. Son esprit clair n'eut aucun mal à faire les bonnes déductions qu'il ne tarda pas a soumettre :

« Vous êtes les dragons qui nous ont quittés. » Dit-il avec une certaine tristesse.

« Oui et non. » Annonça une voix provenant d'une sphère brune.

« Nous somme en effet les dragons du passé sans l'être vraiment. Nous somme des esprits reconstitués par les souvenirs, les émotions et les énergies enregistré par le cristal. Nous somme en quelques sorte des copies de ce que nous avons été et qui a disparut à notre mort. Mais nous somme exactement ce que nous étions. Plus que des copies, nous somme un dédoublement de nous même. Nous somme les dragons qui sont mort tout en sachant que notre véritable essence n'est plus. » Expliqua celle qui l'avait appelé et dont le cristal reposait dans sa paume.

« Mais il s'agit bien de vous, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« En effet. La seule chose qui nous différencie de nos véritables esprits c'est qu'ils ont continués la voix tracée par leur trépas quand nous restons et demeurons ici. » Dit-elle.

« Comment ce fait-il que je puisse vous parler ? » Questionna le jeune homme.

« Tu es le premier avec lequel nous pouvons faire cela. » Annonça une voix forte et rocailleuse provenant d'une sphère mauve foncée.

« Les objets aux quels nous somme puissamment liés de notre vivant sont une partie de nous. C'est une vérité pour tout ce qui est. Et cela est encore plus vrai pour ces sphères. » Dit une voix enfantine d'un cristal vert anis.

« Durant nos vies, ils ont accueillis une partie de nos âmes qui a subsisté en eux à notre mort, sauvegardant notre esprit et notre conscience en ce monde. » Renseigna un bleu azur.

« Ton esprit ouvert et en parfait accord avec les toutes les lignes de conduite suivit par les dragons, associé aux grelots de cristal te permettent et nous permettent d'entrer en contact. » Souffla un jaune pastel d'une voix envoûtante.

« Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? » Demanda-t-il en toute innocence.

« Parce qu'après tout ces siècles de silence, nous avons des messages à faire passer. » Déclara un cuivré.

« Parce que nous avons besoin de parler. » Continua un vermeil.

« Parce que nous voulions rencontrer le nouveau venus dans notre famille. » Dit un oranger clair avec douceur.

« Parce que nous avons suivis les troubles du monde... » Commença la voix rauque d'un cristal beige.

« … et que nous savons que tu as choisit un chemin difficile. » Termina une voix basse provenant d'une sphère bleu saphir.

« Parce que nous admirons ce choix qui a aussi été le notre il y a fort longtemps même si nous n'avions pas ta conviction et ton affection égale pour les deux mondes. » Argumenta un lilas.

« Parce que nous voulons mettre nos conseils, nos souvenirs et nos savoirs à ta disposition pour t'aider à atteindre ton objectif et ainsi réaliser ce que nous n'avons pas vu de notre vivant. » Annonça un rouge métallique.

« Parce nous voulons t'aider et te soutenir. Nous ne te laisserons pas dans la tourmente petit frère. » Conclut la sphère blanche.

Une perle salée roula sur la joue de Natsume. Était-ce par ce qu'on lui offrait une famille même peu banale ? Était-ce à cause du profond soutient qui émanait d'eux ? Ou encore l'émotion de parler avec ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour leur idéaux et qu'au fond de lui, il se sentait intimement lié à eux ? Ou encore le soulagement de se sentir fort et sûr de lui, épaulé par ces puissances ? Était-ce la tristesse de réaliser l'ampleur des morts qu'il y avait eu dans le passé et les perles qui avaient disparu ? Ou était-ce un peu de tout cela ?

Malgré tout, un sourire reconnaissant, plein d'affection et de gratitude s'étira sur le visage de Natsume, rien que pour la présence réconfortante et encourageante qu'ils lui offraient en cet instant.

« Merci. » Pensa-t-il simplement mais avec tout son cœur.

Une aura de douceur et de force se propagea autour de lui, l'entourant tel un cocon protecteur.

« Tu pourras toujours venir nous voir. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que te parler mais c'est déjà ça. » Déclara la voix sifflante d'un cristal fuchsia.

« Tu te poses de nombreuses questions, nous le savons. Parles et nous essaierons d'y répondre au mieux. » Repris la blanche qui reposait dans sa main.

Il porta ses yeux de lunes sur elle et réfléchit un instant. Le silence étant encore animé du son entêtant et profond de ses grelots. Le bruits de la chute d'eau circulaire qui s'étendait autour de lui s'alliait parfaitement avec le son cristallin et pure. Autour de lui, les petites billes de lumière blanches continuaient de remonter paresseusement du fond du lac, l'éclairant.

Il réfléchit un moment. Des questions il en avait en effet beaucoup mais une seule le taraudait vraiment :

« En suis-je capable ? »

« ... »

« Beaucoup m'ont confié leurs espoirs et même leurs vies, mais ont-ils eu raison ? Puis-je vraiment leur apporter la paix qu'ils désirent ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondirent-ils tous en cœur sur le ton de l'évidence.

Natsume sursauta à cette réponse collective, puissante et sans hésitation.

« Tu as choisi un chemin hasardeux mais pas impossible à suivre. » Remarqua la voix d'une sphère ocre doré.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir : les convictions, la force, la volonté et les soutient de tous ceux qui t'entourent. » Dit une jaune citron.

« Fais leurs confiance pour t'épauler autant qu'ils te font confiance. Écoutes les avis de tous. Et plantes les graines de l'amitié entre les deux mondes. » Conseilla une sphère bleu ciel.

« Il faut que les humains et les yokai se redécouvrent et s'acceptent sans se jalouser pour que de nouveau ils apprennent a coopérer. » Murmura un cristal écru.

« Les divergences et les conflits existeront toujours. Il y aura toujours des yokai pour attaquer les humains et des humains pour chasser les ayakashi. » Déplora la voix d'une vert pastel.

« Après tout, les bons et les mauvais côtés doivent tout deux exister pour que l'on se rende compte de l'existence de l'un comme de l'autre. Aujourd'hui, c'est le mauvais qui prédomine tout ce qu'il faut faire c'est faire ressortir le bon et créer des liens pour l'étouffer. » Dit une voix légère provenant d'une sphère gris mauve.

« Il faut trouver un moyen de renouer dans les bonnes conditions. » Souffla un châtain.

« Tu connais et sais écouter les deux mondes, alors tu es celui le mieux placé pour trouver ce moyen. » Dit un carmin.

« Et tous ceux qui désirent la paix t'aideront à le trouver. » Termina la blanche.

Un léger sourire courba les lèvres de Natsume qui balaya les cristaux dansant autour de lui de son regard de lune. Cela semblait tellement simple dit ainsi. Pourtant, la détermination et la conviction que chacun de ses défunts semblable affichaient lui donnait du courage. Il se sentait rassuré. Remettant ces idée en place, il ferma un instant les yeux les rouvrant quelques seconde plus tard, l'esprit plus léger et plus sûr de lui.

« Sauriez vous pourquoi les exorcistes enchaînent autant de yokai ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Par pure cruauté ? » Proposa un cristal gris foncé.

« Peut-être mais il y a sûrement autre chose. » Remarqua un blond platine.

« C'est une entreprise bien trop compliquée, longue et dangereuse pour du simple ressentiments. » Annonça brun cerise.

« Il ne faut pas sous-estimer la haine de certains, humain ou yokai. Mais je suis d'accord, cela cache autre chose. » Avoua une voix féminine provenant d'une sphère aubergine.

« Peut-être cherchent-ils encore a voler les pouvoirs des ayakashi ? Peut-être veulent-ils rassembler de l'énergie spirituelle pour nourrir leurs dessins ? Peut-être veulent-ils dissimuler autre chose ? » Supposa un turquoise.

« Nous n'en savons pas assez pour répondre. Les possibilité sont nombreuses. Sais-tu qui est derrière tout cela ? » Demanda la blanche de sa voix douce.

« Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent mais, le clan Matoba et plus particulièrement Seiji Matoba, semble être au centre de tout ceux-ci. » Renseigna Natsume.

« Matoba ? Ce nom me rappel des souvenirs. » Dit un rouge pâle d'une voix lasse.

« N'était-ce pas l'un des clan qui nous a causer le plus de soucis durant la guerre ? » Demanda un orange foncé.

« Exact. L'un d'entre eux avait passé un pacte avec Mienaime pour pouvoir obtenir du pouvoir mais il n'a pas honoré son engagement et Mienaime les a maudit. Alors ce clan existe toujours. » Souffla un vert pomme avec désespoir.

« J'ai entendu parler de ça mais je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. » Intervint Natsume.

« Mienaime est une ayakashi très puissante qui a toujours aimé le contact avec les humains. » Commença un brun mauve.

« Mais à l'époque des conflits, elle était jeune et naïve et elle voulait croire en la paix. » Enchaîna une rose pâle.

« Elle a prêté ses puissants pouvoirs en espérant renforcer la paix instable et fragile qui régnait à ce moment. » Expliqua une sphère bordeaux.

« Mais son contractant, un Matoba, l'a trahi et l'a presque tuer. C'est ça tristesse à cet instant précis qui a enclenché la malédiction sur ce clan. » Poursuivit jaune foncé avec amertume.

« Elle est toujours en vie aujourd'hui mais elle n'a plus confiance et elle a peur. Elle se cache. » Dit la blanche avec tristesse.

« Tout ça pour dire que ce clan a toujours recherché le pouvoir et par tout les moyens possibles. Je ne sais pas pour leurs représentants actuels, mais leurs ancêtres étaient d'une fourberie et d'une cruauté sans bornes. » Termina un vert acier.

Takashi réfléchit un instant, le visage baissé et ses traits préoccupés. Il avait déjà vu Seiji tuer des yokai pour ses intérêts sans aucun scrupule. De quoi pouvait-il encore être capable et que désirait-il ?

« Ne te tracasse pas trop avec une question à laquelle tu ne peux répondre pour le moment. » Conseilla la blanche d'une voix chaude et chantante.

« Il faut avancer pas à pas en prenant ton temps, ne pas se précipiter. » Recommanda la voix rauque d'un bleu océan.

« Une chose à la fois. Tu doit d'abord récupérer toute ta force puis mettre ta mise en garde en application. » Dit une lavande.

_« Dorénavant tout ceux qui attaqueront des ayakashi sans une raison valable, me trouveront sur leur chemin. » _Se rappela Natsume.

« Oui, je vais commencer par ça. » Affirma-t-il avec volonté.

« Le shugojinchou te servira dans cette tâche. » Rappela un taupe.

« Puis il faut instaurer le dialogue et remettre en place la communication pacifique entre les deux mondes. Discuter et faire en sorte de trouver un terrain d'entente. » Expliqua la blanche.

« Mais il faudra toujours surveiller tes arrières et rester sur tes gardes. Tu auras toujours des ennemis. » Déplora un vert bleu.

« Laisse tes amis t'aider. Ne les éloignent pas de toi par peur qu'ils soient blessés. » Préconisa un violer intense.

« Mais... » Objecta Takashi.

C'était impensable pour lui de les mettre en dangers.

« Fait leur confiance autant qu'ils le font pour toi. Être à la place de celui qui ne peux rien faire n'est une place enviable pour personne. Croit en eux. Protèges les mais ne les enchaînes pas loin de toi. Tout seul, on ne peux rien faire. » Rappela la blanche.

« J'essaierais. » Dit-il.

« Bien. As-tu d'autres question Fuyume ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une voix légère.

« Oui, j'en ai des tas. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur mes nouveaux pouvoirs. »

« Akikazu t'as déjà parlé de l'hyper empathie n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda une bleu pastel.

« Oui. C'est la première chose qu'il m'a expliqué. »

« Alors il y pense encore. » Murmura la blanche avec tristesse.

« Tu doit faire attention à cela. Nous, nous n'avons pas assez pris soin de nous même. Ne fait pas la même erreur. » Ordonna doucement un vert prairie.

« Une fois mort, on ne peux plus rien faire. Mais temps que l'on est en vie, l'espoir brûle. » Chanta presque une rosé mauve.

« Je prends note. » Répondit Takashi avec un sourire.

« Dans se cas, passons à tes autres pouvoir... »

Toujours dans un état de méditation, le jeune dragon noir, agenouillé dans le vide, continua à écouter les voix de ses prédécesseurs. Ses voix qui lui donnaient force et courage. Calmant ses craintes et éclairant certaines zones d'ombres sur lui même et ses possibilités.

Le soleil était déjà levé, lorsque Ginai commença a s'éveiller. Avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, il remarqua l'absence de son amour. Sans tarder, il se leva, cherchant dans la pièce et son jardin avec une légère angoisse. Il ne le trouva pas. Il quitta alors la chambre, supposant qu'il devait-être avec Akikazu.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les appartements de celui-ci sans rencontrer un seul gardien, il vit son ami sortir de l'une des pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Puis le dieu se tourna vers lui et le salua en l'apercevant. Il ne répondit pas et regarda plutôt autour du maître du sanctuaire, cherchant Natsume.

Bien que son visage soit impassible, le dieu n'eut aucun mal à percevoir son inquiétude grandissante.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

- Je ne trouve pas Natsume. Il n'était plus là lorsque je me suis réveiller.

- Inutile de t'en faire ainsi. Il sûrement juste partit se promener. Attendant une seconde, je demande aux gardiens. Haiko, Akito et Fuki veillent sur lui.

Le dieu ferma les yeux et bien que ses lèvres restèrent immobiles sa voix résonna partout autour de lui et dans le sanctuaire.

« Est-ce quelqu'un a vu Fuyume ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Tous répondirent par la négative en quelques seconde et Akikazu fronça les sourcils.

« Chercher le et prévenez moi lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé. » Ordonna-t-il.

Il rouvrit les yeux, tombant sur le visage cette fois-ci visiblement angoissé du dieu dragon face à lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Je le saurais s'il n'était plus au sanctuaire, il s'est peut-être perdu.

- Mais c'est étrange que personne le l'ai vu et je ne ressent pas sa présence, remarqua Ginai d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

- Il est en sécurité dans le sanctuaire, je suis sur que tout va bien. Allons au cœur comme ça je pourrais le localiser rapidement.

En silence mais d'un pas pressé, les deux hommes prirent donc le chemin du centre du sanctuaire. Alors qu'ils y parvenaient plusieurs gardiens les rejoignirent dont Haiko, Akito et Fuki.

- Comment se fait-il que vous ne sachiez pas où il se trouve ? Demanda Akikazu d'une voix sévère en anticipant leur rapport négatif.

Les trois se ratatinèrent sur place. Comme Natsume s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec le trio, Akikazu leur avait demandé de veiller sur lui et de l'aider s'il en avait besoin. Ils étaient alors censés savoir où il se trouvait.

- Nous ne savons pas. Nous n'avons pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus avec Ginai-sama, répondit Fuki.

- Vous ne l'avez pas sentit sortir ? S'étonna Akikazu.

- Non, Gomenasai, s'excusa Haiko.

- Ce n'est rien, si vous ne l'avez pas sentit c'est qu'il s'est servi de ses pouvoirs pour se dissimuler. Vous n'y pouviez rien. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Se demanda-t-il en plongeant ses doigts dans la fontaine du cœur.

Lentement la sphère noire pailletée de la couleur de la lune s'approcha de lui. Il posa le bout de ses doigts dessus et ses mains s'auréolèrent d'une lumière saphir. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

Autour de lui tous faisaient silence, attendant avec plus ou moins de patience. Ginai bien qu'en apparence peu affecté commençait sérieusement a angoisser. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas a sentir la présence de son amour ? Quelque chose bloquait ses perceptions, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait et cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

Les minutes défilèrent et l'argenté vit l'expression de son ami se durcir et ses sourcils se froncer, signe chez lui qu'il était profondément contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque dangereuse faisant sursauter les gardiens qui l'entouraient.

- Il y a quelque chose autour de lui qui m'empêche de le contacter et qui brouille ma vision, expliqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un intrus ? Demanda le dragon de plus en plus tendu.

Les gardiens se crispèrent autour de lui, inquiet à leur tour.

- Non ! Je l'aurais sentit entrer, ce n'est pas ça. C'est autre chose mais je sais pas quoi. Un pouvoir puissant fait barrière.

- Où est-il ? Demanda Ginai la voix dure et forte.

- Encore un moment, répondit le dieu.

- Vite ! On ne sais pas ce qui peux lui arrivé là où il est ! S'énerva le dieu dragon surprenant tout le monde.

Tous le connaissait depuis un moment et tous l'avaient toujours vu détaché de tout. Seulement amical avec Akikazu. Toujours neutre, ne s'inquiétant de personne. Puis il était arrivé avec un jeune homme dans les bras, ce qui les avait déjà pas mal étonné. Il avait des gestes plus que démonstratif envers lui. Un regard tendre et ses sentiments envers l'adolescent étaient plus qu'évident pour eux qui le connaissaient bien. Rien que pour cela Fuyume les intriguait. Et puis ils avaient appris à connaître le nouveau dragon. Et ils l'avaient tout de suite apprécié.

Mais jamais ils n'avaient vu Ginai s'énerver et ça leur faisait presque peur de sentir l'aura de puissance du dieu dragon. L'ambiance tendue fit encore monter leur inquiétude.

Finalement le maître du sanctuaire lâcha la sphère et rouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air un peu ébranlé.

- Il est au lac, souffla-t-il.

Sans attendre, Ginai se retourna et partit en courant. Il fut rapidement suivis du dieu bleu saphir, de Haiko, de Akito, de Fuki puis de tout les gardiens présent et qu'ils croisèrent sur leur route.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour arriver dans cette partie très reculée du sanctuaire. Cet endroit où l'on ne venait que très rarement. Ils se figèrent devant le spectacle qui les y attendait.

Le soleil éclairait toute l'étendue d'eau et les anciens pins d'une magnifique lumière doré. Natsume était toujours agenouillé dans le vide au centre du lac. De petite perles lumineuses et dorées elles aussi, remontaient du grand puits qui trouait l'eau. Tous admirèrent avec stupéfaction les sphères des anciens dragons danser autour de lui, elles qui n'avait pas bouger depuis des décennies. Akikazu et Ginai remarquèrent parfaitement la blanche reposant dans sa paume. La scène était d'une grande beauté.

- Natsume ! Appela Ginai.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ses yeux mi-clos ne se posaient que sur les sphères autour de lui. Inquiet, il voulut se servir de ses pouvoirs pour le rejoindre mais alors qu'il allait passer par dessus les rochers de la rive, de l'eau s'éleva du lac lui barrant la route. Le liquide émeraude scintillant au soleil prit la forme serpentine d'un dragon de plusieurs mètres qui se dressa devant les nouveaux venus. Menaçant, il rugit puissamment, les faisant reculer tous. Il se calma ensuite et planta son regard dans les yeux d'acier de Ginai avant de réintégrer le lac, disparaissant.

- Nous devons rester là et attendre, annonça le dieu dragon alors que les autres se remettaient de leur émotions.

Le son apaisant des grelots de cristal résonna alors partout autour d'eux, cristallin et clair.

- Alors c'était son pouvoir qui me bloquait, murmura Akikazu. Mais que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, répondit son ami d'une voix redevenue neutre, signe qu'il était au moins un peu rassuré, les yeux braqués sur le jeune homme.

De son côté, Natsume n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il n'avait pas vu le soleil se lever et il n'avait pas sentit l'arrivé de son aimé. Toute sa concentration tournée vers les esprits de ses semblables.

« Tu devrais partir maintenant. » Fit soudain l'un d'entre eux.

« Tes amis sont là et Ginai et Akikazu s'inquiètent pour toi. » Continua un autre.

« Pas encore. » Répondit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda un saumon avec curiosité.

« Tu pourras toujours revenir, ne t'en fait pas. » Dit une autre.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Vous vouliez aussi transmettre des messages il me semble. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il y eu un cour silence puis la voix de la blanche résonna de nouveau :

« Les autres, Soboku, Menimienai, Hachidori et Ginai, ils s'en veulent encore d'avoir survécus quand nous sommes partis. Akikazu se sent coupable de ne pas avoir réussit à nous sauver. Ils ont assez souffert. Dit leur qu'ils n'ont rien a se reprocher, nous ne sommes pas mort par leur faute. Dit leur qu'il est temps de laisser le passé derrière. Dit leur de ne pas être triste, nous ne le somme pas. Dit leur de ne plus être triste. » Souffla-t-elle alors que son cristal s'envolait de nouveau vers les autres.

Lentement, les cristaux s'éloignèrent de nouveau de lui et le grand puits de vide se sépara en des dizaines d'autres bien plus petits. Chaque boule coloré repris sa place d'origine au dessus du lac. Les perles de lumières disparurent et l'endroit repris son aspect d'origine. Les grelots de cristal tintaient toujours avec régularité.

Takashi se retrouva une fois de plus agenouillé sur l'eau sans que celle-ci ne se dérobe ou ne mouille ses vêtements.

De la rive, Ginai, Akikazu et les gardiens avaient attentivement suivi tout ceci. Ils avaient eu tout le temps de se calmer et désormais l'inquiétude était minime et avait cédé du terrain à la curiosité.

Tous regardèrent le dragon noir se relevé doucement, avec une grâce envoûtante. Avec un naturel désarmant, il marcha sur l'eau, avançant vers eux. Il semblait toujours un peu ailleurs. Ses grelots chantaient à chacun de ses pas et ne firent taire leurs voix que lorsque ses pieds nus regagnèrent la terre ferme.

Une immense fatigue le saisit alors et il chancela. Sursautant, Ginai s'avança et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Il le souleva et le serra contre lui, heureux et soulager de nouveau l'avoir entre ses bras, en sécurité. Natsume bredouilla quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en approchant un peu plus son oreille.

Akikazu qui s'était approché aussi écouta avec attention.

- Elle m'a demander de vous dire que vous ne deviez plus être triste, murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de se blottir contre l'argenté.

Les deux hommes qui s'étaient figés en entendant ses mots se reprirent en le voyant clore les paupières.

- Akikazu, interpella Ginai avec angoisse.

Aussitôt, celui-ci posa une main sur le front du jeune dragon et rapidement elle s'illumina. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il retirait ses doigts.

- Il est juste endormi, tout va bien. Rentrons, dit-il.

- Hum.

Tous reprirent alors le chemin inverse en silence, Ginai serrant son trésor contre lui.

À Suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. Il était long celui là ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre. J'aimerais énormément savoir si je l'ai écrit correctement ? Est-ce que vous avez bien réussit a visualiser la scène lorsque Natsume arrive sur le lac ? Est-ce que l'ambiance était correctement décrite ? C'est un chapitre qui m'a demandé beaucoup de réflexion alors dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé svp (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau irrésistible).

Pour la petite info nom : Mienaime veux dire « œil invisible » vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard.

À bientôt pour la suite ! Audragon !


	18. chapitre 17: Voir

Ohayou mina-san !

Désolé, je n'ai pas publier la semaine dernière et la semaine d'avant mais j'ai de bonne raisons ! J'avais des examen et en plus j'avais des bugs de connections alors Gomen, je me rattrape cette semaine.

On m'a demmandé si la saison quatre aurait un impacte sur ma fic. Alors peut-être que je vais y piocher des idée et utiliser le yokai qui y apparaîtrons. On verra bien mais ça ne changera ssûrement rien a l'histoire que j'ai imaginé.

Grand merci à KynnVyr, Akira, Kin no Katana, yaoi-chan-poowa, Yuutsu, Seika (si j'ai eu du mal a pas répéter deux fois la même couleur), et Holymagic. Ça fait super plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas que mon histoire plairait autant alors Arigatou mina.

Avé à Midorikawa Yuki à qui appartient Natsume, Avé !

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 17 : Voir

Après le départ de Natsume, Hinoe et Natori quittèrent la maison de Tanuma, le laissant seul avec Nyanko-Sensei. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, chacun partit de son côté. Natori avait pour projet de voir la réaction de exorcistes et Hinoe allait rassurer les ayakashi.

De son côté, Madara passa beaucoup de temps a discuter avec Tanuma. Il lui parla des différents type de yokai qui existaient, des sorts, de la culture yokai, de leur façon de penser et de vivre. Il répondait à toutes les questions que le jeune homme lui posait. Les seules choses qui ne furent pas citées furent le Yuujinchou et le Shugojinchou. Nyanko-sensei ne se priva pas non plus pour décrire les mauvais côtés des ayakashi. Il ne lésina pas sur les détails faisant souvent se crisper l'adolescent devant lui. D'un côté cela l'amusait beaucoup de le terroriser mais d'un autre il s'assurait ainsi que celui-ci comprenait bien que tout n'était pas rose.

Trois jours après le départ de Takashi et Ginai, Madara et Tanuma décidèrent de sortir se promener. Nyanko-sensei l'emmena dans la forêt et lui présenta des ayakashi de faible niveau tel que le duo de chukyuu exubérant qui accompagnaient souvent Natsume et qui en firent de même pour eux. Ils passèrent donc la journée a rencontrer les ayakashi de la région, principalement les amis de Takashi et a discuter encore de ce monde.

Tanuma était de plus en plus curieux. Tout ce qu'il apprenait l'émerveillait. Il voulait en savoir plus. Et au plus il en savait, au plus il comprenait le monde dans lequel vivait Natsume. Il voulait l'aider. C'était son ami, un ami qui avait déjà fait beaucoup pour lui. C'était quelqu'un de profondément gentil et d'attachant et il voulait marcher à ses côtés. Mais pour cela il devait d'abord en savoir plus, il devait apprendre pour ne pas être un fardeau. Un fardeau que Takashi devrait protéger au péril de sa propre sécurité. C'était impensable pour lui. Voir son ami dans un tel état de faiblesse quelques jours plutôt avait déjà été un sacré choc et ne rien pouvoir faire avait été encore pire. Alors il devait d'abord trouver un moyen pour se défendre seul, pour ne pas être une charge. S'il devait être une gêne autant abandonner immédiatement l'idée de fourrer son nez dans les affaires de son ami.

Cependant, il n'avait que très peu de pouvoir. Même avec les lunette de Natori, il voyait encore très trouble. Mais y avait-il un moyen de remédier à cela ? Il l'espérait. C'est avec cette interrogation qu'il se réveilla. Il se redressa dans son lit et s'étira en baillant. Le soleil était déjà levé et perçait à travers les fenêtres. Baissant le regard, il trouva Nyanko-Sensei roulé en boule près de sa hanche. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Sa compagnie était agréable et ses réactions parfois disproportionnées le faisait beaucoup rire. Il l'observa un instant avant de sortir du lit en faisant bien attention a ne pas réveiller Madara. Il avait vite appris qu'il pouvait être très susceptible si on le réveillait.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard que celui-ci ouvrit enfin les yeux. Comme chaque matin depuis le départ de sa proie favorite, Nyanko-Sensei rejoignait celui qui était devenus sa deuxième proie favorite. Enfin deuxième proie, qui était ex æquo avec la première depuis un petit moment maintenant. Comme chaque matin maintenant, il rejoignit donc Tanuma au salon et trouva le jeune homme en train de lire, tranquillement assit dans l'un des fauteuil.

Sans rien dire, il s'invita sur ses genoux pour s'y prélasser. L'adolescent qui ne l'avait pas vu venir sursauta lorsqu'il prit place sur ses jambes. Il sourit et posa son livre. Bien décidé a s'amuser un peu avec le chat encore à moitié endormis, il se mit à le chatouiller en rigolant.

- Insolant... qu'est-ce que... tu fais ? Râla Madara entre deux rire se tortillant pour se dégager de l'emprise de l'adolescent.

- Je fini de te réveiller, ricana-t-il en mettant plus d'ardeur a sa tâche.

- Yamero !... Yamero ! Je suis... je suis réveillé, supplia le chat.

Tanuma cessa alors sa torture, très amusé de voir Nyanko-Sensei reprendre difficilement son souffle.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! S'écria-t-il une fois ses esprits retrouvés.

- Pour m'amuser, ricana l'adolescent.

Il sourit de plus belle en voyant Madara baragouiner son mécontentement dans ses moustaches.

- Dit Ponta, demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- Nani ? L'encouragea celui-ci en se tournant vers lui.

- Je veux aider Natsume, annonça-t-il avec détermination.

- Même après tout ce que je t'ai dit sur les yokai. Nous ne somme pas tous aussi gentil et ceux qui s'attaqueront à Natsume ne seront sûrement pas les moins cruels. Sans oublier les exorcistes tous ne se laisseront pas faire.

- Natsume est mon ami et je n'ai pas peur, au contraire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je veux pouvoir être avec lui et l'aider mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas faire grand chose, admit-il.

- Et ?

- Ponta, est-ce que tu connais un moyen pour que je puisse mieux voir les yokai et peut-être même avoir un peu de pouvoir ?

- Pourquoi en veux tu ?

- Je ne veux pas être une gêne pour Natsume, il a déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça.

- Est-ce la seule raison ? Demanda Madara.

- Hn ?

- Si c'est la seule raison, tu ne pourras pas obtenir ce que tu veux. Personnellement, je pense que si tu veux du pouvoir tu dois avoir d'autre convictions. Le monde des ayakashi n'est pas quelque chose a prendre à la légère. Une fois entré, tu y restera toute ta vie, tu ne pourras plus en sortir et tu sais grâce a Natsume que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile tout les jours. Tu veux l'aider ? C'est très bien. Mais as-tu une autre raison ? Une raison qui t'aidera a vivre les conséquences qui découleront de tout ceci.

Il y eu un silence mais rapidement Tanuma sourit et caressa la tête du chat sur ses genoux.

- Je veux voir ? Dit-il.

- Voir ? Interrogea Nyanko-Sensei.

- Oui, voir. Je veux voir ton monde. Je veux en savoir plus sur les yokai. Depuis que je suis petit, je peux les sentir. Avant, ça me faisait peur, peur parce que c'était l'inconnu le plus total. Mais au plus j'en apprend au plus je veux en savoir. Je trouve tout ça génial. Le monde des humains est un monde plutôt monotone à mes yeux. Je veux voir le vôtre. Il y a tellement de choses incroyables et fantastique, dit-il emballé, je veux les découvrir.

- Mais tout n'est pas rose, rappela Sensei.

- Je sais. Mais toute chose a ses mauvais côtés, argumenta-t-il.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne regretteras pas ? Toi au moins tu as le choix, pas comme Natsume.

- C'est parce que je choisis moi même que je suis encore plus sûr. Parce que je sais ce que je veux et ce que je veux c'est faire parti de votre monde.

Madara l'observa dans les yeux un moment puis il soupira.

- Très bien. Je connais un moyen mais ce sera difficile et dangereux.

- Je t'écoute.

- Bon, il n'existe pas trente-six solutions pour un humain d'augmenter ses pouvoirs. D'un côté, tu peux apprendre l'exorcisme mais à ton niveau de puissance tu ne pourras utiliser que des sorts de force minime. Ça peut servir, toutefois, dans notre situation ce ne sera jamais suffisant.

- Donc ?

- Donc on a une seule autre option : un pacte.

- Un pacte ? Avec un yokai je suppose.

- Tu as tout compris. Mais c'est assez difficile de trouver le bon ayakashi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Déjà parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de yokai qui conviennent au niveau de leur pouvoirs. Il faut en trouver un dont la force n'est pas nocive pour toi et qui puisse la partager, ce n'est pas le cas de tous. Parmi ceux là une bonne partie n'est pas recommandable et pour les autres, rares sont ceux qui acceptent de partager leurs capacités.

- Tu en connais?

- Oui j'en connais. Quatre seraient compatibles avec ton niveau de pouvoir.

- Il y a une différence?

- Oui. Soit il nous faut un ayakashi de ton niveau de force pour que ton corps puisse supporter ses pouvoirs, soit il nous faut un yokai vraiment puissant capable de maîtriser très précisément son énergie pour ne pas te causer de tord.

- Je comprend mais les exorcistes prennent n'importe quel yokai pour en faire des shiki?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un pacte volontaire. Les shiki servent leurs maîtres mais ce dont toi tu as besoin c'est d'un yokai qui te prête ses pouvoirs pour ton usage. Le niveau de puissance d'un shiki n'influe pas sur son maître. C'est juste que si tu doit forcer la soumission, comme le fait Seiji Matoba avec la plus part de ses serviteurs, c'est plus difficile avec une cible puissante. Non, ici je te parle plutôt d'un partenaire. Ce genre d'accord est bien plus complexe et ton corps doit pouvoir supporter la présence du yokai. Il implique un échange.

- Un échange? Tu veux dire que je devrais donner quelque chose pour avoir ses pouvoirs. C'est ça.

- C'est ça. L'ayakashi te prête ses pouvoirs et en échange tu remplis ses conditions qui peuvent parfois être très simple mais aussi très complexe et dangereuse. Si tu ne le fait pas le yokai est en droit de rompre l'accord, ce qui se fait rarement sans mal.

- Il arrive que ce soit les yokai qui ne respectent pas le pacte? Demanda le jeune homme très attentif.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faut faire très attention avec les ayakashi. Beaucoup n'hésiterons pas a profiter des naïfs. Dans ce cas là, il faut d'abord que l'humain se rende compte qu'il s'est fait tromper et ensuite il peut se servir de la magie du pacte pour faire siens une partie des pouvoir du yokai. Mais très peu d'humain sont arrivés a faire cela. Généralement, ils se contentent de simplement rompre le pacte.

- Je vois.

- Les pactes sont devenus une pratique très rare parce que les humains et les ayakashi ne se font plus confiance. En se moment même je ne pense pas qu'il y ai d'alliance de se genre qui soit effective. Trouver un yokai qui acceptera sera difficile et tu devras toi même le convaincre. Mais si tu y parviens tu pourrais devenir assez puissant suivant l'ayakashi qui sera à tes côtés.

- Toi, tu ne peux pas faire ce pacte avec moi? Demanda Tanuma.

- Je suis flatté que tu me demandes et j'en aurais été ravie, dit-il avec un sourire étrange, mais je ne peux pas pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant que j'ai déjà un contrat avec quelqu'un et qu'on ne peux en passer plusieurs à la fois. Ensuite, tout les yokai ne sont pas capable de faire ce dont tu as besoin. À la limite, tous peuvent te posséder temporairement mais très peu son apte a t'accompagner durablement et a mettre leurs pouvoirs à ta disposition. Moi je n'en suis pas capable, je n'ai pas ce don.

- Dommage, soupira le jeune homme.

- Dommage en effet. Mais comme je te l'ai dit j'en connais quatre honnête et capable de passer ce pacte.

- J'écoute.

- Trois d'entre eux sont de faible niveau. Ils seront juste capable de te permettre d'améliorer ta vision de notre monde et peut-être de te donner quelques capacités minimes. La dernière est une yokai bien plus puissante et elle serait capable de te rendre fort mais...

- Mais?

- Mais je doute fort qu'elle accepte. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle se cache et je fait partie des rares a savoir où.

- Tu la connais bien?

- C'est ma soeur, lâcha-t-il.

- Ta soeur!

- Ma soeur jumelle, expliqua Madara d'une vois triste.

- Pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas?

- Parce qu'elle a déjà passé ce pacte et que ça s'est très mal passé. Son contractant l'a trompé et a profité d'elle.

- On peut quand même essayer, proposa le jeune homme.

- On peut essayer mais je ne garantit pas sa bonne humeur. Elle a vraiment une très forte rancune envers les humains. Elle pourrait t'attaquer.

- Essayons quand même, dit-il avec un sourire engageant. Et puis j'aimerais bien rencontrer ta soeur maintenant que tu m'en a parlé.

- Allons-y alors, lança-t-il en sautant au sol.

Ils quittèrent la maison en silence. Madara se dirigea immédiatement vers la forêt et entraîna l'adolescent vers les montagne. Il faisait plutôt froid et la neige recouvrait encore les alentours mais le soleil brillait et le vent n'était qu'une légère brise occasionnelle. Ils marchèrent un long moment sans rien dire puis Tanuma pris la parole.

- Que s'est-il passé avec ta soeur? Demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, elle était jeune et naïve lorsqu'elle a passer ce pacte la première fois. Elle est puissante et comme elle peut facilement prêter ses pouvoirs, elle était très convoitée par les exorcistes. Elle a accepté de passer un pacte avec un jeune sorcier. À l'époque, il régnait encore une paix fragile entre les humains et les ayakashi et on s'efforçait de la conserver. Elle a toujours beaucoup aimé les humains et elle voulait faire en sorte de préserver l'harmonie.

- Qu'est-il arrivé?

- Son pactisant l'a trahis et s'est servi de ses pouvoirs pour emprisonner et tuer d'autre yokai. Lorsqu'elle s'en ai rendu compte, elle lui a demandé des explications et il a failli la tuer.

- C'est affreux! S'écria l'adolescent en stoppant.

- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'elle se cache. J'aimerais qu'elle ressorte. Elle n'a pas vu le soleil depuis de trop nombreuses années. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa tristesse.

Tanuma se remit en route la mine sombre. Il avait énormément de compassion pour la soeur de Madara. Et ceux même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Tu devras soigneusement choisir tes mots lorsque tu la verras. Elle est très méfiante et on peut le comprendre. Je doute qu'elle t'attaque parce que je serais là mais on ne sais jamais alors fait attention, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te blesse. Si tu trouve les mots pour toucher son coeur, si tu es honnête peut-être acceptera-t-elle. Elle n'est pas butée et au fond je suis sûr qu'elle veut encore y croire.

- Hm.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, plusieurs heures. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une grotte dans les collines.

- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura Sensei.

- Quoi dont? Demanda Tanuma en se tournant vers lui.

- Il y a des humains qui traînent dans le coin.

- Ce sont peut-être juste des promeneurs, supposa l'adolescent. L'endroit est plutôt beau sous la neige.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Allons-y, dit-il en entrant dans le large tunnel qui descendait sous terre.

C'est dans le noir qu'ils progressèrent, avançant droit devant eux pendant un long moment. Une étrange atmosphère régnait là. Elle était lourde et oppressante. Tanuma déglutit nerveusement. Il fallut encore quelques seconde avant qu'ils ne distinguent une lueur droit devant eux. Une petite flamme bleu voletait doucement éclairant les lieu de sa pâle lueur.

Encore quelques pas et ils parvinrent dans une grande salle. La flammèche bleu volait doucement dans cet espace. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui sans voir aucune autres issue que celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Au premier coup d'oeil, il ne vit rien d'autre que le feu follet qui planait là, dans la grotte. Pourtant son attention fut irrémédiablement attirée vers le fond de la pièce. Il y fixa ses yeux mais ne remarqua rien. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait quelque chose.

L'air autour de lui était froid et moite. Une force sourde le faisait vibrer en un rythme lent et régulier. Le jeune homme frissonna sans s'en rendre compte mais il ne fit pas un pas en arrière. Soudain, une voix s'éleva, provenant de l'endroit qui avait immédiatement attiré l'attention de l'adolescent. Indubitablement féminine, elle était pourtant froide et assez grave mais aussi pleine d'une grande prestance.

- Madara?

- Hai, répondit Sensei d'une voix douce.

- Ça faisait longtemps, soupira-t-elle.

- Je suis content de te voir, Mienaime, salua-t-il. Comment vas tu? Demanda-t-il en avançant vers l'obscurité qui tapissait le fond le la pièce.

Tanuma l'observa sans rien dire. Il resta immobile, attendant la suite. Un frisson traversa soudainement son dos et il sursauta. L'ambiance c'était faite plus insoutenable et il planta ses yeux dans le noir devant lui alors qu'il sentait un regard posé sur lui. Brusquement, il sentit comme un étau invisible se refermer sur lui. Un poids se mit a peser sur sa poitrine rendant sa respiration difficile.

- Laisse le, demanda doucement mais fermement Madara.

- Pourquoi as tu amené un humain ici? S'écria-t-elle furieuse.

- Je l'ai amener parce que je pense que tu peux l'aider et qu'il peut en faire de même pour toi, expliqua Sensei.

- Je ne veut rien avoir a faire avec un humain! Tu devrais le savoir! Pourquoi l'as tu amené, je te faisais confiance, dit-elle.

En l'écoutant, on pouvait clairement percevoir son immense colère, sa fureur. Cependant, l'adolescent entendit autre chose: sa voix tremblait. Elle tremblait parce qu'elle avait peur. En écoutant bien, on s'apercevait même qu'elle était au bord de la panique. Tanuma s'en étonna. Il ne la voyait pas mais il pouvait sentir sa force. Il était indéniable que l'ayakashi qui se cachait dans le noir devant lui était puissant, même lui pouvait le dire. Mais elle avait peur, et ce malgré le faite qu'elle était largement en mesure de se défendre contre un humain sans pouvoir aucun.

D'un côté, Tanuma avait peur. Il ne pouvait stopper ses tremblements qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort à cause de l'agressivité palpable qui régnait là. Mais d'un autre côté il ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux parce que Madara lui faisait assez confiance pour le mener jusque ici. Et quelque part, il n'avait pas vraiment peur. Seul son corps réagissait a ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas peur parce que lui aussi faisait confiance a Nyanko-Sensei et il était sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas amener ici s'il y avait vraiment danger.

Il le sentait parfaitement. Nul besoin d'être devin. La yokai avait plus peur qu'autre chose. Elle était même terrorisée. Le jeune homme fut triste de constater qu'il était à l'origine de cela. Malgré toute sa puissance évidente, Mienaime était effrayée par un simple adolescent. Tanuma réalisa alors à quel point la trahison qu'elle avait subi l'avait marqué. Le fait de s'être enfermé dans cet endroit obscure tout ce temps n'avait pas du arranger les choses. Cogiter seul dans le noir n'était pas le meilleur des remède.

Madara venait de dire qu'il pensait que le jeune homme pouvait aider sa soeur et Tanuma comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Il fallait la faire sortir de la pour qu'elle reprenne un peu goût à la vie et qu'elle sorte de cette peur dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée.

Sans avancer de peur de l'effrayer d'avantage, le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement:

- Je m'appelle Kaname Tanuma, enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- ...

Elle ne répondit pas mais l'adolescent sentit pourtant qu'elle avait dirigé son attention sur lui.

- J'aimerais vous demander votre aide, dit-il en se redressant.

- Mon aide, répéta-t-elle d'un air moqueur. Je n'apporte pas mon aide aux humains, annonça-t-elle avec dédain.

- J'ai besoin de vous pour aider un ami, dit-il sans se démonter.

- Un ami! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Mon maître, précisa Madara.

- Ton maître! Tu t'es soumis a un humain! Cria-t-elle avec colère. Ce que j'ai subi ne t'a pas servi de leçon!

- Tout les humains ne sont pas les même Mienaime, soupira-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois que tu es venu.

- C'est vrai mais j'ai changé d'avis depuis que j'ai rencontrer mon maître. Natsume ne peut pas vraiment être comparé aux autres humains, expliqua le maneki neko.

- Tu t'es soumis, traitre!

L'atmosphère se fit encore plus lourde et on pu sentir la peur grandissante de la yokai tapis dans l'ombre.

- Je ne suis pas soumis j'ai offert mon allégeance à celui qui va sûrement réaliser ton rêve, dit-il avec douceur.

Malgré l'obscurité, Tanuma put la sentir sursauter.

- Les choses ont changé depuis que tu t'es isolé.

- Je sais, les exorcistes font des leurs en ce moment, dit-elle avec froideur.

- Tu es au courant! S'étonna Madara.

- Contrairement a toi je sais écouter ce que me dit la terre, dit-elle avec un ricanement. Ils trainent souvent dans les parages, révéla-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Je crois qu'ils me cherchent, dit-elle avec un frisson.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

- Et où veux tu que j'aille Nii-san. Je n'ai nul part où aller et je n'ai aucune envie de sortir d'ici.

- Mais s'ils te trouvent tu risque d'avoir des ennuis. Les exorcistes ont gagné en pouvoir ces dernière décennies et tu t'es affaiblis à force de rester dans le noir.

- Qu'ils viennent! Je les attends et de toute façon, quoi qu'ils fassent, je ne leur céderais jamais mes dons!

- Ils te tueront, souffla Madara.

- Je n'ai plus rien a perdre, dit-elle tout bas.

- Ne faites pas ça! S'écria Tanuma sans pouvoir se retenir.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

- Ne vous laissez pas mourir à cause d'un abrutit qui vous a fait souffrir par le passé. Ne le laissez pas gagner, supplia-t-il.

Un long silence pris place.

- Ça ne vaut pas la peine de se laisser mourir ainsi, murmura-t-il.

- En quoi ma vie t'intéresse? Ningen, cracha-t-elle avec toutefois moins d'animosité. Ce ne serais pas plutôt mes pouvoirs que tu veux!

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos pouvoirs, dit-il avec détermination.

Ce fut cette fois la surprise de Mienaime qui résonna dans l'air.

- C'est de vous dont j'ai besoin, rectifia le jeune homme.

- Et pourquoi as tu besoin de moi?

- Pour voir, répondit-il simplement.

- Voir! Je croyais que tu voulais aider un ami, remarqua-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Je veux aider un ami, c'est vrai. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup découvrir votre monde aussi. Cependant je n'ai presque aucun pouvoir et je ne suis même pas capable de voir clairement. Je veux voir même si c'est vrai que la priorité pour le moment c'est d'aider Natsume.

- Tu t'intéresses à notre monde, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Comment ne pas le faire? Vous êtes capable de faire des choses incroyables et vous en savez beaucoup d'autres. Vous êtes impressionnant et fort et...

Il fut stoppé par un rire clair. Il sourit en constatant que c'était la soeur de Nyanko-Sensei qui riait.

- Tu es bizarre ningen. Je te ressemblais beaucoup a l'aube de ma vie, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix radoucie.

- C'est pour cela que je me suis permit de l'amener, expliqua Madara. Comme toi, il veut voir et connaître l'autre monde. Le premier humain avec qui tu as pactisé était un être fourbe mais il n'est pas comme ça, je te le jure.

- Comment t'appelles tu ningen? Redemanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Kaname Tanuma, répondit-il.

- Approches, nous allons discuter Kaname, invita-t-elle.

Il s'avança alors et s'assit au sol conservant toutefois une distance respectueuse en sentant encore sa crainte. Nyanko-Sensei sortit de l'ombre et vint prendre place sur ses genoux, se prélassant.

- Parles moi de toi, je t'écoute, ordonna-t-elle.

Il obéis sans broncher. Il lui parla de son enfance, de ses sensations au contact des yokai qu'il n'avait jamais vu, de sa peur de ce monde inconnu. Puis il raconta sa rencontre avec Natsume grâce au quel il avait pris goût à ce monde.

- Cet humain, Natsume. Il semble être au centre de tout ceci. Qui est-il? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il eu terminé.

Madara prit alors le relais et parla de Takashi et de la voie qu'il avait choisit.

- Vous êtes des humains bien étrange, souffla-t-elle une fois la description close.

- N'est-ce pas, ricana Madara.

- Accepteriez vous de m'aider? Demanda Tanuma.

Il y eu un moment de silence et l'adolescent scruta l'obscurité cherchant toujours a voir son interlocutrice qu'il n'avait encore aperçut.

- Quelles conditions accepterez tu? Demanda-t-elle.

- Toutes celles que je serais en mesure de respecter. Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, répondit-il.

- Madara te fais confiance et tu n'a pas l'air de me mentir. Mais mon premier pactisant n'en avait pas l'air non plus. Cependant je n'ai plus rien a perdre, murmura-t-elle. J'accepte de te suivre pendant un moment mais je te préviens: si tu me trompes, je te tue, si tu m'utilise comme un objet, je te tue, si tu fait quelque chose qui me déplait, je te tue.

- D'accord.

- Si facilement! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire les actions que vous avez cité alors je ne m'inquiète pas, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Omoshiroi, ricana-t-elle. Très bien, les termes de notre pacte seront donc les suivants: je te prête mes pouvoirs et en échange montre moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas me laisser mourir, dit-elle.

- J'accepte, répondit-il simplement.

- Dans se cas il est tant que je me montre je suppose, dit-elle.

À ces mots, la flammèche qui dansait autour d'eux grandit subitement pour cette fois-ci éclairer de sa lumière bleutée tout la grotte. Tanuma regarda alors devant lui pour enfin voir Mienaime agenouillée devant lui. Elle avait l'apparence d'une enfant d'environ dix ans. Sa peau était clair. Ses longs cheveux ondulés avaient la même couleur que ceux de Tanuma et recouvraient une bonne moitié de son visage à droite. Ainsi seul l'un de ses yeux était visible. Turquoise, sa pupille était fendue lui donnant des airs félin. Une paire de petits crocs dépassait de ses fines lèvres. Deux grandes oreilles couvertes de poils, semblables à celles des chats, trônaient sur sa tête. Une longue queue touffue de la couleur de sa chevelure s'enroulait autour de ses jambes. Elle était vêtu d'un magnifique kimono bleu de nuit brodé dans un ton plus clair de diverses orchidées. Ses très longues manches couvraient ses mains mais laissaient toutefois paraître les griffes bleues foncées qui ornaient le bout de ses fins doigts. Sous le premier vêtement, on pouvait deviner un yukata blanc. Une ceinture de soie luisante et bleu saphir ceignait sa taille. Cependant, malgré son apparence enfantine, on pouvait sentir sa force flottant tout autour d'elle.

Tanuma ne l'aperçut clairement qu'un instant avant que sa vue ne se brouille. Il soupira de dépit.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je m'appelle Mienaime? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix bien plus mure que le suggérait son apparence.

- Non.

- Je suis aveugle, lâcha-t-elle. C'est pour cela que l'obscurité ne me gêne pas. Cependant je pourrais voir à travers tes yeux lorsque le pacte sera passé. Je te permettrais de « voir » et tu en feras de même pour moi. J'ai bien d'autre capacités mais je t'en parlerais plus tard.

Elle leva une main et approcha l'une de ses griffe de son visage. Il ne bougea pas malgré une légère angoisse.

- Je vais apposer ma marque sur toi, expliqua-t-elle. Ne t'en fait pas tu ne sentiras rien.

Sa griffe s'illumina de bleue et il sentit qu'elle la posait juste sous son oeil gauche. Elle dessina quelque chose, une petite arabesque puis elle ramena sa main vers elle.

- Seul ceux qui ont le dont de « voir » pourrons percevoir ce dessin, dit-elle. Donnes moi un de tes cheveux, demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Il s'exécuta et l'observa le roulé entre ses doigt jusqu'à formé une petite bille.

- Souffle dessus, ordonna-t-elle en la présentant devant sa bouche.

Il obéit et s'émerveilla de voir son cheveux roulé en boule se changer en une petite perle de cristal bleu de nuit. Mienaime la plaça sous son oeil gauche, vers l'extérieur et appuya légèrement. La minuscule perle s'incrusta alors dans sa peau tel un bijoux, embellissant son visage déjà gracieux.

- Ceci est ta marque. Elles sont notre liens, dit-elle d'une voix cérémonieuse. Donne moi tes mains.

Il lui tendit donc ses paumes et il la vit avancer les siennes. Elle hésita, craintive et il remarqua qu'elle se mordait la lèvre nerveusement.

- Je ne te tromperais pas. C'est promis, dit-il en prenant délicatement ses mains dans les siennes.

- Si tu le fais, je te tue. Et ça aussi c'est une promesse, répondit-elle la voix dure.

Il lui sourit et même si elle ne pouvait le voir elle du le ressentir car elle parût étonnée. Elle se détendit et ferma son oeil visible. Soudain, leurs mains se mirent à briller d'une forte lumière.

- Par ce pacte moi, Mienaime et Kaname Tanuma seront liés. Je lui prêterais mes dons et il me montrera pourquoi je ne dois pas me laisser mourir. Es tu d'accord? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hai, répondit Tanuma.

La lumière s'intensifia alors jusqu'à les aveugler pour ensuite s'éteindre. L'obscurité reprit alors ses droit et seul un petit feu follet bleuté persista comme seul éclairage. L'adolescent cligna des yeux et lorsqu'il fut de nouveau en mesure de voir correctement il s'aperçut qu'il voyait mieux que jamais la yokai en face de lui. Il retira ses lunette et rien ne changea.

- Est-ce mieux ainsi? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hai, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu es plutôt mignon maintenant que je te vois, remarqua-t-elle en l'observant. Intéressant.

- Merci du compliment, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle eu un micro sourire en retour.

- Je t'expliquerais comment te servir de mes pouvoirs mais avant je dois t'expliquer d'autres choses, commença-t-elle. Si jamais à un moment ou un autre et pour une quelconque raison, tu veut rompre le pacte, tu dois couvrir la marque que je t'ai apposé de ton sang et exprimer ta volonté à voix haute. Les deux marques que nous portons s'effaceront alors et le lien sera rompu.

- J'ai compris, répondit-il sous son regard interrogateur.

- Au plus la confiance grandira au plus le liens se renforcera. Les marques s'étendront et nous seront plus fort, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Si l'un d'entre nous est blessé, l'autre l'est aussi.

- Je vois.

Un léger silence s'installa. Tanuma se releva et tendit une main à sa nouvelle partenaire.

- Venez. Ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas sortit d'ici non?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyez. Appelles moi Mie à partir de maintenant, Kaname.

Il lui offrit un splendide sourire et elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait avec une légère hésitation. Nyanko-Sensei grimpa sur l'épaule du jeune homme et murmura à son oreille:

- Merci, de l'avoir convaincu. Prend soin d'elle.

Tanuma se tourna de nouveau vers lui et lui sourit en réponse. Ils gagnèrent la sortie.

- Il y a encore des humains dans les parages, constata Sensei en se plaçant devant les deux autres qui se tenaient toujours la main.

- Ce sont les exorcistes qui me cherchent, renseigna la petite ayakashi aux oreilles de chat.

- Dans ce cas faussons leur compagnie, ricana Madara en prenant sa forme de grand yokai. Grimpez, dit-il.

Tanuma souleva alors Mienaime dans ses bras, s'amusant de son petit cris de surprise et grimpa sur le dos de l'ayakashi blanc qui les ramena chez lui.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Tanuma s'efforça de montrer sa bonne volonté à la soeur de Madara qui restait cependant encore très renfermée. Il l'emmena se promener pour qu'elle voit autre chose que la grotte qui avait été son refuge. Au plus il passait du temps avec elle, au plus il se rendait compte qu'elle ressemblait a une enfant naïve et gentille. Curieuse et craintive. Elle semblait fragile et celui qui l'avait piéger n'avait du avoir aucun mal à la tromper. Cependant Tanuma se demandait comment on avait put être aussi cruelle avec elle. Peut importe comment on la regardait et la façade froide qu'elle tentait d'afficher, malgré son âge sûrement très élevé, elle n'était qu'une enfant effrayé par le monde qui l'entourait.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà! Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau satisfait). J'espère que ça vous a plus et ne vous inquiétez pas l'action va arriver mais je ne veux pas bâcler mon histoire alors patience, ce sera encore meilleur quand ça arrivera du coup!

Review please! à bientôt pour la suite! Audragon.


	19. chapitre 18: Réunion d'exorcistes

Ohayou mina sama !

Un nouveau chapitre de Shugojinchou rien que pour vous.

Oui je sais je ne sort pas grand chose en se moment et j'ai pris du retard dans mes quatre fiction en cour mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps. Alors désolé, il va falloir patienter un peu mais ça arrive ne vous en faites pas. Quand j'aurais le temps je recorrigerais aussi les chapitre déjà sorti pour essayer de vous les donner avec le moins de fautes possible.

Encore une fois je remercie beaucoup mes reviewers qui ont la patience d'attendre. J'ai nommé : Akira, KynnVyr, yaoi-chan-poowa, Seika, Alice et Akayui. Arigatou mina !

On n'oublie pas que Natsume appartient à Midorikawa Yuki.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 18 : Réunion d'exorcistes

Dans les jours qui suivirent le passage du pacte avec Mienaime, Tanuma put découvrir combien il avait changé grâce à elle. Il voyait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Maintenant, il distinguait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait voir quelques jours plutôt. Il s'en était rendu compte en se promenant avec Madara et Mie dans la forêt. Il ne portait plus de lunette mais il percevait tout dans les moindres détails. Et ce monde au quel il avait désormais accès, l'émerveillait toujours plus et le sourire ne quittait plus ses traits.

Avec le pacte, les yeux de l'adolescent étaient devenus turquoises mais d'après Mienaime, seul les individus aux puissants pouvoirs pouvaient percevoir se changement. Cette condition était également nécessaire pour voir le petit dessin présent sous son œil gauche. Il s'agissait du même motif que celui présent sur le front de Madara dans sa forme de grand yokai, mais inversé vers le bas et d'une couleur bleu de nuit.

De son côté, la petite yokai aux oreilles de chat, suivait et observait son nouveau contractant avec une méfiance sans borne. Elle avait accepté cet accord mais rien ne l'empêchait de le rompre à tout moment. Cette fois ci, elle n'avait pas fait l'erreur de se lier profondément avec son pactisant et cette fois ci, sa naïveté n'était plus d'actualité. Elle observait donc ce jeune homme au large sourire que son frère lui avait amené. D'un côté elle était intrigué. Si Madara l'avait conduit jusqu'à elle, il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

De plus, elle trouvait la situation comique. Il y a quelques centaine d'année c'était elle qui tentait de convaincre son frère du bien fondé des relations entre humain et ayakashi. Madara était vraiment réfractaire aux contacts avec eux à cette époque et cela n'avait jamais changer. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive avec un adolescent. Et aujourd'hui les rôles étaient inversés. Une seule chose n'avait pas changée et c'était la certitude que jamais il ne la mettrait en danger. Elle avait donc accepté de faire un essai.

De toute manière, elle l'avait clairement prévenus : au moindre faux pas, elle n'aurait aucune hésitation pour mettre fin à sa vie. Elle analysait donc avec curiosité ce jeune humain que son frère semblait grandement apprécier, restant souvent perché sur son épaule.

Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué à haute voix mais tout au fond d'elle, il y avait également une autre raison au fait qu'elle ai passé ce contrat. Elle voulait revoir la lumière du jour dont elle était privée sans contractant et elle voulait encore espérer. Espérer que le rêve qu'elle avait eu n'était pas encore éteint. Et puis, il n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux ce gamin encore maladroit avec ce monde plus que nouveau pour lui. Ses questions paraissaient parfois bien puérils pour la yokai plusieurs fois centenaire qu'elle était et cela lui avait attiré de nombreux sourires amusés. Au final et pour le moment, elle appréciait le jeune homme tout comme elle appréciait le retour des caresses du vent et du soleil sur sa peau.

Les deux jumeaux et le jeune homme avaient donc passé quelque jours à se promener et à faire connaissance. Toutefois, la trahison qu'elle avait subi et les années d'isolement de la petite yokai avaient laissé des traces que Tanuma avait largement repéré. Au moindre bruit ou geste brusque elle sursautait comme une enfant, se rapprochant instinctivement du jeune homme dont elle ne lâchait plus la main. Elle ressemblait à une gamine apeurée ne voulant pour rien au monde s'éloigner du repère que son contractant et son frère représentaient. Et à chaque fois qu'un humain approchait, elle disparaissait dans l'ombre de son pactisant devenant invisible pour pratiquement tout les yeux qu'ils soient d'un monde ou l'autre. Elle ne refaisait son apparition qu'une fois l'intrusion éloignée et à chaque fois Tanuma lui adressait un sourire rassurant, lui reprenant la main doucement sans faire de remarque.

Un soir, soudainement, alors que tout trois mangeaient dans la bonne humeur, la petite Mie disparût avec une expression apeurée surprenant les deux autres.

- Que se passe-t-il Mie ? Demanda Tanuma sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'entendait, leur pacte ayant créé un lien télépathique entre eux.

« Un humain. Un exorciste. » Cracha-t-elle avec colère, sa voix résonnant dans l'esprit de son pactisant.

L'adolescent tendit l'oreille et ses sens affinés par la magie de la sœur de Madara lui permirent d'entendre du bruit dehors. Une étrange sensation lui traversa l'esprit, le surprenant et faisant naître un frisson qui lui parcourut le dos.

« C'est la sensation qui t'indiquera ceux qui ont du pouvoir et son intensité variera avec leur puissance. Celui-ci a du pouvoir mais il n'est pas très impressionnant. » Le renseigna Mie la voix dure.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est Natori, renseigna Nyanko-Sensei.

« Tu connais cet exorciste ? » Demanda la petite ayakashi avec une certaine colère sans que son frère ne puisse l'entendre.

« C'est un ami, ne t'en fait pas. » Voulut-il la rassurer d'une voix douce.

« Exorciste et ami sont deux mots qui ne vont pas ensembles. Ne lui parles pas de moi et je ne sortirais pas. » Dit-elle la voix haineuse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne comptais pas le faire. » Répondit-il d'une voix toujours calme et posée.

Mie resta silencieuse un moment un peu surprise. L'adolescent ne comptait pas se vanter de ses nouvelles capacités et surtout se vanter de l'avoir elle à ses côtés ? Cela l'étonnait. Elle était connue pour sa puissance et l'orgueil était une caractéristique que beaucoup d'humains avaient. Son précédent pactisant l'avait plus que démontré en l'exhibant et étalant son pouvoir. Lui ne le faisait pas et cela éveilla une certaine sympathie envers le jeune homme chez elle.

« S'il fait un seul pas de travers envers mon frère ou toi, je le tue. Tu devrais remettre tes lunette pour donner le change. » Prévint-elle.

Tanuma s'exécuta et sourit en constatant qu'elle l'avait inclus dans sa menace. Que ce soit inconscient ou non cela lui faisait plaisir et lui donnait la preuve qu'il commençait a obtenir sa confiance.

« Il ne fera rien, ne t'en fait pas. » Assura-t-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, Nyanko-Sensei sur son épaule et ouvrit la porte alors que Natori s'apprêtait a toquer.

- Konbawa, salua-t-il devant le mutisme surprit du sorcier.

- Bonsoir, salua-t-il alors.

Tanuma le fit entrer et ils s'installèrent au salon. Le jeune homme sentait sa petite partenaire très attentive mais aussi craintive et méfiante.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Natsume ? Demanda l'exorciste qui ne semblait pas avoir perçut les changements qu'avait subi l'adolescent.

« Trop faible. » Soupira Mie dans ses pensés.

Cependant malgré l'assurance qu'elle affichait la petite yokai n'était pas à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sensei d'une voix curieuse. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- J'ai essayé de me renseigner sur les réactions suite au coup d'éclat de l'autre jour mais je n'ai pas appris grand chose, expliqua le sorcier. En revanche, une réunion d'exorciste a été convoqué, sûrement pour en parler.

- Tu as été appelé ? Demanda Tanuma.

- Oui. Il y aura les cinq grands clans d'exorcistes de la région et d'autres plus minoritaires. J'en fait partie.

- Tu vas te retrouver au milieu d'une bande de loup Natori, fit Madara. Ils savent sûrement que tu connais Natsume et ils vont te prendre pour une sorte de porte parole et de cible.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je voulais le voir, souffla-t-il presque désespérer.

- Tu voulais qu'il vienne avec toi ? Demanda Nyanko-Sensei un peu méfiant.

Mie ne manqua pas le changement d'intonation de son frère se disant alors qu'il devait vraiment vouloir protéger se Natsume, l'intriguant d'avantage.

- Sûrement pas ! S'écria Natori. Pour qu'ils se jettent sur lui. Non, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

- Malheureusement, on a pas encore eu de nouvelles, annonça Tanuma.

- Je me débrouillerais. Faites moi savoir quand il rentrera, dit-il en se relevant.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Oui, la réunion commence dans peu de temps et je suis déjà en retard.

- Je peux venir ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Ça serait trop dangereux, répondit le sorcier.

- Mais ça ira j'ai un garde du corps..., rétorqua l'adolescent avec un sourire.

Mie se crispa à ces mots, encore une fois elle allait servir de bouclier pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

- … n'est ce pas Ponta, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Madara et étonnant la petite ayakashi.

- Tu lui sert de garde du corps ! S'étonna l'exorciste.

- Natsume me l'a demandé, baragouina-t-il en réponse.

- Je vois, sourit le sorcier.

- Plus important, se ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que Tanuma et moi venions, continua Madara.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour représenté Natsume. On est bien placé pour savoir comment il pense et comme ça tu ne seras pas tout seul. Et puis à se que je sache, il n'y a pas de combat dans l'air sauf si on te tend un piège. Donc ça serait bien que tu n'y ailles pas tout seul parce que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, Natsume va nous tomber dessus, argumenta le chat.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ? Demanda Natori d'une voix blasée.

- Tout à fait, répondit Nyanko-Sensei.

- Très bien mais pas de bêtises.

- Tu nous connais, ricana Sensei.

- Justement, soupira-t-il.

Finalement, tous se levèrent et suivirent l'exorciste à l'extérieur, l'adolescent attrapant sa veste au passage. Tanuma sentit sa petite partenaire toujours invisible très anxieuse. Lui était calme.

« Ne t'en fait donc pas comme ça. Tout ira bien, tu n'auras pas à sortir et personne ne saura que tu es là. »

Mienaime ne répondit pas mais l'aura calme et chaleureuse du jeune homme la détendit tout comme l'attitude presque enjouée de son frère qui ne quittait pas l'épaule de l'adolescent.

- Alors qui sera là? Demanda Nyanko-Sensei alors qu'ils marchaient dans la neige.

- Normalement, les cinq chefs des plus importants clans de la région et quelques autres.

- C'est quoi ces clans ? Demanda Tanuma.

- Les cinq clans les plus puissants de la région, renseigna Natori. Ils régissent en quelques sorte la zone au niveau des exorcismes et des yokai. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils dirigent tout. Disons seulement qu'ils ont un certain poids, une certaine influence. Ils ont certaines connaissances, des gens assez hauts placés parfois. Ces clans sont anciens. Leurs origines remontent loin dans le temps, ils sont donc des références en matière d'ayakashi.

« Disons plutôt qu'ils disent ce qui les arrange. » Intervint Mie pour son contractant.

- Il y aura Towa Koubai, chef du clan Koubai. Zakuro Mao pour le clan Mao. Takuboku Shinobu pour...

- Laisses-moi deviner, le clan Shinobu, le coupa Madara avec un ricanement de moquerie.

- Très drôle, reprit l'exorciste avec une grimace vexée, mais oui c'est ça. Il y aura aussi Seiji Matoba, termina-t-il.

À l'évocation de ce nom, Tanuma sentit clairement le malaise de sa petite partenaire au point que sa vue s'en troubla un moment.

« Calme toi. » Lui chantonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle se repris un peu mais elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée. Tanuma commença alors à se poser des questions mais rapidement une chose l'intrigua.

- Tu n'avais pas parlé de cinq clans ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si, mais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu parler du dernier, répondit-il. Ça fait un moment qu'ils ont coupé les ponts avec le reste de la communauté des exorcistes. Je ne sais même pas s'ils existent encore. Le clan Kamiko. Ils sont toujours considérés comme l'un des grands clans même si personne ne les a vu depuis longtemps. Et ils le resteront jusqu'à ce que l'on ai la preuve qu'ils n'existent plus. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

- Je vois. Pourquoi ont-ils disparus ainsi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai jamais eu la réponse exact mais il semblerait qu'il y ai eu un profond désaccord entre eux et les autres. Mais c'était il y a vraiment très longtemps. Plusieurs siècles peut-être.

- Ces clans existent depuis si longtemps ! S'étonna Tanuma.

- Oui. Ils ont été formé au début de la naissance des exorcistes je crois. Ces clans existent dans tout le pays. Ces cinq là sont les plus importants du nord du Japon. Le désaccord en question a eu lieu il y a un long moment maintenant.

« Pendant la guerre je crois. » Avança Mie.

« Tu connais ce clan ? » Lui demanda l'adolescent.

« Je sais juste qu'ils étaient en froid avec le clan Matoba. Rien de plus. »

Tanuma la remercia puis demanda :

- Et on ne les à pas revu depuis ? Même pour le travail ?

- Il y a eu des rumeurs, suffisantes pour nous faire douter que le clan eu été dissout, mais rien de plus. Je ne pense pas qu'on les verra.

- Qui sait ? Souffla Madara. C'est quand même quelque chose de peu commun qui se déroule en se moment. Ça pourrait être suffisant pour les faire réapparaître.

- Nous verrons bien. Tu as peut-être raison, concéda le sorcier.

- Tu ne sais vraiment rien des réactions des sorciers ? Demanda ensuite Madara.

- Pas grand chose. Étonnement, tous ont décidé de taire leurs avis jusqu'à la réunion de ce soir mais une chose est sûr : Seiji Matoba est furieux.

- Tu m'étonnes, ricana Madara. Ça lui apprendra à se prendre pour le plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Mienaime d'une voix curieuse à son contractant.

« Pour dire ça simplement, Natsume l'a complètement ridiculisé il y a quelque jours. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Bien fait. » Ricana-t-elle avec une pointe de sadisme.

- Il va falloir le gérer parce que ça m'étonnerais qu'il se tienne tranquille. Mais bizarrement, il n'y a eu aucune réaction de sa part depuis l'autre soir.

- On verra bien. De toute façon Natsume sera sûrement rentré dans quelques jours, avant la fin des vacances.

- On arrive, annonça finalement le sorcier.

Ils se trouvaient à présent devant un petit manoir japonais bien moins impressionnant que le bâtiment dans lequel s'étaient déroulées les fêtes de Noël. Cependant, l'endroit caché au milieu des arbres était plongé dans une ambiance solennel. Éclairé par les lampions et de multiples bougies, on ne distinguait que peu les environs plongés dans la nuit précoce d'hivers.

- C'est un lieu neutre qui n'appartient à personne et dissimulé par un kekkai que l'on utilise pour se genre de réunion, renseigna Natori. Venez, on est en retard.

Il s'avança alors et Tanuma le suivi avec Nyanko-Sensei sur son épaule. Ils ne croisèrent personne pourtant il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'adolescent pour confirmer que plusieurs personne étaient déjà présentes. Ses oreilles devenues plus sensibles lui faisaient entendre des voix étouffées et des bruits distincts d'activité humaine. De plus, il sentait leurs présences, un peu comme un sixième sens, comme lorsque Natori était arrivé chez lui. Il pouvait définir plusieurs essences de puissances différentes. Certaines plus fortes que son ami exorciste et d'autres moins. C'était assez bizarre comme perception, mais très pratique pour savoir qui l'on avait en face de soit et fascinant également pour le jeune homme.

Natori avança dans les couloirs sans hésitation et les mena vers une porte. Il toqua trois coups et on lui ouvrit. Derrière le panneau coulissant se trouvait une très grande mais simple pièce. Son sol était couvert de tatami. On pouvait voir toutes les poutres de bois des murs et de la charpente, apparentes et séparées par des parois blanche. Des centaines de bougies éclairaient la salle et une odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air.

Au centre, une table basse, large et ronde trônait, entourée de cinq chaises traditionnelles. Sans pieds, celles-ci étaient, tout comme la table, faite d'un bois noir laqué et garni d'un coussin de velours mauve foncé. Quatre d'entre elles étaient déjà occupées. Dans le reste du vaste espace, une série de cousins mauves étaient répartis, respectueusement espacés. À côté de chacun d'entre eux se trouvait un petit plateau surélevé où se trouvaient divers petits en cas ainsi que du sake et de l'eau.

Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et tous se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants à leur entrée. L'ambiance été lourde et tendue. Autour de la table garnie de divers plats, se trouvaient Seiji Matoba et trois autres personne que Tanuma observa rapidement.

Il y avait d'abord une femme. Elle semblait être d'un âge mur. Sa peau était pâle et ses longs cheveux châtain clair, comme ses yeux, tombaient au creux de ses reins. Elle portait un kimono traditionnel brun brodé de motifs floraux beiges. Son maquillage léger soulignait ses traits stricts. Élégamment assise et se tenant droite, elle semblait sévère.

Il y avait ensuite un homme grand et musclé. Il avait des cheveux brun cuivrés, coupés courts encadrant un visage aux traits francs. Ses yeux bleus clairs tranchaient sur sa peau bronzée. Il portait un kimono bleu foncé. Assis nonchalamment, il en imposait cependant par sa carrure imposante et son regard meurtrier.

Le dernier était grand et fin. Sa silhouette élancée était soulignée d'un kimono vert pâle. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient d'un blond foncé tout comme ses yeux doux. Des quatre, il était sûrement celui à l'apparence la plus avenante, son léger sourire aux lèvres. Détendu, il était loin de la méfiance qu'affichaient les autres.

Derrière chacun d'eux était agenouillé une autre personne que l'adolescent assimila à une sorte de garde du corps au vu de leur posture droite et attentive. Ainsi il reconnut Nanase derrière Seiji. Beaucoup d'autres personnes étaient là, ils devaient bien être une trentaine en tout. Tous avaient fixé leurs regards durs et sérieux sur les nouveaux arrivants. Tanuma ne s'en formalisa pas, toujours serein, et suivit Natori qui s'avançait dans la pièce. Le jeune homme sentait Mienaime très tendue et stressée lui faisant penser à une bête sauvage acculée et enfermée. Il fit tout ce qu'il put pour lui communiquer son calme qu'il gardait parfaitement.

- Tu nous fait l'honneur de ta présence Natori, dit Seiji d'une voix condescendante mais calme.

Celui-ci ne releva pas, s'excusa de son retard et salua l'assemblée avec un respect détaché. Il s'assit sur un coussin libre et en désigna un autre à Tanuma qui s'y installa avec Madara qui était le seul ayakashi présent, physiquement tout du moins certain shiki se cachant sûrement non loin de là.

- Qui est ton ami ? Demanda l'homme blond assit à la table d'une voix amicale. Il ne me semble pas le connaître.

Natori allait répondre mais Tanuma le devança amusant Nyanko-Sensei et étonnant Mie et l'exorciste par son audace.

- Je m'appelle Tanuma Kaname, annonça-t-il d'une voix amicale et polie. Je suis un ami de Natori et de Natsume, souligna-t-il en observant les réactions visiblement surprises. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, termina-t-il simplement.

- Enchanté aussi, répondit celui qui avait posé la question avec un sourire.

- Nous ne somme pas là pour ces mondanités, rappela sévèrement celui à la carrure imposante.

- Du calme Zakuro-dono, intervint la femme. Nous ne somme pas tous de grosses brutes, provoqua-t-elle.

- Je préfère être une grosse brute plutôt qu'une sainte ni touche, Towa-dono, rétorqua-t-il en instant sur le nom d'un ton moqueur.

Tanuma soupira discrètement. C'était quoi ce comportement ? Alors que la joute se poursuivait son attention fut attirée vers la porte. Il sentait quelque chose approchait. Il le sentait tout comme il sentait la présence des sorciers autour de lui. Les quatre qui entouraient la table étaient incontestablement plus puissant que les autres mais ce qui approchait était sensiblement plus fort et surtout avait une aura moins agressive qu'eux. Personne d'autre ne sembla remarquer l'approche de ce qui se révéla vite être deux hommes. Tanuma s'aperçut alors que son pacte lui donnait pas mal d'avantages et en remercia silencieusement Mie qui s'étonna de cette attention.

C'est ainsi sans surprise et amusé qu'il vit sursauter une grande partie de l'assemblée lorsque le panneau marquant l'entré s'ouvrit avec force sans prévenir. On vit alors apparaître un homme plutôt grand et raisonnablement musclé. Il portait un jean et une chemise noire ainsi qu'un long manteau et des gants de cuir ébène eux aussi. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun foncé était rassemblés en une queue de cheval basse tombant jusqu'au centre de son dos. Il avait la peau plutôt pâle et ses yeux sombre était impénétrable tout comme son expression impassible. Un katana simple et à la garde pourpre pendait à sa hanche.

Il parcourut rapidement les présents du regard avant de s'effacer, s'écartant sur le côté, s'inclinant légèrement et révélant un autre homme. Tout comme le premier il semblait avoir récemment dépassé la vingtaine. Un peu plus petit et de corpulence plus fine, il respirait le calme mais en imposait toutefois aussi par sa présence. Ses cheveux noir étaient remontés en un chignon traditionnel dégageant son visage aux traits fins et harmonieux. Sa peau de pêche lui donnait un aspect fragile cassé par l'expérience incrusté dans ses yeux noisettes. Il était vêtu d'un kimono pourpre foncé.

Sans faire attention aux mines étonnées qui le regardaient. Il s'avança et s'assit immédiatement à la cinquième place de la table. Le deuxième homme s'agenouilla derrière lui et lança un regard noir à tous ceux dont l'hostilité était palpable. Tanuma et Natori se retrouvaient pile en face d'eux.

- Peut-on savoir qui vous êtes pour vous permettre d'entrer ainsi ici et de prendre cette place ? Questionna Seiji agressif.

- Excusez-moi pour mon retard, je n'ai été prévenus que très tard de cette réunion et de son but, répondit le nouveau venu de sa voix sereine et chantante. Je suis Akifumi Kamiko, actuel chef du clan Kamiko. Ce qui fait que se siège me reviens de droit, affirma-t-il d'une voix sure.

- Vous avez le sceau ? Demanda le blond.

- Bien sûr Takuboku Shinobu-san.

Akifumi sortit alors de sa manche un petit objet. C'était une petite barre de métal sombre de quelques centimètres. À l'une de ses extrémité était soudée une boule de fer permettant de saisir le sceau et sur l'autre petite face étaient gravés les deux caractères du mot « ningen ». En le regardant, Tanuma vit une sorte de lumière rosée émaner de l'objet.

« Cet objet est l'un des sceau des exorcistes. » Lui expliqua Mie devant sa confusion d'une voix tremblante de peur.

« Calme toi. Personne ne te touchera, c'est promis. » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« Hum. »

« Tu peux m'en dire plus ? » Demanda-t-il autant pour se renseigner que pour lui changer les idées.

« Chaque chef de grand clan d'exorciste en possède un. C'est un vrai trésor pour eux. Un sort puissant leur a été lancé produisant cette lumière rose inimitable. Seul ceux qui ont un certain pouvoir peuvent la voir. Il y en a moins d'une dizaine, toi, moi, Madara et ces cinq là inclus, qui le peuvent dans cette pièce. C'est une preuve de son statut et de son identité. » Renseigna-t-elle.

« Je vois. Merci. » Dit-il en clôturant leur discussion mentale.

Akifumi exposa l'objet aux yeux de tous quelques secondes avant de le ranger précieusement réclamant ensuite avec fermeté de voir ceux des quatre autre présent à cette table. C'est avec une certaine réticence qu'ils accédèrent à sa requête légitime et montrèrent leur propre sceau. Un lourd silence planait dans la pièce à l'ambiance tamisée et aucun de ceux qui assistaient à la scène n'osaient intervenir.

- Bien, maintenant que nos identités ont été prouvé, peut-on savoir pourquoi vous nous faîtes l'honneur de votre présence, Kamiko-dono ? Après toutes ces années d'absence... Demanda Zakuro d'une voix hautaine.

Le garde d'Akifumi eu un claquement de langue énervé ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du chef du clan Mao. Cependant, il ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné et ne se gêna pas pour lui rendre.

- Ichiro, ça suffit, interpella doucement mais fermement Akifumi.

Le dénommé Ichiro détourna alors le regard et retrouva une attitude neutre.

- Si je suis venus aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai entendu des rumeurs intéressantes, reprit-il.

- Quel genre de rumeurs ? Demanda Towa d'une voix faussement innocente.

- Celles qui vous ont poussé a convoquer cette réunion. Ce jeune homme, Natsume je crois, répondit-il.

- Il paraîtrait, d'après la rumeur, qu'il ai fait irruption durant les cérémonies de Noël et qu'il vous ai attaqué Matoba-dono, avança Zakuro d'une voix neutre.

Tanuma qui écoutait sans rien dire sentit la colère monter en entendant l'accusation erronée.

- Natsume n'a attaqué personne, s'écria-t-il la voix dure.

- Calme toi Tanuma-kun, chuchota Natori visiblement énervé lui aussi.

- Alors qu'a-t-il fait pour que nous soyons tous réunis ici ? Demanda Takuboku d'une voix calme.

- Il a menacé tout les exorcistes, annonça Nanase.

Une fois de plus Tanuma voulut intervenir mais Natori le coupa dans son élan en attrapant son poignet et pris lui même la parole :

- Il ne vous a pas menacé, il vous a mit en garde, corrigea-t-il.

- Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? Demanda Towa.

- « Dorénavant tout ceux qui attaqueront des ayakashi sans une raison valable, me trouveront sur leur chemin. » Récita Nyanko-Sensei. Voilà ce qu'il a dit.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une menace, surtout si on prend en compte le fait que ce n'est qu'un simple adolescent. Il n'est pas bien dangereux. Et peut-on savoir qui tu es pour prendre ainsi la parole, yokai ? Demanda Zakuro.

- Je m'appelle Madara, je suis l'un des gardiens de Natsume, dit-il.

- Gardien ? Questionna Akifumi.

- L'un des ayakashi a son service par contrat, précisa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas un adolescent comme les autres, intervint Nanase.

- Comment ça ? Interpella Takuboku. Que s'est-il passé à Noël exactement ?

- Matoba-san avait emprisonné l'un des ayakashi sous les ordres de Natsume alors que celui-ci n'avait rien fait. Il est venus le récupérer et s'est fait attaqué. Il s'est défendu et a finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait, raconta rapidement Natori avant que quiconque ai pu prendre la parole.

- Eh bien, il a du cran ce gamin, ricana Zakuro. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment il s'est défendu et pourquoi on en vient a être tous convoqué ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait invoqué des dieux pour se défendre, dit Akifumi visiblement intéressé par se point.

- Quels dieux ? Demanda le blond.

- Susanoo, Tsuyukomi et Amaterasu, lâcha Seiji d'une voix détachée.

Il y eu un grand moment de silence puis Towa reprit la parole :

- Un simple adolescent ne peut faire une telle invocation.

- C'est pour cela que nous avons dit qu'il n'était pas un simple adolescent. Il a plusieurs fois manifesté de puissants pouvoirs et aujourd'hui nous savons qu'il a ces trois dieux à ses ordres, remarqua Nanase. Il est dangereux.

- À ses ordres, bien sûr, trois des plus puissants dieux aux ordre d'un gamin humain, ricana Zakuro.

- Ils l'ont dit eux même, intervint l'un des hommes assit dans la pièce. Il est leur maître.

- Et il y avait aussi un dragon avec lui, ajouta un autre.

- Un dragon ? S'étonnèrent les quatre chefs qui n'avaient pas assisté à la confrontation.

- Hoshizukiyo no Ryujin, précisa une femme.

- Y en a-t-il d'autres ? Demanda Towa en se tournant vers Natori.

Le silence se fit alors que tous attendaient la réponse.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'exorciste.

- Tu dois bien le savoir, tu es plutôt proche de lui Natori, dit froidement Seiji.

- Personne n'a une telle info Matoba, cracha Madara. Seul Natsume sait qui il a de son côté.

- Et de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si on vous le dirait même si on le savait, termina Tanuma énervé supportant le regard noir que lui lança Seiji.

Il sentit Mienaime trembler d'avantage sous se regard mais il ne détourna pas les yeux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce type là. Il le détestait non seulement par son comportement mais aussi parce qu'il avait failli tuer son meilleur ami et cette aversion n'avait fait que s'amplifier ces derniers jours.

- Et que veut ce jeune homme exactement ? Demanda Akifumi d'une voix curieuse regardant ceux qui visiblement le connaissait le mieux.

- La paix, lâcha Tanuma.

- Il veut rétablir la paix entre les humains et les yokai, précisa Nyanko-Sensei.

- Mais la paix ne règne-t-elle pas déjà ? Demanda naïvement Takuboku.

- Elle ne règne pas et tout le monde ici en est conscient, remarqua Akifumi d'un ton froid.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Zakuro.

- Beaucoup d'exorcistes abusent de leur pouvoirs et il y a beaucoup d'esprits maléfiques. Les conflits son monnaie courante et certains en profitent pour faire ce qu'ils veulent, répondit le chef du clan Kamiko en jetant un regard furtif a Seiji.

- Donc ce gamin qui se fait obéir des dieux veut faire sa loi, ricana le chef du clan Mao.

- Il est clairement du côté des ayakashi, remarqua Towa.

- C'est faux, intervint Natori d'une voix maîtrisée. Il est autant du côté des humains que des yokai. Il m'a plusieurs fois aidé a sceller des ayakashi dangereux pour les humains et je sais aussi qu'il l'a fait plusieurs fois de lui même quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Nanase-san le sais bien puisqu'elle a récupéré l'un de ces sceau.

- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il se manifeste aujourd'hui ? Questionna Zakuro.

- C'est simple, commença Madara. Ce sont les yokai qui sont venus le voir pour qu'il intervienne.

- Et peut-on savoir pour quelle raison il devrait mettre son nez dans les affaires des exorcistes ? Demanda Towa un peu hargneuse.

- Les exorcistes attaquent de plus en plus les ayakashi sans raisons et simplement pour leur intérêts, s'énerva Nyanko-Sensei.

- C'est qu'elle serait agressive la boule de poil, rigola Zakuro.

- Qui appel tu boule de poil ningen ! Cria Madara en sautant de l'épaule de Tanuma.

- Tais-toi yokai ! Ordonna Towa avec autorité. Tu n'as pas ton mot a dire ici.

Madara allait lui sauter dessus mais Tanuma l'attrapa et l'enferma dans ses bras.

- Calmes-toi. Ils te provoquent, lui chuchota-t-il.

- Et vous vous demandez ce qui ne va pas entre les yokai et les humains, remarqua le garde d'Akifumi avec dédain alors que Nyanko-Sensei se calmait entre les mains de l'adolescent.

- J'aime savoir qui se moque de moi, répondit Towa d'une voix hautaine.

- Ichiru Keikain, se présenta froidement le garde.

- Keikain, le clan Keikain ? S'étonna Zakuro. Mais vous n'opérez pas à Kyoto normalement ?

- Si. Mais je ne fais plus partit du clan. Je suis au service d'Akifumi-san aujourd'hui, répondit Ichiru.

- Et comment un banni pourrait me faire la moindre remarque ? Lança Towa d'un ton supérieur.

Ichiru lui lança un regard noir qui la fit frissonner.

- Le plus important, intervint Akifumi d'une voix forte mais calme, c'est que les relations entre humain et yokai se dégradent, c'est certains.

- Et alors ? Souffla Seiji d'un air détaché.

- Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, soupira Towa. Ces animaux sont mécontents, ça nous fait une belle jambe. Ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre de toute façon.

- Pourquoi les ayakashi sont allés voir ce jeune homme exactement ? Demanda Takuboku toujours poli et amical.

- Les ayakashi veulent éviter la guerre qui se profile si les choses empirent, annonça Madara.

Il y eu un moment de silence puis des chuchotements se mirent a parcourir la pièce.

- Comme si une telle chose était possible, ricana Zakuro pour briser le malaise avec toutefois moins d'assurance.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas, posa Madara d'une voix énigmatique. Je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place.

Il y eu un nouveau vide rompu par Seiji :

- Est-ce une menace ? Demanda-t-il la voix dangereuse.

- Plus une constatation j'ai l'impression, intervint Akifumi. Peut-on parler a ton maître Madara ? Après tout c'est lui notre interlocuteur dans cette histoire si j'ai bien compris, dit-il toujours aussi calme et poli.

- Il n'a pas le temps pour le moment. Il est avec Hoshizokiyo no Ryujin pour régler quelques affaires, répondit-il. Mais je lui ferais savoir que vous aimeriez le voir.

- Je crois que nous devrions tous réfléchir et organiser une rencontre avec lui. Je ne pense pas que l'idée d'une guerre soit a prendre à la légère, continua le chef du clan Kamiko. Mais ce n'est que on avis. Sachez toutefois que je ne prendrais part tant que je n'aurais pas parler à ce jeune homme. Sur ce j'en ai assez entendu. Je m'en vais, dit-il en se relevant.

Ichiru le suivit et ensemble ils quittèrent la pièce sans un salut ou regard pour les autres. Le silence retomba alors.

- J'en ai assez aussi, annonça finalement Zakuro Mao en se relevant à son tour et imité par son garde. Je me fiche de ses histoires de paix ou de guerre improbable, dit-il comme si tout cela l'avait ennuyé. Mais je serais curieux de voir ce gamin. Si cette rencontre s'organise, j'en serais.

Il sortit à son tour suivit de quelque autre puis ce fut le tour de Towa Koubai et Takuboku Shinobu qui partirent sans un mot si ce n'est d'amicales salutations pour le deuxième. Seiji Matoba parti le dernier sans un mot et étrangement calme. Il regarda un instant Tanuma puis Natori lorsqu'il atteignit le seuil de la porte puis il disparût dans la nuit suivi de près par Nanase.

Finalement, Natori et Tanuma portant Nyanko-Sensei quittèrent l'endroit à leur tour. L'adolescent sentait sa petite partenaire se détendre progressivement.

« Tu te sent mieux ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement par la pensé.

« Hai. Tu étais impressionnant à leur tenir tête ainsi. » Souffla-t-elle timidement.

« Merci. On rentre maintenant, tu n'as plus a t'en faire. »

« Hum. »

« Je suis désoler. Il fallait que je vienne pour Natsume. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Tu l'apprécie vraiment ce Natsume, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Ouais. Il est mon premier véritable ami. Il est toujours là quand on a besoin de lui. Il est infiniment gentil, généreux et courageux. Je l'admire pour tout ce qu'il est capable de faire. Tu verras, je suis sûr que tu l'apprécieras aussi quand tu le rencontreras. »

« Je n'apprécie pas les humains. » Baragouina-t-elle.

Tanuma sourit et reporta son attention sur Natori qui marchait devant lui d'un pas léger. Il tenait toujours Nyanko-Sensei dans ses bras. Machinalement, il se mit a caresser sa tête doucement.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison de Tanuma, celui-ci proposa un thé à l'exorciste qui accepta avec joie. Ils furent alors rapidement installé au salon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda l'adolescent. Comme ça s'est passé ?

- Eh bien on n'est pas beaucoup plus avancé, commença le sorcier. Aucun n'a pris fermement position et ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air de prendre tout cela au sérieux. La seule chose intéressante c'est l'apparition de cet Akifumi.

- Tu vois, je l'avais bien dit qu'il se montrerait sûrement, remarqua Nyanko-Sensei avec un air satisfait et hautain.

« Baka. » Insulta gentiment Mienaime dans les pensé du jeune homme amusé.

- Hai, hai, soupira Natori. En attendant, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça.

- En tout cas, si cette fameuse rencontre avec Natsume se fait, il faudra être prudent, remarqua Madara.

- Très prudent, souligna l'exorciste. On verra ça quand il rentrera. Je vais quand même essayer d'avoir plus d'infos. J'y vais, il est tard, annonça-t-il finalement.

- Ouais, bonne nuit, le salua Tanuma alors qu'il s'en allait.

Il y eu un moment de silence au bout duquel Mie refit son apparition. Sortant de l'ombre de l'adolescent, drapée d'une brume bleu de nuit qui se dissipa rapidement, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et attrapa une tasse de thé. Ils discutèrent un moment puis l'adolescent alla se coucher laissant les deux jumeaux ensembles.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui Mie ? Demanda Nyanko-Sensei d'une voix douce.

- Je ne sais pas encore vraiment nii-san, mais il est bien différent du précédent.

- Sinon je ne te l'aurais pas présenté. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Le monde des yokai le fascine et tout ce qu'il veut c'est le découvrir. Grâce à Natsume, il a appris et apprends toujours à nous connaître et à nous respecter. Il ne sera jamais comme l'enflure qui t'as trahis.

- Tu as peut-être raison. J'attends de voir même si je dois avouer que je commence à l'apprécier.

- Prends ton temps. Je suis sûr que tu t'amuseras bien avec lui.

- Et toi ? Fit-elle avec un sourire louche.

- Quoi moi ?

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider a être un peu plus offensif ?

- Hein ?

- Ça ne te ressemble pas de tourner autour du pot comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Demanda-t-il fébrile.

- Tu ne peux rien me cacher, onii-chan, rappela-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Et qu'est-ce que je te cacherais ? Demanda-t-il innocemment en déglutissant bruyamment.

- Il te plait, dit-elle en murmurant pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Nany ! N'im...n'im... n'importe quoi, bégaya-t-il.

- Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle. Ça ne prend pas avec moi. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est que d'habitude, ce que tu veux tu le prends mais pas là, remarqua-t-elle en se pinçant le menton de deux doigts. J'en déduis que tu tiens vraiment à lui. Pourquoi ne lui dit tu pas ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple, soupira-t-il en détournant les yeux.

- Quoi, tu as peur de sa réaction, dit-elle avec plus de douceur. Tu ne devrais pas. Il t'apprécie et cela aussi ça saute aux yeux. Et si tu lui montrais ta forme humaine, il ne résisterait pas, dit-elle d'un ton taquin. Je vais dormir, bonne nuit, dit-elle en gagnant la chambre de Tanuma.

L'adolescent dormais déjà et elle s'installa sur le futon qu'il lui avait installé dans la pièce, la petite yokai aux cheveux de nuit ayant insisté pour rester dans la même pièce que lui afin de l'observer. C'est avec un sourire qu'elle vit son frère arriver quelques minutes plus tard. Il sauta sur le lit et se roula en boule près de la tête du jeune homme avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, review please ! Surtout qu'il y a une remarque a faire pour ceux qui se seront aperçut d'un certain détail (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau énigmatique).

Pour la petite parenthèse nom : Akifumi signifie « Message d'automne » j'ai prit ce nom parce qu'il ne plaisait bien, il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport avec le personnage sauf si j'ai une idée plus tard. Kamiko veut dire « enfant de dieu », là par contre c'était voulut. Ichiru signifie « Premier fils » là aussi c'est recherché. Ensuite les autres non pas vraiment d'importance dans leur traduction mais je vous les donne pour la culture générale : Zakuro, « Grenade » Takuboku, « Pivert » Shinobu, « persévérance » Koubai, « prunier rouge en fleur ». Quant aux noms de Towa et Mao, je n'en connais pas le sens.

À plus pour la suite !


	20. chapitre 19: Forme complète

Ohayou mina!

Alors après deux chapitre aux côtés de Tanuma et Madara, je vous propose de retourner du côté de notre Natsume chéri et de son cher et tendre. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je suis sûr qu'ils vous ont manqué.

Comme toujours je remercie très très très chaleureusement mes reviewers chéri : yaoi-chan-poowa, KynnVyr, Akira, Akayui, Alice et lala. Arigatou gosaimasu !

Personne n'a laissé de remarque sur un petit quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le chapitre précédent et qui a son importance. Peut-être que personne ne l'a vu donc je ne dirais rien pour ceux qui on remarqué ce petit quelque chose je vous laisse a vos questionnements qui doivent être plutôt nombreux ! Ensuite pour parler d'Akifumi qui est apparût dans les reviews et bien vous verrez bien mais je peux déjà vous dire que c'est un personnage qui aura son importance. Pour le reste mystère et boule de gum ahahah !

On salut Midorikawa Yuki qui a écrit et dessiné Natsume Yuujinchou pour notre plus grand plaisir!

Bonne lecture!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 19: Forme complète

Le sommeil avait rapidement gagné Natsume une fois qu'il eu quitté la fraîche surface du lac. Et c'est sans appréhension qu'il y plongea, sentant de nouveau les bras du dieu dragon autour de lui, chauds et réconfortants. Il livra toutefois son message dans un murmure, soucieux de transmettre les pensés de ses prédécesseurs. Grâce à eux et à la présence de son amour, son esprits était désormais plus en paix que jamais et il les en remerciait. Ses pensés étaient désormais limpides et il y voyait plus clair. Il ressentait son environnement, il ressentait sa propre âme, son propre pouvoir et celui des deux livres qui lui avaient étaient offert et aux quels il était lié. Il percevait les esprits de ceux qui y avaient enfermé leurs noms. Il pouvait voir l'image de leurs apparences et comprendre l'étendue de chacune de leurs forces respectives et ce, même s'il ne les avait jamais vu. Il avait à présent la sensation de les connaître comme s'il avait vécu des siècles avec eux.

Il dormit comme jamais, ayant la sensation de flotter dans les nuages, sentant presque le souffle tiède du vent sur sa peau. Cela lui plaisait. Cette impression de liberté absolue qu'il ressentait alors qu'il planait dans l'immensité azurée. Il y resta un long moment, prenant son temps jusqu'au moment où l'envie de s'éveiller se fit sentir. Il descendit alors, ses cheveux ébènes et ses grelots de cristal chantant doucement, flottant dans l'air avec légèreté.

Tranquillement son esprit refit surface. Il n'eut guère besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir la chaleur et la présence de son amour près de lui. Il sentait aussi celle d'Akikazu, Junko, Haiko, Akito et Fuki. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de monde autour de lui? Et pourquoi semblaient-ils inquiets? Une brise fraîche caressa sa peau mais il n'avait pas froid, au contraire. Une odeur florale flottait autour de lui et il entendait le bruissement des feuilles. Il en déduisit qu'il était à l'extérieur, sûrement dans l'un des grands jardins du sanctuaire.

Se concentrant sur lui même il constata qu'il avait retrouvé toutes ses forces. « Enfin » soupira-t-il pour lui même. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver ses moyens. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit en trouvant le visage de Ginai au dessus de lui et comprit qu'il avait la tête posée sur ses genoux. Cela lui rappela son réveil au domaine du dieu dragon après que cette lance lui ai transpercée le corps. Il trembla à ce souvenir. L'argenté descendit alors ses yeux dans les siens, chassant le malaise qui l'avait saisit.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, remarqua-t-il avec un soulagement non feint.

- Comment vous sentez vous Fuyume-sama ? Demanda la voix d'Haiko avec inquiétude.

Natsume tourna alors le visage pour trouver les quatre gardiens et le maître du sanctuaire installés autour de lui. Ils avaient tous l'air inquiets.

- Je vais bien. Ne vous en faîtes pas, rassura-t-il avec un sourire. Je me sent même très bien, ajouta-t-il en se redressant doucement.

Il s'installa juste à côté de son amour qui l'aida à se redresser, se retrouvant assit entre lui et Akikazu.

- Tu veux bien me donner ta main ? Demanda le dieu en tendant la sienne. J'aimerais vérifier que tout va bien.

Le dragon noir lui tendit alors ses doigts, un peu confus. Akikazu les saisit doucement de ses deux mains qui s'illuminèrent rapidement d'une lueur saphir. L'homme ferma les yeux un instant et le silence se fit. Natsume le regarda faire avec curiosité jusqu'au moment où il libéra ses doigts.

- Tu as en effet retrouvé toute ta force, annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

Takashi entendit alors les soupir de soulagement des quatre gardiens autour de lui. Il les regarda avec incompréhension.

- Quelques chose n'allait pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu dors, nous n'arrivions pas à te réveiller et ni moi ni Akikazu ne pouvions dire ce qui n'allait pas, expliqua Ginai.

Comprenant enfin leur inquiétude, Natsume leur adressa un sourire.

- Gomen. Vous vous êtes fait du soucis à cause de moi.

- Ce n'est rien, intervint Haiko. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

- Nous sommes heureux de vous voir de nouveau en pleine forme, Fuyume-sama, ajouta Akito.

Il sentit alors le bras du dieu dragon s'enrouler autour de ses reins et il reporta son regard vers lui.

- Que s'est-il passé Takashi ? Au lac ? Demanda-t-il.

Le silence se fit alors que tous attendaient la réponse avec curiosité. Natsume attrapa alors les cordelettes qui nouaient ses cheveux et qui supportaient les grelots de cristal. Il prit la parole en les observant :

- Elle m'a dit que ces grelots, alliés à mon esprit me permettait d'accéder à la mémoire des dragons qui ont étaient liée aux sphères, expliqua-t-il d'une voix rêveuse. Leurs esprits sont toujours présent en elles même si leurs âmes ne sont plus avec nous. C'est en quelques sorte une copie d'eux même sauvegardée en ce monde.

Il marqua une pause et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ginai. Il continua d'observer les grelots qui chantèrent sous l'action du vent. Tous attendaient la suite patiemment, leurs regard captivés à leur tour par les petits objets de cristal.

- Ils voulaient me parler alors ils m'ont appelé et je suis allé les voir. Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient transmettre des messages, qu'ils voulaient parlés. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient me rencontrer. Parce que j'étais leur nouveaux petit frère et qu'ils voulaient m'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en m'offrant leurs conseils et leurs soutient. Et on a discuté.

Il marqua de nouveau une pause et laissa les grelots retomber sur son épaule relâchant les cordelettes qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Le vent vint caresser sa peau faisant onduler ses cheveux ébène dans le courant invisible. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de de nouveau poser le regard sur Akikazu puis sur Ginai et reprit la parole d'une voix douce :

- Ils veulent que vous cessiez de vous sentir coupable de leurs morts puisque ce n'était pas de votre faute. Ils ont dit que vous ne deviez pas vous reprocher de vivre lorsqu'ils ne sont plus. Ils aimeraient que vous vous tourniez vers le futur et que vous ne soyez plus triste parce qu'eux ne le sont pas. Ils ont juste continué leur chemin après avoir suivi celui qu'ils avaient eux même tracé selon leurs principes, dit-il.

Il sentit l'étreinte de Ginai se resserrer autour de lui et il se blottit un peu plus près de son amour, conscient qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Il sentait mieux que jamais l'élan de tristesse qu'il avait ravivé en passant ce message. Celle de son amour étant la plus forte, suivie de très prés par celle du maître du sanctuaire. Venant ensuite celle des gardiens.

- C'est sûrement difficile de ne plus être triste lorsque l'on a perdu ceux que l'on aimait, dur de ne pas s'en vouloir, dit-il d'une voix compréhensive. Même si je n'ai jamais été dans ce cas, je le sais. Mais eux aussi vous ont aimé et ils n'apprécient guère de vous savoir dans un tel état. Souvenez vous d'eux pour perpétuer leurs mémoires, remémorez vous les bons moments et ne surtout pas les oublier mais souriez et séchez vos larmes. Pour leur faire plaisir, murmura-t-il. Je pense que c'est ce qu'ils aimeraient que vous fassiez.

Le silence retomba. Natsume sentit la tristesse refluer peu à peu alors que tous se remémoraient une scène qui les faisait sourire. Il sentit un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son dieu dragon. Celui-ci le serra un peu plus dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Tu sais toujours quoi dire, hein, remarqua-t-il avec affection.

- Je dit juste ce que je pense, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Et tes pensés sont visiblement un baume pour les cœurs, affirma Akikazu avec un sourire.

- Si elles le sont, j'en suis heureux, répondit le jeune dragon.

- As-tu un autre message à nous livrer ? Demanda le dieu.

- Non, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Nous avons surtout parler de moi en faîtes. De ma nouvelle nature, de ce que je voulais faire, de ce qui m'attendait et de la guerre qui les a emporté.

- Je vois. Merci de nous avoir transmis leurs volonté, dit le maître du sanctuaire en inclinant la tête avec respect.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal.

- Vous êtes vraiment formidable, Fuyume-sama ! S'écria Haiko des étoiles pleins les yeux. Vous pouvez même parler aux anciens dragons.

Tous sourirent, amusés par l'excitation enfantine qu'affichait le grand gardien aux longs cheveux acajou.

- Allons manger, proposa le maître du sanctuaire. Cela fait des jours que tu n'as rien avalé et ce n'est pas bon Fuyume.

Les gardiens se relevèrent, époussetant leurs vêtements et partirent devant sur l'ordre de leur maître qui se redressa à son tour et les suivit lentement. Ginai se remit sur ses jambes et tendit une main à son amour qui la saisit doucement. Le dragon d'argent le tira vers lui, un peu plus fort qu'il ne le fallait pour le relever, le réceptionnant ainsi contre son torse. Il l'enferma dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et murmura :

- Je suis heureux que tu soit réveillé, j'étais inquiet.

Natsume enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et releva le visage vers lui.

- Je vais bien maintenant, assura-t-il.

Il se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour qui ne se fit pas prier pour accentuer le baiser. Takashi se serra un peu plus contre lui, se gorgeant de la chaleur envoûtante de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et fit glisser sa langue sur celle du dieu dragon avec gourmandise. Celui-ci sourit et se pencha un peu plus sur le jeune homme le forçant a cambrer le dos avant de répondre avec passion à la demande. Il glissa donc sa propre langue dans la bouche du jeune dragon noir qui accrocha ses bras à son cou se rapprochant d'avantage. Il s'embrassèrent avec passions jusqu'au manque d'air qui les força à se séparer. Leur regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre un moment puis Ginai lui offrit un chaste baiser.

- Allons-y, dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Ils entrelacèrent leur doigts et prirent ensemble la route suivit quelques instants plutôt par Akikazu et les autres.

La journée passa dans la bonne humeur. Natsume remarqua que dans tout les regards, il y avait encore plus d'admiration qu'au par avant. Tous ayant été impressionné par la scène qu'il avait vu au lac des sphères. Il avait retrouvé toute son énergie et en profita pour finir la visite du sanctuaire, allant voir les lieux les plus éloignée du cœur qu'il n'avait pas eu la force d'atteindre. Évidement, Ginai le suivait partout bien plus détendu maintenant qu'il ne craignait plus de voir son amour s'effondrer. Haiko et Akito leur tenaient compagnie, répondant aux questions du dragon noir.

Le soir venus Ginai et Natsume s'étaient installés au bord d'un lac niché au creux de la forêt, un peu éloigné du centre du sanctuaire. Ils étaient seuls. L'argenté était assit contre une pierre dans une grande clairière sur la berge et tenait entre ses bras Takashi installé entre ses jambes. L'adolescent avait le dos appuyé contre le torse de son aîné, sa tête posée sur son épaule et ses doigts couvrant délicatement ceux de son amour noués sur son ventre.

Dans un silence serein, ils observaient les étoiles et la lune, les lucioles dansant autour d'eux accompagnés de petits feux follets s'alliant à la lumière des astres. Ils profitaient enfin de leur premier moment tranquille en amoureux. Ginai était rassuré quant à la santé du jeune homme qui lui se sentait en pleine forme. Ils laissaient leur tracas derrière eux pour une soirée.

Ils admiraient le ciel paré de ses diamants à travers le puits que le lac creusait dans la forêt, laissant la toile d'encre se refléter dans le miroir d'eau. Une légère brise soufflait, agréable. Natsume ferma les yeux sous la caresse du vent et tourna le visage, celui-ci finissant dans le cou du dragon d'argent.

Lorsque qu'il prit la parole, Takashi sentit sa gorge vibrée sous l'action de sa voix :

- Tu sais que tu étais vraiment magnifique quand tu étais agenouillé sur le lac, complimenta-t-il.

- Merci, répondit le jeune homme dont les joues rosissaient lentement.

Puis assimilant la phrase, il sortit son visage du cou du dieu dragon et s'éloigna légèrement posant la joues sur son épaule. Ginai le regarda avec un sourire.

- J'étais agenouillé sur l'eau ! S'étonna l'adolescent avec une moue d'incompréhension qui fit fondre son aimé. C'est possible ça, d'être agenouillé sur l'eau ?

- Avec tes pouvoirs, bien sûr, répondit-il amusé. N'oublies pas que tu as un contrôle sur les éléments maintenant.

- C'est vrai, je me souviens. Ils m'en ont parlé.

- Les autres ? Se renseigna Ginai.

- Oui. Ils m'ont même expliqué comment me servir de mes pouvoirs. Ça ne m'a pas l'air si compliqué, enfin, en théorie, remarqua-t-il.

- On pourra s'entraîner un peu si tu veux, je te montrerais, proposa l'argenté d'une voix douce.

- C'est vrai ? S'écria Natsume avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr. Maintenant que tu es complètement rétablis, rien ne nous en empêche. Et puis ce serait bien de maîtriser tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Non ?

- Si !

Ginai se réjouit de son enthousiasme et sourit à son tour. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Regardes, dit-il ensuite en levant une main droit devant lui.

Takashi suivit le geste du regard avec curiosité. De l'autre côté du lac, il vit alors une grosse pierre décoller du sol, léviter lentement dans les airs et venir s'arrêter au dessus de l'étendue d'eau. Fasciné, le jeune homme regarda la roche se mettre a rougeoyer comme si elle chauffait intensément. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle commença à se déformer, s'allongeant et adoptant la silhouette grossière d'un serpent. Soudain, elle se mit à onduler, entrant délicatement dans le lac tête la première. Un nuage de vapeur s'éleva alors et la création disparût de la vue de l'adolescent qui observait avec une grande attention. Le brouillard se dissipa rapidement. En regardant dans l'eau, on pouvait voir une lumière oranger. Celle-ci s'affaiblit jusqu'à s'éteindre et le silence retomba. L'immobilité qui s'installa fut brisée une minute plus tard lorsqu'une immense gerbe d'eau s'éleva du plan d'eau révélant un grand dragon de métal. Une légère pluie s'abattit furtivement autour de lui, l'humidifiant et faisant ainsi reluire sa silhouette sous la lumière argenté des astres.

Émerveillé, Natsume détailla la créature face à lui. Serpentine, elle était longue d'une quinzaine de mètres. Chacun de ses quatre courts membres étaient garnis de trois griffes. Ses écailles de fer soudées les unes aux autres formaient de petits losanges. Sa gueule était garnie de crocs et de longues et fines moustaches l'encadrait. Il était impressionnant. Takashi l'observa onduler dans les airs pour s'arrêter face au couple, lévitant deux mètres au dessus de l'eau cristalline. La main de Ginai resta dirigée vers lui alors que sa voix s'élevait de nouveau :

- Nous pouvons contrôler le feu, dit-il alors qu'une grande flamme se matérialisait devant le dragon de métal. L'eau, continua-t-il pendant qu'une sphère d'eau s'élevait du lac pour tenir compagnie au premier élément. La terre, poursuivit-il le temps qu'un morceau de roche s'alignent avec ses homologues. Et l'air, termina-t-il en faisant apparaître une mini tornade devant sa création.

Le jeune dragon noir observait la scène, fasciné et envoûter par la beauté que son amour y insufflait. Dans la nuit, le ryu de métal reluisait de la lumière des astres, des lucioles et des feux follets. Se dressant fièrement derrière l'alignement des quatre éléments.

- Nous pouvons aussi former des barrières, rappela l'argenté.

Des bulles de lumière parfaitement rondes enserrèrent alors le feu, l'eau, la terre et l'air avant de s'éteindre. On vit alors les quatre composants naturels danser dans ce qui paraissait être des sphères de verres. Le dragon de fer argenté bougea alors de nouveau venant enserrer chacune des quatre perles élémentaires dans chacune de ses quatre serres. Il s'approcha alors du couple et se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à mesurer quelques centimètres. Il se glissa alors autour du poignet de l'adolescent qui observait sans bouger. Il en fit le tour, enferma le bout de sa queue dans sa gueule et repliant ses membres le long de son corps, se trouva alors encadré des quatre petites perles colorées. Il s'immobilisa alors totalement formant un splendide bracelet.

- Cadeau, dit alors Ginai d'une voix douce enserrant de nouveau la taille de son amour de ses deux bras.

- C'est magnifique, souffla alors Natsume admiratif. Merci.

Il se retourna habilement et déposa ses mains sur les joues du dragon d'argent avant de venir l'embrasser passionnément. Il se lova ensuite contre lui avec un sourire, observant le bijoux qu'il portait désormais.

- C'est à cela que nous ressemblons dans notre forme complète ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Tu veux voir ? Interrogea Ginai.

- Avec plaisir.

L'argenté se releva et en profita pour remettre Natsume, qu'il tenait dans ses bras, sur ses pieds. Il se sépara ensuite de lui et s'éloigna vers le lac. Il s'avança et se mit à marcher sur l'eau comme l'avait fait son aimé quelques jour plus tôt. Une fois suffisamment loin, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé, le regardant. Un vent plus fort anima sa longue chevelure et la perle autour de son cou se mit a briller. Ce fut ensuite tout son corps qui s'illumina d'une lumière d'argent qui s'intensifia, forçant Natsume à clore les paupière. Puis l'élément invisible pris de la puissance lui faisant lever un bras devant son visage. Et tout cessa. Le calme et l'obscurité percée de quelques lueurs reprirent leurs droits. Takashi ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et ce qu'il vit le transporta dans un rêve.

Devant lui, se tenant à quelques mètres au dessus de l'eau, se trouvait son amour plus beau que jamais dans sa forme de dragon. Il était grand, très grand. Madara aurait parût petit à ses côtés. Sa silhouette était semblable à celle de la création qu'il avait fait apparaître un peu plus tôt. Ses grands yeux d'aciers aux pupilles fendues resplendissaient. Ses cornes avaient la même apparence que dans sa forme humaine quoi qu'elles furent bien plus imposantes. Naissant sur son front, elles couvraient sa nuque tel les bois des cerfs mais contrairement à ceux-ci, ils ne s'enfuyaient pas en tout sens, restant à plat et suivant la courbe naturelle de son crâne et s'entremêlant l'une dans l'autre. Deux longues et fines moustaches encadraient sa gueule garnie d'impressionnants crocs. Une longue crinière de fils d'argent naissait derrière ses cornes et courrait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, parcourant tout son corps et l'habillant magnifiquement. Autour de son cou, à mi chemin entre ses membre antérieurs et sa tête, pendait une imposante perle d'argent, réplique immense de celle qu'il possédait dans sa forme humaine.

Ginai approcha son long museau de son amour désormais à pleine plus grand que ses crocs. Celui-ci avança une main et caressa la peau écailleuse dont l'unique couleur de l'argent rutilait à la lumière des étoiles.

- Tu es magnifique, soupira-t-il avec admiration.

- Merci, répondit-il son souffle chaud faisant voler les vêtements, les cheveux et les grelots de son amour qui chantèrent énergiquement.

- Je peux le faire aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

Ginai réfléchit un instant puis il répondit :

- Tu le peux, maintenant que tu es totalement remit. Tu ne ressentira qu'une légère fatigue mais tu auras des courbatures demain, prévint-il.

- Comment dois-je faire ? S'enthousiasma-t-il.

- De la même manière que pour passer de l'humain au yokai mais en te concentrant sur ta forme complète.

- D'accord !

- Avances toi sur le lac sinon tu risque de te cogner dans les arbres.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Si tu l'as fait, même si c'était inconscient. C'est facile tu verras. Suis juste les conseils qu'ils t'ont donné.

Natsume s'avança alors, se concentrant. Il fallait être calme et ressentir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, ressentir l'eau et lui transmettre son énergie en lui demandant de l'aider. Les dragons avaient bien précisé qu'il ne fallait pas ordonner mais demander, car on ne pouvait plier les forces de la nature à sa volonté par la puissance brut, du moins pas efficacement. Cependant, elles aidaient fort bien lorsqu'on les respectait. Il procéda donc ainsi et lorsqu'il posa un pied sur l'eau, elle ne se déroba pas et resta en place tel un plancher solide. Il leva un regard vainqueur vers son amour qui le félicita d'un regard doux. Il s'avança alors que le dragon argenté gagnait la rive, son corps entre ses membres antérieurs et postérieur formant une haute boucle s'élevant aussi haut que sa tête et le bout de sa queue dressées.

Une fois qu'il eu mit un peu de distance entre lui et la rive, Takashi se tourna vers Ginai qui l'encouragea du regard. Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra. La perle autour de son cou brilla d'une lumière mi-noire, mi-lunaire. Le vent dansa autour de lui. Soudain, il sentit son corps se mettre à changer. Sa perception de lui même se modifia. Lorsque le phénomène prit fin et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il eu l'impression que tout avait rétrécit autour de lui. Il vit son aimé l'observer avec tendresse et admiration.

- Si je suis magnifique, comme tu dis, commença celui-ci, toi tu es sûrement la plus belle créature que le monde ai porté.

- Merci, répondit le dragon noir s'étonnant du ton puissant qu'avait pris sa voix. Mais je ressemble à quoi ?

Le dragon d'argent désigna l'eau d'un coup de museau et Natsume baissa les yeux vers le miroir liquide. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il n'y verrait rien, l'obscurité de la nuit n'étant percée que de la lumière des lucioles, des feux follets et des astres. Cependant, celle-ci alliée à la vue perçante qu'il possédait désormais suffit pour qu'il puisse s'observer.

Il était un peu plus petit que son amour, possédant une taille tout de même très respectable. Ses écailles ébènes formant des losanges, étaient toutes liserées d'une bande de poussière de diamant de la couleur de ses yeux lunaire. Cependant, les écailles de son poitrail et de son ventre, plus larges et plus épaisses, étaient elles, totalement couvertes de ces paillettes précieuses. Sa crinière d'un noir profond parcourant sa colonne vertébrale, de sa tête jusqu'au bout de sa queue, était plus courte que celle de Ginai. Toutefois, sept mèches plus longues que les autres se trouvaient réparties le long de son cou. À celles-ci étaient fixés sept grelot de cristal. Bien plus gros, ils avaient grossis de manière proportionnel à son changement de taille. Ses cornes d'un noir luisant, ressemblaient à celles de son amour mais elles étaient cette fois-ci bien séparées en deux ornements distincts. À chacune d'entre elle pendaient deux autres grelots de cristal, rassemblant ainsi les onze qu'il possédait. Autour de son cou était suspendue sa perle noire dans laquelle des étoiles semblaient danser. Tout comme son aimé, deux moustaches encadraient sa gueule puissante, mais les siennes étaient ornées à leur extrémités d'une perle lumineuse soudée dans sa peau. Ses grands yeux aux pupilles fendues luisaient tel la lune. Le bracelet et la bague que son homme lui avaient offert c'étaient agrandis pour s'adapter à ses membre restant cependant à leur place. Les deux livres magiques qu'il avait sur lui en se transformant, s'étaient retrouvés enfermés chacun dans une bulle de verre encadrant la perle autour de son cou. Ils étaient cependant difficile à apercevoir au vu de leur taille restée d'origine.

- Ouah, souffla-t-il. C'est impressionnant.

Il commença à se mouvoir un peu, prenant lentement le contrôle de cette nouvelle apparence. Ginai l'observa faire un long moment, fasciné à son tour par la beauté qu'il avait devant lui. Tout les dragons étaient agréables a regarder mais Natsume était encore au dessus des autres.

Lorsque le jeune dragon fut habitué à son corps immense, il s'approcha du dragon d'argent et frôla son museau du siens, se frottant ensuite doucement à sa joue. Il se surprit à ronronner au contact de son amour qui en fit de même, son nez allant jouer dans la crinière ébène de son cou. Ses perception s'étaient encore affinées et son ressentit de son environnement en faisait de même. Il aurait put clore les yeux et décrire ce qui l'entourait avec une très grande précision, sentant chaque chose et chaque être qui se trouvait là.

Les deux créatures de légende s'installèrent de nouveau sur la rive devenue juste assez grande pour qu'ils y tiennent tout les deux. Ils s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre dans une étreinte douce et chaude profitant de leur intimité et du calme qui régnait. Profitant de l'ambiance si particulière du lieu et de la présence de l'autre. Fuyume ronronnait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher alors qu'il sentait le souffle de son amour sur sa peau écailleuse.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard qu'ils bougèrent de nouveau.

- Que dirais tu que nous allions voir Akikazu sous cette apparence ? Proposa Ginai.

Natsume réfléchit puis répondit :

- Ça sera drôle de voir sa tête, ricana-t-il de sa voix puissante et profonde, résonnant dans les alentours. Mais comment y allons nous ?

- En volant, répondit Ginai d'un ton doux.

- Et comment on fait ça ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

- Prends ton élan et élèves toi dans les cieux, expliqua-t-il d'une voix solennelle. Domptes le vent, le ciel est notre domaine. C'est une chose naturelle pour toi à présent. Laisses ta nature profonde s'éveiller et te murmurer le chant des airs qui te portera au milieu des nuages, termina-t-il en effleurant sa joue de son imposant museau.

Ces paroles chantantes résonnèrent de manière enchanteresse dans les oreilles de Fuyume. Même s'il ne savait comment, cela était devenu évident. Après un regard entendu, ils se ramassèrent tout deux sur eux mêmes, prient leur élan et sous l'impulsion de leurs corps puissants, ils s'élevèrent vers les étoiles balayant le sol d'une puissante bourrasque.

Ils atteignirent immédiatement une vitesse fulgurante, s'élevant de plusieurs dizaines de mètres en une fraction de seconde. C'est côte à côte qu'ils ondulèrent au milieu des étoiles, Natsume se gorgeant instinctivement de ces nouvelles sensations. C'était indescriptible. Ce sentiment de liberté totale qui l'envahissait, le vent balayant ses écailles et faisant tinter ses grelots. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, à sa place au milieu du ciel et des astres. Il tourna la tête vers son amour juste à côté de lui, volant silencieusement. Il vit la même étincelle de bien être et de bonheur dans ses yeux. Il voulut rire pour exprimer sa joie mais se furent de petits grognement satisfait qui sortirent de sa gorge. Il se tut, surprit, avant d'entendre le même rire guttural provenant de son amour à ses côté, très amusé de sa réaction.

- Dans cette forme, lorsque tu parles, tu projettes en faîte tes pensés de façon sonore mais quand tu utilise des choses instinctives tel que le rire, c'est la voix physique du dragon qui prend le relais, expliqua-t-il. C'est parce que je projette mes pensé en se moment que tu m'entends malgré le vent qui nous fouette les oreilles.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- C'est instinctif, c'est normal que tu ne t'en soit pas aperçut.

- C'est vraiment génial de voler, remarqua alors Natsume.

- C'est incomparable pour n'importe qui comme sensation et encore plus pour nous. Voler c'est la liberté.

Ils voyagèrent dans le ciel un long moment, s'amusant plus que jamais, dansant l'un avec l'autre. En volant, l'adolescent avait l'impression d'avoir comblé un manque qui le tenaillait depuis toujours. Il regarda Ginai à ses côtés. Et resta de nouveau émerveillé. Il l'observa un moment et ne se rendit pas compte que le dragon d'acier s'approchait de lui, trop envoûté par ses yeux. L'argenté lui aussi était plongé dans le regard de lune mystique de son amour et ne résista pas à l'envie de venir l'effleurer. Son imposant museau caressa doucement celui du dragon noir qui ferma les yeux sous l'attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent et se postèrent au dessus de l'une de plus grande cour du sanctuaire. Les grelots de Natsume tintaient dans le vent devenant la signature sonore de son passage.

- Et comment fais-t-on pour faire sortir Akikazu maintenant ? Demanda l'adolescent excité comme un enfant à l'idée de surprendre le dieu.

Ginai le regarda avec ce qui semblait être un sourire avant de pousser un rugissement tonitruant. Fuyume ricana et reporta son regard vers le sol.

- Évidemment, remarqua-t-il.

En bas, on vit rapidement les gardiens sortir des bâtiments en courant, regardant partout autour d'eux sans lever les yeux. Puis le dieu aux cheveux de saphir fit son apparition scrutant lui aussi les alentours. La vue devenue extrêmement précise du jeune dragon lui permit de distinguer la nostalgie sur leurs traits. Le rugissement de son amour les avaient ramené des siècles en arrière alors que les dragons étaient encore nombreux. En ce temps, il ne devait pas être rare pour eux de voir les Ryujin dans leur forme complète cela n'étant plus le cas aujourd'hui. Akikazu lui avait dit que depuis l'hécatombe qu'il y avait eu parmi les créatures de légende, il n'avait plus vue aucun d'entre eux sous cette apparence. Les survivants avait inconsciemment cessé de l'adopter, contribuant à faire croire à tous que les dragons n'étaient plus que mythes. Il espérait vraiment que ce qu'il allait voir dans les prochaines secondes allait lui plaire.

Un coup de vent plus fort fit résonner puissamment les grelots de cristal dans l'air et tous levèrent les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant le son. Certains s'immobilisèrent de surprise quand d'autre se mirent a sauter de joie devant le spectacle qui leur était offert. Doucement, Ginai se dirigea vers eux rapidement suivi de Fuyume. Tous s'écartèrent pour laisser les deux grands dieux dragons se poser au sol. Le dragon d'argent le fit avec une grande élégance alors que le jeune dragon noir s'essayait à cet exercice, plus complexe qu'il ne l'aurait cru, pour la première fois et avec une certaine maladresse. L'argenté sourit doucement, dévoilant un peu ses dents, attendri par cette scène et un peu amusé aussi.

Fuyume se redressa avec grâce, accompagné une fois de plus du son cristallin des ses petits ornements. Devant lui tous étaient émerveillés en les regardant mais rapidement ce fut le dragon noir qui accapara l'attention. Premièrement parce qu'ils avaient déjà vu l'argenté sous cette apparence même si cela datait de très nombreuses années. Ensuite parce que Natsume était un cas particulier. Habituellement, les dragons n'arboraient qu'une seule couleur comme Ginai, dont la peau, les yeux, la crinière et les cornes n'avaient qu'une unique nuance de gris argenté. Fuyume, lui, avait les yeux de lunes, des cornes d'un noir luisant, une crinière de charbon et une peau ébène parsemées de poudre de diamant le faisant briller de mille feux. De plus, ses grelots l'embellissaient élégamment tout comme les billes de lumière au bout de ses moustaches qui dansaient lentement autour de sa tête.

Le jeune dragon se sentit gêné par la véritable fascination qu'il sentait autour de lui mais il fut heureux de suscité également de l'espoir. Espoir de revoir leur monde évoluer de nouveau. Il regarda alors Akikazu et se figea en tombant sur son visage. Il pleurait. Il pleurait silencieusement malgré l'immense sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Natsume pouvait sentir sa joie, il avait l'impression de sentir une nouvelle vie brûler dans ses yeux de saphir. Il le fixa un moment, voyant et sentant les diverses émotions qu'il provoquait.

Il sentit finalement un vent s'élever à ses côtés et vit Ginai reprendre lentement sa forme humaine, son corps brillant de lumière acier. Lorsqu'elle disparût, ses longs cheveux et ses vêtement flottant dans l'air retombèrent lentement autour de lui. L'argenté leva les yeux sur lui, souriant discrètement puis retrouvant son masque de neutralité froide. Le silence se fit alors que Natsume en faisait de même, nimbé d'une lumière étrangement sombre entre mêlée de ce que l'on aurait put prendre pour des rayons de lune. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements flottèrent dans la brise magique qui l'encerclait et reprirent leurs places avec une lenteur enchanteresse accompagnés de la signature sonore de ses petites boules transparentes qui nouaient ses cheveux.

Il se retrouva juste devant le maître du sanctuaire qui le regardait toujours.

- Je peux te parler seul à seul un instant ? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix basse et chargée d'émotions.

Natsume jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginai qui attendait un peu plus loin. Celui-ci lui fit un micro sourire qu'il fut sûrement le seul à voir et lui adressa un signe de tête. Il se détourna ensuite et se dirigea vers les bâtiments. Takashi se tourna de nouveau vers Akikazu et acquiesça.

Marchant côte à côte, ils s'éloignèrent du brouhaha joyeux qui s'était installé. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Bien qu'il fut à l'aise, Natsume sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de Ginai depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Cependant, il se maîtrisa se rassurant mentalement en se disant qu'il n'avait rien a craindre, mais le malaise persista. Il ne laissa toutefois rien paraître.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés et que le silence eut repris ses droits, le maître du sanctuaire pris la parole :

- Tu sais que ce que vous venez de faire a redonné espoir à tous ici, dit-il doucement.

- Oui. Je l'ai sentit, assura-t-il.

- Depuis la mort de presque tout les dragons, nous étions très choqués. Nous avons tous ici consacré nos vies à vous assister et tout s'est effondré. Et nous n'avons pas étaient capable de les protéger comme nous en rêvions. Non, ce sont eux qui se sont sacrifiés pour nous, dit-il avec émotion.

Il marqua une pause puis il reprit :

- Et nous nous sentions coupable. Ce soir, j'ai rassemblé tout le monde. Je leur ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé au lac et je leur ai parlé un peu plus de toi. Je leur ai aussi dit ce que tu voulais faire pour les yokai. Et je leur ai retransmit le message que tu nous a livré en leurs noms. Tout le monde ici t'aidera, peu importe ce que tu demanderas, alors n'hésite pas à venir ici même si c'est juste pour pour avoir un moment de tranquillité, tu peux venir. Tu représentes un nouvel espoir pour eux. Un espoir non seulement pour la communauté des dragons mais aussi pour les relations entre yokai et humain.

- J'espère que je ne décevrais personne, répondit-il.

- Je ne pense pas. Je crois que si quelqu'un peut le faire c'est toi. Lorsque tu es arrivé et que je t'ai soigné. J'ai sentit ton esprit. Tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le penses, assura-t-il. Tu es fort et tu as une âme extraordinaire. Ton seul problème, c'est que tu ignore ton propre bien être au profit des autres. Comme tout les dragons de toute façon, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais je ne m'en fais pas trop pour ça puisque maintenant, Ginai le fera pour toi, remarqua-t-il avec un petit ricanement qui fit rougir le jeune homme.

Il y eu un silence confortable puis Akikazu reprit :

- Tu sais comment s'appelait le dragon de la sphère blanche ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Ils ne m'ont pas donné leurs noms, répondit Natsume.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le regard du dieu se perdre dans le vide et un sourire triste s'étirer sur ses lèvres :

- Elle s'appelait Junsuina, Senrigan Ryujin, annonça le maître du sanctuaire. Elle était d'un blanc immaculée. La toute première représentante de votre espèce. Elle aussi avait des grelots de cristal comme toi bien qu'elle en eu moins. Vous êtes les seuls a avoir possédé ces objets précieux. Elle était très belle et d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse inégalée, dit-il d'une voix chargée de nostalgie. Elle était généreuse, incapable de la moindre violence même pour se défendre, incapable de donner un ordre mais elle était d'une présence extraordinaire qui imposait le respect. Elle était formidable.

Il se tut, semblant se remémorer quelques instant de joie. Natsume comprit immédiatement sentant parfaitement les émotions de son ami et se rappelant le ton qu'utilisait la blanche lorsqu'ils avaient fait allusion au dieu dans leurs discussions.

- Vous vous aimiez n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce pour confirmer sa pensé.

Akikazu le regarda un peu et lui sourit :

- Votre empathie est vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel, remarqua-t-il. Oui, nous nous aimions, énormément. Malgré votre sensibilité aux sentiments, il est rare qu'un dragon tombe amoureux, très rare. Alors quand je me suis épris d'elle j'ai bien crut que cela ne serrait jamais réciproque mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Nous avons vécu heureux pendant plusieurs siècles avant la guerre. À cette époque, les dragons se rassemblaient souvent ici, c'était très animé. Junsuina était très tolérante et elle avait de bonnes relations avec les humains, elle les aimait.

Il marqua une pause et Takashi respecta son silence. Ils marchaient encore tranquillement et arrivèrent sur une place ronde et pavée. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc de pierre qui se trouvait sur le périmètre du cercle. Face à eux se trouvaient cinq immenses torii (portail japonais). La base de leurs hashira (piliers) étaient entourés de nemaki (manchon décoratif). Légèrement penchés vers l'intérieur, ils s'affinaient un peu avec la hauteur. Leurs nuki (poutre inférieur) étaient droites et finement gravées de kanji. Leurs kasagi (poutre supérieur) étaient renforcées par des shimagi (linteau horizontal) et étaient légèrement recourbés vers le haut. Chacune d'entre elles étaient d'une couleur différente et étaient surmontées d'une statue de dragon teintée de la même nuance.

Celle du centre était de pierre et ne possédait ni gravure ni statue. Elle était encadrée à droite d'une porte d'argent où Natsume reconnut le nom de son amour et la statue qui le représentait, et à gauche d'une porte d'or portant le nom de Kaisoku no Ryujin, Hachidori. À côté du portail argenté, il y en avait un vert pâle pour Egao Ryujin, Soboku. Et le dernier était d'un gris rosé : celui de Chinmoku Ryujin, Menimienai, trônant aux côtés de celui de Hachidori.

- Ces portails donnent accès aux demeures des dragons, expliqua Akikazu. Je crois que tu as déjà visité celle de Ginai.

- Oui.

- Tu en auras bientôt une toi aussi, annonça-t-il. Cette porte encore neutre va nous servir à cela, dit-il en désignant le torii central. Les gardiens vont s'y mettre rapidement.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire une telle chose, intervint Natsume gêné.

- Tatata, le coupa le dieu en levant son index, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. Toi aussi tu auras ta propre maison où te réfugier lorsque tu en auras envie. Tu en fera ce que tu veux. Personne ne pourra y pénétrer sans ton accord.

Natsume ne protesta plus et le silence revint. Finalement le maître du sanctuaire repris leurs discussion première :

- Autrefois, cette place était bien plus grande et il y avait des dizaines de portes, remarqua-t-il tristement. Il y avait beaucoup de passage ici. Plus maintenant.

Il se tût un instant et son regard se perdit dans le ciel étoilé.

- Lorsque la guerre a éclaté Junsuina était déchirée. Elle a désespérément essayer de calmer les choses avec les autres dragons mais ils n'ont jamais réussi. Elle me disait toujours « On peut s'entendre », tu me l'as rappelle un peu, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire. Elle était absolument sûr que l'on pouvait vivre en paix. Cependant, nous n'avons jamais trouvés le moyen. Un jour, elle et moi nous sommes retrouvés prit dans une embuscade d'exorcistes. Ils ont voulut nous tuer avec un sort particulièrement puissant. C'est un cercle magique anti-yokai que nous leurs avions enseigné pour se protéger des puissants esprits maléfiques, cela s'est retourné contre nous. Quelques uns des gardiens qui m'étaient loyaux sont rapidement arrivés, accompagné de Ginai et ils ont mit les sorciers en fuite. Mais la magie était toujours active et nous avons souffert de très longue minutes. Ginai à réussi à briser le cercle mais j'étais mal en point, j'étais en train de mourir. Junsuina à bien supporté l'attaque parce qu'elle avait eu le réflexe de lever une barrière autour d'elle.

Le dieu prit une grande inspiration et continua la voix tremblante :

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie avec sa lumière blanche, comme Ginai l'a fait pour toi. C'est pour cela que je connais bien ce pouvoir. Mais l'attaque l'avait affaibli et elle avait déjà emmagasiné trop d'énergie négative. Elle est morte dans mes bras juste après m'avoir sauvé.

Natsume se sentait terriblement triste. Sa peine cumulée à celle du dieu qu'il ressentait lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et il ne les retint pas.

- Est-ce que tu détestes les humains ? Demanda-t-il après un silence.

Akikazu le regarda dans les yeux et répondit avec sincérité :

- Je les ai haïs pendant longtemps. Je les ai haïs pour m'avoir pris mon âme sœur. Mais la voix de Junsuina n'arrêtait pas de trotter dans ma tête. J'ai voulut poursuivre son vœux alors j'ai oublié ma haine avec les décennies. Mais aujourd'hui encore je ne peux m'empêcher de détester les exorcistes qui s'attaquent à nous. Quand tu es arrivés et que Ginai m'a expliqué ce qu'ils t'avaient fait, quand j'ai vu ta blessure, j'étais près a aller faire un massacre.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Demanda Natsume avec curiosité.

- Parce que j'ai sentit ton esprit. Il est très différents de celui de Junsuina mais vous avez le même rêve. Je me suis rappelé d'elle et je me suis ravisé, expliqua-t-il.

- Est-ce que cela te gêne que je sois en partie humain ? Demanda timidement l'adolescent.

- Pas du tout, lui répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Même si j'ai détesté les humains pendant un long moment, aujourd'hui je sais que tous ne sont pas comme les exorcistes qui nous traquent. Je sais que tu es complètement différent d'eux et je t'admire même. J'aurais bien aimé te connaître plus tôt, avoua-t-il. Non, j'accepte les humains comme mes égaux maintenant, même si j'ai toujours quelques appréhensions.

Natsume lui sourit.

- Enfin, je voulais te demander un service, annonça le dieu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Takashi d'une voix engageante.

- Si tu retournes leurs parler, aux anciens dragons, remercies les pour leur message s'il te plait, ça a réveillé tout le monde ici. Et..., il hésita et repris,... et pourrais tu dire à Junsuina que je l'aime encore et pour toujours, mais que je ne pleurerais plus et que je regarderais vers le futur désormais. Comme elle le souhaite.

- Je le ferais avec plaisir, assura Natsume.

- Merci, répondit le dieu avec reconnaissance. Et merci aussi pour tout à leur, ça m'a rappelé de bon souvenir.

- C'était une idée de Ginai.

- Je vois. Tu es vraiment très beau dans ta forme entière, remarqua-t-il.

- Merci.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Akikazu remarqua que le jeune dragon tremblait de plus en plus fort. Il posa une main douce sur l'épaule du dragon noir qui sursauta violemment, le surprenant.

- Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda le maître du sanctuaire soudain très inquiet. Tu as froids ?

- Excuses-moi, répondit l'adolescent. C'est juste que depuis que... depuis que j'ai faillit mourir, dit-il avec un frisson, j'ai du mal a rester calme sans Ginai, avoua-t-il d'une voix hésitante en baissant le regard.

- Je comprends, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Rentrons.

Ils se relevèrent et inconsciemment Natsume referma ses bras autour de lui ayant désormais de plus en plus de mal a réprimer son angoisse. Une peur incontrôlable prenait peu à peu le dessus et la seule chose qui pouvait stopper cela c'était la chaleur de son amour. Akikazu le regarda avec une certaine tristesse, maudissant ceux qui avaient voulut sa mort. Il entoura les épaules du jeune homme d'un bras, espérant l'aider un peu à se rassurer et posa son autre main sur son bras.

Rapidement, il le ramena vers le sanctuaire et ne fut pas étonné de voir Ginai sortir des bâtiments suivit d'Akito et Haiko qui lui avait visiblement tenus compagnie. Les deux gardiens s'inquiétèrent rapidement de voir le jeune dragon visiblement apeuré et stressé. Ils accoururent en dépassant l'argenté mais Akikazu leur imposa le calme et le silence d'un regard. Le dragon d'acier vint immédiatement récupérer son amour et le serra dans ses bras avec tendresse. Le maître du sanctuaire s'écarta un peu avec les deux hommes et leur expliqua la situation leur demandant toutefois de garder cela pour eux. Tout trois observèrent alors Ginai murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille du jeune homme tremblant.

- Calme-toi, je suis là, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il lui caressa le dos et les cheveux d'un geste lent et tendre. Natsume s'était blottit contre lui. Il avait finalement desserré ses bras de son propre corps pour les accrocher au kimono de son homme. Ginai embrassa sa tête.

- Respires calmement, conseilla-t-il. Tout vas bien.

Pendant un long moment, le dieu dragon rassura patiemment le jeune homme avec une extrême tendresse où transparaissait tout son amour, attendrissant les trois observateurs. Cependant, cela les attristaient de voir le dragon noir dans un tel état de faiblesse. Finalement, il réussit a retrouver tout son aplomb, se gorgeant de la chaleur de son amour. Il s'écarta un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder sans toutefois décrocher ses mains de ses vêtements :

- Je suis désoler, s'excusa-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ginai l'embrassa chastement avant de resserrer son étreinte :

- Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, dit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas grave et j'adore te tenir dans mes bras, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Natsume rigola doucement et soupira d'aise. Maintenant calmé et apaisé, se sentant enfin en sécurité, il fut rattrapé par sa fatigue. Il était tard et la journée avait été longue. Il bailla et ferma les yeux, déjà prés à s'endormir dans la chaleur des bras de son amour. Celui-ci le remarqua et fut soulager de constater qu'il s'était totalement détendu. Il le souleva dans ses bras alors qu'il somnolait. Il rassura Akikazu et les gardiens d'un petit signe de tête et se dirigea vers leur chambre d'un pas souple et léger.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! Il est tard, il me reste six heures de sommeil avant d'aller en cour mais je suis contente parce que j'ai fini mon chapitre (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau déprimé de devoir aller se coucher plutôt que de continuer à écrire, snif, snif). J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Laissez moi une petite review please !

Parenthèse onomastique : Junsuina signifie « pur » et Senrigan Ryujin veut dire « Dieu dragon clairvoyant ».

Au fait si vous ne voyez pas vraiment ce que sont les torii, tapez se mot sur google image et vous allez tout de suite voir de quoi je parle.

À bientôt pour la suite ! Audragon.


	21. chapitre 20: Magie, katana et fête

Ohayou mina-san !

Nous voilà tous réunis aujourd'hui pour le vingtième chapitre de Shugojinchou ! Yatta ! C'est génial non ? Déjà le vingtième chapitre. Je suis ravie de voir que mon travail continue de vous plaire toujours autant, voir de plus en plus pour certains. C'est super motivant et franchement ça me touche énormément de lire toutes vos reviews et de m'apercevoir que ça vous plait vraiment.

C'est juste dommage qu'il n'y ai pas plus de monde qui écrit sur le fandom de Natsume Yuujinchou ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien lire des textes de ce manga qui est quand même mon préféré, mais j'ai rien vu qui me plaise un temps soit peu. En gros : Alerte cher auteurs ! Il y a du boulot ! Avis aux gens motivés !

Bref, passons au chapitre qui nous intéresse. Comme d'habitude j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant. Arigatou à Midorikawa Yuki qui nous prête inconsciemment son monde (ne vous en faites pas je vais en prendre soin).

Grand merci aux reviewers : KynnVyr, Akira, yaoi-chan-poowa, Alice et kaisuky ! Arigatou gosaimasu !

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 20 : Magie, katana et fête

Lorsque Natsume ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il était fermement enfermé dans les bras chauds et réconfortants de Ginai. Il sourit à cette constatation. Il remua un peu pour mieux s'installer mais grimaça en sentant ses muscles protester. Il se souvint alors de ce que son amour lui avait dit la veille au sujet de courbature après sa première transformation complète. Pas un seul centimètre carré de son corps n'était épargné.

- Bonjour, fit alors la voix douce de l'argenté.

Il releva lentement le visage vers lui, encore un peu endormis, et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ohayou, répondit-il doucement. J'ai dormis longtemps ?

- On est en milieu de matinée, le renseigna-t-il en se mettant a caresser ses cheveux, entortillant ses doigts dans les longues mèches ébènes de sa nuque.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Ginai câlinant son aimé qui se réveillait lentement. Lorsque celui-ci eu repris ses esprits, ils se levèrent, Takashi grimaçant sous les protestations incessantes de tout son corps. Le dragon d'argent alla chercher le plateau qui avait été déposé devant leur porte quelques minutes plus tôt par un gardien. Ils s'installèrent ensemble et prirent tranquillement leur premier repas de la journée, baignés par les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient la pièce.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés Ginai proposa :

- Est-ce que ça te dirais de prendre un bain chaud ? Ça soulagera un peu tes muscles.

- C'est une super idée, répondit le jeune homme.

- Le bassin qui est dehors sert à ça. L'eau y est chaude, pure et particulièrement agréable, expliqua le dieu. Tu peux y aller quand tu veux.

- J'y vais tout de suite, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il se releva difficilement, heureux cependant à l'idée de soulager ses courbatures dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Il gagna le jardin d'une démarche raide, suivit par le regard d'acier protecteur de son amour. Il avança vers le bassin d'où s'échappait un nuage de vapeur. La surface d'eau émeraude était presque entièrement couverte des pétales rosés du cerisier qui la surplombait. Natsume se baissa et plongea ses doigts dans le liquide fumant, constatant avec délice qu'elle était d'une température idéale. Il se redressa alors, retira son kimono noir qui glissa lentement de ses épaules et le déposa en compagnie de la ceinture de soie non loin de là, les mettant cependant à l'abri de l'humidité.

Alors qu'il se déshabillait, Ginai l'observait avec délice. Pour la première fois, il put voir les écailles noires qui parsemaient le reste de son corps. Elles recouvraient le dos de ses mains ainsi que ses avant bras, remontant jusqu'au coude. Dans sa nuque, elles dessinaient un cercle dans lequel se mêlaient lune et soleil, occupant chacun la moitié de l'espace. L'astre du jour était entièrement couvert de poussière de diamant tout comme les rayons qui en émanaient. Et la reine de la nuit quant à elle, gardait le noir profond du ciel étoilé. Dans son dos, les petits losanges ébènes traçaient l'image d'un dragon dont les détails étaient de diamant, montrant fidèlement l'apparence de Fuyume dans sa forme d'ayakashi. Sa queue était posée au creux de ses reins. Sa silhouette s'enroulait sur elle même, donnant naissance à une spirale à deux larges boucles. Sa tête se retrouvait entre ses omoplates, juste sous le motif de sa nuque, la gueule entrouverte et le regard perçant. Malheureusement, la cicatrice qu'il avait récolté quelques jours plutôt entamait le bijou naturel. Elle coupait étrangement le dessin à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur du dragon, illustrant tristement la blessure sur la parure écailleuse.

L'argenté laissa son regard caresser le corps de son aimé. Appréciant chaque parcelle de lui. Il le trouvait terriblement beau. Sa silhouette fine, un peu élancé mais possédant toutefois une musculature discrète. Sa peau pâle tranchée de ses cheveux sombre lui donnait une apparence fragile et pure. Il se surprit à avoir pour la première fois de sa vie, une forte bouffé de chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température de le pièce. Toutefois, il ne put décrocher ses yeux du jeune homme qui avait ravi son cœur.

Lorsqu'il fut nu, Natsume jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et rougit doucement en remarquant que son amour l'observait avec ce qu'il identifia comme du désir dans les yeux. Ses joues chauffèrent alors d'avantage. Il se sentait gêné et en même temps énormément flatté de susciter une telle réaction.

Avec précaution, il dénoua la cordelette aux grelots qui attachait ses cheveux, les grelots tintant dans le geste, et la déposa avec ses vêtements. Il entra ensuite lentement dans l'eau chaude, fermant les yeux sous l'agréable sensation de bien être qui l'envahit. Il s'assit dans le bassin en faisant face à l'entrée de la chambre pouvant ainsi voir l'argenté qui y était resté. Il s'enfonça dans le liquide jusqu'au menton, humant l'agréable odeur des fleurs de cerisier qu'avait prit la vapeur. Il soupira d'aise en sentant les biens faits de l'eau émeraude sur son corps.

Le silence tomba quelque minutes pendant lesquelles Ginai se releva et vint appuyer son épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte coulissante ouverte sur le jardin. Il observa son amour qui avait fermé les yeux et qui profitait de son bain. Un sourire prit naturellement place sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin se tenir aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait. Il adorait prendre soin de lui, faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien. Voir la joie sur son visage le faisait fondre comme neige au soleil. Sa présence et son contact donnait naissance à une douce chaleur en lui. Sa gentillesse, sa simplicité, sa générosité et sa joie de vivre le touchait et le poussait en avant. Pour le première fois depuis la guerre. Il envisageait de nouveau l'avenir. Un avenir qu'il passerait à chérir son aimé qui n'était autre que Takashi. Son trésor, sa perle, son âme sœur.

Le dieu dragon plongé dans sa contemplation, ne remarqua même pas que Natsume avait entrouvert les yeux et le regardait à son tour. Le jeune dragon sentit l'amour que lui portait Ginai jusqu'au fond de lui, autant qu'il l'a lu dans ses perles d'argents, miroir le l'âme de son dieu dragon en cet instant d'intimité. Cet amour était devenus son bien le plus précieux. Ce sentiment que l'argenté était le premier à lui témoigner et qu'il lui offrait sans concession. Il se sentait enfin indispensable, important, protéger, à sa place. Il adorait le sourire de son homme, sa voix, ses bras. Il voulait le rendre heureux, le rendre fier et il voulait le protéger à son tour. Désormais, il n'envisageait plus de vivre sans lui.

Sortant du rêve qu'il avait trouvé dans les yeux de lunes, Ginai sortit des serviettes et les produits de toilettes qu'on leur avait fourni. Il s'approcha du bassin et s'agenouilla au bord, déposant son chargement à côté de lui. Natsume se releva, l'eau lui arrivant à la taille et s'approcha de lui baigné des rayons du soleil. Il caressa doucement la joue du dieu dragon, encore sous le coup de la déclaration silencieuse qu'il avait lu dans son regard. Il lui sourit alors qu'il se fixait et souffla ces deux petits mots si simple et pourtant si important :

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il chargeant sa voix de tout son amour mais aussi de tout ce qu'il ressentait et qui accompagnait cette perle du cœur et de l'âme.

Immédiatement mais avec une délicatesse sans commune mesure, Ginai prit son visage entre ses mains. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion, n'attendant qu'une fraction de seconde avant de sentir une réponse ardente et deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Ils ne se séparèrent que de longues secondes plus tard et ce fut au tour du dragon d'argent de prendre la parole.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es mon soleil et ma lune, m'éclairant à chaque instant, dit-il.

Les joues de l'adolescent rosirent doucement et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Nous resterons ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Takashi.

- Aussi longtemps que cela nous le sera permit, commença-t-il doucement. Mais l'amour n'a guère besoin de permission alors si tel et notre souhait, nous resterons ensemble jusqu'à ce que le monde s'écroule. Et même si cela devait arriver, les étoiles nous accueilleraient dans leur domaine et tu demeureras dans mes bras, affirma-t-il d'une voix magique emprunte de tout le désir qu'il ressentait a garder son amour à ses côtés.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec cette fois-ci une lenteur tendre et langoureuse. Puis ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts alors qu'ils se séparaient et Natsume demanda :

- Tu viens avec moi ? Proposa-t-il les joues roses.

- Avec plaisir, répondit l'argenté.

Il se redressa alors et se déshabilla sans la moindre trace de gêne, sous le regard du jeune homme qui l'observait avec une certaine curiosité. Ce fut au tour de Takashi d'avoir une bouffé de chaleur alors que le dieu dragon dévoilait son corps mince et finement musclé. Hormis les écailles qui couvraient le bas de ses joues, il y en avait aussi qui dessinaient un dragon acier sur sa peau claire. La queue de celui-ci se trouvait sur sa fesse gauche. Son corps couvrait ensuite sa hanche et longeait le bas de son ventre en remontant doucement vers son flanc droit. Il repassait ensuite dans son dos, grimpant jusqu'au bas de ses côtes gauches. Puis passant sous son bras, la représentation se terminait par la tête posée sur la droite de sa poitrine. Le reste des écailles qui habillaient le corps de l'argenté étaient parsemées sur le reste de sa peau. Peu nombreuse, elles semblaient avoir été posé une à une sans logique particulière.

Ginai alla déposer ses vêtements avec ceux de son amour puis il revint vers lui et entra gracieusement dans l'eau fumante. Il vint prendre Natsume dans ses bras et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais te masser, déclara-t-il ensuite. Ça aidera à faire passer les courbatures.

Tout deux s'assirent alors dans l'eau, face à face, la longue chevelure argenté ondulant dans le liquide transparent. Les mains du dragon s'illuminèrent alors sa lumière d'argent. Il les glissa dans l'eau et commença a masser avec douceur et dextérité l'un des pied de son aimé. Pendant un long moment, il passa ses paumes sur sa peau. Ses doigts habiles glissèrent ensuite sur sa jambes, remontant jusqu'à sa cuisse mais respectant cependant son intimité. Il renouvela ses gestes sur l'autre jambe passant ensuite à ses bras. Natsume était aux anges. Là où les mains de Ginai passaient, la douleur s'effaçait au profit du bien être. L'argenté se plaça ensuite derrière lui, l'encadrant de ses jambes et commença à s'occuper de son dos avec patience et attention. Il remarqua qu'un léger frisson secouait le corps du jeune homme à chaque fois qu'il effleurait ou touchait sa cicatrice.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il laissa ses mains glisser sur le ventre du jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il s'appliqua alors à continuer son œuvre faisant tristement la même constatation avec la marque indélébile sur son torse. Il se mit à déposer de légers baisers sur son épaule puis sur sa clavicule. Il plongea ensuite dans son cou provoquant un nouveau frisson cette fois bien plus agréable pour l'adolescent qui appuya son dos contre le torse fort de son homme. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, libérant ainsi un peu plus l'accès à son amour et posa ses mains sur celles qui s'étaient nouées sur son ventre.

Ils profitèrent de cet instant de paix dans un silence agréable, Ginai s'appliquant a couvrir de ses lèvres chaque centimètre de peau qu'il avait à sa porté. Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard qui se lavèrent ensemble avant de sortir de l'eau bienfaitrice, les courbatures désormais oubliées. Ils se séchèrent rapidement et remirent leurs kimono et leurs haori respectifs. Natsume assit sur le bord du lit, brossa soigneusement ses cheveux qu'il noua de nouveau de la cordelette aux grelots. Se tournant ensuite vers l'argenté, il l'observa en train de sécher sa propre chevelure, celle-ci demandant bien plus de temps.

- Viens t'asseoir là, dit Takashi en désignant le sol devant lui. Je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux.

Le dragon s'exécuta et laissa son amour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Fuyume se mit a patiemment démêler les fins fils d'argents, prenant volontairement tout son temps. Ses doigts glissaient habillement entre les mèches, chassant délicatement chaque nœud. Ginai, lui, avait fermé les yeux, profitant ainsi d'avantage de l'attention et de la douceur que le jeune homme portait à sa tâche.

Lorsqu'il eu finit, Natsume déposa la brosse près de lui et passa ses bras autour du cou du dieu dragon. Son visage se logea naturellement dans son cou alors qu'il respirait son odeur avec délice. L'aîné tourna le visage et déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment avant de décider de sortir se promener, leurs doigts entremêlés.

Ils prirent le repas du midi en compagnie d'Akikazu et alors qu'ils discutaient, le sujet du départ du couple arriva :

- Quand pensez-vous partir ? Demanda le dieu aux cheveux de saphir.

Natsume regarda Ginai avant de répondre. Ils en avaient déjà parlé ensemble.

- Demain, annonça-t-il.

- Si tôt ! S'exclama le maître du sanctuaire avec une moue de désespoir.

- Oui, je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment, répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire réconfortant. Il faut que je rentre.

- Vous avez intérêt a venir nous voir de temps en temps. Et au moindre problème vous rappliquez ici, commanda-t-il en agitant l'index. Ok ?

- Promit, répondit Natsume.

- Je veillerez sur vous de loin, termina-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, Akikazu les mena dans l'une des cour du domaine. Il passa un moment a expliquer à Takashi comment il devait s'y prendre pour ouvrir la porte qui menait au sanctuaire. Le jeune s'y entraîna et en moins d'une heure il maîtrisait l'ouverture du portail d'or qui le ramènerait au Ryu no Seiki lorsqu'il le désirerait.

Ils se promenèrent ensuite et rejoignirent un terrain dont les gardien ce servaient pour leur entraînement. Beaucoup d'entre eux se battaient très bien, usant de magie ou d'armes selon leur préférence et leurs capacité. Parfois même des deux lorsqu'ils arrivaient à les combiner. Haiko était de ceux là. L'homme aux longs cheveux acajou maniait un katana au fourreau et à la poignée rouge. De temps à autre, il habillait sa lame des flammes qu'il contrôlait à la perfection, celles-ci nimbant aussi ses membres lorsqu'il le désirait.

Natsume l'observait justement, admiratif devant l'évidente maîtrise exceptionnelle du gardien en matière de kenjutsu. Il ne fut pas surprit de trouver Akito face à lui, les deux hommes étant de très bons amis. Le blond lui, tenait entre ses mains un nagamaki-naoshi plus grand que lui. L'arme était composée de deux parties, lame et poignet, mesurant chacun aux environs d'un mètre dix. Le manche, d'un bois sombre était couvert d'une bande de cuir noir, s'enroulant autour de la hampe. Cependant, elle laissait entre chaque tour une bande de bois visible de largeur équivalente à la sienne. Sur le cuir était finement peinte une orchidée dorée. Son extrémité était protéger d'une pointe de métal de deux ou trois centimètre. À l'opposé était fixée la lame. Cousine de celle du katana, elle s'en distinguait toutefois par l'absence de yokote (arrête perpendiculaire au tranchant au bout de la lame). Sa courbure était également plus accentuée. Une large gorge creusait un tiers de la longueur du métal s'affinant par la suite. L'arme ne possédait pas de garde, la lame et le manche se fondant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre en une élégante continuité.

Akito ne se servait pas de magie en combat mais sa rapidité, sa souplesse, sa précision et sa maîtrise de son nagamaki lui suffisait pour tenir tête a son opposant. L'adolescent les regarda s'affronter. Ils souriaient tout deux, essayant constamment de trouver la faille dans les techniques de l'autre. Ils se rapprochaient, s'éloignaient, les lames chantaient, un poing en arrêtait un autre... Ils semblaient danser. Ginai s'assit sur le bord de la coursive extérieur de l'un des bâtiments qui entouraient l'air d'entraînement. Il attrapa son amour par la taille et l'assit sur ses genoux. Le maître du sanctuaire resta debout à leurs côté, observant les divers groupes qui s'exerçaient devant eux, peu d'entre ayant pris conscience de leur arrivée.

- Et si nous aussi on s'y mettait ? Souffla l'argenté à l'oreille du jeune homme. Je t'ai promis une leçon je crois.

- Tu veux bien maintenant, se réjouit l'adolescent.

Il reçut un sourire en réponse et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser furtif qui fit couiner Akikazu, devenus complètement gaga. Takashi se releva suivit du dragon d'argent. Ils s'avancèrent et trouvèrent un espace libre et suffisamment vaste pour ne pas être gêné.

Ginai commença a expliquer comment il devait s'y prendre pour manier ses nouveaux dons. Il le prévint de précautions a prendre, des choses à faire et à ne pas faire, insistant sur le calme et la maîtrise de soi nécessaire pour optimiser son action. Il remarqua avec bonheur, que les anciens dragons des sphères lui déjà parfaitement tout dit, couvrant chaque détails dont certains avaient échappé à ses explications. Tout ce qu'il manquait au jeune dragon désormais c'était l'expérience et la pratique. Ils commencèrent donc quelques exercices. Concentrés sur leur occupation, ils ne remarquèrent pas le maître du sanctuaire qui s'était rapproché pour observer, rejoint au fil du temps par nombre de gardien qui s'étaient arrêtés en constatant la présence et l'entraînement au quel se livraient leurs deux Ryujin.

Natsume apprenait vite, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il n'avait généralement besoin que d'un essai pour réaliser ses exercices. Et une fois qu'il eu comprit le système et qu'il fut familiariser avec cette pratique, la magie devint quasiment naturelle pour lui. Trois heures plus tard, Fuyume réalisait la même création que son amour la veille, matérialisant un dragon de métal noir cette fois-ci, ainsi que les quatre perles enfermant les éléments. La créature dansa le même ballet que son homologue au lac, allant cette fois-ci s'enrouler autour du poignet de Ginai qui souriait doucement, ne réalisant pas que le sanctuaire entier le regardait. Le petit dragon de métal ébène glissa sur sa peau avec lenteur avant de se sceller et de s'immobiliser pour former le bracelet.

Il reporta les yeux sur son aimé qui affichait un sourire heureux et triomphant.

- Cadeau, annonça celui-ci en s'approchant. Comme ça on en a un tout les deux, dit-il en observant son propre bijoux.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel il échangèrent un regard doux et amoureux mais ils furent rapidement coupés par Fuki qui s'était mise à sauter sur place, ses cheveux violines dansant énergiquement autour d'elle :

- Bravo Fuyume-sama ! S'écria-t-elle. C'était magnifique ! Félicita-t-elle.

Son cri fut rapidement suivi des remarques admiratives des autres gardiens devant la facilité avec laquelle le dragon noir avait contrôlé ses puissants pouvoirs. Quelques applaudissement s'élevèrent accompagné de félicitations excitées.

- Trop mignon ! Ils sont trognons, miaulait le maître du sanctuaire devant la scène touchante du bracelet qui venait de se dérouler.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que les deux dragons remarquèrent leur public. Une grande partie des habitants du sanctuaire s'était rassemblé autour d'eux. Natsume rougit violemment de gêne provoquant un rire général qu'il suivi rapidement sous le regard tendre de son amour. Finalement, il retournèrent s'asseoir en bordure de l'aire de combat et doucement chacun retourna à ses occupations ou entraînements. Haiko, Fuki et Akito vinrent leur tenir compagnie répondant aux questions que Takashi posait parfois sur les exercices qui étaient effectués en face de lui. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune dragon eu une idée. Il se tourna alors vers le plus grand des trois gardiens :

- Haiko ? Interpella-t-il.

- Hai, Fuyume-sama ? Répondit-il.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de t'entraîner un peu avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

Les trois gardiens et leur maître restèrent surpris à cette demande. Ginai de son côté resta neutre comprenant rapidement où voulait en venir le jeune dragon.

- Ce sera avec plaisir. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider beaucoup en matière de magie, répondit-il.

- Non, je ne parlais pas de magie, rectifia Natsume en comprenant leur confusion, je parlais de pratique de l'épée.

Cependant, la confusion s'accentua encore à cette précision :

- Je ne savais pas que vous pratiquiez le kenjutsu, remarqua Akito.

- Je ne le pratique pas, annonça-t-il.

Il y eu un nouveau silence alors que la surprise se lisait sur les visages, amusant Ginai qui souriait intérieurement en comprenant leur confusion.

- Eh bien, ce serait une première de voir un dragon manipuler une épée et c'est vrai que Haiko serait le mieux placé pour t'apprendre cet art étant donné que c'est un véritable maître en la matière. Mais tes pouvoirs devraient suffire pour te défendre et très largement. Alors pourquoi veux tu apprendre le combat à l'épée ? Demanda Akikazu en exprimant ainsi les pensées des trois serviteurs autour de lui.

- En faites, je veux surtout apprendre à me servir de mon katana et m'y habituer, répondit le dragon noir.

- Il possède une épée spirituelle divine supérieur, expliqua Ginai devant leur confusion.

- Hein ! S'exclamèrent les quatre autres stupéfiés.

- C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ? Demanda Takashi en pivotant sur les genoux de son amour pour le voir.

- Oui. Une épée spirituelle est une matérialisation de tes pouvoirs sous forme d'épée. Divine parce que tu es un dieu, augmentant encore le niveau de l'arme et supérieur parce la tienne est aussi une partie de ton esprit et est capable de guider tout ton corps durant un combat pour te protéger. C'est presque une entité individuelle, lui expliqua l'argenté.

Le jeune homme se retourna de nouveau vers Haiko, attendant sa réponse. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les mines ébahies des autres. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avec une moue d'incompréhension des plus attendrissante, faisant rougir les trois gardiens en face de lui. Ils se reprirent rapidement après un regard noir de Ginai qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent, possessif.

- Un dragon avec une arme spirituelle, souffla Akikazu, ça ne s'est jamais vu. Tu caches ton lot de surprise décidément, dit-il avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme regarda de nouveau Haiko :

- Je ne me suis jamais servit d'une épée. J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes si tu veux bien, demanda-t-il.

- Ce sera un honneur pour moi, répondit-il en s'inclinant. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule fois la chance de croiser le fer avec un détenteur d'une telle arme mais je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur elle.

- Merci.

- Voulez vous commencer tout de suite ? Demanda le gardien épéiste.

- Avec plaisir, s'écria le jeune dragon en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Ginai ne bougea pas mais lança un regard des plus sérieux à Haiko, lui signifiant clairement qu'il avait intérêt à faire très attention à ne pas blesser son amour. L'homme s'inclina légèrement devant le dragon le regardant avec assurance, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Akikazu posa une main sur l'épaule de l'argenté alors que les autres s'éloignaient en compagnie du jeune dragon pour rejoindre le centre de l'air d'entraînement :

- Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il. Haiko est un grand maître d'épée même s'il n'aime pas qu'on le nomme ainsi. Il a une très grande maîtrise et il ne se battra sûrement pas à fond. Il ne le blessera pas, il le respecte bien trop et il a fait vœux de le protéger devant moi, confia-t-il. Il sera un très bon professeur.

- Je te fais confiance, répondit-il en se relevant.

- Bien. Allons voir cela alors.

Les deux dieux rejoignirent alors Fuki et Akito qui s'étaient postés à quelques mètres du duo pour les observer. Natsume avait retiré son haori et l'avait confié au blond. Son kimono noir soulignait à merveille sa silhouette. Le quatuor fut vite rejoint des autres gardiens qui les entouraient et qui avaient stoppés net leur activités en voyant de nouveau le dragon s'avancer sur l'air de combat. Ils vinrent se placer autour de lui laissant toutefois un large espace libre. Beaucoup furent surpris de le trouver face à l'épéiste et attendirent l'explication en silence.

Haiko fit apparaître son propre katana dans une légère fumé, s'attirant le regard émerveillé de Takashi :

- Mon katana n'est qu'une simple arme spirituelle, précisa-t-il, rien à voir avec la vôtre.

À son tour Natsume fit apparaître son arme. Il leva une main devant lui, paume vers le bas, et appela mentalement l'épée. Un sol invisible sembla se former à hauteur de ses hanches, se matérialisant sous la forme d'ondes circulaires semblables à celles qui se formaient dans l'eau lorsqu'on y jetait une pierre. Le son des grelots de cristal résonna dans l'air, profondément, brisant le silence de la cour. La poignet au tressage noir sur un fond gris clair apparût. Tous purent alors ressentir la force du dragon noir se répandre autour d'eux à la libération de cette épée, matérialisation d'une partie de son pouvoir. Ils constatèrent alors sa puissance. Ce genre de manifestation de la part de combattants ou de magiciens, yokai ou humains, étaient souvent désagréable à ressentir pour les autres. En l'occurrence, c'était agréable, très agréable. L'énergie du dragon noir les enveloppait comme un cocon protecteur, doux et chaud. Ils sentaient tous la bienveillance du jeune homme, sa gentillesse, sa générosité et son désir de protéger. Le sourire s'incrusta alors sur les lèvres.

Le katana noir orné des grelots apparût doucement. Une fois sa tsuka sortie, l'adolescent l'entoura de ses doigts, l'arme ronronnant et vibrant à son contact. Il la tira vers lui, la révélant totalement.

- Alors c'est là qu'étaient cachés ses autres grelots, chuchota Akikazu.

Haiko l'observait, visiblement fasciné comme tout le monde, admirant plus particulièrement le katana. Takashi saisit le fourreau de sa deuxième main, caressant un instant l'arme des yeux avant de recentrer son attention sur l'épéiste face à lui.

- C'est une arme magnifique, remarqua celui-ci, tout comme l'énergie qui s'en dégage. Votre énergie, précisa-t-il.

Natsume lui sourit, le remerciant silencieusement du compliment.

- Alors, reprit-il d'une voix sérieuse, je vais vous expliquer comment fonctionne votre katana. Une épée spirituelle divine supérieur est une arme rare et très puissante. Elle est capable de vous permettre de remporter la victoire sur un maître du kenjustu même si vous êtes un parfait débutant en la matière. Mais pour cela, il faut remplir une condition primordiale : une confiance sans faille. Vous êtes un dieu dragon et vous êtes très puissant, elle sera capable de vous protéger contre n'importe qu'elle attaque. Mais vous devez vous fiez totalement à elle. Au moindre doute, il y aura une défaillance dans votre attaque et votre défense. L'unique but d'un tel pouvoir et de servir vos intérêts, ce qu'il fera toujours même si ce ne sera peut-être pas toujours évident.

Il marqua une pause s'assurant qu'il avait été claire et que Takashi avait compris. Ce que celui-ci confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Vous devez vous détendre, continua-t-il, et vous laisser conduire par elle. Elle vous guidera en prenant en compte chaque chose, danger ou avantage qui vous entourent mais si vous lui résistait ou que vous ne « l'écoutez » pas, elle ne pourra être efficace. Elle conduira chacun de vos muscles. Vous devez vous laisser faire et vous allier à elle.

- J'ai compris, confirma le dragon noir.

- Alors voyons comment vous vous en sortez, proposa-t-il.

Le gardien tendit ses muscles et dégaina sa lame d'un geste rapide et précis. Il glissa le fourreau à sa ceinture et se positionna de profil, lame en avant. Touts les regards se portèrent alors vers Natsume. Celui-ci, inspira profondément, relâchant ses muscles en fixant Haiko. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il lui avait dit. Aussi, il écouta son instinct et ferma les yeux, décidant de ne plus les rouvrir avant la fin de l'entraînement. Il s'abandonnerait totalement à sa lame. Alors que ses paupières se fermaient, il vit un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur le visage de l'épéiste sentant également l'incompréhension du public autour d'eux.

Il vida sa tête de toute pensée, se concentrant entièrement sur l'arme qu'il avait dans les mains. Et le résultat ne tarda pas à venir. Il senti le katana vibrer plus fort semblant exprimer sa joie. C'était une sensation étrange. Il sentait sa propre énergie parcourir son corps mais elle suivait une sorte de fil conducteur indépendant partant de son arme et parcourant son corps. Il oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, se laissant guider. Il dégaina d'un geste ample et fluide. Sa lame chanta en glissant hors de son fourreau qui resta dans la main du jeune homme. Son corps se mit naturellement en garde. Et le combat commença.

Haiko lui fonça dessus a grande vitesse. Tous retinrent leur respiration et quelques cris s'élevèrent en voyant sa lame se diriger vers le ventre de Takashi qui avait gardé les yeux clos, semblant particulièrement serein et détendu. Ginai, bien qu'inquiet et tendu, ne paniqua pas. Il sentait les émotions d'Haiko et celles-ci n'étaient sûrement pas dangereuse pour son amour. Il fut également rassuré par l'attention que le gardien portait à chacun de ses gestes.

Il y eu une série de soupir de soulagement lorsque Natsume para l'attaque avec élégance. Les coups s'enchaînèrent ensuite. Haiko attaquait et Takashi se défendait à merveille. Il bougeait avec grâce et légèreté. Il paraît et esquivait avec précision.

Et le gardien aux cheveux acajou souriait de plus en plus franchement. Fuyume avait parfaitement compris. Lui qui adorait les katana, qu'il ne voyait pas uniquement que comme de simple armes, se plaisait a écouter la voix de la lame gravée d'un dragon de diamant. Elle chantait avec douceur, retranscrivant l'âme de son propriétaire. Seule les connaisseurs pouvaient percevoir cette musique, eux seul pouvaient discerner la danse des lames. Cette danse souvent violente et brutale, meurtrière. Pourtant, dans les mains du dragon noir, le katana aux grelots menait un ballet enchanteur, presque amical. Aucune trace de violence ou de colère. Pas d'envie de blesser ou de meurtre caractéristique de ce genre d'affrontement. Le spectacle aurait touché m'importe qu'elle épéiste capable de percevoir le langage des épées.

Haiko avait beau être un maître, sa lame n'avait pas une telle profondeur, une telle élégance. Il restait admiratif, heureux d'avoir vu cela au moins une fois. Il avait traversé de nombreux duels mais celui-ci, au delà du combat qu'il représentait, donnait plus l'impression d'une caresse réconfortante. Même s'il se battait, il avait l'impression de discuter tranquillement avec un ami et même lorsque Fuyume commença a riposter, il ne sentit aucune agressivité dirigée vers lui, au contraire.

De son côté, Natsume se laissait porter par la voix muette de sa lame. Il ne se posait pas de question, il la laissait faire. Son corps bougeait naturellement, précisément. Aucun geste n'était inutile, aucune dépense d'énergie superflue. Lui et sa lame trouvèrent rapidement leur équilibre. Ils quittèrent alors la défense qui leur avait permis de s'accorder et entamèrent l'attaque. Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Il avançait, reculait, paraît, attaquait.

Haiko fut surpris de la précision et de l'efficacité de son adversaire. Il apprenait très vite. Il deviendrait rapidement un adversaire redoutable. Le gardien le sut dés la première attaque et cela fit monté l'adrénaline en lui. C'était le meilleurs duel qu'il ai eu depuis des décennies. Et c'était la lame la plus honnête qu'il ai jamais croisé. C'était l'extase pour un épéiste comme lui.

Le silence régnait autour d'eux. Tous admiraient le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. C'était une véritable danse. Les grelots de cristal tintaient dans l'air constamment, les hypnotisant. C'était juste sensationnel, personne n'aurait pu dire que Takashi n'avait jamais eu d'épée dans les mains. Ses gestes ne traduisait, aucune maladresse aucune hésitation. Il était vif, souple et léger prouvant la qualité de la fusion qu'il établissait avec son arme.

L'affrontement dura longtemps au plus grand bonheur d'Haiko mais au de celui de Takashi qui appréciait de plus en plus. Il s'alliait désormais parfaitement à sa lame. Elle faisait partie de lui, prolongement de son bras. De temps à autre il se servait du fourreau qu'il tenait encore pour bloquer une attaque ou pour frapper à son tour. Il avait toujours les yeux clos mais cela ne le déstabilisait nullement. Non seulement ses nouveaux dons lui permettaient de ressentir son environnement sans le secoure de ses yeux, mais il était également rassuré par l'assurance qu'il se dégageait de son katana. Et il s'aperçut qu'au plus il s'abandonnait à lui, au plus cette assurance grimpait. Les techniques se compliquaient alors, devenant plus dangereuse, plus rapide. Il sentait l'excitation et le bonheur d'Haiko, il sentait aussi qu'il le forçait à devenir de plus en plus sérieux. Il continua donc, se concentrant d'avantage.

Le temps passait et le jeune homme commençait à fatiguer. Mais il poursuivit, absorbé par le duel qui le grisait littéralement. Un frisson de pur joie le traversa lorsqu'il sentit comme un déblocage final entre lui et son arme. Une sensation nouvelle le traversa et une idée lui vint, évidente. Il fit remonter sa lame, à ce moment pointée vers le sol, en diagonal et se servit en même temps de sa magie.

Haiko fit un bond en arrière et des exclamations surprise s'élevèrent du public lorsqu'une gerbe de flammes noires nimbèrent la lame s'en échappant en un jet puissant dans le mouvement ascendant. Le silence tomba ensuite alors que le feu magique s'évaporait. Les deux combattants restaient immobiles. Ginai se leva et commença à se diriger vers son amour en comprenant que l'affrontement était terminé. Il avait été très impressionné par la démonstration de haut niveau qui venait d'avoir lieu et envoûté par la beauté, la grâce et l'élégance constante qu'avait montré Natsume.

Dans une synchronisation parfaite et sans avoir échangé de parole, les deux épéistes rengainèrent leur lames respective. Une fois de plus, elles chantèrent en regagnant leur protections, les grelots accompagnant celle de Fuyume. Celui-ci rouvrit doucement ses yeux qui se posèrent sur son arme. Il sourit, heureux de l'avoir maîtrisée et pas peu fier de sa performance. Le katana disparut ensuite dans un nuage de fumé noire. L'adolescent inspira profondément. Il était épuisé à présent. Il avait chaud et son front était couvert de sueur. Ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort qu'elles avaient du fournir et ses bras s'étaient fait lourds.

Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Ginai se poser sur ses hanches. Il appuya son dos contre le torse fort. Il porta ensuite ses yeux sur Haiko qui le regardait d'un visage neutre.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit-il avec gratitude au milieu du silence.

Il inclina la tête en fermant les yeux réellement reconnaissant envers le gardien qu'il gratifia d'un magnifique sourire. Takashi se figea de surprise en voyant ensuite Haiko s'agenouiller au sol et faire disparaître son arme. L'homme posa ses mains devant lui puis son front rejoignit le sol.

- Arigatou gosaimasu Kyūkazan no Ryujin-sama. Ce fut un très grand honneur pour moi, dit-il sans se relever. Vous avez une âme extraordinaire, votre lame le clame pour vous. Je n'avais jamais entendu un tel chant et je n'avais jamais vu une telle danse pour un katana. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux pour un épéiste tel que moi. Je n'ai rien a vous apprendre. Vous le maîtrisait déjà. Seul la pratique et l'expérience vous manque encore, dit-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

- Et j'espère que tu seras d'accord pour m'aider à les obtenir, répondit Natsume d'une voix douce, très touché par la marque d'immense respect que lui montrait le gardien qui était aussi devenu un ami.

Celui-ci se redressa restant toutefois à genoux, un immense sourire au visage :

- Ce sera un immense plaisir pour moi, annonça-t-il.

Un léger silence solennelle s'installa une nouvelle fois brisé par une Fuki surexcité :

- C'était extraordinaire ! S'écria-t-elle en applaudissant.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de partout alors que tous se joignait à elle. L'adolescent rougit, gêné. Haiko se releva et les gardien vinrent entourer les deux dragons. Les remarques enjouées et impressionnée fusèrent de partout jusqu'à ce qu'Akikazu intervienne pour disperser la joyeuse troupe :

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard étrange.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel les gardiens semblèrent réfléchir, puis Natsume eu l'impression de voir des ampoules s'allumer au dessus de toutes les têtes. Tous s'exclamèrent en même temps provoquant un sacré brouhaha avant de se disperser en courant dans tout les sens. Takashi rigola doucement devant la débandade qui pris place quelques instant au bout des quels il se retrouva seul avec Ginai et Akikazu.

L'argenté enlaça sa taille et déposa ses lèvres dans son cou avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

- C'était très impressionnant et très beau a regarder. Tu m'as fait rêver, dit-il la voix basse.

Posant ses mains sur les siennes, Natsume tourna le visage vers lui en souriant légèrement alors que le dragon d'argent posait sa joue contre son front.

- C'était vraiment splendide, complimenta le maître du sanctuaire en approchant.

- Merci, répondit Natsume. Je suis complètement épuisé maintenant.

C'est normal, entre la magie et l'épée, ça fait pas mal d'activité en une après midi. Allez vous reposer. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher pour le repas de se soir, annonça Akikazu.

- Allons-y, dit Ginai en s'écartant.

L'argenté couvrit les épaules de son aimé de son haori qu'il avait récupéré puis il lui saisit délicatement la main, l'entraînant vers leur chambre. Une fois arrivé, Natsume se lava rapidement, se débarrassant ainsi de toute la sueur qui avait perlé sur sa peau, imbibant légèrement ses vêtements. Il enfila un yukata blanc et rejoignit ensuite Ginai qui l'attendait dans la chambre. Le dragon d'argent prépara et servit du thé accompagné de quelques gâteaux qui leur avait été apporté.

Le jeune homme s'assit à ses côtés et prit la tasse que son amour lui tendait. Une agréable odeur de thé vert flotta jusqu'à ses narines. Il savoura la boisson chaude avec délice avant de reposer le petit récipient de terre cuite sur la table. Naturellement, il s'allongea ensuite sur les tatami, installant sa tête sur les genoux de son aimé qui buvait toujours tranquillement. Il roula sur son côté tournant le visage vers le dragon d'argent qui se mit a doucement caresser ses cheveux. L'adolescent sourit, profitant de l'attention. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Ginai le couvait du regard, entremêlant ses doigts dans les mèches ébènes. Il retira son haori et le posa sur le frêle corps de Natsume, s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'attraperait pas froid puis il recommença ses caresses dans un geste qu'il adorait prodiguer et qui procurait un sommeil paisible à son aimé.

Un moment plus tard, on frappa doucement à la porte :

- Entrez, autorisa Ginai la voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme qui dormait encore sur ses genoux.

La porte coulissa alors lentement et Akito fit son apparition. Il sourit en voyant le dragon noir endormi et s'inclina légèrement face à Ginai pour le saluer. Il transportait une pile de vêtements qu'il déposa dans l'une des armoires. Silencieux, il s'inclina une fois de plus devant l'argenté qui lui adressa un signe de tête en remerciement. Le gardien quitta ensuite la pièce, plus discret qu'un félin.

Lorsque Natsume ouvrit de nouveau les yeux ce fut pour sentir une certaine effervescence flotter dans l'air. Il ressentait une grande excitation et de la joie. Il se redressa, encore un peu endormis et se sentit attirer par deux bras. Loin de résister, il suivit le mouvement et se retrouva assit sur les genoux de Ginai. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule avec un soupir d'aise et reçu avec plaisir le baiser tendre qui lui était offert. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le temps que l'adolescent se réveille.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda finalement Takashi en sentant toujours l'empressement heureux dans le sanctuaire.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'argenté avec un léger sourire. C'est comme ça depuis un moment. Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

Curieux, le jeune homme acquiesça sans pour autant tout de suite se relever. Il se redressa et vola une fois de plus les lèvres de son amour. Il se remit ensuite sur ses pieds.

- Akito nous a apporté des vêtements propre tout à l'heure, informa le dragon d'argent en se remettant à son tour sur ses pieds.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit les tenues. Il y en avait une pour lui même et une pour le jeune dragon. Ils se changèrent tout deux. Natsume se retrouva vêtu d'un kimono d'un noir profond liseré d'un fin entremêlement de fils d'argents. Ses manches étaient un plus longues que la moyenne et le bas du vêtement traînait au sol. L'excès de tissu lui donnait une élégance certaine que Ginai semblait largement apprécier. Une ceinture couleur de lune ceignait sa taille. Un haori ébène lui aussi, se retrouva sur ses épaules. C'était uniquement grâce aux reflets de lumière que l'on pouvait voir la silhouette de soie du dragon noir qui était cousu dans son dos, rendant la vision furtive et mystique.

Le dragon d'acier avait un un kimono de la couleur exacte de ses cheveux. Une ceinture de soie plus foncée ceignait sa taille, ses extrémités pendant jusqu'au sol. Un haori gris clair complétait le tout. Le bas de ce dernier était orné d'une broderie de dragon ondulant sur tout son rebord.

- Je peux tresser tes cheveux ? Demanda Natsume en l'observant.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait mais pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ginai s'installa donc au sol et ce fut avec un plaisir non feint que Takashi commença a démêler patiemment la longue chevelure d'argent. Il la tressa ensuite sans trop serrer les mèches donnant naissance à une longues et épaisse tresse lâche. Le jeune homme se releva ensuite et fit un tour autour de son amour, admirant le résultat.

- Ça te va super bien, annonça-t-il alors tout sourire.

- Il faudra que je le fasse plus souvent dans se cas, remarqua Ginai en se relevant.

Il enlaça Natsume, lui volant un chaste baiser puis ils sortirent de la chambre leurs doigts entremêlés. Il régnait toujours cette joie enfantine, cette excitation qui faisait vibré l'air. Les deux dragons suivirent ce que leur indiquaient leurs sens, se dirigeant vers la source de tout ceci. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte qui menait à une gigantesque terrasse couverte. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, ce qui attisa encore la curiosité du jeune dragon. C'était pourtant bien de là que venait tout ces sentiments. Intrigué, il fit coulisser la porte et risqua un œil de l'autre côté. À peine eut-il le temps de faire cela que de nombreuses voix s'exclamèrent :

- Surprise !

Natsume sursauta, étonné et trouva face à lui la totalité des gardiens du sanctuaire. Il observa un peu mieux pour comprendre. La terrasse avait été décoré. De majestueuses guirlandes de papiers s'étendaient entre les piliers périphériques qui soutenaient le toit. De nombreux lampions étaient allumés, un buffet avait était dressé. Haiko, tout excité, s'approcha du dragon noir avec un large sourire et expliqua :

- Nous avons appris que vous partiez demain, commença-t-il, alors on a décidé de faire une fête pour vous dire au revoir.

- Même si on espère vous revoir bientôt Fuyume-sama, Ginai-sama, compléta Akito en approchant à son tour.

- C'est leur idée, cria Akikazu que le jeune homme repéra à l'autre bout de la terrasse.

Bien que Ginai resta impassible comme à son habitude, Natsume leur offrit un immense sourire, profondément touché par leur attention. Il les remercia chaleureusement avant d'être entraîné au milieu de l'assemblée.

Ils firent la fête toute la soirée. Les gardiens avaient prévu divers jeux yokai. Un petit orchestre s'était formé et le couple avait dansé entouré des quelques gardiens qui les avaient imités. Le repas qui avait été préparé fut excellent et ils s'amusèrent pendant de longues heures. Visiblement, les gardiens avaient passé de nombreuse heures a tout préparer et Takashi se remémora alors encore plus amusé, la débandade qui avait suivie son entraînement à l'épée. C'était donc pour cela que les gardiens semblaient si empressés.

Natsume se sentait bien dans cette ambiance festive. Ginai lui ne se lassait plus de voir ses éclats de rires honnêtes qui éclairaient ses traits. Ce ne fut que très tard que la fête cessa et c'est un Takashi presque endormi mais sur un petit nuage, qui se laissa entraîner par le dragon d'argent pour aller se coucher.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Prochain chapitre, Natsume rentre dans le monde des humains (annonce-t-elle avec son sourire de dragonneau). Reviews please !

À bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
